


En Camaïeu de Rose

by Mimoze (Mimca)



Series: En Noir et Rose [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Imported, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Original Pokemon Characters - Freeform, PokeStar Studios
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimca/pseuds/Mimoze
Summary: Il y a cinq ans de cela, la Team Plasma a été vaincue. La version officielle veut que la juste-couronnée Maître de la Ligue Ludvina ait réussi à appeler Zekrom, un des Fondateurs d'Unys, pour combattre et vaincre Reshiram, sous le contrôle de ce groupuscule. Depuis, une large bande arctique, appelée le Grand Gel, a recouvert une partie de la région. C'est dans ce contexte que partent Mélis, jeune challenger de la Ligue, et son ami d'enfance Matis, pour découvrir les origines de cet étrange climat s'étant abattu sur eux.Dans un univers parallèle, le voleur Ninja Skelénox va être confronté au mystérieux Robokeuf, un agent de police cyborg qui sera le seul capable de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans sa recherche de l'énergie perpétuelle.





	1. Prologue

Mais naissait-on nécessairement héros ?

Le garçon glissa une main timide sur la paroi de verre. Mélis n’avait ni l’acuité de N, une oreille ouverte à la voix des Pokémon, l’autre à celle des humains ; ni la prétention du confondu Ludwig, pauvre type, on croyait qu’il n’existait que pour être son remplaçant ! Il croyait, merci Maman, à Arceus et à la théorie du père commun, sa couleur préférée était le bleu, et sa mère et lui partaient tous les étés à travers le désert de glace pour passer des vacances à Papeloa, leur mari et père de cœur. Il n’avait pas la moindre épée de Damoclès cosmique au-dessus de sa tête ; et si on lui avait demandé de choisir au pied du palais, il y a cinq ans, s’il voulait voir la Réalité ou l’Idéal triompher, il aurait répondu que si leurs chers jumeaux avaient mis la Première Civilisation d’Unys à feu et à sang, ce n’était pas le fruit du hasard non plus. Bref, il n’avait rien d’un héros.

Le Pokémon Frontière souffla contre sa paume, l’œil brillant d’un rare éclat d’intelligence. Là où les deux Fondateurs étaient des monuments de grâce et de brutalité ; il en était leurs ruines, un corps chétif et difforme, recouvert de sa propre glace, qui inspirait l’angoisse, la répulsion, le syndrome d’Entrelasque. A l’étroit dans sa prison, il exposait davantage les faiblesses de ce qui devait être, jadis, un des bras de Dieu ; une respiration bruyante soulevant sa poitrine, et les pattes inégalement placées sur ce squelette anarchique. Les doigts de Mélis se refermèrent instinctivement sur sa paume, mais resta accroché à la paroi avec une certaine curiosité. Kyurem n’était que la coquille originelle, le néant, le rien-du-tout.

Lorsque les deux Fondateurs ont disparu dans les fondations de la Seconde Civilisation d’Unys, le Pokémon Frontière n’était pas apparu. Il n’était pas un médiateur, puisque les notions de Réalité et d’Idéal lui étaient totalement inconnues ; et cela lui semblait bien. La nature même du dragon originel ; un paradoxe. Mélis posa son front contre le verre gelé. Kyurem approcha son masque avec une infinie patience - à ces centimètres de paroi concrète, il releva la tête baissée d’un jeune dresseur de Pavonnay.

Il n’avait rien d’un héros ; alors pourquoi se sentait-il si proche de lui ? Il voulait ouvrir son oreille à sa voix antique. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas parlé ? Il devait être rouillé. Comprenait-il seulement le langage qu’il utiliserait ? Parlait-il anglais ? Les doigts caressèrent le crâne inaccessible ; et un œil avide cligna.

« Qu’est-ce que tu branles ? »

L’œil avide de Matis.

***

FMC1, scene 01, A, take 01.

A cette heure, les habitants de Janusia marchaient à pas pressés sur le vieux pavé, sortant et entrant des bureaux-tours, un sandwich dans une main et la cigarette au bec - une odeur diffuse de fruits pourris qui sonnait midi mieux que n’importe quelle grande horloge. C’était un véritable ballet de trench-coats, une masse confuse de gris polaire et de brun café, et un piétinement constant au-dessus des têtes des Forces de Police Internationales, Division d’Unys, dans le sous-sol comprimé de la demeure du Spartiate. C’est justement dans l’abri de cette confusion du zénith, que l’intervention se préparait dans le plus grand secret.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ici aussi, la faim et la chaleur ambiante abrutissaient tous les esprits. Le sol devait à l’origine être un modeste carrelage blanc, mais il était maintenant brisé en coins, couvert d’emballages errants et d’épaisses traces de semelle ; et les tables de verre étaient constellés par endroits de pellicules. Collées au plafond, des relents de boîtes-déjeuner souffrant d’échauffements, et des soupirs. Le super-policier restait insensible à cette ambiance - et insensible à tout, en vérité, comme nous le verrons plus tard - ; sa tête retombant sur le raide axe de son cou mécanique, absorbé dans la lecture du dossier. Beladonis l’étudiait lui-même d’un air curieux, le cerveau bouillant sous le nuage intangible du midi et les questions insolentes.

FMC1, scene 01, B, take 01.

Le trench-coat largement trop grand pour le corps étroit du cyborg laissait deviner sous ses plis le torse rigide, fait d’une seule plaque de fer, l’abdomen sifflant en son centre d’une respiration laborieuse. Sous lui, ses jambes mécaniques trop grandes tombaient en plusieurs cassures impossibles, et l’une dansait sur elle-même, la roue du talon imprimant son poids sur le carrelage déjà bien maltraité. On ne voyait pas ses yeux, restés dans l’ombre du chapeau melon ; orné d’un badge plastique _Lieutenant Trois-Lieues_, cadeau du souvenir effacé de Poline.

FMC1, scene 01, A, take 02.

Le super-policier releva finalement la tête, soutenant le regard attentif de son supérieur. Sa voix cryptée semblait sortir moins de sa bouche - qu’il s’affairait à synchroniser par habitude - que de son torse. La disparition d’une partie de ses cordes vocales, il le devait à l’incident qui l’avait transformé en Robokeuf autant qu’au tabagisme passif qu’il subissait en tant que, à l’époque, simple agent de gare à Rotombourg.

ROBOKEUF : Dynamic Engine = ?

Beladonis glissa entre ses mains l’article de presse sous feuille plastifiée. Malgré l’encre effacée entre certains espaces, on y voyait les sourires honnêtes d’un professeur et de son assistant, les mains brandissant au photographe un long tube de verre opaque.

_Le Dynamic Engine, l’avenir de l’énergie saine, _se vantait l’accroche._ A l’issue d’une laborieuse collaboration entre la Ville Noire et les deux professeurs Spencer, le Bal des Sciences, se tenant cette année à Volucité - voir notre reportage page x - a pu enfin présenter au public le Dynamic Engine, le dernier générateur perpétuel d’énergie saine. « Notre but », a déclaré le père Jules Spencer, « a été de créer une batterie capable de générer autant d’énergie électrique qu’elle n’en consomme. » Le modèle réduit que les journalistes ont pu voir ne montrait qu’une ampoule allumée en permanence, et ce sans être connectée à aucune source extérieure d’électricité. « Ce n’est bien sûr qu’une première expérience, mais au vu de ce succès, nous espérons avoir le soutien pour créer un DE2 qui alimenterait le dernier modèle de train d’Unys, le Multi. » Selon le maire de la Ville Noire, sponsor du projet depuis 19XX, des démarches de financement du projet auraient déjà été entamées._

BELADONIS : Nous savons de sûre source que le Ninja Skelénox prévoit de voler le Dynamic Engine ce soir. Cette publique révélation lui a seulement permis de savoir où cette fabuleuse énergie perpétuelle se trouvait à Volucité.

Robokeuf avait déjà remis les yeux dans le dossier. Le Ninja Skelénox, nommé par la presse et les autorités d’Unys de concert : trente-deux vols, dont vingt déjà commis à Hoenn, d’où l’intervention des Forces de Police Internationales. Toujours des pièces d’exposition, du patrimoine historique et artistique ; spéculations au crayon sur la pochette cartonnée, il semblait se servir de plusieurs Skelénox pour distordre les dimensions et passer comme une ombre portée au travers des diverses sécurités auquel il s’était confronté. Ce Dynamic Engine ne correspondait pas à son objectif habituel. Etait-il en train de les provoquer ?

BELADONIS : On a besoin d’agir en toute discrétion. Le système de sécurité du laboratoire reconnaît une certaine signature dont vous semblez dépourvu en tant que ... robot. Vous êtes aussi le seul agent qui peut aussi le retenir. J’ai eu des favorables échos par rapport à vos talents de dresseur.

Etait-il en train de se moquer de la Justice ?

A l’époque où il avait encore un nom - le seul dont seule Poline se souvenait, et mieux valait attendre qu’elle ait le dos tourné pour lui en donner un autre -, oui, il n’était pas mauvais. Il passait beaucoup de temps à se glisser en douce dans les trains passant par Rotombourg pour combattre les jeunes dresseurs venus de Méanville. Ce n’était pas il y a si longtemps, mais pour Robokeuf, c’était une période qui ne lui appartenait plus ; et qui, dans sa mémoire stricte de presque-machine, était rangée au même niveau que la chute du royaume de Délassant, il y a 2500 ans.

Là où le zénith et la morosité communicative n’avaient pu lui tirer un radiant d’émotion, la seule pensée que quelqu’un pouvait faire le mal « pour le mal » lui échauffait les circuits. Le dossier vola, s’éparpilla sur la table en un confus de feuilles.

FMC1, scene 01, C, take 01.

Sur une photographie dérobée, très floue, on ne voyait qu’une ombre perchée sur le vide, comme un enfant jouant à la marelle, un rayon de lune n’arrivant à lui dérober qu’un regard sur ses propres pas. Sur une plus grande partie de l’image, une tache blanche et un œil de cyclope malicieux découvrait l’objectif de cette caméra de surveillance. Un des rares portraits volés du Ninja Skelénox - ou plutôt, du Skelénox du ninja.

FMC1, scene 01, A, take 03.

Là où le zénith et la morosité communicative n’avaient pu lui tirer un radiant d’émotion, la seule pensée que quelqu’un pouvait faire le mal « pour le mal » lui échauffait les circuits. Le dossier vola, s’éparpilla sur la table en un confus de feuilles ; et Robokeuf se leva dans un branlement de chaise, les deux mains tapées sur du verre fracturé.

ROBOKEUF : Mission : Acceptée. Justice sera faite.

***

Bianca était soufflée par la vue depuis la terrasse. Un immense jardin de flammes rousses, le vol des Lakmécygne crevant les nuages dans de doux grains cotonneux, et le paisible silence d’un pied de montagne arraché au temps, semblait-il. Au loin, des bouquets d’arbres encore verts étaient pris dans la fine pellicule de ce givre surnaturel qui avait recouvert Unys il y a maintenant cinq longues années : bienvenue à Pavonnay. S’il fallait admettre une chose, c’est que grâce au Grand Gel, ce petit pied de montagne à la frontière de l’intérieur du continent était devenu le cœur d’une intense activité humaine qu’elle n’aurait, sinon, jamais connu. Les maisons, les petits artisanats et la maintenant régionale Ecole des Dresseurs avaient fleuri, bourgeons artificielles dans les deux bras du givre. Elle se demandait s’_il _avait pu venir ici, mais qui l’aurait reconnu ? _Elle _avait pris cette histoire, la seule mémoire qui lui restait.

Son doigt passa par-dessus une mèche blonde, et elle rencontra la branche de ses lunettes. Elle n’avait pas encore l’habitude. C’est Tcheren qui lui avait offert cette paire de cadres rouges et ronds, un peu avant qu’elle ne parte étudier pour son doctorat à Sinnoh ; si ça n’avait pas été par son insistance - lui qui était quasiment né avec -, elle ne les mettrait sans doute jamais. C’avait été l’un de leurs nombreux désaccords sans gravité. S_pare the rod, and spoil the child _; qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Mais elle ne s’était pas sentie le cœur de protester : aujourd’hui, la tornade blonde assagie était devenue une agréable brise de printemps. Est-ce qu’_il_ la reconnaîtrait seulement ?

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle n’aperçut qu’un peu tard l’ombre par-dessus son épaule. Sur le reflet de ses hublots, elle vit le confus de cheveux bruns indociles, le col bleu, les yeux noisette brillants de curiosité et de reconnaissance ...

« Ludwig ! »


	2. Étape 1

Ce n’était pas Ludwig, et Bianca s’en voulait d’avoir pu faire la confusion. Il était, pour être exact, l’exemple parfait de l’_étrange familiarité_, avec la chevelure couleur d’érable qui peinait à rester derrière la visière de carton-pâte et le regard sépia qui la dévisageait maintenant, interloqué. Il avait le nez recouvert des taches rouges d’une acné naissante et, sous le gilet sans manche, le maillot moulant que beaucoup de garçons de Pavonnay portait, pour se baigner dans cette plage artificielle qu’avait le port d’Ondes-sur-Mer. _Et surtout_, se disait-elle quand il rompit son sourire, _il est trop bavard._

« Mélis. » Sur le coup, elle n’eut que le réflexe de cacher ses joues derrière son chapeau. Bianca ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir, ni même voir le garçon embarrassé se frotter l’arrière du cou, sous l’impression d’avoir fait une bêtise - son existence est une bêtise ! -, mais elle sentait le feu grimper sur son visage.

« P-Pardon ! Je t’ai pris pour quelqu’un d’autre ... » Au-delà de cette confusion, elle se sentait idiote d’avoir été surprise par la personne même qu’elle attendait. Elle était descendue à Pavonnay spécialement pour remettre à ce dénommé Mélis un de ces précieux Pokémon, en représentante du professeur Keteleeria, dont le laboratoire à Renouet avait été pris dans le Grand Gel il y a quelques mois de cela. Le garçon ne semblait pas toutefois faire attention à son malaise, ou s’il l’avait remarqué, il ne fit aucun commentaire - elle ne saura que plus tard que la subtilité lui était totalement étrangère - ; son sourire s’élargissant jusqu’à ses oreilles en remarquant le cylindre dans le dos de la jeune assistante.

« Il y a mon Pokémon là-dedans ? » Bianca suivit son regard et se rappela enfin le but de sa présence ici ; d’une main habile, elle souleva la grande colonne de verre à sa hauteur, dévoilant les trois précieuses coquilles de verre peinte aux mystérieux reflets. Mélis regardait les Poké Ball dans leur écrin avec ce mélange d’appréhension et d’excitation qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ta-da ! Tu n’as plus qu’à choisir ton futur partenaire ! » Elle s’attendait à ce que le garçon l’interroge sur les reflets dans les coquilles, des Pokémon des très hautes terres spécialement élevés pour les plus jeunes dresseurs et qu’on ne trouvait pas ici, au littoral du Nouveau Continent, et qu’on ne voyait que dans des encyclopédies ou des musées gothiques. Mais au lieu de ça, elle le vit fermer les yeux et faire danser son doigt dans l’air, au bord de l’écrin ; au hasard. _Exactement comme lui. _Elle n’en fit pas le commentaire, pas avant qu’il ne s’arrête sur la Poké Ball du centre.

« Celui-là ! »

« Euh ... Tu es sûr ? » Bianca ne l’empêcha pas de prendre la coque hors de l’écrin - elle reconnaissait dans son regard cet enthousiasme égal à tous les dresseurs débutants, et il n’aurait sans doute pas changé à la seule couleur des atomes dispersés à l’intérieur d’elle -, et Mélis jouait déjà avec sous le soleil tapant d’été, projetant de larges pellicules dans les arbres de givre. Ce qui l’embêtait surtout, c’était cette coïncidence, même s’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir fait exprès. Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans lors du démantèlement de la Team Plasma : autant dire, à cet âge, dans une autre vie.

« C’est mon partenaire qui m’a choisi, » annonça-t-il comme une évidence. « Je vais l’appeler ... Tawny ! »

« Un très, très joli nom, » répondit la jeune femme, cherchant dans son gilet le précieux sésame de dresseur Pokémon. Mélis n’y prêta guère d’attention, préférant révéler à Tawny son véritable corps ; la terrasse s’illumina un instant avant d’être envahie d’une épaisse fumée noire, l’éternuement d’un Gruikui paresseux que les grains volants de Pavonnay avaient surpris. Un cri de stupeur, et le bras négligeant de Bianca chassant la brume.

« Les Gruikui ont l’odorat sensible, » expliqua-t-elle ; tandis que Mélis essuyait de son maillot la morve couleur charbon qui sortait du groin de Tawny, que cette seule échappatoire subite d’énergie avait suffi à épuiser. Ce n’était pas une connaissance consciente : elle se souvenait seulement de cette chambre de Renouet, un instant propre, l’autre recouverte des silhouettes, ombres de suie, d’un certain Gruikui et d’une certaine Vipélierre sur les murs. « Il faut le noter dans le Pokédex, » ajouta-t-elle en tendant le lourd album.

Un jour, le Pokédex sera un instrument automatisé, et trouver et éditer les informations sur des pages en accès libre sera fait de la simple détente d’un doigt sur un écran tactile. Mais pour l’instant, c’était une copie de papier à l’indexation anarchique, des pages blanches insérées entre les reproductions, et une dizaine d’écritures manuscrites plus ou moins déchiffrables ; pour les jeunes dresseurs, ce sésame ressemblait à une odieuse contrepartie. Mélis ne faisait pas exception, soupesant l’ouvrage d’un bras avec ce feint regard d’amnésique.

« La liste des habitats a beaucoup changé depuis cinq ans. Le professeur Keteleeria a besoin de ton aide pour la mettre à jour ! S’il-te-plait, » ajouta-t-elle véhément.

« C’est quoi ce truc ? » Le garçon qui venait d’arriver avait la tête contre l’épaule de l’autre, et désignait du regard la couverture de cette réimpression bas-de-gamme. Bianca ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt, assez étonnant en soi, avec sa chevelure noire hérissée qui la dominait presque ; attendant au bas de la terrasse avec une résolution telle qu’il semblait faire partie du décor. Tawny ne se sentait pas menacé par lui, ce qui lui fit penser qu’il était effectivement un ami, frottant son museau infecté contre la poitrine de son nouveau dresseur comme s’il était sa propre mère.

« C’est un Pokédex, » dit-elle fièrement. « On y a condensé des informations sur les Pokémon d’Unys ! Mais les Pokémon, ils n’habitent plus aux mêmes endroits qu’avant, à cause du Grand Gel, » - elle pointa du doigt les arbres au loin, sans penser que les garçons avaient quasiment grandi avec le givre venant vers eux - « alors on a besoin de ... »

« Mélis, » la coupa-t-il, « tu as promis de m’aider, pas de perdre ton temps avec ce Pokédoc. »

« _Pokédex_, Matis. »

« On s’en fiche. »

Le brun eut un rire doux en grattant la tête du Gruikui. La ressemblance s’était arrêtée aussitôt qu’elle l’avait pensée : Truffles - c’était elle qui lui avait donné ce nom, peut-être trop élaboré pour l’esprit de son ami d’alors - était aussi fidèle et protecteur qu’un Ponchiot-guide ; Tawny, même pour ces quelques minutes, semblait plus indépendant et cherchait du regard un sol trop éloigné pour lui. Quant aux garçons ... Mélis lui avait tout l’air de cet insouciant hyperactif qu’on voudrait étrangler dans son sommeil ; et ce Matis, de cet amer et cynique personnage auquel on n’osait pas le faire. Ce dernier faisait à son cadet des reproches à voix basse. Que ce n’était que grâce aux relations de sa mère, il avait clairement les meilleures dispositions pour être dresseur ; et le cadet le repoussait d’un mouvement d’épaule, d’un _bien sûr _sarcastique. C’est là que Bianca eut sa première réminiscence intelligente.

« Je sais que c’est pas très drôle, alors quand on a fait notre voyage, avec mes amis, il y a cinq ans, on s’était imposés une règle. » Elle s’arrêta pour vérifier leur attention. Ce n’était pas exactement par ennui - c’était le cas pour Tcheren, Arceus sait ce qu’il était devenu pendant le Grand Gel ; Ludwig était simplement lent à la détente, et elle avait tendance à oublier l’alors petit carnet dans le fond de son sac. « J’avais dit qu’on capturerait qu’un Pokémon par route ... Le premier qu’on trouve ! »

« C’est une super idée ! » Mélis paraissait absurdement heureux, frottant le groin encore humide de son Gruikui contre sa joue. « Pas vrai, Tawny ? T’as le droit de choisir tes copains ! » Matis ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça, la regardant fixement avec la même profondeur qu’une statue ; en même temps, si elle avait bien cru comprendre, l’aîné n’avait pas de Pokémon pour lui permettre de sortir de Pavonnay, et comptait sur son ami pour quelque obscure quête. C’est donc avec une satisfaction certaine qu’elle lui présenta le cylindre de verre, les deux Poké Ball intouchées encore dans leur écrin.

« Si tu veux bien, je te confie un Pokémon, et un Pokédex ! C’est le contrat ! » De sa main presque libre, elle tendit son propre ouvrage, ayant souffert de cinq ans sur les routes et aux coins noircis par la mine de crayon, mais que Bianca était ravie de prêter à un dresseur plein de volonté comme celui-ci. Le professeur Keteleeria ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, d’autant que les Pokémon restants auraient été renvoyés dans leur élevage des Très Hautes Terres. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Mais Matis avait l’air d’appréhender la situation - d’un seul coup, l’enviée Poké Ball de Mélis était devenue un objet de répulsion.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? » Ce dernier confirma la nature exceptionnelle de la situation ... Et raviva cette flamme arrogante dans les yeux de son ami, arrachant presque le précieux Pokédex de ses mains - lui arrachant également un cri de surprise. Lui aussi prit sa Poké Ball au hasard, mais elle ne doutait pas que dans son cas, c’était seulement dû à la frustration.

« Compte pas trop sur moi ! J’ai des choses importantes à faire ! » Et sur ce, sans qu’elle ait pu donner aux deux garçons son laïus, il disparut derrière les marches de la terrasse. Cette précipitation devait être naturelle pour lui, car Mélis n’y fit guère attention, secouant la main dans un adieu ironique qu’il ne verrait pas ; avant de se retourner vers Bianca, lui confirmant à la fois que sa stupidité était feinte, et que la subtilité n’était pas l’un de ses atouts majeurs.

« Ne faites pas trop attention à lui. » Elle rit doucement.

« J’ai pas l’habitude qu’on me vouvoie. Ca fait vieux, non ? »

« Mais vous êtes vieille, pour être une prof, non ? »

« Eh ... Eh ! Je n’ai que vingt ans ! »

« Oh ! Tu les fais pas ! » Impossible de savoir si c’était un compliment ou une insulte, mais Bianca n’arrivait pas à s’en offenser : elle se sentait aussi très flattée d’être un professeur mûr comme l’était Keteleeria, même si ce n’était pas la réalité. Tawny éternua - rappelant à son dresseur qu’il aimait énormément son parfum sauvage et sa sueur, mais qu’il aimerait aussi respirer un peu ...

« Mais je devais aussi lui dire quelque chose d’important sur les combats de Pokémon ... » Et instinctivement, le bras de Mélis ne fit que rapprocher le Gruikui de lui ; et le garçon l’interrogeait du regard, avec la sensation que, ce regard rompu, la vie de ce petit Pokémon qu’on lui avait confié allait glisser entre ses doigts comme de la poudre. « Les dresseurs font attention à contrôler la puissance de leurs Pokémon, pour qu’ils s’évanouissent seulement, mais il ne faut pas combattre si tes Pokémon sont épuisés ou fâchés, parce qu’il peut y avoir des catastrophes ... Mais ça ne va pas arriver, hein ! »

« Mais c’est ce qui lui est arrivé ... ? » Le visage de Mélis disparut entre la visière de carton-pâte et un Tawny attentif.

« A qui ? » Il secoua la tête. « ... En tout cas, Mélis, tu es maintenant un vrai dresseur de Pokémon ! »

***

Amaillide, derrière les arcs des sapins de la Route 19, était une petite ville campagnarde tout ce qu’il y avait d’ordinaire ; en été, sous le soleil de plomb, elle était envahie par les odeurs de lavande séchée et de bitume brûlant qui collait à la semelle. Le seul point d’ombre restait la tour de l’horloge, au nord-ouest de la ville. C’est sous son œil immobilisé que les habitants courageux observaient le drôle de ballon passant en travers, la tête d’un Ratentif dans un bouillon d’écume ; son dresseur, en contrevent, regardant ce drone partir dans le vent. La chaleur n’avait pas l’air d’affecter les deux garçons. C’était leur premier combat à chacun et, aussi ridicule soit-il comparé à la démesure de la Nouvelle Ligue Pokémon, ils y mettaient toute leur énergie.

« Moustillon, Pistolet A O, encore ... ! »

Mélis se glissa sans ménagement dans les bras de Matis. « Russet ! Viens vers moi ! » Le Ratentif rama assez pathétiquement dans l’air - fort heureusement, les muscles de l’œil de ce Pokémon étaient assez développés pour s’axer sur le confus bleu et rouge qui désignait son bien jeune dresseur. Le jet d’eau manqua, crevant la poche d’écume qui maintenait sa flottaison. Il y eut des cris quand il commença à tomber. « Et maintenant, Morsure ! »

« Essaie de le repousser ! Pistolet A O ! » Mais Moustillon n’était qu’un jeune Pokémon Eau, qui souffrait encore davantage de la chaleur et de cette soudaine suractivité ; son attaque manquait à créer la même écume protectrice qui, l’instant d’avant, lui avait évité une attaque. L’étau psychique se referma contre son cou avant que les deux têtes ne s’entrechoquent. « Moustillon ! » Matis n’attendit pas pour rejoindre la loutre dans leur terrain d’un mètre carré d’ombre ; Mélis rejoignit à son tour Russet, déjà remis de sa chute, se frottant vigoureusement ses joues endolories. Moustillon avait une épaisse marque pourpre au travers de sa fourrure, mais il semblait bien portant, se blottissant dans le gilet de son dresseur comme un enfant inconsolable.

Mélis esquissa le mouvement de baptiser le victorieux Ratentif, mais s’arrêta simplement les bras en l’air, remarquant sans doute le tremblement irrégulier de sa queue. « Bravo, Russet ! » Le Pokémon émit un couinement timide. Derrière lui, il y avait les murmures mi-enthousiastes mi-réprobateurs des habitants d’Amaillide, et l’éclair rouge immanquable qui rappela Moustillon dans sa Poké Ball. Matis se frotta l’arrière de la nuque avec embarras.

« ... Pas mal. » Son cadet se contenta de lui tirer la langue. « Mais au fait, qu’est-ce que tu me voulais ? » Mélis fit mine de réfléchir - il savait pertinemment que son insouciance l’agaçait - alors que Russet remonta sous son menton, dans l’ombre protectrice de la visière ; avant de sortir de son sac à bandoulière brochure et bracelet qu’on lui avait confié, à Pavonnay - insouciant, mais de loin pas aussi volatile !

« Ca, c’est de la part de Chess. » Sa mère avait toujours considéré Matis comme un second garçon, qui passait plus de temps dans leur jardin doré de Pavonnay que dans sa propre résidence, dans le cœur de la ville. Matis la tolérait seulement. Il l’appréciait, c’était une jeune femme enjouée qui leur semblait être une grande sœur avant d’être une maman, qu’ils incluaient volontiers dans leur petit cercle d’amis particuliers ; mais c’était une _adulte_, et cela suffisait à la faire baisser dans son atrophiée échelle de valeur. Quant au cadeau, c’était un Vokit un peu primitif, un boîtier à brancher glissé dans un étouffant bracelet de plastique. « J’ai déjà mis ma séquence dessus, » ajouta Mélis fièrement. En 19XX, il n’y avait pas encore de son clair ou d’écran, seulement une émission d’ondes, comme un talkie-walkie qui tenait sur le pouce.

« Fantastique, » se moqua Matis.

« Et ça, » l’ignora son cadet, « c’est de la part de Mary. » L’aîné lui prit des mains la carte froissée. Un hoquet de surprise vite remplacé par un de ces éternels sourires moqueurs. Il avait été tellement pressé qu’il n’avait même pas dit au revoir à sa sœur - et se souvenait-elle seulement de _pourquoi _il avait rêvé de partir en voyage, loin de l’atmosphère pourrissante du pied-de-montagne ? La brochure portait encore les marques au feutre rouge, qu’il avait lui-même dessiné, du Grand Gel.

« ... Il fallait pas. »

« Si tu ne la veux pas ... » Mélis se pencha pour récupérer la carte, juste pour se voir opposer la résistance farouche de son ami. « Je plaisante ! Mary m’en a donné une aussi. »

« ... S’ceus’mé ? » Les deux garçons se retournèrent. L’homme qui leur avait adressé la parole avec ce lourd accent dominait les familles agglutinées sous la tour de sa taille, et le large chapeau de taille qu’il portait était une ombre-satellite à lui seul. Mélis remarqua bêtement qu’il portait encore un bandeau dessous - mais, comme Jean-Pierre Izan leur expliquera plus tard, le travail au ranch lui avait foutu en l’air son thermomètre interne ; il ne remarquait les insolations et les morsures glacées qui s’alternaient là-bas, que quand le mal était fait.

« Z’êt-i pas des dresseurs ? »

« Bé si, » se moqua joyeusement Mélis. « Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda le plus pragmatique Matis. Russet ne dit rien de tout cela, dissimulant timidement sa tête dans le col ouvert de son dresseur.

« Z’êt’ ben des dresseurs, » se confirma Izan à lui-même. « J’ai b’soin d’vous. Un d’mé jone Ponchien s’é fut, é j’su ben inquiet. » Le jeune garçon vit enfin le Ponchien qui accompagnait le fermier, soigneusement resté en arrière, comme conscient de l’importance de la parole, quoique peu académique, de son maître. C’était sans doute à cause de lui que Russet restait nerveusement près de lui - et, l’encourageant, Mélis le poussa davantage contre lui. L’autre, par contre, s’énerva rapidement.

« Vous êtes seulement inquiet ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Et s’il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, à votre Ponchien ?! » Il lui aurait bien dit de se calmer, mais il savait d’expérience qu’il valait mieux le laisser déverser son venin plutôt que de risquer le voir se retourner contre lui. L’homme, d’abord surpris par ce changement de ton, secoua patiemment la tête.

« J’su po inquiet pour mé Ponchien. C’tune bon Pokémon. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que vous venez nous em-- Attendez. » La colère de Matis s’apaisa aussi vite qu’elle était venue, mais pas par lassitude. « Une ? C’est une fille ? »

« Ouaip. Et lé ben pleine. » Une fierté éphémère teinta la voix d’Izan. Quant à l’aîné des garçons, il arborait maintenant cette étrange mixture d’abasourdissement et de fureur sur son visage ; Mélis ne pouvait que bêtement constater, tout sourire poli ayant maintenant disparu de son propre faciès, serrant fermement le postérieur de Russet contre sa poitrine.

« Elle va mettre bas ... ? »

***

Si ça n’avait pas été pour Kelly, Mélis n’aurait sûrement jamais retrouvé la Ponchien.

Kelly était issue d’une des populations de Larveyette insérées sur la Route 20 lorsque le Grand Gel, il y a deux ans, avait recouvert leur territoire de la Forêt d’Empoigne ; population qui n’avait pas tardée à remonter au Ranch Amaillide, dans les limites duquel on trouvait ce que Matis qualifiera plus tard de jardin d’orties. Les Larveyette trouvaient tout à leur bonheur à l’intérieur de clôtures imaginaires que même Jean-Pierre Izan, propriétaire de père en fils, avait du mal à délimiter : les chutes de laine de Wattouat, dépourvues de leurs charges d’électricité statique, et les aiguilles de sapins leur permettaient de se coudre les tenues épaisses essentielles à leur survie. On reconnaissait ainsi les Larveyette du coin à leur capuche de ouate décolorée. Et pour que la Nature puisse reprendre ses droits sur les terres ignorées d’Izan, il y avait un accord tacite entre elles et les Ponchien-bergers : ceux-ci les laissaient s’emparer de ces déchets, et elles les débarrassaient de leurs peaux mortes. Il n’y avait pas exactement de divisions - trop élaboré -, mais Kelly avait un attachement tout particulier pour cette Ponchien à la fourrure grise et à l’embonpoint léger.

Elle fut donc étonnée et fâchée de savoir qu’elle avait fait pénétrée un être humain dans son domaine. Elle imaginait toujours, Larveyette au cerveau de pois, que les êtres humains étaient une autre partie du bétail que les Ponchien gardaient, et desquels elle soustrayait parfois le robuste cheveu pour consolider le col de sa capuche ; c’est pour ça qu’elle n’avait pas peur de se montrer aux deux jeunes hommes qui arrivaient à l’orée, certaine qu’ils venaient récupérer leur semblable perdu dans les méandres des sapins. Tawny fut le premier à la sentir, parfum de menthe et de résidu antistatique qui lui polluait l’air.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as, Tawny ? » Mélis se pencha sur la clôture et la vit à son tour ; son sourire s’élargit alors qu’il la cueillit entre ses mains, sous ses vaines protestations. « Salut, toi ! » Matis, sur le chemin du retour au ranch, revint sur ses pas, entendant le _mimimi_ étouffé de Kelly dans les doigts habiles de son ami. Il se montra plus vif d’esprit.

« On dirait qu’elle essaie de te dire un truc. » La Larveyette glissa la tête hors de son étau, continuant d’émettre son agaçant _mimimi. _Le regard des deux garçons la suivit : devant eux, le domaine qu’ils n’avaient pas examiné, entre possession humaine et nature sauvage. « ... Tu crois que la Ponchien aurait pu aller par là ? » La forêt de sapins s’étendait au-delà de toute vision. Il semblait inconcevable qu’un Pokémon sur le point de mettre bas puisse partir si loin, seul-- _Mimimi !_

« C’est encore le ranch, tout ça ? » Matis haussa les épaules.

« Toi, tu files avec ta copine voir si tu la trouves. Moi, j’vais prévenir Izan. S’il y a un malaise, c’est le seul qui va pouvoir la choper. » Mélis hocha la tête et, alors que son aîné se détourna pour rentrer au ranch - de ce pas mi-pressé, mi-nerveux, il lui semblait avoir en écho dans sa tête le grommellement blâmant l’inconscience du bonhomme -, il enjamba la clôture et pénétra dans le domaine. Tawny trottinait derrière lui, le groin aux aguets ; mais bien vite, il fut totalement déboussolé par l’odeur omniprésente des sapins échauffés, et se résigna à se reposer sur les sens de la rigide Larveyette ...

_Ah, la poisse ! On lui avait dit de voler les Pokémon du fermier pour le faire décamper des Hautes Terres - les plans du maître ne cherchaient pas à faire du tort aux humains, sa force articulée dont il était - lorsque l’impulsion du Grand Gel arriverait dans le sud-ouest. Il avait commencé par ce Ponchien bien docile, qui n’opposa aucune résistance à l’attaque de son Ratentif, mais s’il avait su pourquoi ! Maintenant qu’elle avait fait son ouvrage - ô Arceus, si son dégoût pour les Pokémon n’avait pas été ravivé par ça ! -, il se retrouvait avec une portée de Ponchiot malades et la résistance farouche de la mère, et son groupe ne viendrait pas le récupérer avant la nuit. La poisse, la poisse !_

Mélis s’arrêta entre deux culs-de-sapin, épuisé. La nouvellement baptisée Kelly, à présent juchée sur son épaule, ne se lassait pas de donner des directives à l’être humain au milieu de son domaine - elle comprenait à présent l’immense plaisir dominateur des Ponchien avec leurs propres hommes -, mais le garçon, lui, suffoquait presque dans ce labyrinthe vomitif de vert et de brun. Tawny restait fermement sous son ombre, lui-même perdu sans son précieux odorat. Néanmoins, leur instinct leur disait qu’ils s’approchaient de l’orée opposée ; ils entendaient le clapotis de la rivière qui devait longer le ranch Amaillide.

« Bon, on va faire autrement ! » La Larveyette se crispa. « Tawny. Prête-moi ton nez. » Le Gruikui ne protesta pas quand son dresseur le prit d’un bras, l’autre fouillant à la fois dans le fond de son sac encore trop vide et soutenant Kelly, la tête deux fois trop lourde en équilibre précaire sur sa bandoulière. Il n’eut qu’un mouvement de pattes instinctif quand Mélis lui présenta l’Eau Fraîche à pulvériser et lui en aspergea le mouvement : l’instant d’après, un bruyant éternuement noya le domaine sous la fumée.

_... Un feu de forêt. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La Ponchien n’attendit pas qu’il se remette pour filer dans les fourrées. Les précoces trottinaient derrière elle, les autres restaient pendues à ses mamelles ; et lui partit en contresens, vers le chemin sûr, le cache bouche cherchant ses narines pour se protéger de ce qu’il croyait être une fumée toxique._

« Ca, ça va la faire réagir, » annonça Mélis fièrement, tout en frottant le groin endolori de Tawny. Il fut plus étonné quand c’est un homme qu’il ne reconnut pas qui le poussa sur le côté, chassant à grands mouvements de bras le nuage noir qui restait entre ses jambes, malicieux. Il remarqua à peine le blason bleu sur son gilet de secours. Il aurait pu croire qu’il était la Ponchien, transformé par on-ne-sait quel miracle, à la façon avec laquelle il tomba sur ses genoux, comme un chien à l’arrêt ; sauf qu’il n’avait pas la politesse des bergers muets d’Izan.

« Fous le camp ! » Le dresseur le regarda disparaître dans des trouées inexplorées du domaine, consterné, jusqu’à ce que Kelly le rappelle à la réalité de son _mimimi _réprobateur : devant eux, de ce qui apparaissait comme un simple cul-de-sapin, la Ponchien remonta timidement vers eux avec sa portée. Mélis se rappela immédiatement les bons réflexes et vint à elle, lui mettant sous le nez l’Eau Fraîche et palpant les Ponchiot au poil encore serré qui le fuyaient. Heureusement, Izan et Matis arrivèrent juste derrière - ce qui l’étonnera, plus tard, quand celui-ci niera avoir vu le moindre type en uniforme noir sortir du domaine - ; et le fermier plus expérimenté prit immédiatement le soin de son Pokémon. Pas avant d’adresser aux deux dresseurs des baisers mouillés, toutefois, ignorant les protestations de l’aîné et le rire joyeux du cadet.

« J’vous en dois une bél les p’tiots ! Té’té où mé Ponchien ? T’m’as fait po’r ! » Mélis, à sa hauteur, ramena près de lui l’un des Ponchiot et commença à lui démêler nerveusement le poil - provoquant assez d’aboiements pour couvrir le grognement à la valeur bien connue de Matis. Plus tard, Izan lui offrira cette Umber à dresser, arguant qu’il n’avait de toute façon pas assez de terrain pour faire travailler une portée de six en plus de ses bergers actuels. Pour l’heure, le Pokémon sans nom jappait joyeusement et faisait mine d’attraper la Larveyette ; Kelly resta stoïque, bien à l’abri dans la manche plissée de son nouveau dresseur. « J’vé vous fér une chambre pour pioncer c’soir ! »

« Et demain, » dit Mélis aux Pokémon qui l’entouraient, et sous le regard inhabituellement approbateur de Matis, « c’est l’Arène de Pavonnay qui nous attend ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Règles usuelles :
> 
> 1\. Seul le premier Pokémon de chaque zone peut être capturé.  
\+ Shiny Clause : Un Pokémon chromatique peut être capturé sans conditions, mais ne pourra pas être utilisé s’il n’est pas le premier Pokémon de la zone.  
\+ Un seul Pokémon des herbes mouvantes de tout le jeu - puisque les herbes mouvantes peuvent être « provoquées » et facilitent l’obtention d’un Pokémon rare sur une zone. Il comptera également comme le premier Pokémon de la zone, même s'il n'est pas capturé.  
2\. Tout Pokémon K.O. doit être considéré comme mort et être mis au PC / relâché.  
3\. Tout Pokémon capturé doit être surnommé.
> 
> Règles additionnelles :
> 
> 4\. Jouer en Mode Challenge.  
5\. Mode Défini.  
6\. Pas de Repousses.  
7\. Un seul soin au centre Pokémon par ville et un seul soin par un soigneur fixe / itinérant - votre mère, les Infirmiers.  
\+ Le premier soin à Pavonnay étant un tutorial forcé, il ne compte pas comme le seul soin au centre Pokémon de la ville.  
8\. Un seul usage par CT.  
\+ Si une CS est nécessaire pour progresser, mais que tous les Pokémon pouvant l’apprendre sont morts, et qu’aucune capture n’est possible, c’est un game over.  
\+ Si le Pokémon qui utilisait une CS avant de mourir (Surf, Force), le dresseur doit retourner à la dernière ville visitée comme s’il ne pouvait plus l’utiliser.  
\+ Pas de Galerie Concorde / de Pokéwood pour récupérer des objets.


	3. Étape 2

Lorsque Mélis l’aperçut enfin, dans l’enchevêtrement des poutrelles de construction qu’il dirigeait d’une voix mal-assurée, il se demanda comment il avait pu le manquer : le champion d’Arène, la figure aussi rouge qu’un panneau de stop. C’est que Tcheren l’avait vu arriver, du haut de sa plateforme temporaire, son Gruikui pliant à sa guise la ferraille comme s’il avait toujours combattu à ses côtés. Et s’il était déjà nerveux à la perspective de livrer son premier combat en tant que représentant de la Ligue d’Unys - Aloé avait dû céder cette place quand le Grand Gel arriva sur Maillard -, cette incroyable ressemblance le paralysait presque. Mais il mit bien moins de temps que Bianca à l’oublier. Ca ne pouvait _pas_ être lui. Le jeune dresseur rattrapa Tawny du bras.

« Attends. J’aimerais que tu laisses le droit aux autres de combattre contre le champion. Sinon, ils n’auront jamais confiance en moi. » Le Gruikui grogna dédaigneusement mais ne chercha pas à éviter le rayon rouge qui le rappela dans sa Poké Ball. Mélis échangea de boule dans son sac et se plaça devant la plateforme, où Tcheren resserra nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate.

« Bienvenue à l’Arène de Pavonnay. Je m’appelle Tcheren, et je suis, comme tu l’auras deviné, le champion. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Mélis, » dit le garçon laconiquement. Intimidé, peut-être ? Il l’avait été aussi, pendant son premier combat d’Arène à Ogoesse, ayant même considéré un temps que la « stratégie » de Ludwig lui évitait au moins de s’humilier en si peu de mots. Le _challenger _le cachait mieux toutefois, faisant mine de replacer une visière - de toute façon - bien trop large.

« Est-ce ton premier combat dans une Arène ? » Question rhétorique.

« Ouais ... »

« C’est le mien également, en tant que champion. Alors, faisons de notre mieux pour n’avoir aucun doute sur la voie que nous avons prise. » Il se ragaillardit.

« Ok ! »

« Nous aurons droit à trois Pokémon chacun, et aucune limite de temps. Ca te convient ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Alors, c’est parti ! Ratentif ! » « Russet ! »

Les deux Pokémon rongeurs apparurent et se dévisagèrent timidement. Le premier combat d’Arène se réduisait souvent aux Pokémon sauvages les plus fréquents, et ce n’était pas spécialement spectaculaire, mais ça n’empêchait pas les jeunes dresseurs d’avoir le même élan d’adrénaline que si c’avait été des dragons.

« Ratentif, Rengorgement. » L’adversaire s’étira de tout son long, semblant montrer les muscles. La queue de Russet se redressa le long de son corps, mais il n’en fit rien - son dresseur ne dit rien non plus, s’abaissant simplement au niveau de son Pokémon, et il montra le dos. Mélis avait dû lui donner un ordre de cette façon - Tcheren éloigna vivement la réminiscence pour se concentrer sur le combat présent -, mais impossible de savoir lequel.

« Et maintenant, Charge ! » « Attends. » Russet prit l’attaque de plein fouet, mais resté vissé au sol, têtu. « Et de nouveau ! » Le Ratentif ennemi chargea à nouveau la tête en avant - c’est là que Tcheren comprit un peu trop tard, restant stupide de ne pas se souvenir de l’une des premières attaques de ces rongeurs communs dont il était censé être le spécialiste ; alors que Mélis se releva fièrement pour une impulsion vocale. « Maintenant ! Fin de Patience ! » Russet se projeta en l’air, frappant de plein fouet le ventre exposé de son adversaire - entraînant une décharge d’énergie blanche qui les envoya tous les deux contre la plateforme.

Tcheren n’attendit pas pour rappeler son Ratentif. Quant à celui de Mélis ... Pouvait-on encore l’appeler un Ratentif ? L’évolution soudaine l’avait rendu deux fois plus haut, et pourtant, à la façon avec laquelle il cherchait son équilibre, il n’avait pas encore investi les limites plus larges de son corps de Miradar. Ou alors il était sonné par les deux Charges, et le jeune dresseur n’avait pas l’intention de prendre de risque. Quand le Ponchiot apparut, la Morsure psychique bien apparente, celle-ci dût rencontrer l’éclair sauvage de Kelly entrant sur le terrain.

« Ponchiot, Morsure, à nouveau ! » « Kelly, Piqûre ! » C’était assez pathétique, en vérité : le Pokémon chien semblait courir après sa queue avec sa mâchoire artificielle disproportionné, tandis que la Larveyette se hissa sur sa nuque pour le mordre à cet endroit exposé ; sa tête démesurée goba toute entière la baie Oran. Le Ponchiot tomba comme une masse.

« ... Poichigeon, Vive-Attaque ! » « ! » Le Pokémon à peine rappelé, l’oiseau se précipita pour gober Kelly - Mélis n’avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer une interjection que le bec se referma sur sa prise bien exposée. Le jeune dresseur la rappela immédiatement.

« Umber, je compte sur toi ! Bélier ! » Tcheren n’aurait jamais deviné que la Ponchiot - maintenant Ponchien - était si jeune, à seulement regarder la rigidité de sa musculature et le front solide qui percuta de plein fouet le Poichigeon en vol bas. Le Pokémon volant chut, rebondit, tenta de se stabiliser quand Umber secoua sa tête étourdie par la force de l’impact.

« Poichigeon, Vive-Attaque ! » « Tu peux encaisser ça ! Mange ta Baie Oran ! » Effectivement, la Ponchien encaissa sans problème, ragaillardie par la confiserie, et lança à nouveau une attaque Bélier. Cette fois, le Poichigeon n’eut pas à se stabiliser, car il glissa sous la plateforme trop étroite. L’éclair rouge de rappel le chercha, alors qu’Umber s’étirait les pattes, comme si elle s’attendait à combattre encore. Mélis l’appela de la main, et elle bondit joyeusement sur lui.

Tcheren, enfin à sa hauteur, lui tendit la main. « Félicitations. » Dans la paume ouverte, le Badge Basique, tout d’or et d’améthyste qui brillait encore davantage sous le message qu’elle induisait pour un jeune dresseur que par la force du soleil d’été. « J’ai été ravi que tu sois mon premier adversaire. J’ai beaucoup appris. » Mélis saisit la broche immédiatement, comme pour s’assurer de son poids, avant de bondir de joie ; Umber, encore dans ses bras, aboya sans comprendre.

***

Mélis faisait jouer au soleil les reflets d’or sur son premier Badge sur les marches de l’Arène. Entre ses jambes, son Gruikui le reniflait avec insolence, comme pour vérifier l’existence de l’objet qu’il était le seul à ne pas avoir combattu pour l’acquérir. L’autre main du garçon passait négligemment sous son groin pour l’apaiser, mais il restait vexé de ne pas avoir eu sa part de chair à brûler. Ils ne virent qu’en baissant le bras l’ombre familière de Bianca, penchée nonchalamment sur eux, l’examinant dans le même silence religieux.

« Félicitations ! » « Merci. » La jeune femme se redressa, sentant l’embarras du garçon. Il était moins embarrassé par le col grand ouvert de son gilet que par cette façon bien à elle qu’elle avait d’entrer dans son espace personnel. Ca, et elle avait dans le regard cette espèce d’étoile d’espoir impossible à satisfaire, qu’elle avait d’abord oubliée, et qu’elle avait eue quand elle avait prononcé _son _nom ... Ca le gênait énormément, et Mélis ne savait pas comment l’expliquer à une Bianca bien trop naïve malgré ses vingt ans et son pseudo-professorat. La concernée, qui le croyait seulement gêné par la vue plongeante de sa peau trop claire, ramena ses bras à sa poitrine et se balança d’avant en arrière.

« Alors, combien de Pokémon ? » « Quatre. » « Waouh, quatre ? T’es une graine de champion ! » « Je crois que Tawny est même un peu jaloux, » insista-t-il, grattant vigoureusement le menton du Gruikui. Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se débarrasser la main de son dresseur, sans trop de conviction, avant de se laisser ronfler sous le toucher délicat qui le chatouillait. Mélis eut un rire bref, _qu’est-ce que je disais !_

« Et ce Badge, tu as un étui pour le ranger ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Le champion m’a suggéré de le mettre sur ma bandoulière, mais ça ne fait pas un peu ... prétentieux ? » Bianca tiqua. Sa tête ne fit que se pencher un peu sur le côté, les cheveux blonds retombant sur son épaule sous l’étouffante gravité estivale, mais Mélis le remarqua quand même et fit mine de vérifier la doublure de son propre gilet sans manches. « Je vais peut-être les accrocher là, et acheter un étui à Volucité ... » C’était seulement trop familier. Elle se souvenait bien de cette première broche tricolore, aux reflets roses dans les Vestiges de l’union et de la désunion, qu’elle avait prise de ses mains moites, et de la longue rangée de Badges qu’il arbora plus tard, lui tournant le dos vers la Tour Dragospire ; et une seule autre personne partageait ce souvenir.

« Le champion ... t’a dit ça ? »

« Bianca. » Le champion en question descendit les marches de l’Ecole des dresseurs, Mélis se redressant hors de son chemin comme frappé par la foudre, pressant la broche contre sa bandoulière ; la jeune femme ne réalisa qu’à ce moment-là qu’il, tout sourire derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs, lui avait fait bien plus que le suggérer. Le jeune garçon devina qu’ils se connaissaient, et pas seulement à la façon libérée avec laquelle Tcheren prononçait son nom, mais à celle que Bianca le dévisageait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Il n’y fit pas attention. « Ca fait longtemps, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ca a fait cinq ans cet avril, » énonça-t-elle machinalement. « Tu-tu-tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais ici ! »

« En fait, je suis arrivé il y a une semaine pour superviser la fin des travaux. C’était mon premier combat de champion d’Arène. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh, je ... Je vais bien. » Elle n’avait pas l’air, elle avait perdue toutes ses couleurs - même l’usuel voile de chaleur avait disparu sous un blanc crayeux auquel le champion ne prêta pas attention. Il ne lui avait _jamais _fait attention. Mélis avait toutes les raisons de se sentir intrus quand même Bianca repoussait loin d’elle l’existence de Tcheren, pourtant bien devant elle, plus tangible que toutes les atmosphères. Il allait filer à l’anglaise quand elle le pointa vigoureusement du doigt, provoquant le grognement défensif de Tawny et un sursaut chez leur aîné. « C’est toi qui lui en a parlé, alors ? » Il plaqua une main sur le groin du Gruikui excité.

« J’ai rien fait ! »

« Qui lui ait parlé de quoi ? Je lui ai simplement donné son Badge d’Arène. »

« Tu sais très bien ! C’est comme ça que Ludwig les portait ! » Encore ce Ludwig. Bianca l’avait confondu avec lui, lorsqu’ils se sont rencontrés le jour d’avant. Il devait être ce dresseur avait qui elle et le maintenant nommé Tcheren avaient commencé leur voyage Pokémon dans les mêmes conditions que les siennes, et il avait deviné - à cette étoile - que quelque chose de grave avait dû lui arriver en cours de route. Assez grave pour que les deux amis se soient séparés pendant cinq ans, se disputant sur le sujet de sa mémoire. Mélis n’arrivait pas à l’envisager - autant qu’il n’avait pas envisagé partir en voyage sans Matis, le surveillant de sa façon bien à lui. Le jeune champion secoua tranquillement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » « Si tu sais ! » « J’espère que tu n’as pas l’intention de harponner tous les garçons portant du bleu. » « C’est pas ça ! » Dire qu’il était mal à aise était un euphémisme.

« Euh, je vais peut-être vous laisser ... ? » Bianca ne répondit rien - elle se souvenait en un instant de son état puérile de tornade blonde, et comme cela, elle n’arrivait pas à laisser balader ses pensées. Tcheren hocha tranquillement la tête ; et, sans demander son reste, Mélis redescendit les rues pavées de la ville ; Tawny trottinant derrière lui avec bien moins d’urgence. Quelque chose l’intriguait dans toute cette conversation à voix articulées, mais il était incapable de dire quoi. La mémoire collective avait oublié jusqu’à l’existence de ce garçon. Le jeune dresseur serra le Badge entre ses doigts. Il ne l’accrochera plus à sa bandoulière.

« Bianca, ce n’est qu’un Badge. » Il essaya de l’enlacer, mais elle se débattit furieusement. Il n’avait jamais eu sa force, et à l’instant présent, il n’en avait même pas le courage.

« Tu peux pas le remplacer ! Qu’est-ce qu’il dira, quand il reviendra ? » Tcheren soupira. C’était un sujet de conversation souvent éludé, et la seule fois où ils avaient décidé de mettre le sujet à plat - en mars, si le souvenir de Bianca était à croire -, la jeune femme partit étudier à l’étranger, le laissant seul avec la dure réminiscence matérialisée dans le Grand Gel. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait souhaité, pour une fois, qu’elle ait eu la bonne intuition.

« Je ne crois pas que Ludwig reviendra, et tu le sais. »

« Mais tu peux pas faire comme s’il n’avait jamais existé ! »

« Bianca, pour la dernière fois, ce n’est qu’un Badge ! » La benjamine s’arrêta, alors que Tcheren osait enfin oser le ton ; mais son visage restait fermé ; et, si elle avait pu mettre des verrous à ses tympans, nul doute qu’elle l’aurait fait, par déni ou simple défiance. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n’avait pour lui que la mémoire sélective du reste du monde. « Une broche en toc ! Ca m’étonne que tu puisses le résumer aussi simplement. _Ludwig, le dresseur qui portait ses Badges sur sa bandoulière._ »

« Ce n’est pas ... »

« Je sais. Et je ne veux pas en parler davantage. » La brise semblait être revenue en Bianca, qui put enfin détailler le champion au-delà du filtre de la jalousie. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes, marque de fabrique, et ses cheveux trop longs collaient à sa nuque sous le coup de chaud de l’après-midi ; mais à part ça, il était resté étonnement fidèle à son souvenir. Comme _lui _à l’époque, et comme elle maintenant, qui poussait son travail de mémoire jusqu’à la moindre boucle de blond errante. Elle osa un sourire.

« ... Je suis contente de te revoir, Tcheren. » Et celui de Tcheren lui était revenu.

« Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu as du temps libre ? J’ai beaucoup à te dire. »

Rejoignant l’ombre des sapins de la Route 19, Tawny précédait à présent plus timidement son dresseur. Mélis semblait calculer ses pas, d’une part pour ne pas se faire écraser par les trente degrés qui pesaient lourd sur ses épaules, tout en arrivant pour la nuit à Ondes-sur-Mer ; d’autre part pensant à Matis, à Tcheren et Bianca. Etait-il possible d’avoir une pensée nostalgique pour une période de laquelle vous n’avez jamais été une part ? Peut-être que non, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de cultiver ce sentiment à l’égard de leur voyage dans les dimensions encore immaculées d’Unys. Le Gruikui s’arrêta en même temps que lui : il ne semblait pas en souffrir, ni de cette réminiscence orpheline, ni de cet été particulièrement instable qui ne rivalisait pas avec les années entières des Très Hautes Terres de sa naissance.

« J’aimerais bien rencontrer ce Ludwig, un jour. Pas toi ? »

Tawny renifla dédaigneusement.

***

Ondes-sur-Mer ! C’était une ville que Mélis connaissait bien : il y était allé un nombre incalculable de fois avec sa mère pour profiter de ce luxe qu’était une plage de bidons, qui ne rivalisait pas avec Papeloa mais, eh ! On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et sans ça, c’était un pôle industriel grandissant qui fournissait des énergies nouvelles aux grandes villes du cœur de la région - il avait presque l’impression de contribuer au bien commun, aujourd’hui réquisitionné pour faire déplacer les tuyaux endommagés en échange d’un lit pour la nuit. La Zone Industrielle était un village en soi, avec ses longues colonnes d’aération et l’odeur agressive de l’extraction de gaz rares. Ses Pokémon sortaient les tunnels de métal avec aise : Tawny, maintenant un Grotichon à la musculature plus articulée, et Russet portaient, Umber reniflait à la recherche de moisissure suspecte et Kelly, Couverdure dépourvue du fin odorat ou de quatre pattes fortes, se contentait de faire l’inspectrice des travaux finis.

« C’est du bon boulot, mon garçon ! » Le _véritable _inspecteur se frottait les mains de satisfaction. « A ce rythme-là, on aura fini au coucher du soleil ! » Mélis lui sourit d’un air gêné. Il était hors de question qu’il reste là à commander ses Pokémon, mais force était de constater qu’il n’avait pas leur force innée - il se contentait donc de débarrasser les colonnes des herbes grimpantes. C’est comme ça qu’il trouva Ucla, plus tôt - le Magnéti, accroché à l’une d’elles, s’était collé à son maillot sous l’effet de l’électricité statique. Il y était encore, d’ailleurs, un sac à dos peu conventionnel sur son gilet qui l’handicapait encore davantage dans une tâche un peu dégradante.

« Avec ces fainéants » - l’inspecteur pointa du doigt des ouvriers plus loin, affairés à la station d’épuration - « on en aurait eu pour des jours. On n’aurait pas pu se permettre de bloquer l’exportation si longtemps. »

« C’est dans un sale état, » reconnut le dresseur. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« C’est le Grand Gel, » expliqua-t-il. « L’atmosphère est devenue anormalement humide, du coup, la rouille et les herbes grimpantes attaquent plus vite les tuyaux. On a vaporisé de l’Antigel lors de la dernière inspection, mais ça n’a pas suffi, on dirait. Et avec la Team Plasma qui rôde dans le secteur ... »

« La Team Plasma ? Je croyais qu’elle avait été dissoute il y a cinq ans ... » Officiellement, c’est une certaine Ludvina qui avait réussi à appeler le Fondateur Zekrom pour combattre le chef du groupe, Ghetis, et son propre Fondateur, Reshiram. Personne n’avait vraiment _vu _les Pokémon divins, mais personne non plus n’avait manqué, dans tout Unys, le réchauffement subi de l’atmosphère en plein mois de décembre ; et l’étoile accessible à portée de bras dans les Très Hautes Terres, où se trouvait la Ligue. Depuis, plus personne n’avait entendu parler de la Team Plasma, et il était raisonnable de penser qu’ils avaient abandonné leur plan de libération. L’inspecteur leva la main sur son épaule.

« Je le croyais aussi. Mais c’était eux. Tu les aurais reconnus aussi, avec leur blason bleu ... » _Un blason bleu ? _Ca lui disait quelque chose, effectivement, et de mémoire plus récente, mais Mélis choisit de ne pas insister. « Ils ont essayé de piquer des Pokémon ici, il y a quelques jours, mais depuis, ils se sont évaporés dans la nature. N’y pense pas trop, » ajouta-t-il. « S’ils recommencent ici, ils vont se faire piquer, c’est certain. » Mais cette nouvelle le dérangeait malgré tout. En partie pour cette réminiscence incomplète, en partie pour ce sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait dans les mots durs de l’inspecteur ... Tawny le sortit de ses pensées, le poussant du groin, un tuyau rouillé en équilibre sur sa tête.

« Mets ça dans l’entrepôt là-bas, » ordonna le contremaître. Le Grotichon renifla.

« Comme il dit, » l’appuya Mélis ; et, cette fois, Tawny se pressa vers la réserve.


	4. Étape 3

_Don’t know if I’m strong enough to face the world ;_

_Have I changed in that better way ?_

_Don’t know if I can be that someone else,_

_Having trouble to be my--_

Strykna s’arrêta, comme déconnectée. Ce qui était le cas, en vérité : les guitares s’étaient tues, la batterie arrêtait de chercher le bâton, et le microphone devant elle avait cessé de transformer sa petite voix en tremblement de terre. A l’arrière de la scène, un dresseur tentait vainement de rappeler à la raison le faiseur de trouble : un simple Magnéti, avalant l’électricité tangible d’une bouche invisible. Son précédent _challenger _ne lui avait pas fait une telle désagréable impression, parce qu’il arrivait à couvrir de son timbre grave seul les plus gros amplis. Mais peu importait.

« Eh, toi ! » Mélis se figea. « J’vais te twister la tête ! Smogo, fais-le danser ! »

Le Pokémon Mine surgit de sa Poké Ball, sac de gaz concentré. Il y eut un appel de derrière les platines éteintes, et le Smogo expulsa toutes les toxines sous pression. Ucla n’en fit rien toutefois, le poison glissant sur son corps métallique ; et son dresseur, bien qu’étouffé comme tout le monde, lui enjoignit à faire de même - une boule d’électricité provoqua un crachat étranglé et le sifflement strident des machines. Le Pokémon Poison chut de son axe de gravité. Strykna avait des méthodes pas très conventionnelles : elle lui jeta la Poké Ball à la face, et l’écarta de son pied de micro.

« Scobolide ! Roulade ! »

« Ucla ! Désolidarise-toi ! » Le cocon lui roula au travers, le Magnéti temporairement séparé de ses précieux aimants s’opposant. Ucla perdit de ce fait son équilibre, mais Mélis ne s’en préoccupa pas pour l’instant, le dirigeant par la seule direction de sa voix. « Et maintenant, Eclair ! Sur toi-même ! » Strykna fut obligée d’admettre que c’était une stratégie intéressante : son Scobolide se trouva piégé entre les deux pôles revenant, son thorax exposé, et se prit l’attaque électrique de plein fouet. Aucune chance pour lui. Un rappel. Le _challenger _se ragaillardit.

« Je croyais que tu faisais dans le rock, pas le _slow _! »

« Tu plaisantes ?! C’est maintenant que ça devient _fat _! Tadmorv ! » Les Tadmorv étaient naturellement dégoûtants, des amalgames de pourriture transformés, d’une façon ou d’une autre, en une créature sensible - Mélis plaqua instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche, et ne la relâcha pas quand Strykna poursuivit son assaut. « Tu crois que je connais pas les Magnéti de la Z.I. ? Tadmorv, Coud’Boue ! » Le bras du Pokémon Morve se projeta de lui-même sur Ucla, soudainement aveuglé. Il retomba maladroitement près de son dresseur, qui eut à faire un gros effort pour ne pas le rattraper - et par la même occasion, enfreindre une des règles majeures de la Ligue Pokémon. Pas que la championne ait l’air de s’en soucier.

« Parfait ! Tadmorv, tu recommences ! »

« ... Ucla, tu n’as pas besoin de le voir ! Bombaimant ! » Strykna cligna des yeux et la manqua : l’adhésion de tout le matériel autour du cœur magnétique du Pokémon Aimant, comprimant d’un seul coup la masse gélatineuse qu’était le Tadmorv entre ses feints espaces. Un sifflement permanent retentit. « Relâche ! RELÂCHE ! » Et la structure s’effondra, avant de laisser paraître le Pokémon Morve, glissant entre un ampli et une platine géante. La championne le vit avant lui, l’œil animé d’un quelconque animal réapparaissant dans la pourriture sans consistance.

« ... Coud’Boue ! »

« Bombaimant ! » Un autre bruit d’éclatement - Mélis dût le rêver toutefois, car un Tadmorv n’avait pas de squelette propre, n’est-ce pas ? - et il y eut un deuxième bras de boue se voyant projeté au-travers du barrage magnétique, Ucla tombant définitivement. Il n’y eut que le sifflement des appareils endommagés avant que le lever de bras réglementé de Strykna - sans doute la seule démonstration conformiste à laquelle le jeune dresseur verra la championne se plier. Il se précipita sur le devant de la scène.

« Hey. Il va bien ? » Il n’eut pas à répondre, car l’œil du Magnéti cligna sans son orbite peint. Mélis le serra dans ses bras, sans se soucier de l’électricité statique qui l’accrochait à son maillot. Strykna eut un mouvement de tête avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Il en aurait presque oublié, pris dans toute cette énergie, le Badge qu’il avait gagné à la loyale, dans un combat qui ne semblait demander qu’à sortir des frontières du possible. Mais bon ! Son père l’aurait bien secouée si elle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête dans un combat officiel de la Ligue. « En tout cas, c’était rock’n’roll ! »

« ... Ah, oui ! Désolé pour le matos. »

« Quel matos ? » Rire. « Ton copain m’a déjà foutu le boxon de toute façon. » _Matis_. Il était donc directement parti vers Volucité. C’est vrai que la quête des Badges ne l’avait jamais intéressé - celui d’Ondes-sur-Mer, avec le Grand Gel comme danger omniprésent pour la population d’Unys, était devenu une obligation officieuse avant tout ; sans ça, son aîné ne se serait sans doute même pas donné cette peine ...

« Au fait ... » D’une Potion et d’un mouchoir, il nettoyait encore la pupille peinte de son Magnéti, ses aimants essayant de se frotter l’un contre l’autre avec un bruit d’appréciation. « Elle était sympa, ta chanson. Je voulais l’écouter, mais Ucla n’était pas du même avis ... »

« C’est une nouvelle composition, » expliqua la bassiste fièrement. Restés à l’arrière de la scène tout ce temps, elle et le batteur étaient revenus à l’avant pour constater les dégâts ; le garçon commençant à remettre debout les amplis récupérables et ceux qu’il avait été prévu de changer de puis longtemps, de cette salle de concert-cabaret désaffecté.

« Et maintenant, » l’interrompit Strykna en poussant Mélis vers le bas de l’estrade, « tu fiches le camp. On a un concert à préparer ce soir, et ‘faut qu’on remette tout ce bazar en place. Montre ton Badge au port à Pop Rox. C’est mon père, » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d’embarras. « Il t’emmènera à Volucité par un ferry spécial. Du vent ! »

Le jeune dresseur se retourna vers l’entrée. Il y eut une explosion de bruits désaccordés - Mélis ne les trouvait subjectivement pas si désaccordés que ça, comme une vague d’applaudissement de laquelle on ne pouvait faire autrement qu’être flattés -, avant qu’il ne descende de l’estrade. C’est à ce moment-là que l’homme à l’afro jaune l’aborda, sa cannette de Soda Cool échangée pour une épaisse carte dorée, et une espèce de savoir universel illumina les traits du dresseur. Avec l’assurance du disque préenregistré, il demanda :

« Tu connais le Pokéwood ? »

*** 

FMC1, scene 02, B, take 01.

Il cherchait du doigt une faiblesse dans le plafond concret. La chape uniforme des bâtiments de Volucité, selon les standards de sécurité d’une ville embouchée et paranoïaque, devait être de six ou sept centimètres - c’était trop pour un Skelénox, qui devait également faire passer son plus-que-tangible crâne creux ; et loin des cinq centimètres de terreau et de planches des plus traditionnelles d’Hoenn. Dessous, car il lui arrivait de rentrer par les portes, un carrelage bien plus fragile et couvert de coquilles, des points de passage. La bague de son brassard tapait doucement sur le toit de granite. Sous lui, l’indocile Rubel glissait paresseusement entre ses jambes, son œil dansant entre ses orbites.

FMC1, scene 02, A, take 01.

Evidemment, la nuit, il n’y avait pas Tutafeh qui vive. Unys était enveloppée dans le linceul d’une nuit sans lune. A Volucité, seuls des voitures errantes et leurs conducteurs fantômes passaient dans les rues, dispersant les ombres des lampions et des spectres d’un soir. Ruh longea un lampadaire bienvenu : un instinct impérieux du Pokémon cyclope que son actuel dresseur avait, le premier, surpris à la dérobée. C’était un non-dit évident qu’un Skelénox ne devait pas se faire surprendre par l’enfant qu’il devait enlever.

FMC1, scene 02, C, take 01.

La fumeuse mécanique patientait dans l’abri, imperméable à la notion du temps.

FMC1, scene 02, B, take 02.

Le dernier toc, plus léger, arrêta le spectre humain net. Plaça un autre doigt sous le sien pour garder une marque, tapa de nouveau de la bague. _Toc._ Un hochement de tête muet à Rubel, qui quitta immédiatement son ombre pour se taper, la tête la première, sur - dans - le granite. A priori, c’était un effort vain ; des kilogrammes d’os verni ne passeraient jamais, quoi, un millimètre de moins dans la chape ! Sous le doigt du dresseur pourtant, le crâne semblait se comprimer doucement sur lui-même alors qu’il descendait dans le plafond épais ; avant que tout son corps spectral ne disparaisse dans un coup de gomme imaginaire. Lui se leva, droit sur sa propre ombre concentrée.

FMC1, scene 02, C, take 02.

Le Pokémon cyclope laissa errer son unique œil dans la pièce. Un système de sécurité tout ce qu’il y avait de classique pour une Skelénox avec des avis plus tranchés sur la question - l’intangible et le tangible. Des lasers autour de la pièce maîtresse, les regards désolidarisés des caméras sans focus, le vrombissement d’une machine, à la recherche d’une signature suspecte dans l’air, probablement. La mécanique humaine arrêta son pas, attendant de voir l’instigateur du vol en action.

Rubel reconnut la pièce maîtresse - l’ampoule illuminée par elle-même dans sa coquille de verre, seule dans l’obscurité ambiante. Il se baissa à son niveau, la dominant, faisant fi des lasers de part en part de son spectre - le crâne soulevé vers le plafond, mais l’œil cyclope à la hauteur du moteur perpétuel. Il remarqua la zone plus sombre encore sous le piédestal qui s’étirait sans raison apparente, au défi de toutes les lois sur le jeu de lumières.

FMC1, scene 02, B, take 03.

Une histoire de distorsions. Le truc, c’était qu’il fallait faire croire à l’ombre portée qu’il n’y avait rien de vivant sur elle pour qu’elle se déplace. On peut mentir à une ombre, ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait vous en vouloir. Dans la théorie, c’était plutôt simple : il suffisait de ne pas bouger, de telle sorte qu’elle s’imagine ramper sur un objet tout ce qu’il y a de solide et d’ancré. Dans la pratique ... Si c’était un art des rues et non pas immanent, c’est qu’il y avait une raison. Il avait mis des années à exercer sa patience et son équilibre, et avait été parfois pris au dépourvu par le manque de discipline de ses Skelénox de l’_autre côté_.

FMC1, scene 02, C, take 03.

Un sursaut de la fumerie quand le voleur _sortit de l’ombre portée _comme d’un portail. Il n’eut qu’un instant pour reprendre sa balance sur le piédestal, le talon frôlant un laser à son niveau, les bras serrés contre le Dynamic Engine avec ce même frisson de la seconde de trop - celle qui l’aurait fait tomber dans la toile des lasers. Un _flash_, et la salle s’illumina soudainement comme en plein jour - bonjour, bienvenue au Bal des Sciences 19XX ! Le voleur se prostra davantage sur sa chaise improvisée, un regard incrédule sur la machine humaine qui se découvrait, une main habile sur le générateur principal.

FMC1, scene 02, D, take 01.

A Hoenn, on l’avait surnommé le garçon de la cabriole, du gang de la cabriole. Ici, avec bien moins d’originalité, puisqu’il avait gardé la tenue de cette ville fantôme derrière le mont Mémoria, c’était le Ninja Skelénox. Il en oublierait presque son nom ! Le bandeau serré sur le front, couvrant son regard pétillant d’adolescent - aussi volé, selon le super-policier -, les deux brassards à ses bras couverts, où l’on devinait glissées les rondes capsules rouges et blanches ; seule apparaissait clairement - ou non, dissimulé par les reflets du verre contre son menton - une moue boudeuse mais encore pleine d’innocence. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, pour Robokeuf. Un leurre.

FMC1, scene 02, C, take 04.

Le voleur se prostra davantage sur sa chaise improvisée, un regard incrédule sur la machine humaine qui se découvrait, une main habile sur le générateur principal ; puis un soupir relâché, écartant de lui le Dynamic Engine pour dévoiler sa voix bien trop claire.

NINJA SKELENOX : Oh, ce n’est qu’un flic.

Et toute la fine défense du super-policier s’effondra.

***

Mélis n’était pas spécialement cinéphile - ce titre reviendrait sans doute à Matis, dont les écrans de récup’ en jaune opaque étaient les seules véritables touches de couleur de sa chambre -, mais pour le coup, l’envers du décor l’avait fasciné. L’illusion parfaite produite par les acteurs, humains et Pokémon, dont son œil inexpérimenté ne pouvait trouver la faille, l’empreinte naturelle. Il avait pu voir - dû voir, E. Wood ne voulait pas lui lâcher la grappe sans qu’il n’ait trouvé un script dans lequel s’épanouir - le tournage d’un film sobrement nommé _Zhuman VS Rioluman_. Et le dénommé Zhu était parfait dans le rôle du méchant-enfant, dont les méthodes ridicules déstabilisaient le pauvre héros au Riolu. Wood l’avait sans doute senti, car il lui assura la disponibilité de l’acteur pour le script qu’il choisirait, quel qu’il soit. Mélis aurait presque accepté, ne serait-ce que pour voir cet homme massif dans un film aussi « guimauve » que _Amor a Primera Vista_.

Umber prit beaucoup plus de plaisir que lui, semant la pagaille dans les décors de carton et se pavanant devant le moindre objectif factice sur la grande place. Pour la dernière fois, son dresseur la ramassa avec embarras au milieu d’un plan dramatique, s’excusant avec profusion sans pour autant cacher l’amusement qu’il y trouvait. La Ponchien aboya avec extase. Derrière eux, E. Wood les observait comme un gamin, un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Cette fois pourtant, le réalisateur ne s’offensa pas, au contraire - le visage ennuyé de tous les fonctionnaires s’illumina.

« C’est lui ! » Les assistants autour s’agitaient sur place avec embarras, tandis que Pokéski s’empara des pattes pendues d’Umber. « C’est le Ponchien que je cherchais depuis si longtemps ! »

« C’est une fille, » se contenta de répondre un Mélis médusé ; mais le réalisateur ne l’écoutait pas.

« Prête-le-moi, dresseur ! Je ferais de lui une star ! » Il y eut une hésitation bruyante de sa part, mais E. Wood lui emboîta le pas.

« Allons, Romain, vous ne pouvez pas prendre en otage le Pokémon d’un dresseur comme ça. » Même si on comprenait, à son ton, qu’il n’espérait rien d’autre. Umber jappa, toute heureuse d’être le centre de l’attention. Quant à Mélis, il réfléchissait sérieusement à cette possibilité. Avec Russet, la Ponchien était un deuxième type Normal qui lui deviendrait - pouvait-il utiliser ce mot ? - dispensable, à mesure que les Arènes deviendraient plus difficiles ; et elle avait l’air à l’aise dans cet environnement de paillettes, pourtant si loin du bois d’Amaillide de sa naissance. En plus, ça lui permettrait peut-être que Wood lui laisse un peu de répit ...

« Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, Umber ? » La Ponchien détourna la tête. « Quand nous aurons réussi la Ligue Pokémon, je reviendrais te récupérer ... On tournera un film ensemble. » Elle aboya avec force, comme si l’avenir du monde dépendait de sa réponse, et le gestionnaire éclata de rire. Mélis sourit - la nostalgie était déjà empreinte dans ses traits, son Pokémon à peine parti d’entre ses bras. « D’accord. A plus tard, alors. » Umber resta un instant à hésiter entre les deux hommes avant que Pokéski ne l’attrape d’une main experte.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

« Quand vous aurez réussi la Ligue Pokémon, alors ? » E. Wood ne perdait pas le nord, et le ravissement était à peine dissimulé sur ses traits. Le dresseur hocha la tête. « Parfait, parfait ! Vous avez trouvé le script qui vous plairait, alors ? »

« Pas du tout ! » L’enthousiasme du gestionnaire retomba immédiatement, confronté à cette insouciance inébranlable. Mélis le vit se raidir, et se sentit obligé de continuer : « Il n’y en a aucun qui me plait. J’aimerais pouvoir ... Jouer dans un film qui me parle, vous savez ? Quand j’aurais assez d’expérience ... » E. Wood lui donna une tape dans le dos, ne manquant pas de susciter chez l’encore-sienne Umber un grondement protecteur.

« J’aurais dû y penser, Mélis ! Vous avez un don inné pour le cinéma, je l’ai su dès que je vous ai vu ! » Il emportera avec lui ce secret non-dit qu’au départ, il avait pensé cela uniquement pour se débarrasser du gestionnaire têtu.

***

Depuis cinq ans, de Volucité n’avait changé que l’étau de glace qui se refermait, tsunami assassin, sur le Pont Sagiciel. Du reste, la grande ville n’avait pas _du tout _changée, ses hauts immeubles et ses jardins de terrasse artificiels, crevant le smog comme ayant trouvé la parfaite époque à laquelle elle pouvait stagner. Les quais au plus près de l’embouchure du fleuve sud étaient partiellement noyés dans le surplus d’eau de mer que le Grand Gel provoquait plus haut, mais en tout cas, les égouts de Volucité n’étaient _pas _la partie de la ville que Mélis imaginait. Ils n’avaient rien d’extraordinaire, ressemblaient à ceux d’Ondes-sur-Mer qu’on voyait sous ses pieds en marchant sur le trottoir, à la disproportion de la technopolis. La pestilence, le cloaque usagé dans laquelle il pataugeait, et la complainte de Matis.

« Quelle idée de se dissimuler dans des _égouts_ ! »

« C’est le lieu idéal, pour des ordures dans leur genre ! » Il espérait sans doute qu’il approuve sa pique, mais son aîné se contenta de soulever la jambe pour se défaire d’un bras de déchet dans lequel il s’était coincé. « Et puis, on a pu rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémon. Pas vrai, Wistery ? »

Le Nosferapti piailla d’agrément. Ces Pokémon n’avaient jamais été vus dans les Basses Terres d’Unys ; sans doute avaient-ils commencé à migrer il y a cinq ans et avaient trouvé leur compte dans l’obscur cloaque de Volucité. Celui-là avait une marque en cœur comme imprimée sur son front et s’était laissé assez facilement capturé, comprenant que le maintenant-sien dresseur le protégerait de l’aura malsaine de Matis. Maintenant, il voletait à leur hauteur, suivant leur mince odeur - il n’avait pas encore développé ses yeux de Nosferalto - de forêt. D’un coup, Wistery s’arrêta et leur passa devant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

« Il a dû sentir quelque chose, » répondit platement Mélis. « ... Suis-le, on va le perdre ! »

Dans les profondeurs des égouts, effectivement, le Nosferapti avait senti une autre odeur inconnue - de la forêt, oui, mais mélangée à une épice inconnue qui ne pouvait émaner que d’un être humain. Quatre types de la Team Plasma se trouvaient là : deux gardaient un arc de terre débouchant sur une cave ou un chemin, observant les deux autres combattant avec maladresse l’intrus. Wistery évita de justesse le poids projeté d’un Ratentif, que le Manternel balança vers lui dans un souffle de Tranch’herbe.

« Mon inspiration ne m’avait donc pas trompé ... Qu’est-ce que la Team Plasma a en tête, cette fois ? »

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Artie ! » Le membre de la Team Plasma en arrière-plan ne pouvait toutefois masquer sa crainte. Aucun d’entre eux ne s’attendait à ce qu’ils soient repérés aussi vite, et malgré le choix discutable de leur cache. De sa Poké Ball, un Mascaïman s’échappa. Artie comprit à ce moment-là qu’il ne s’agissait certainement pas du même groupuscule qu’il y a cinq ans - le pauvre Pokémon avait perdu toutes ses dents et regardait son dresseur à la sortie, ce qu’aucun autre n’aurait fait pour ne pas le mettre en danger -, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser. « Assurance ! »

« Mateloutre, Coquilame ! » Du côté, le coquillage-boomerang frappa en plein saut le Mascaïman ; il s’écrasa dans les briques avoisinantes. Le Champion leva les mains en guise de pourparler, ignorant lui aussi d’où venait l’attaque. Le dernier sbire en arrière dégaina immédiatement sa propre Poké Ball : le Baggiguane, à la sortie, repoussa instinctivement le Manternel dans le cloaque.

« Coup d’Boule ! »

« Wistery, Cru-Aile ! » Enfin, le Nosferapti s’activa : en barrage, son aile luminescente percuta le front protubérant du Pokémon Combat. A son tour, il fut repoussé dans les égouts, alors que les jeunes dresseurs arrivèrent de derrière le mur : un bouillonnant Matis, un plus amusé Mélis, et le Mateloutre du premier glissant entre ses jambes en ignorant les épaisseurs multiples de l’eau boueuse. L’un des sbires en avant fit le geste d’empoigner le Champion par le col.

« Tu avais des renforts ?! »

« Eh, » interpella Mélis, « vous êtes les types du Ranch Amaillide ? » Les membres de la Team Plasma s’échangèrent un regard comme s’ils ne se reconnaissaient pas entre eux. C’était possible : ils avaient tous la même perruque rousse, le même uniforme noir et la même fine carrure sur laquelle certaines têtes larges ne s’emboîtaient que trop mal. Mais c’était le même _modèle-type_ ; quand à Matis, la seule vue du blason bleu semblait faire éclater les rustines déjà placées dans sa tête. Un regard en arrière.

« C’était la _Team Plasma _qui a enlevé cette _Ponchien _? Espèces de voleurs, d’escrocs, de truands, de ... »

« Bandits ? » proposa son cadet innocemment.

« Excusez-moi, les garçons, » les interrompit Artie, « mais ils sont déjà partis. » En effet, les ombres de la Team Plasma s’étaient déjà envolées - puisqu’ils n’étaient certainement pas assez aveuglés par l’un l’autre pour les manquer devant leur propre nez, ils avaient dû fuir par le Chemin Enfoui. Matis s’étranglait mentalement à cette idée.

« Et vous les avez laissés faire ?! »

« Je n’ai pas de preuve contre eux, » argua Artie. « Quelqu’un nous a signalé la présence d’individus suspects près du Quai Skoeucet, et avec d’autres rapports faits à Ondes-sur-Mer et Port Yoneuve, j’ai pensé que s’il s’agissait de la Team Plasma, je serai le mieux placé pour mener ... »

« Peu importe ! » Mélis sifflota dans le dos de son ami, avec une feinte intimidation. Il était vrai qu’avec son confus de cheveux noirs et la boue qui remontait sinueusement sur son pantalon, Matis avait l’air plus dangereux que n’importe quel Pokémon Dragon que le groupuscule n’aurait jamais déployé sur Unys. « J’vais les retrouver moi-même ! » Et l’ouragan en rouge disparut vers l’entrée des égouts, sous les yeux médusés d’Artie et ceux, rieurs, du cadet.

« Mais ... » Le Champion toussota pour retrouver sa contenance. « N’as-tu pas parlé d’un Pokémon qu’ils auraient enlevé ? »

« Oui. Un de leurs sbires avait enlevé une Ponchien au Ranch Amaillide, et sur le point de mettre bas. »

« Ce n’est pas la façon de procéder de la Team Plasma. »

« Il n’avait pas l’air au courant de ce détail, » fit-il sur un ton amusé.

« La Team Plasma d’il y a cinq ans, » l’ignora-t-il, « était pour la libération des Pokémon, certes, mais pas à n’importe quel prix. Ils n’auraient pas cherché à ... libérer un Pokémon sans savoir si elle était en bonne santé ou si l’enlever risquer d’ébranler celle-ci. Et une Ponchien sur le point de mettre bas est un modèle extrême. »

« Mais c’est pourtant leur blason ... ? »

« Je le confirme. » Il rappela distraitement le Manternel dans sa Poké Ball. « Je crois qu’il serait bon de commencer nos brouillons sur ce groupuscule. Je l’appellerai ... La Neo Team Plasma. »

« Bien ! Très bien. »

Quatre et deux désincarnés yeux se retournèrent vers le fond des égouts : de la percée dans le béton approcha un homme avec ... Mélis ne pouvait pas dire la nonchalance des idiots, puisqu’il avait tout du scientifique cultivé, aux formes piquantes, dans sa blouse de blanc et de bleu et ses lunettes parfaitement ajustées ; mais nonchalance tout de même, jouant avec une mèche électrique qui détonnait sur le blond naturel. Wistery ne semblait pas davantage à l’aise, voletant plus près du plafond ; quant à Artie, ses priorités en tant que champion et gardien officieux de Volucité revinrent en ordre.

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce que la Team Plasma ... ? » Le scientifique secoua la tête.

« Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Ce fut une excellente démonstration, » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse du jeune dresseur.

« Et vous êtes ... ? »

« Je m’appelle Nikolaï Colress. La thèse sur laquelle je travaille est la sublimation du potentiel des Pokémon par le dressage. J’étudiais les phonogrammes dans le Chemin Enfoui » - il pointa du doigt l’arc de terre derrière lui - « quand la Team Plasma nous a bloquée la sortie. » Il y avait un mensonge là-dessous, mais Mélis ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Encore une fois, Nikolaï fit mine d’oublier la présence d’Artie - pour lui, il était arrivé au maximum du potentiel de _ses _Pokémon, et la nuance était d’importance. « Je te recommande d’y jeter un œil. Sur ce. » Le champion s’écarta pour le laisser passer. Le chercheur ne semblait pas être incommodé par la masse de déchets dans laquelle il devait marcher - tant mieux pour lui ! La pestilence omniprésente commençait, au garçon, à lui liquéfier la cervelle.

_Il sera, je crois, un excellent exemple de ta théorie, Ridhel._


	5. Étape 3.5

C’était leur année. L’année de Ghetis, l’année de Nikolaï, l’année de sa première thèse rendue, l’année du _Souvenir Inoubliable_. L’année des premiers Pikachu de papier, aussi. Il avait dix-huit ans et le professeur d’histoire mûrissait déjà ses sombres desseins. Il ne lui avait jamais ouvertement parlé de cette obsession pour la Troisième Civilisation d’Unys - un mirage ! -, mais il l’avait deviné, à la manière dont il repliait les emballages usagés et distribuaient les notes de la « phase B », par ordre alphabétique. Colress était toujours l’un des premiers, par la loi latine ou par ses résultats à chaque phase, et il avait une fierté toute particulière à voir la boucle fermée de ses A minuscules sur ses dossiers. Pour Ghetis, il était cet éternel étudiant un peu bizarre, aux théories trop abouties pour être des mensonges, et qui pourrait, sous sa seule impulsion, réaliser des miracles. Ce n’était que la « phase B » de sa thèse toutefois, et il était aujourd’hui occupé à finaliser une énième maquette mentale insatisfaisante. Nikolaï sentait plus qu’il ne voyait la négation de tête de Ridhel.

« Admettons qu’Arceus ne soit pas le Dieu Suprême. Qu’il y ait ... un Arceus par planète. »

L’adolescent, ne connaissant des planètes visitées par le Neitram que la notion nouvelle de prime planète, avait élaboré une théorie qui, honnêtement, tenait la route : que Dialga et Palkia assuraient la « gouvernance » de la Terre, et Giratina, des autres globes perdus dans l’espace. Le Pokémon Renégat aurait été à l’origine de la création des Pokémon dimensionnels - et fouiller un peu dans les légendes autrement plus élaborées du Vieux Continent, notamment celles d’Hoenn et de Sinnoh, tendait à lui donner raison. Ridhel avait évidemment sa propre théorie sur un univers dépassant de loin toute sa capacité mémorielle ... C’avait aussi été un choc quand on lui avait téléchargé les premières informations sur la croyance - ou plutôt, les croyances, celle d’Unys se révélant la plus exotique de par la jeunesse de son histoire - de la prime planète. Nikolaï, dans son schéma mental, rajouta une branche par-dessus le nom d’Arceus, et s’arrêta, hésitant.

« Qu’est-ce qui distingue la Terre des autres ? »

◃▵▸ - ◤.

_Au-delà de l’existence de l’être humain, rien du tout._

« ... Mais les recherches ont prouvé que les humains et certains Pokémon humanoïdes avaient une origine commune. Ils ont appelé cette espèce hybride Anténium. »

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_Les humains et tous les Pokémon ont une origine commune en ... un Antémew, si tu veux l’appeler comme ça._

« Mais ne te définis-tu pas toi-même comme un Pokémon ? Tu ne peux pas avoir pour origine un Pokémon terrien ... n’est-ce pas ? »

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_On ne pourrait pas qualifier Antémew de Pokémon terrien. Plutôt de Pokémon ... D’un Pokémon qui a existé sous cette forme sur toutes les planètes habitables de l’univers connu._

◂▵▹ - ◥ ?

_Est-ce qu’il y a un mot pour ça ?_

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit Nikolaï négligemment. Quand il était petit, il adorait les mots longs et pompeux ; les échanges mi-mentaux mi-articulés avec Ridhel avaient toutefois vite fait de le désensibiliser à ceux-ci. « L’humain moyen a tendance à croire que la vie n’est possible que sur notre planète. »

◂▵▸ - ◥.

_Bref._

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_Antémew se sera développé différemment d’une planète sur l’autre, car aucun environnement n’est le même. Ici, il sera devenu une ... espèce transitive entre lui et Mew, qui donnera éventuellement naissance à de nombreuses espèces Pokémon et à l’être humain ; Mew est le seul Pokémon sur toutes les planètes que je connaisse qui ait retenu les ancestrales facultés d’adaptation d’Antémew._

« Qu’est-ce que tu définis comme Pokémon, alors ? »

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_Tout ce qui n’est pas humain est Pokémon._

« C’est donc l’existence des humains qui différencie notre planète et toutes les autres ... » Nikolaï écrivit quelque chose entre deux branches de son schéma mental, mais la poussée du Neitram l’incita à le gommer immédiatement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre de tels mots dans sa « phase B » sans déchaîner la suspicion chez ses pudiques co-étudiants ; il ne doutait pas par contre que Ghetis serait intéressé par ce trou de souris ouvert sur un passé trop lointain pour être nommé.

« Et qu’est-ce qui distingue les humains des Pokémon ? » Au lieu de faire un écho dans sa tête, Ridhel se pencha sur son axe et pointa ses trois loupiotes sur son front.

◃▴▸.

_Les rêves._

***

L’entrée du Chemin Enfoui ressemblait à n’importe quelle ouverture de grotte, si on exceptait l’imposant réseau de tuyaux qui maintenait Volucité debout sur cette pièce ouverte - plus tard, Mélis admettra qu’il marchait plus timidement dans la foule, comptant ses pas, de peur que le sol s’écroule _vraiment _sous lui. Mais en s’enfonçant profondément, les dires de Nikolaï se révélèrent exacts ; les parois devenaient plus anguleuses, et d’étranges symboles apparaissaient sur des frises d’une roche étrangère. Le passage menait sans doute à des ruines, mais impossible d’y accéder : un éboulement bloquait la voie. Le dresseur trouvait une fascination pour les occultes phonogrammes sculptés dans la pierre d’or et, bien qu’il ne puisse évidemment pas mettre des sons sur eux, il avait l’impression d’avoir à connaître leur signification. Le garçon ne parlait pas couramment le _im’r_.

Quant à Wistery, il s’en moquait éperdument, privé de la vision et de la réflexion nécessaire. Il volait à bonne hauteur entre les rochers éparpillés d’un précédent éboulis, bien en avant de son dresseur, que la curiosité naturelle attirait sur ces frises de laiton. Certaines formes étaient simples et il n’aurait aucun mal à les reproduire pour un esprit plus avisé que le sien ; d’autres semblaient absurdement complexes par rapport aux autres, les rendant d’autant plus mémorables. Mélis ne s’inquiéta que quand il n’entendit plus le battement d’ailes familier dans l’atmosphère comprimée du Chemin : le Nosferapti s’était encore une fois volatilisé, réceptif à un cri de détresse que le garçon ne perçut que trop tard.

Un Chovsourir s’était coincé dans l’éboulement ; en face, en équilibre sur la structure rocheuse, le Charpenti s’apprêtait à frapper de sa poutre de bois - le Pokémon Ouvrier devait le prendre comme responsable de la chute de rochers ayant détruit quelque construction. Mélis arriva juste à temps pour voir la chauve-souris battant péniblement de son aile dégagée, et le Pokémon ennemi repousser Wistery de sa main valide ; le Nosferapti ne se laissa pas démonter, mordant et s’accrochant dans la chair ferme pour le chasser. Le dresseur n’hésita pas.

« Eh, n’ai pas peur, je vais te sortir de là. » Le Charpenti se laissait presque traîner hors du Chemin Enfoui, mais il n’y fit pas attention - pas immédiatement, du moins. Il faisait de son mieux pour dégager les rochers d’une main, empêchant de l’autre main le Chovsourir de le battre, sous le coup de la panique. Wistery mordait toujours, comme un bouchon sur un Soda Cool prêt à éclater. Mélis aurait dû prendre garde dès que la comparaison lui passa par la tête ...

« Voilà ... ! » Le Pokémon Chauve-souris n’attendit pas pour s’envoler dans les profondeurs - les hauteurs ? - du Chemin Enfoui, une aile battant frénétiquement pour le maintenir en vol. « Wistery, tu peux ... » C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se figea, quand le Charpenti, sa patience à bout, lui jeta la lourde poutre en travers. Mélis ne savait pas qu’un craquement d’os était si bruyant ... Le Nosferapti lâcha prise et tomba sans autre forme de procès.

« Eh ! Fiche-lui la paix ! Tawny, Nitrocharge ! » L’aura enflammée du Grotichon frappa de plein fouet, et le garçon n’attendit pas pour se mettre à ses côtés, ramassant le corps de Wistery comme si c’avait été une poupée de porcelaine. Il respirait par lourdes saccades, tout son corps sursautant par la même occasion. La voix de Bianca, dans sa tête, résonnait comme une sentence : _Il peut y avoir des catastrophes ... Mais ça ne va pas arriver, hein !_

Le Charpenti, poussé en arrière, secoua la tête. « Recommence. » Tawny eut un mouvement d’hésitation avant de charger à nouveau : cette fois, le Pokémon sauvage arrêta les frais et s’enfuit sur le bas-côté avant que le Grotichon ne percute du front le plafond. Il y eut un tremblement suspect au-dessus de leurs têtes. « On se tire ! » Il rappela instinctivement son _starter_, et ne pensa pas trop longtemps à la raison pour laquelle ce rappel ne fonctionnait pas sur Wistery. « Allez, tiens le coup ! »

C’était sur le trajet ou avant cela que Wistery avait cessé d’exister.

***

FMC1, scene 04, D, take 01.

Le Ninja Skelénox - car c’était lui, assurément - n’eut pas le temps de voir les menottes l’attraper aux poignets, le projeter sur le mur d’en face qui, d’un seul coup, avait retrouvé son épaisse consistance. Rubel ne pouvait pas exactement le retenir non plus, car la déflagration lui passa au travers. Le garçon resta greffé à la paroi, remontant maladroitement les jambes pour se sortir de l’inconfort - et ses yeux, d’abord soulagés, avaient cet air exotique d’incrédulité. Le Dynamic Engine lui échappa et retomba dans un bruit sourd au milieu de la toile des lasers. Quand il l’attaqua, sa voix se tinta d’un léger accent d’Hoenn.

NINJA SKELENOX : Hé ! Tu m’attaques à l’arme lourde ? C’est dangereux !

Robokeuf abaissa son bras-canon - _le bras droit de la justice ! _pensa-t-il amèrement. Le criminel l’observait sous toutes ses coutures. Sa source lui en avait bien parlé, un inspecteur des Forces de Police Internationales dont le corps avait été transformé en machine ; mais il fallait le voir, le trench-coat ne pouvant pas dissimuler l’étroite mécanique de son corps nu. Machinalement, il montra son badge et, comme un réflexe, le Ninja Skelénox essaya de se redresser dans la prise des « fulguro-menottes ». Peine perdue.

ROBOKEUF : Identification terminée. Voleur multirécidiviste Ninja Skelénox. En état d’arrestation. Couchez-vous, mains sur la tête.

Un soupir exaspéré.

NINJA SKELENOX : J’aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais ... (Il écarta les doigts dans leur étau.) J’aimerais bien.

FMC1, scene 04, C, take 01.

Robokeuf eut un instant d’hésitation - se disputaient logique et justice, deux programmes contradictoires - avant de faire un pas ... et de tomber dans l’ombre du criminel, à son insu. Il n’eut qu’à le regarder pour voir son sourire suffisant s’étirer sur son visage. Rubel ne bougeait pas, mais de quel autre Pokémon pouvait venir une attaque Distorsion ? Il n’y pensa pas, car il se sentit choir comme dans une piscine, ne voyant que le Ninja Skelénox, les poignets libérés, se rattraper au sol de sa chute. Il l’avait dans le dos, et le garçon s’étira paresseusement.

ROBOKEUF : ... Solution au problème -> Duel. Scarhino.

FMC1, scene 04, D, take 02.

NINJA SKELENOX : Hé, attends un ...

Le Koud’Korne passa au travers de Rubel, naturellement ; le criminel, par réflexe, s’accroupit pour éviter le vol du scarabée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, son Skelénox ne resta pas indifférent à l’attaque comme il aurait dû l’être - une attaque Normale sur un type Spectre ! Niveau d’une première année - et, quand il se retourna, il voyait la fracture dans son crâne faire une crevasse plus large, le long de la bande adhésive. Ce n’était pas que des « fulguro-menottes », finalement, c’était ...

NINJA SKELENOX : Un Point de Mire ? Sérieusement ?

ROBOKEUF : Possibilité de négociation avec Ninja Skelénox = ... zéro. Attaque en force immédiate !

Le Scarhino rebondit avec aise sur le mur, sa corne perçant en même temps la fibre retenant les menottes au mur. Robokeuf était à nouveau en position, et, instinctivement, le Ninja Skelénox recula contre le stand d’exposition. Rubel ne pouvait pas prétendre à l’ignorance du scarabée, avec le Point de Mire figé sur sa tête avec la même visibilité qu’une cible de forain ; mais il n’était pas entraîné pour attaquer. Se battre de front n’était pas leur style. Il leur fallait donc trouver le moment propice pour ficher le camp ... Avec le Dynamic Engine, de préférence.

NINJA SKELENOX : Rubel, Malédiction !

Le Pokémon Insecte passa au travers de l’ex-masse du Skelénox. Comme un nuage toxique autour d’un poumon sain, le Scarhino retomba faiblement sur le sol, la corne en avant ; et il y eut deux hoquets de surprise bien humaine quand celle-ci balança le Dynamic Engine en plein milieu des sécurités. L’assourdissante alarme. Rubel, son corps gazeux tout perforé qu’il était, chut, avant le rappel électrique de la Poké Ball.

FMC1, scene 04, A, single take.

A l’extérieur du bâtiment, il y eut soudain l’attroupement des forces de police locales - certains dans leur tenue de service, d’autres dans des habits civils plus ou moins décents ; et tous, avec leurs précieux Pokémon faisant un nouveau calque d’ombres. L’œil cyclopéen de Ruh cligna entre deux aboiements de Ponchien furieux, avant de disparaître.

FMC1, scene 04, C, take 02.

ROBOKEUF : Faire respecter la loi. Ne pas laisser un criminel voler le Dynamic Engine !

Le Ninja Skelénox était vraiment pris au dépourvu, à présent. Certes, leurs deux Pokémon étaient à bout - le Scarhino battait faiblement des ailes, essayant de décoller ce qui lui semblait être une pellicule de toxines sur sa carapace -, mais il n’avait plus de réelle échappatoire ; il commandait toujours à ses autres Pokémon, dans le sol, de l’intérieur ou de l’extérieur, à se préparer à sa capture. Et le Dynamic Engine était hors de portée, à présent : quand il esquissa un geste de la tête pour le voir, les « fulguro-menottes », comme un coup de fouet devant les yeux, l’en dissuadèrent.

FMC1, scene 04, D, take 02.

ROBOKEUF : Rappel : couchez-vous, mains sur la tête.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ok, ok ! Mais arrête de me balancer ces trucs !

FMC1, scene 04, B, single take.

Les portes de l’exposition s’ouvrirent en grand : d’un seul coup, une vague de parodies de policiers l’encercla, et son instinct primal lui commanda, en vain, de se faire tout petit. Robokeuf ne put capturer dans l’élan enthousiaste qu’un éclat du regard du criminel. Le pétillant n’avait pas disparu. Il semblait même engloutir toute sa rétine en le regardant, comme un nouvel objet de convoitise. Ce qu’il était, pour le Ninja Skelénox, qui, sans tout le temps gagner, n’avait jamais _perdu_. Il trouvait, en le Lieutenant Trois-Lieues, un formidable adversaire ...

***

On racontait que c’était autour de ce jardin clos que Volucité était née. C’était plausible : c’était le seul arbre réel qui restait dans la grande ville, un sapin géant entre nature et civilisation, qui rivalisait de taille avec les plus hauts immeubles, et d’âge avec les herbes jaunies. D’un côté, on y sentait l’odeur pestilentielle des égouts, de l’autre, un parfum d’écorce humide qui avait, déjà, des relents de nostalgie. Aussi, ce n’était pas nécessairement bien vu de s’y balader, encore moins d’enterrer des choses une fois vivantes dans l’entrelacs de racines ; mais la seule qui pouvait le rapporter de son balcon avait assez d’expérience pour comprendre sans voir, et n’en dit rien. Le seul intrus, avait-il l’impression, c’était Mélis lui-même.

Il avait les doigts couverts de terre séchée, après avoir creusé le modeste trou pour Wistery. Il n’y avait dessus qu’un simple bâton sans décoration et une Poké Ball vide - une Poké Ball dépourvue de son appel, et donc de son intérêt. Et il savait qu’elle ne disparaîtrait pas, dans un lieu aussi secret que celui-ci - en guise de pierre tombale. Autour, ses Pokémon à hauteur étaient assis religieusement, dans un conciliabule secret.

« Si je n’avais pas ... » Il ravala sa salive. « Si je n’avais pas capturé Wistery, est-ce qu’il serait encore ... » _Vivant_ ? Mais le mot tabou ne voulait pas sortir. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, la seule distinction suffisait à rendre amer. D’accord, Mélis n’avait pas capturé Wistery depuis très longtemps, mais la responsabilité qu’il se trouvait vis-à-vis de lui était la même que celle du reste de son équipe, à l’ascendant de l’âge ; les plans naïfs qu’il s’était déjà fait de le porter à la Ligue Pokémon, en puissant Nostenfer, n’aidaient en rien. Tawny émit un grognement réprobateur.

« Je suis votre dresseur, » continua-t-il sans l’entendre. « Je dois être capable de vous protéger autant que vous me protégez, moi ... C’est peut-être ça qui inquiétait Matis. Il a toujours été le plus sage de nous deux ... » Il s’arrêta : son Grotichon, pendant sa tirade, s’était accroché à ses jambes avec un soupir embarrassé. Son dresseur savait bien qu’il n’était pas très tactile, et sa présence le rassura un peu. Tour à tour, les Pokémon se rapprochèrent avec leurs yeux curieux : Russet, Kelly, et même la pupille peinte d’Ucla. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait vraiment l’air de comprendre où Mélis essayait d’aller. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Allons ! Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous laisser tomber. Je dois simplement devenir un meilleur dresseur. Et l’Arène nous montrera si je peux l’être ... _Mieux que le meilleur !_ » Un brouhaha de cris indistincts le salua, avant que Tawny ne détourne la tête vers l’accès aux égouts ...

La Chovsourir - Mélis la devinait femelle, au sceau complet de son nez en cœur ; les mâles avaient tous une petite fissure qui le brisait - voletant timidement à l’entrée, se dissimula immédiatement quand ils la remarquèrent. Ils devinèrent sans problème qu’il s’agissait de la même qui avait été attaquée par le Charpenti, sur le Chemin Enfoui, à la façon irrégulière avec laquelle son aile la maintenait en l’air ; sans ça, elle avait l’air en excellente santé - non pas que ça puisse soulager la culpabilité du dresseur. Contre toute attente, il l’approcha - et le Pokémon Psy ne s’éloigna pas, restant juste à la limite entre la lumière du jardin secret et l’ombre familière des égouts.

« Salut, toi. » Elle s’écarta timidement de sa main quand il la tendit ; puis, l’examinant de plus près, dût la trouver assez inoffensive pour s’y poser, et reposer son aile endolori battant machinalement contre elle. Mélis put la voir de plus près - la poutre du Charpenti avait laissé une sale déchirure tout près du corps. « Il t’en a fait des misères, ma pauvre. Je suppose qu’on pourrait te soigner ça, au centre Pokémon. C’est pour ça que tu es là ? » La Chovsourir piailla timidement et se laissa loger contre sa poitrine. Le dresseur prenait bien garde de ne pas toucher à son appendice endommagé. S’il l’avait laissée là, il n’aurait pas fait honneur à la mémoire de son Nosferapti. Les autres Pokémon, d’une impulsion commune, retournèrent dans leur Poké Ball.

« Merci ... Alice. »

Et au revoir, Wistery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide pratique du linguiste amateur : https://mimoze.tumblr.com/post/61939830961


	6. Étape 4

Artie avait une grâce extraordinaire dans ses déplacements dans le cocon. Alors que Mélis pataugeait pareillement que dans les Egouts, trouvant à la place du cloaque des Tadmorv et de la pestilence, de larges explosions de peinture. Il maintenait un équilibre parfait sur le sol rebondi, un travail d’orfèvre qu’il avait été surprenant de retrouver après l’ouragan nommé Matis ; lui marchait comme sur un trampoline, Tawny, derrière lui, rendu à ses premiers instincts de quadrupède. Comment pouvait-il supporter cette ambiance oppressante ? Ca ne faisait qu’une heure qu’il circulait dans les tunnels de toile de l’Arène, et pourtant avaient-ils rapidement entamé son enthousiasme. Ca collait au corps et ça ne se laissait pas glisser dedans, hors des pièges des attaques des Clowns. Le champion n’avait pourtant pas de secret : il l’enjoint à suivre son regard, sur les bords rigides de cette pièce improvisée, comme un point de sécurité.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es à ton aise ... » Mélis eut un hoquet nerveux. « Permets-moi de me présenter convenablement. Je suis Artie, et ma spécialité est les Pokémon Insecte. Pour ce match, ma muse m’inspire ... Quatre Pokémon chacun, et aucune limite de temps. »

Tawny s’égara hors de la zone de sûreté avec un grognement arrogant. « Je n’aurais besoin que d’un Pokémon, » fit le _challenger _avec prétention. Artie sourit, trouvant à sa ceinture la précieuse Poké Ball. Croyait-il qu’un spécialiste comme lui laisserait paraître une faiblesse aussi importante à travers ses modèles ?

« Alors, allons-y ! Crabicoque, Boule Roc ! » Le Pokémon crabe eut à peine le temps d’apparaître que le crâne brillant de Tawny le percuta ; Mélis gardait un large sourire, les bras sur sa nuque l’abaissant à leur hauteur, alors que le Grotichon prit sous son lourd ventre l’insecte, à un point sensible dans l’épaisseur du cocon.

« Vous devriez vous mettre à l’abri aussi ! Tawny, comme on a dit : Roulade ! » Il se projeta de tout leur poids combiné contre le sol. Artie recula avec méfiance sur l’une des arcades, juste à temps pour voir le sol craquer, envoyant les deux Pokémon glisser sur un des plus rigides cocons de communication. Tawny, toujours en boule, eut peine à se maintenir sous cette forme ronde, dégageant du museau le Crabicoque à la coquille fracturée. _Croyait-il qu’un dresseur comme moi le sous-estimerait ?_

« ... Bien. Escargaume ! Acide ! »

« Reste comme ça, Tawny ! Ne le laisse pas t’aveugler ! » Le petit Pokémon vermisseau, dans son armure, remplaça presqu’instantanément le Crabicoque sur la longue toile ; crachant une épaisse salive violette. Le Grotichon garda la tête fermement entre ses bras, ne présentant que son dos fumant à l’acide. Il n’y avait plus la place pour esquiver, et il était préférable, pensait Mélis, qu’il prenne l’attaque là que dans les yeux. « Super ! Maintenant, remonte ! » Tawny se projeta en avant de ses pattes arrières, et percuta de plein fouet le petit masque de chevalier. Escargaume vola dans le décor avant de rebondir sur un autre cocon. Sous ses pieds, Artie regardait l’adversaire gesticuler pour garder son inconfortable position ...

« Bon. On va changer de pinceau ! A toi, Carabing ! » Le petit scarabée bleu apparut plus bas sur la toile, ce qui surprit le _challenger_. Pourquoi le placer dans la descente, bien là où son Grotichon pouvait se retourner ? Comme prévu, Tawny retomba en Roulade ... « Ténacité ! » Et sa tête fut confrontée à la fine énergie protectrice sur le corps du Carabing. Une armure rebondie par la chaleur, le minuscule Insecte put projeter de la corne le Pokémon Cochon Feu dans les fondations de l’Arène.

« Tawny ... ! » Mélis dut se pencher dangereusement sous le rebord pour voir où se trouvait son Grotichon : il avait atterri le long d’un autre tunnel de communication, et il put voir son dos bien entamé par l’Acide, bien exposé au Carabing, tandis qu’il reprenait ses esprits. Artie, qui connaissait par cœur la construction de son Arène, n’eut pas à faire cette vérification.

« Et maintenant, Aéropique ! » « Quoi ... ? » La longue corne du scarabée s’illumina alors qu’il bondit vers l’autre cocon. Ce qui était, pour le jeune dresseur, un inconvénient, était un avantage pour le Carabing, dont la petite taille lui permettait malgré tout de faire des bonds puissants dans le grand espace. La lame tailla en deux dans la chair de Tawny, et il y eut un grognement protestataire ... Avant qu’il ne repousse ce qui n’était qu’une gêne, un moucheron sur son dos.

« Bien. Au moins, il est sorti de sa boucle. Tawny ! Nitrocharge ! » « Carabing, Coup d’Boule ! » L’aura enflammée rencontra le crâne luisant d’énergie ; comme on pouvait s’y attendre, le Pokémon Scarabée se retrouva projeté en l’air à son tour, tache de bleu d’eau et de rouge feu. Le Grotichon, dans sa lancée, se laissa pousser contre un troisième tunnel de toile. La main d’Artie tremblait déjà sur sa dernière Poké Ball. _Cette attaque ..._

« Man-Manternel ... » La mante religieuse eut à peine le temps de se poser sur le cocon, que le champion put le voir sous ses pieds, dans le torrent d’air chaud soulevé par Tawny. Ce dernier, arrivé à leur largueur, si telle chose est possible, rejeta le Pokémon d’Artie sans ménagement sur le côté - le rayon rouge de la Poké Ball le captura avant qu’il ne touche le sol, mélange de chair et de feuilles brûlées, blessures heureusement superficielles : le dresseur l’aurait arrêté si la projection de flammes avait été dangereuse pour eux ou pour le bâtiment. Mélis se glissa paresseusement à sa hauteur, faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher sur la petite corniche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Oui, on vous a _incendié_, Badge, s’il-vous-plait ! » Il disait cela avec un large sourire, sa main tendue devant son nez paralysé. Le champion fit mine de tousser pour se donner de la contenance.

« Oui ... Mon inspiration ... Cette fois encore, je n’ai pas eu l’inspiration nécessaire pour sublimer ce tableau. » Mélis ne chercha pas ce qu’il entendait par là : ses doigts se refermèrent paresseusement contre sa paume, avant de s’ouvrir de nouveau, réclamation muette. Dans sa poche, le champion chercha la broche. « Voici ! Solennellement, je te remets le Badge de l’Arène de Volucité, conformément à ... » Tawny, redescendu de son cocon pour rejoindre les plateformes de verre, gronda d’impatience. Le dresseur lui vola presque le Badge des mains, présentant à l’œil de son Pokémon ses reflets or et vert dans les mailles de toile.

« On a gagné, » fit-il platement. « On a gagné pour toi ... » Artie pencha la tête en signe d’incompréhension, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Au fait, » l’interrompit-il dans son extase, « l’homme des Egouts - Nikolaï, me semble-t-il. Quelle faute de goût indigne de moi, le traiter d’homme des Egouts ! - te cherchait. Il m’a fait savoir qu’il t’attendait sur la Grande Place. Il a dit qu’il voulait te demander ... »

Mais, déjà las, Mélis et son Pokémon disparaissaient dans le tunnel principal.

***

FMC2, scene 01, A, take 01.

Le véhicule s’engagea paresseusement sur le chemin boisé de la forêt d’Empoigne. De l’arche, le conducteur tout en ombres et projections de lune pouvait voir la sinistre tache du complexe carcéral sans forme de la Route 18, enclavée dans les restes de ce qui aurait été le Désert Délassant. La seule prison d’Unys n’était en fait qu’une large muraille de briques et de restes de laboratoire, qui commençait à s’effondrer sur elle-même. L’œil unique du Pokémon spectral, dans les feuillages, dansa. La criminalité, même avec l’influence de la Team Plasma et ses quelques illuminés, restait à un niveau honorablement bas pour une région naissante. Le complexe carcéral n’était qu’un bâtiment fantôme.

FMC2, scene 01, B, take 01.

Le gardien n’arrivait évidemment pas à être à l’aise à l’arrière du convoi. Le Ninja Skelénox - _et pas Skulénocs_, avait été la seule contribution du garçon au moment de son interrogatoire préliminaire - restait les yeux fixés sur le jeu de ses pieds avec la cahute du véhicule, perdus derrière un confus brun. Il n’en avait pas peur, bien sûr ; une fois sorti de l’ombre protectrice, ce n’était qu’un gamin. Mais son silence, son _absence _le gênait. Le Miradar l’observait sans sourciller, sursautant au moindre tremblement d’épaules - un soupir. Et lui jouait avec les pans amples du pantalon à ses genoux, vérifiait la présence de la Poké Ball - pièce à conviction - à sa ceinture, embrasant des braises de conversation par-delà la vitre de jonction.

FMC2, scene 01, A, take 02.

Le spectre se glissa sous la route avec aisance. De l’eau et de la terre mouillée étaient des matières connues et mille fois expérimentées par la Skelénox. Un jeu d’enfant.

FMC2, scene 01, B, take 02.

Le freinage brusque releva le seul regard du gardien, et un œil indépendant du Pokémon rat. Un œil par la vitre de jonction, mais rien - sinon la tête sciée du conducteur plaquée contre. Le Ninja Skelénox, bien à l’abri dans les ombres de son visage, dissimula un sourire. Un bruit de pneu coincé qui s’embourbe sans descendre, et un nouveau sursaut en arrière du véhicule. Le Miradar en équilibre tressaute sur son siège.

GARDIEN 2 : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

GARDIEN 1 : Je ne sais pas ! J’ai dû rentrer dans quelque chose, mais ...

GARDIEN 2 : Je vais voir.

NINJA SKELENOX : Vous allez vous faire manger.

Il s’arrêta dans un demi-pas. Le gardien venait de se souvenir de la présence du Ninja Skelénox, imperturbable, les épaules courbées vers l’avant et un murmure neutre. Le Miradar se glissa entre ses jambes, le pointant du museau, mais le regard semblait traverser le sol du convoi. Comme si le silence circonspect avait servi d’écho à ses pensées, il poursuivit.

NINJA SKELENOX : Les ombres. Elles vont vous manger.

FMC2, scene 01, A, take 03.

_Les ombres, _dépossédées du véhicule, restèrent fermement ancrées autour du pneu en un piège maladroit. Le conducteur essaya de se pencher sur son volant pour apercevoir quelque chose ; il ne vit que la tête de son moteur avec un œil malicieux qui lui fit reflet.

FMC2, scene 01, C, take 01.

GARDIEN 2 : C’est ce qu’on va voir !

La menace sourde du Ninja Skelénox ne l’atteignait pas. Ce n’était qu’un petit garçon qui croyait au croque-mitaine ! Le gardien souleva le loquet, et deux bras d’air chaud ouvrirent les battants du convoi. Force était de constater qu’il n’y avait rien en face de lui, sinon l’arche du pont Sagiciel sous un rayon de lune et les branches tentées des sapins. Le Miradar suivit à reculons, l’œil hypnotisé par la figure du garçon. A ses pieds, son ombre s’étira progressivement ... et le cyclope apparut en plein milieu du front. La surprise le fit retomber sur le sol surélevé.

Le Pokémon cylindrique se soutira de la terre à grand peine, poussant comme sur les bords d’un puits pour s’extraire avec lenteur - mais le gardien resta paralysé de crainte ; si les habitants d’Hoenn connaissaient les légendes infâmes sur les voleurs dimensionnels qu’étaient les Teraclope, n’en ayant jamais vu, lui avait peur de ce non-dit. Le Miradar fut plus prompt, se jetant à dents montrées sur le Pokémon ; et passa au travers comme s’il n’y avait jamais rien eu à cette place. Le Ninja Skelénox fut le seul à son aise, se penchant sur l’épaule du gardien avec la malice de la bonne blague réussie.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je vous l’avais dit.

FMC2, scene 01, A, take 04.

Même de l’avant du véhicule, Ruh sentit le poids supplémentaire de son dresseur sur l’ombre. Aussi se glissa-t-elle de nouveau dans la terre, abandonnant sa résistance sur le pneu. Un sursaut quand celui-ci retomba sur le sol, secouant le conducteur perplexe. Un regard dans la vitre de jonction pour voir le dos du Ninja Skelénox retomber dans ce qui s’apparentait au vide.

FMC2, scene 01, C, take 02.

Le gardien se releva maladroitement et fit face à l’évadé-en-transition. Il lui apparaissait d’un coup plus grand que ce qu’il aurait dû être, mais il le mit sur le fait qu’il était au sol, et lui encore derrière les battants du convoi. Et il restait plus épais, barrant le passage de ses bras. Le Ninja Skelénox continuait de sourire, avec ce pétillement insolant dans le regard. Et quand les bras tentèrent de se refermer sur son bassin, il rencontra l’air. Le garçon était juste tombé dans l’ombre, comme ça. Il resta perplexe, jusqu’à ce que le tambour de son rire résonne derrière lui ; l’ombre parfaitement intacte, la poigne du Teraclope sur son épaule comme un vieil ami d’enfance.

NINJA SKELENOX : Merci pour la balade, mais il faut qu’on rentre maintenant. Rhett ?

Le Pokémon cylindrique sembla hocher la tête - seule la flamme de coton de son œil, coincée dans le vent, pouvait l’indiquer - et poussa simplement son dresseur dans le puits d’ombre. Le gardien ne put rien faire, sinon tendre le bras dans le vide pour tenter de le rattraper. Ce fut Ruh qui lui serra la main au bout, soulevant son crâne creux comme un chapeau, figeant l’homme dans une expression d’horreur ; et qui récupéra la Poké Ball de Rubel à la ceinture. Il essaya de la reprendre, trébucha sur ses propres jambes, et la Skelénox évita les rayons de lune pour disparaître.

FMC2, scene 01, A, take 05.

GARDIEN 1 : Qu’est-ce qui se passe derrière ?

FMC2, scene 01, D, single take.

Le complexe carcéral hanté resta immuable quand son seul fantôme lui échappa, en équilibre précaire sur la barre sur la falaise, le regardant avec défiance. Pas aujourd’hui ! Rhett les avait projetés assez près de Maillard et de son lever de soleil précoce - le Teraclope lui-même resta dans les puits d’ombre, évitant prudemment la voix de son dresseur. Le jeune ninja connaissait de réputation le musée et ses pièces historiques ; mais avant, il devait récupérer le Dynamic Engine. Et encore avant ... Ruh réajusta le masque de Carnaval qui lui servait de figure.

NINJA SKELENOX : On a une revanche à prendre !

***

« Les ex-habitants du Désert Délassant m’ont toujours fasciné » expliqua le scientifique ; une main passant sur les murs poussiéreux de l’Histoire, l’autre dans le revers de sa blouse à contre-courant. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par la tempête de sable : Mélis, lui, les abritait comme il le pouvait sous sa visière - aussi efficace contre le vent que du carton-pâte. Il devinait plus qu’il ne les voyait les ruines déterrées de cette ville antique, grands cubes de pierre et de limon enchevêtrés dans les fondations de fer de ce qui était promis comme le plus grand centre commercial d’Unys. Comme quoi ! Le passé n’aime pas se faire oublier. Le jeune dresseur voyait son aîné passer les doigts sur des frises en relief dont il ignorait tout de la signification. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il n’aurait pas suivi l’intriguant dans la fosse ; mais le véritable chemin s’était effondré comme un damier, à la dispersion des Crabaraque.

« Ils ont été les premiers à avoir l’idée du dressage de Pokémon, ou, du moins, à chercher à exploiter leur potentiel pour l’agriculture ou le chantier. Ils étaient considérés exploitables, car ils étaient dépourvus du _ren _\- nom -, contrairement aux Pokémon divins qui auraient eu la faculté de leur transmettre le savoir de leur _ren_. »

« Comme un surnom ? » Mélis devait admettre que sa voix n’avait pas la même forte vibration que celle de Nikolaï ; il s’entendait à peine, étouffé par une langue rendue pâteuse par la contre-tempête.

« Pas exactement. Ils pensaient que le _ren _d’une personne était imprégnée d’une partie de son âme. On conservait précieusement le nom des défunts, alors que celui des ennemis de guerre était détruit. Il est fort probable qu’ils définissaient toute la faune ici de Pokémon, excluant ceux que nous-mêmes qualifions de Pokémon divins. » Le scientifique s’arrêta, laissant la possibilité au jeune dresseur de se mettre sous les gouttières étroites, presqu’abrité du sable. « Quel est le point de vue d’un - même si je n’aime guère l’expression - _dresseur moderne _comme toi ? » Mélis émit un _hm-hm _; il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à la chose. Il savait évidemment qu’il existait des Pokémon légendaires, justement nommés parce que leur existence se résumait aux mythes antiques que personne n’osait vraiment remettre en question - surtout dans une région aussi croyante qu’Unys, qui avait pu voir la puissance de ses Fondateurs il y a à peine cinq ans. Mais ils portaient chacun un nom, ce _ren_, et pas un surnom, comme Tawny.

« Je pense qu’un nom ... C’est pour différencier un Pokémon d’un autre, comme ... un Gruikui d’un Moustillon. Et un surnom, c’est pour différencier le Gruikui de tous les autres Gruikui ... Mais aussi de tous les autres Pokémon. Il devient aussi unique qu’un Pokémon légendaire ... Eh, ne vous moquez pas ! » Cette dernière interjection faisait référence au sourire en coin de Nikolaï, qui fit mine de nettoyer ses lunettes pour le cacher.

« Ce n’était pas mon intention. J’ai un instant imaginé un Gruikui à la place de Reshiram ou de Zekrom ... Excuse-moi. »

« Ce que je voulais dire, » reprit-il, faisant mine d’être vexé, « c’est que ces gens donnaient seulement un nom à leurs dieux, mais si l’un d’eux décidait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, de donner un surnom à un de ses Pokémon ... Il serait pareil qu’un dieu, et ... » Le reste disparut sous un grommellement ; Mélis était bien conscient de s’éparpiller, mais il était difficile de s’exprimer devant un homme comme ce scientifique, qui arrivait en une phrase à faire honte à quatorze ans d’éducation modeste. Nikolaï ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur, ne répondant que d’un _merci _avalé par la tempête sonore avant de reprendre l’examen des fresques.

Le jeune dresseur ne voyait évidemment qu’un agencement de symboles vaguement esthétiques, en creux et reliefs à moitié perdus dans la traduction et la morsure implacable du temps - dans les deux sens du terme, dût-il penser, une main fermement serrée sur sa visière. Néanmoins, il remarquait des symboles qui se répétaient de mur en mur, comme un mantra antique. Nikolaï, détachant du doigt un caillot de graviers, bondit sur cet intérêt éphémère.

« Est-ce que la signification de ces formes t’intéresse ? »

_« YOU must be strong._

_YOU must be wise._

_YOU must be fertile._

_YOU must be kind. »_

« Tu es intrigué par ce symbole, n’est-ce pas ? Ce demi-cercle surmonté d’un rond ? Il se dit _Ntk, _» - dans sa bouche, ça paraissait un mot tout à fait normal, mais Mélis était sûr que s’il essayait, il donnerait l’impression de recracher ses entrailles - « et voudrait dire _Toi_, comme une troisième personne. C’est un mot intéressant. S’agissait-il d’un pronom personnel comme notre _On_, ou voulait-on désigner une personne en particulier ? » C’était le même symbole qu’il avait vu sur les murs du Chemin Enfoui, se souvenait-il ; mais même la signification des autres phonogrammes qu’il y avait à voir lui échappait encore, il avait l’impression que ce sens caché lui était délibérément dissimulé, à lui, le _Ntk_. Ce qui était ridicule, bien entendu : c’était des gravures d’un autre temps, pour un jeune garçon qui considérait ses aînés comme des antiquités en soi.

« Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je souhaitais te parler. Te souviens-tu de la Team Plasma ? »

Un frisson glacé lui secoua l’échine. « Evidemment. »

« Alors tu connais leur crédo : _La reconnaissance du potentiel des Pokémon passera par leur libération. _Qu’en penses-tu ? »

« Matis dit souvent que penser me fait plus de mal qu’autre chose, » commença-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Voyant que le regard de Nikolaï ne le quittait pas pour autant, il continua : « Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il est tellement important que ce potentiel maximum soit reconnu. L’important, c’est qu’un humain et un Pokémon ... soient heureux et capables de s’assumer l’un l’autre. »

« Tu prônes le mieux au-dessus du meilleur, » constata simplement le scientifique. Mélis, un peu embarrassé par ces larges formules, hocha la tête. « C’est bien ! Je pense également que la Team Plasma ne raconte que des balivernes. Pour moi, l’humanité a la tâche d’extraire le potentiel maximum des Pokémon. Mais par quelle méthode ? L’entraînement, l’affection ? C’est là tout le sujet de mes recherches. Mais trêve de scientisme. » Il se retourna. « Je te remercie de ton assistance et de ta patience. J’ai sans doute dû t’ennuyer. »

« Pas du tout ! » Sa protestation était peut-être plus forte que nécessaire, mais c’était la vérité : entre fascination et horreur subtile, il n’avait pas eu le temps de se demander quand la conversation viendrait à sa ponctuation finale. Nikolaï, pas un instant convaincu, ne retint un sourire de monter sur son visage.

« J’ai encore des affaires à régler à Volucité. J’espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir prochainement. J’aimerais encore étudier ... » Ses yeux se hasardèrent à son sac. « ... Le potentiel croissant de ton équipe. Si cela ne te dérange pas. » Mélis secoua la tête, brandissant fièrement les Badges accrochés à son gilet.

« Vous savez où me trouver ! »

Mais Nikolaï s’éloignait déjà à contresens.

***

Le Mascaïman émit un couinement strident quand le poing du Darumacho lui passa sous le ventre.

Les Darumacho, remarquera plus tard Mélis dans son précieux index, n’étaient habituellement pas agressifs. Ils n’attaquaient que pour se défendre, et du seul prédateur qui pouvait les blesser : le Pokémon-Terre qui faisait rugir les volcans. En effet, en évoluant, leurs muscles aguerris leur permettaient de faire la longue marche en troupeaux qui les menaient vers les zones volcaniques de l’intérieur du continent. Celui-là n’avait pas dû recevoir l’invitation : sa figure était marquée de traces de griffes et de bleus, et son œil infecté par la tempête de sable suintait d’un côté ; et il devait croire que le tout petit Pokémon crocodile, tenant dans sa large paume, était le responsable de son tort. Quand le dresseur l’entendit, toutefois, ses réflexions lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête : il n’avait que l’écho désagréable d’un craquement d’os sur la roche, et était incapable de dire s’il venait de l’intérieur du Désert Délassant ou de son esprit confus.

Le Mascaïman essaya de remonter sur son caillou, mais le bras agile du primate le rattrapa aisément. Ce ne fut que la douleur sourde à son épaule qui le fit lâcher : l’attaque Mâchouille de Russet l’atteint de plein fouet, le Pokémon rat retombant à quelques mètres de là tandis que Mélis s’interposa entre les deux.

« Tiens bon, p’tit gars ... » Le dresseur évita maladroitement du doigt l’énorme trace de blessure qui perforait le ventre du Mascaïman. Le Miradar eut un éclat d’intelligence : le Darumacho, pas calmé pour un sou, repartait à l’assaut, ses poings laissant de véritables trous dans le sable uniforme. N’était-ce pas lui, le Garçon dont son Ami avait fait l’éloge, le facteur qui l’avait éloigné du monde qui était le sien ? L’écho protecteur de sa voix tomba dans l’oreille d’un sourd ; Russet le renvoya sur les roches d’un Croc Fatal bien placé.

« Merci, Russet. Mais c’est pas normal ... Pourquoi il nous attaque comme ça ? » Le Mascaïman gigotait faiblement contre sa poitrine. Apparemment, l’étau d’un bras humain lui était aussi agressif que le Poing Feu d’un Darumacho abruti. Ce dernier fonça à nouveau à l’attaque, montrant ses dents pourris ; s’il n’avait pas été pris dans l’action, enjoignant d’un mouvement de bras clair à son Miradar de défendre par Patience, Mélis aurait certainement noté qu’il n’avait lui-même pas l’air en très bon point, même pour un Pokémon du désert. Russet repoussa les coups de poing répétés par son armure psychique : pour la troisième fois, et le dresseur se leva, l’ennemi fût repoussé dans les barrières rocheuses.

« C’est pas la peine de rester ici. Il faut le faire soigner à Volucité, et vite. Russet, tu couvres mes arrières ! » Un mouvement de tête, et le garçon sentit derrière lui le frottement de l’air d’une nouvelle attaque sur la protection du Miradar. Bizarrement, le Darumacho ne faisait que chercher à le dépasser, et le rongeur n’avait aucun mal à l’attaquer sur ses points faibles laissés exposés dans son dos.

L’étrange Darumacho, lassé, remonta les parois rocheuses. Son instinct lui interdisait de migrer sans son troupeau ; et son troupeau dysfonctionnel, il l’avait perdu il y a cinq ans, le condamnant au climat rude du désert pour lequel il avait perdu toute adaptabilité. Il frotta son museau endolori sur la mousse humide. Petit miracle que cette crevasse-oasis au milieu du Désert Délassant, relique de millénaires de passages des eaux. Russet, fidèle à ses propres impulsions de Miradar, resta un instant à observer sa sortie probable, puis retourna sur les pas de son dresseur. Quelle étrange voix il avait ! Une sorte d’élévation humaine qu’il ne comprenait qu’à demi-mot.

Mélis resserra ses bras autour du Mascaïman. Sa respiration, même dans la tempête, ressemblait à un décompte de bombe à froid. « Allez, tiens le coup ! Me laisse pas tomber ! »


	7. Étape 5

« Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien. Plus de peur que de mal. »

Le centre Pokémon, dans la nuit opaque de Volucité, fit écho d’un soupir de soulagement - rapidement étouffé, craignant de réveiller les dresseurs déjà logés. Mélis avait eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps, comme c’avait été le cas de Wistery ... Freiné par la tempête de sable à la Route 4 et la prudence bien intentionné des ouvriers de l’excavation. Sur la civière entravant la voie, le Mascaïman cherchait à descendre avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, cette mauvaise passe déjà reléguée au passé ; ne restant du poing du Darumacho qu’une brûlure inesthétique le long de son ventre rose. En vérité, lui avait expliqué l’infirmière de garde un peu plus tôt, il avait dû être surpris par l’attaque, car ces Pokémon restent habituellement cachés dans le sable en soirée à attendre le retour des Crabicoque.

« Mais on ne trouve normalement pas de Darumacho à l’état sauvage dans le Désert Délassant, » avait-elle comprise après le récit. « Les seuls qu’on ait jamais trouvés étaient des Darumacho « reliques » de l’ère précédente, et ils ont une physionomie bien différente qui leur permet de survivre, avec leur masse énorme, dans la tempête. »

« Celui-là avait la patate, » répliqua Mélis avec une pointe d’impatience. C’était inscrit noir sur blanc dans son Pokédex : les Darumacho Zen, comme l’un de ces prédécesseurs les avait appelés, étaient légèrement plus petits que leur descendance moderne, et pourtant des os plus lourds qui leur permettaient de résister à la tempête, et une fourrure bleue-grise. Celui qu’il avait vu était définitivement un Darumacho moderne, couleur-de-feu, et sa main disproportionnée aussi grande que sa jambe ... L’infirmière s’était excusée d’un signe de tête.

« Je ne remets pas en doute ce que vous me dites. D’autant qu’une brûlure de cette taille n’aurait pas pu être infligée par un seul Darumarond. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il faisait là ... »

Elle s’était lancée dans plusieurs hypothèses - la plupart ayant rapport au Grand Gel, qui perturbait les migrations habituelles des poches communautaires de Pokémon - qui n’avaient plus grande importance, maintenant que le Mascaïman était là, pas farouche pour un sou, et en assez bonne forme pour mordre avec avidité le brassard de sa soigneuse. Mélis se mit prudemment à la hauteur de la civière, sa main sans protection tendue au Pokémon crocodile. Celui-ci l’inspecta d’abord du regard avant de poser sa mâchoire dans la paume ouverte. Le contact rugueux des écailles le fit frissonner de plaisir. _Je n’aurais pas supporté d’avoir la ... perte d’un autre jeune Pokémon sur la conscience. Pas après l’Arène._

« Je préfère que vous restiez pour la nuit, on va garder un œil sur lui. Il n’y a pas grand-risque que la peau se nécrose maintenant, mais on ne sait jamais. » Mélis hocha machinalement la tête. « Toutes les chambres à l’étage sont occupées, mais les banquettes là sont libres, mettez-vous à votre aise. » Et l’infirmière en charge replaça le caisson de verre sur la civière, sous le regard paresseux du Mascaïman. Le dresseur n’eut qu’à se laisser retomber en arrière - la soigneuse de garde trouvait ses allers-retours frénétiques plus excitants que l’opération en cours dans les blocs. Il ne trouva pas le temps d’enlever son sac bandoulière : son corps, débarrassé d’un poids énorme, glissait dans le cuir.

« Bonne nuit, m’dame ... »

« Bonne journée, plutôt, » répondit l’infirmière avec un sourire.

« Bonne nuit ... Tan. » Le Mascaïman insomniaque et revigoré gronda joyeusement.

***

FMC2, scene 02, cut 01.

L’Arc-en-ciel était l’un des trésors les plus précieux d’Unys, un _item _unique, et pour cause : ressemblant à une simple perle translucide, elle était en fait de manufacture humaine, selon les indicibles facettes en hexagone qu’on devinait sous les doigts, agissant davantage comme un gigantesque prisme qui avait dû servir à créer des puits de lumière dans les Ruines des Abysses déjà, à l’époque, sur le chemin de l’autodestruction. Le conservateur de Maillard le considérait comme la pièce maîtresse de son exposition, et - son ombre coupant les rais de rouge et d’orange émanant - n’avait pas pris à la légère le mot qui prétendait qu’il serait volé ce soir même, par un « fantôme monochrome un peu jaloux ». Selon la banque de données de Robokeuf, l’Arc-en-ciel ressemblait davantage aux objets volés dont le Ninja Skelénox avait fait, jusqu’alors, son tableau de chasse.

FMC2, scene 02, A, take 01.

Et c’est pour cette raison qu’il ne voyait pas le piège se refermer sur lui, sur cette plage de Maillard braquée par la seule lumière solaire. Le criminel, juché paresseusement sur la rambarde, le regardait arriver, son pied robotique s’enfonçant dans le sable fin comme dans de la mélasse. En d’autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être drôle : le super-policier des Forces de Police Internationales, trente-quatre kilogrammes d’arme lourde dans son seul bassin, Robokeuf ! Mis en difficulté par des cailloux. Le Ninja Skelénox s’étira, Ruh suivant le mouvement de ses doigts ; et se laissa tomber derrière lui.

NINJA SKELENOX : Bouh !

FMC2, scene 02, B, take 01.

Autrement, l’inspecteur ne l’aurait pas entendu. S’il fallait reconnaître quelque chose, c’est qu’il n’avait pas volé sa réputation : le criminel se jouait des sens, aussi subtil qu’une ombre dans les calques, et il ne laissa aucune empreinte sur le sable - en fait, la Skelénox l’avait re-projeté hors des limites, apparaissant derrière lui avec un bâillement feint dans sa capuche. Son bras-canon se hissa instinctivement : avec une lenteur mesurée, le garçon dressa les mains devant la figure en signe de pourparler. _De faux mensonges. Voleurs intoxiqués par leur Idéal !_

ROBOKEUF : Ninja Skelénox. En état d’arrestation. Couchez-vous, mains sur la tête.

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est comme ça que tu salues un ami ? (Un rire jaune.) Tes routines de programmation sont tellement prévisibles ...

ROBOKEUF : Ninja Skelénox. En état d’arrestation. Chefs d’accusation : vols avérés (32) dans la juridiction des Forces de Police Internationales, tentative de vol (1) sur le Dynamic Engine, et tentative de vol (1) sur l’Arc-en-ciel.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je me moque bien de l’Arc-en-ciel. (Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre, légèrement empreint ... d’agacement ? D’impatience ?) Si j’ai dit que j’allais le voler, c’était uniquement pour t’attirer ici.

FMC2, scene 02, A, take 02.

Robokeuf, sous le coup de la réalisation, essaya de reculer, mais la jonction dans l’un de ses genoux refusa égoïstement de suivre : sous ces yeux confus, mi-amusés mi-impatients, le super-policier fit une pirouette avant de se rétablir, le bras-canon portant la lune dans la distance, et dévoilant en même temps l’armure chargée ... _Le Point de Mire. Evidemment. _Quant à Ruh, elle semblait se glisser derrière lui, seul son œil cyclopéen, comme un laser illuminant les traits du garçon à quelques pas d’elle.

ROBOKEUF : Dysfonctionnement. Explication exigée, Ninja Skelénox !

NINJA SKELENOX : J’ai un peu étudié avant de t’amener ici. Le sable de cette plage contient des micro-minéraux qui peuvent dérégler les machines. Le vent du large les a déjà soufflés dans toutes tes articulations. Je t’ai dit que je ne combattais pas : je n’ai qu’à attendre que tu rouilles !

Et un rire franc lui échappa, tandis que Robokeuf se battait avec le sable qui s’était déjà infiltré dans sa jambe. Une fouille rapide dans sa mémoire sémantique - et le crépitement incessant de ses alarmes internes - lui permit de voir que le Ninja Skelénox, sous ses airs adolescents, avait bien fait ses recherches. Son bras valide se glissa sous son trench-coat, alors qu’il continuait de parler, un plaisir nullement entamé par l’absence de réaction de son ennemi.

NINJA SKELENOX : Fais pas cette tête ! Tu es le premier flic qui arrive à m’arrêter, et donc le seul qui peut encore m’empêcher de faire ce que je fais de mieux.

FMC2, scene 02, C, single take.

Le garçon se pencha nonchalamment sous lui - billes de lumière artificielle rencontrèrent les yeux clairs, le pétillement insolent comme de l’écume dans un tonneau de champagne - ; le super-policier dût bloquer son propre réflexe de bouger, pour ne pas disperser davantage le sable collé dans son armure. Une main gantée lui attrapa négligemment le menton. Ruh faisait des cercles distordus à ses pieds, son propre œil coupé en deux par une anxiété évidente. L’enfant s’amusait beaucoup trop à son goût.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je file. A la revoyure ... !

Le criminel s’abrita le visage d’instinct : la main encore chargée d’électricité réductrice du Karaclée s’arrêta sur le crâne offert de la Skelénox, un réplica d’ombre qui le projeta sur son dresseur. Robokeuf réajusta paresseusement son chapeau de Lieutenant Trois-Lieues - dévoilant le canon de son bras droit, et le reflet rouge familier de la Poké Ball.

ROBOKEUF : Karaclée. Arrestation nécessaire avant rouille complète de l’opérateur 00001. Niveau de difficulté = 1. Très facile.

NINJA SKELENOX : Hé hé ...

FMC2, scene 02, B, take 02.

Le Pokémon Combat se lança à nouveau à l’assaut - le précieux Point de Mire accroché à son ventre alourdissait suffisamment sa masse pour qu’il ne traverse pas complètement l’écran qu’était Ruh. L’Ombre Portée lui fit un clone qu’il repoussa sans ménagement, l’ennemi glissant dans le sable avec l’aisance d’un Mascaïman. Le Ninja Skelénox recula - mais le sourire sur son visage ne fit que s’élargir, trouant son visage d’une grimace grossière qui n’appartenait qu’à la _lie _du genre humain.

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est ce qu’on va voir !

***

L’Arène de Méanville se résumait en un mot : embarrassante. Pour Inezia, championne et mannequin réputé, dont l’égo souffrit de la défaite écrasante subie contre son second _challenger_ de la journée - pourtant, après plusieurs mois dans la barrière d’incertitude que constituait le Grand Gel, bordant la Route 16, elle aurait due être ravie de cet exercice. Et pour Mélis, simple dresseur de Pavonnay, qui se sentait avoir le feu aux joues au contact de ceux des projecteurs multicolores, au milieu des bras spectraux de la foule et des pellicules de lumière sur la piste du défilé. La tenue de la top-modèle, à demi-nue sous la fourrure de Feunard, n’aidait pas. Tawny ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça, roulant des épaules avec lassitude.

« Bienvenue sur mon podium, » fit-elle simplement. « Ne maquillons pas la scène. Je te propose un combat à quatre Pokémon chacun, sans aucune limite de temps. Voici laquelle de nos deux équipes brillera de l’éclat des stars ! » D’un mouvement brusque, elle envoya balader son manteau ; Tawny, incité par la main assurée de son dresseur, recula prudemment. « Emolga, Aéropique ! » Et à raison, car de là se détacha comme une simple manche le Pokémon, l’extension de ses bras brillant d’une lueur suspecte. Mélis se plia avec précipitation à la hauteur de son Grotichon, pour lui donner une visée.

« ... Okay ! Roulade ! » Tawny se replia sur lui-même et chargea : les deux Pokémon percutèrent, derrière Inezia, l’écran de diffusion. La musique crépita avant de s’éteindre, en même temps que la projection électrique de l’Emolga, restant étourdi dans le cadre. « Vers moi ! » Le Grotichon, dos à lui, se laissa retomber dans son élan, forçant la championne à réagir.

« Bien ... Zéblitz ! » Apparut de l’impulsion rouge le Pokémon zèbre ... Ponctuellement. « Change-Eclair ! » Au lieu de rester sur le terrain, le Pokémon traversa Tawny comme l’aurait justement fait un éclair, le forçant à brutalement s’arrêter, le corps secoué d’électricité statique. Derrière lui, la masse tournoyante prit la forme d’un Lainergie - non pas qu’Inezia le présenta. « Chassé-croisé ! » Mélis devina bien vite la stratégie du mannequin de jouer à l’endurance, échangeant des coups entre son Pokémon mouton et son Zéblitz. Mais il n’en sera pas ainsi ; alors que le Grotichon se préparait à se relever, il posa la main au sol dans un adjonction muette. Ainsi, quand le Change-Eclair percuta le dos encore enveloppé d’énergie cumulée de Tawny, le Lainergie rebondit dessus et s’envoyer valdinguer - le Pokémon Cochon ne le sut qu’au levé de pied victorieux de son dresseur - dans le décor. Il y eut un mouvement d’ombres paniquées dans la foule.

« ... Zéblitz ! Ecrasement ! »

« On change de tactique, Tawny ! Nitrocharge ! » Le Pokémon zèbre s’avança à un galop régulier, traversant les quelques mètres du podium en trois larges pas, avant que son sabot ne tente de percer le damier de miroirs. Le Grotichon réagit au quart de tour - pas aussi rapide, mais renforcé par l’aura de feu de son attaque, il évita de justesse le coup de l’Ecrasement, lui filant entre les jambes. « Reviens ! » Inezia le vit se détourner à sa hauteur, ne freinant que d’une patte, dans un mélange de particules blanches et or.

« Arrière, droite, Ecrasement ! » Comme pour une ruade, il jeta adroitement son sabot, et percuta le noyau de l’aura enflammée qui revenait. Une vague sonore dans la foule, comme une onde, avant que Mélis ne s’écarte pas réflexe : le poids du Grotichon finit par pousser le Zéblitz en avant, l’envoyant vers l’avant du podium, tel un vulgaire morceau de viande. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui les laissa tous sans voix : c’est la crinière blanche, signe d’une évolution retenue, qui semblait émaner de son dos comme une barbe de flammes.

« Tawny ... » Le concerné ne bougeait pas de sa position, se remettant difficilement en garde - son dresseur vit de façon fugace l’énorme marque de sabot qui lui fendait à présent l’une de ses épaules, le feu blanc la léchant par intervalles. Inezia observait, une main sur sa dernière Poké Ball, mais pourtant déjà résignée. L’éclair rouge apparut sur le terrain, se réduisit ... Et un couinement provoqua un silence général, à la vue du petit Statitik recroquevillé sur le damier. _C’est une blague ... ? _« Euh, Tawny ... ? Vas-y doucement. » Le Grotichon roula de son épaule consumée, et c’est un poing de Roitiflam qui s’abattit comme un glas sur le Pokémon Tique.

***

De la gare centrale de Méanville, Echo descendait les marches d’un pas lourd, triturant avec une colère maîtrisée les bouts de son passeport. Cette jeune dresseuse de Rotombourg n’avait pas traversé un seul wagon avec son partenaire - un certain Julien, un drôle de type dont le bonnet d’hiver en plein été de dissension avalait le front et l’identité ; mais ça les rendait étrangement assortis, avec elle, la fille au short canari et leggings noirs - que les dresseurs les avaient massacré. Pour le reste, ils ne pouvaient être plus opposés : le garçon était un optimiste, une véritable _pollyanna_, alors qu’elle était une pessimiste extrême, de ceux qui, pour ne pas sentir la pluie, préféraient rester mouillés. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait à errer sans retour sur les ponts traversins de la capitale des loisirs, s’attirant les regards circonspects des hauts investisseurs de la mode. Chignons parallèles aux pattes de lièvre, soutien-gorge d’un rose brillant apparent serré au cou, les languettes de ses baskets trop larges, retroussées ; Echo se trouvait être une insulte pour les dresseurs et la féminité en général.

« Alice, Prescience ! »

Elle s’arrêta brusquement quand un coup de poing dans l’air la fit se baisser. Ce n’était pas exactement un coup de poing, plus comme une décharge qui déchira le nuage de carbone et de mauvaises pensées au-dessus de sa tête - en ce sens, c’était une vraie bouffée d’air frais - ; et, en décalage, le Miamiasme lui passa par-dessus, projeté par l’attaque Prescience dans le canal. Ce n’était peut-être pas elle qu’ils observaient tous, finalement, mais ces dresseurs irresponsables encadrés par les ponts. Irresponsables ... Elle regarda le Pokémon Poubelle, crevé, flottant à la surface, l’œil en bouton tournoyant, avec envie.

Sur la place, Mélis et Matis se tenaient l’un l’autre contre la rambarde, face aux quatre sbires de la Neo Team Plasma. La Rhinolove précédemment nommée tournoyait timidement, dangereux soleil d’ombre qui découpait les visages ; mais on pouvait sentir dans l’air le filin invisible de sa Prescience, s’étendre comme une toile. Le Miamiasme avait été le premier à attaquer, et s’était pris l’attaque à la façon d’une claque, le renvoyant dans l’eau. Là, le Miradar lui bondit dessus avec aisance, toutes dents dehors.

« Miradar, Mâchouille ! »

« Mateloutre, protège-la ! Aqua-Jet ! » Le Pokémon de Matis se propulsa avec aise dans le courant d’eau, formant une épaisse tourelle d’écume entre deux ponts, et s’interposant entre Alice et le Pokémon Vigilant ; avant de retomber sur lui, tête en avant. Miradar s’écrasa sur le pavé, mais l’aîné des deux garçons n’en avait cure : il l’enjamba aussitôt que son Mateloutre arriva sur la rambarde, avant de se prendre le revers d’aile d’un Nosferalto.

« On a pas le temps de jouer à ça, » déclara son dresseur avec assurance. « Nous devons retourner à la Frégate. Boule Fumée ! »

« Pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas rendu le Chacripan ! »

« Fais gaffe, Matis ! » Alice se plaça de justesse entre la figure des jeunes dresseurs et la Team Plasma : le Nosferalto laissa choir d’entre ses pattes la précieuse sphère, créant un épais nuage mauve. On ne devinait, à travers le brouillard artificiel, que les ombres en noir et bleu se presser aux arcades de la ville.

« Ces ... ces escrocs ! » L’aîné essaya vainement d’écarter la fumée du bras : Mélis arriva derrière lui pour le lui prendre en vol, la Rhinolove reprenant le sien pour sortir du sillon qui s’était crée sur la place. On entendait comme par-delà un écran les chuchotements inquiets comme suspicieux des habitants de Méanville, les appels de dresseurs compétents ; ça donnait à la scène un air intimiste, juste ce qu’il fallait au cadet pour poser la terrible question. La révélation maladroite de Matis avait été comme un électrochoc, ravivant des souvenirs oubliés et des doutes jamais conçus.

« C’était la Team Plasma ... » Mélis n’avait pas besoin de voir le visage honteux de son ami : de son dos, il pouvait voir les épaules se raidir, et les doigts blanchir aux arêtes des mitaines. Instinctivement, sa propre main se rapprocha davantage de sa Poké Ball. « C’est la Team Plasma qui a volé ton Chacripan ? »

***

Il y a cinq ans, Pavonnay n’était qu’un modeste pied de montagne, enfoncé dans le cœur du nouveau continent. Un amas déconcentré d’anciennes fermes louées aux voyageurs, avides de monter le massif voisin dès que l’hiver cessait de les entraver. Chess disait encore, dans un rêve éveillé, qu’elle s’installerait un jour à Papeloa, ville de son premier travail d’étudiante, tombée amoureuse de la brise marine et des maisons sur pilotis ; mais tout le monde savait qu’elle attendait avec un vain espoir l’aventureux cycliste qui lui avait fait un enfant avant de tomber dans le premier glissement de terrain. Des fermes, et d’étroites rues piétonnes entre ces anciennes fermes, ornées de part en part de leurs lampadaires de papier filtre ; et, une fois le gris de l’automne posé comme un voile sur la ville, un silence de plomb soudainement tourné en billes d’acier fondu.

« Rendez-le-lui ! »

Le corps chétif de l’enfant cogna contre la rambarde de la terrasse. La vue exceptionnelle sur un bouquet d’arbres rouillés, dans leur calicot de brume, et les ombres mauves du crépuscule ; une carte postale qu’il aurait bien envoyé dans une poubelle imaginaire. Il étendit le bras à travers les barres, mais n’attrapa que du vent. Il cria de nouveau. Le sbire se retourna brièvement, _le_ serrant dans ses bras, l’expression figée dans une perpétuelle indifférence. Ghetis n’avait pas eu l’illumination d’un Chacripan, ça, c’est certain.

« Mais rendez-le-lui ! »

Ca devait être une mission de routine de sauver ce Pokémon abusé par les combats et les mauvais traitements. Ce sbire particulier était malgré tout enclin à admettre que les enfants de cet âge ne comprenaient pas ce qu’ils faisaient à ces pauvres créatures. Un môme de neuf ans ne rêvait que de son prochain anniversaire, de son baptême de dresseur - ce mot laissait dans ses pensées un goût amer -, et d’échapper à ce qui commençait à être une oppressante famille ; et une fillette de trois ans ... Elle découvrait les plaisirs des bêtises, du scotch et du beurre séché. Il était donc venu libérer le Chacripan à la dérobée, paresseusement étendu sur le perron, encore ignorant de l’objet de convoitise affective qu’il était. Il ne s’attendait pas à se voir ouvrir la porte et de faire face à l’enfant qui le poursuivait maintenant, avec ses cheveux bouffants au-dessus de sa tête en prenant la moitié de sa taille.

« Rendez-lui son Chacripan ! »

« Plasmaaaaa ! »

Ca devait être un non, alors que l’ombre bleue disparut dans la forêt. Le Pokémon sembla enfin comprendre la situation, alors qu’il poussa un miaulement déchirant étouffé par l’envol des Poichigeon. Il essaya de passer entre les barreaux pour le rattraper ; aussi petit soit-il, seule sa jambe se glissa, tombant dans le presque vide de la terrasse. Et il resta là confus, n’imaginant que trop bien la tristesse de sa petite sœur, étouffant de grands sanglots dans ses fragiles petites menottes, les regards noirs de ses parents dans ce qui lui semblait être le sommet du monde, la mine déçue de son grand-père.

Bien sûr, ses parents l’enlacèrent avec une force qui lui était inconnue, au milieu d’un cercle de volontaires déjà partis à sa recherche, certains dans leurs chemises de nuit - il croisa même Mélis entre trois jambes, la main dans celle de sa mère, serrée comme si elle avait peur qu’il disparaisse à son tour. Sa sœur pleura, puis oublia rapidement, comme tous les enfants de son âge le font avec le temps, essayant de capturer elle-même son propre Pokémon - elle n’arriva jamais qu’à effrayer d’innocents pigeons. Son grand-père, peu démonstratif, assommé par les herbes médicinales et ce qui lui était une heure tardive, lui donna une tape sur l’épaule avec cet air de conspirateur. C’est son égo de grand frère mourant qui en était le plus offensé.

Il promit tout haut qu’il deviendrait plus fort que ce seul sbire de la Team Plasma, et qu’il retrouverait le Chacripan de sa sœur, dût-il prendre des années. Tout le monde mit cela sur le compte de la colère et de la fatigue, et estima qu’il allait oublier cette histoire - comme eux oublièrent très vite cet incident isolé dans ce petit pied de montagne qui n’intéressait personne.

Mais Matis n’oublia certainement pas.


	8. Étape 6

Port Yoneuve avait bien changé en cinq ans. Les maisons de brique et les terrasses de toile avaient laissé place à de luxueux hôtels aux colonnes d’or, qui faisaient tache, maquettes instables sur le sable-argent de la ville portuaire. L’aube étirait l’ombre de la tour de l’horloge locale, et son souffle dispersait odeur de sel et relent des eaux caverneuses. En longeant les jardins marins, on voyait aussi nettement le Grand Gel s’arrêter là, comme une fine pellicule de sucre flottant sur une mer intérieure, que la pollution rendait sirupeuse. Du pont secondaire, le sbire en bleu balada sur ce paysage un œil révulsé - difficile de se concentrer, la tête à l’envers, quand un homme en noir vous poussait sur la rambarde.

« ... Ce narcisse nous a abandonnés comme des vieux mouchoirs ! Quand il s’est rendu compte que ses méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas, il est lâchement retourné dans son trou ! Alors, quoi, il faut qu’on renonce nous aussi ?! »

« Il ne faut pas ... » Le sbire en noir le poussa davantage en arrière - ses mains restèrent péniblement accrochées pour l’empêcher de basculer tout à fait.

« Mais ce monde, il n’en sera pas meilleur pour autant ! Alors, fini le miel et la guimauve ! Puisque le monde ne veut pas se plier à nos exigences, nous l’y obligerons par la force ! »

« Oh ! »

Mélis et Matis avaient quitté Méanville dès les premières lueurs. Il semblait au premier que cela faisait une éternité qu’ils n’avaient pas passé de temps ensemble, un vrai temps comme quand ils étaient enfants, à se raconter les plus beaux mensonges ; pourtant, cette nuit-là, il était trop embarrassé pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait jamais remarqué chez son aîné, quand ils cherchaient les Tritonde dans l’étang horticole ou quand ils regardaient les vols des Poichigeon migrateurs, ce regret latent. Il ne lui avait jamais mentionné ce détail quand, à l’annonce de l’arrivée de Bianca et des précieux _starters_, il lui avait fait cette innocente requête. _‘Faut que tu retrouves le Chacripan de ma sœur, O.K. ?_ Le jeune dresseur fut donc surpris d’entendre sa voix s’élever enfin - un peu moins quand il aperçut, au bas du Pont Yoneuve, un des damnées sbires de la Team Plasma.

Matis frappa dans le tas, forçant celui-ci à reculer ; l’homme en uniforme bleu s’effondra, frottant sa gorge douloureuse. Nonchalamment, Mélis se rapprocha également, une seule main en porte-voix. « Eh. Tu peux pas taper les gens comme ça ! Tu es censé utiliser des Pokémon et tout ... ! » Son ami l’ignora prestement.

« Allez, déballe tout ! Où est-ce que la Team Plasma se cache ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, la demi-portion ? Tu vois pas qu’on discute entre adultes ? » Le garçon allait continuer, mais la Poké Ball décrochée de la ceinture le fit reculer instinctivement. « Baggiguane, règle-lui son compte ! Casse-Brique ! » Le Pokémon lézard surgit sur l’instant de l’impulsion rouge, le bras en avant dans une luminescence surnaturelle, comme une lame. Par réflexe, il se prostra, les deux bras en protection. Derrière lui, Mélis cria.

« Tan, Tunnel ! » Le sol trembla effectivement, et Matis ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand la masse énorme du Crocorible le souleva, le front bien en avant percuta le flanc exposé du Baggiguane. Son ombre gigantesque passa par-dessus les deux sbires avant de retomber, l’envoyant contre le pavé de sable-argent. Son dresseur arriva d’un pas pressé, incitant l’homme en noir à s’écarter ; alors que Tan se contenta de soulever gentiment cette puce rouge entre deux écailles dorsales.

« ... T’as de la chance qu’on m’ait interdit de faire du grabuge ! J’me tire ! » Et il se laissa retomber de l’autre côté de la rambarde. Il y eut un _toc_ sourd ; en se penchant à son tour, Mélis pouvait le voir atterrir sur une plaque de glace et s’éloigner en trébuchant entre deux vagues sculptées. Son Crocorible se pencha de tout son poids, provoquant une autre onde de choc suspecte sur le pont évidé, et prêt à intervenir.

« Tan ... »

« Non ! » C’est là que tout le monde se souvint de l’homme en bleu, ombre docile en capuche, les bras fermement enlacés contre sa taille et le corps secoué de hoquets nerveux. C’était ... pitoyable, pour dire vrai, et assez naturellement, la mâchoire de Tan s’abaissa, mettant la tête à la main de son dresseur. « Ce n’est pas grave. C’était ... » « J’t’interdis de partir ! Sale froussard ! » Matis, de la rambarde, hurlait au ciel davantage qu’à cette silhouette patinant sur un morceau d’horizon.

« ... mon ami, » finit simplement le sbire ; c’est là que Mélis remarqua, discrètement accroché sur le tablier blanc, le blason de la Team Plasma. Quand il remarqua ce regard inquisiteur, il se redressa subitement, provoquant le mouvement instinctif de Tan, le museau plaqué contre la main de son dresseur en rempart.

« Votre ami ? »

« Schwarz ... Nous collaborions ensemble dans la Team Plasma, il y a de cela cinq ans ... » La seule mention de la Team Plasma ne manqua pas de captiver Matis à nouveau, qui se pencha sans gêne sur le dos du Crocorible ; ce dernier gronda de déplaisir, provoquant un spasme chez le pauvre sbire malmené. « Vous ... »

« Tan ne vous fera rien, » dit joyeusement son dresseur pour dissiper la tension dans l’air. « Et vous êtes ? »

« ... Weiss ... Je m’appelle Weiss. » L’homme devait être passablement âgé pour avoir connu la toute première « vague » de la Team Plasma, bien avant qu’elle ne passe à son action radicale telle que les habitants d’Unys s’en souviennent ; pourtant, les mains serrés contre son tablier et le regard hagard, il était difficile de lui donner plus de vingt ans. Mélis ne fit pas attention au jeu d’éclairs dans les yeux de son ami : il tendit son bras devant le sbire avec une feinte politesse.

« Salut, Weiss ! Moi, c’est Mélis-la-Malice. Lui, dans le fond, c’est Grincheux. Vous pourriez nous donner quelques explications sur ce qui se passe, non ? »

***

Il y avait trois façons de déguster le thé. La façon noble de Carmine, les deux mains au bol autour de la tasse en céramique, humant pieusement les volutes argentées du liquide sacré ; la façon imparfaite du jeune Mélis, qui goûtait du bout des lèvres la mixture poisseuse d’eau à peine dessalée et de l’_oolong_ ; et la façon pas-toucher de Matis, observant les sillons de bleu dans le fond comme s’il s’agissait d’un poison. Et si ce dernier venait à dire qu’il s’agissait d’un thé offert par un des précédents sages de la Team Plasma, on lui donnerait raison. Des deux côtés de la table, Feuiloutan et Russet surveillaient avec une rigueur militaire les mouvements d’ombres diverses dans ce réduit. Weiss avait conduit les deux jeunes dresseurs vers la tour de l’horloge, où résidait une partie des membres de l’ancienne Team Plasma : afin d’expier leurs crimes, le vieux Carmine avait transformé ce lieu désuet, paradoxale relique d’un passé encore trop récent, en gigantesque volière. Dans ses étages, on pouvait suivre le vol mal assuré des Poichigeon, des Couaneton, des Furaiglon, le gris et le bleu de leur plumage formant des rubans tombant au milieu des fondations crevées.

« C’est un refuge, » les corrigea le sage. « Ces Pokémon ont été, pour la plupart, blessés au combat et abandonnés par leur dresseur. Nous les soignons et nous faisons de notre mieux pour les réintroduire dans la nature, mais certains préfèrent rester ici ... » Comme une preuve de bonne foi, le jeune sbire se pencha ; sur le poignet de son gant, un Couaneton baguée posait sur les invités un regard bulleux.

« Elle s’appelle Columbia, » fit-il d’une voix fluette. « C’est un Pokémon voyageur. » Alors que Mélis tendit poliment la main pour la caresser, celle-ci s’envola brusquement ; de sous ses genoux, Russet le Miradar s’était hissé avec suspicion, son museau se frottant presque aux hanches du pauvre sbire. Sur la chaise à côté, Matis finit par frapper du poing, envoyant balader comme un tremblement de terre service à thé et nappe de plumes.

« Ca suffit, vos salades, hein ! Alors quoi, on doit juste vous faire confiance après tout c’que vous avez fait ? Ca va pas rendre tout ce que les gens et les Pokémon ont perdu à cause de vous ! Ca va pas me rendre le Chacripan de ma frangine ! » Carmine semblait garder son calme, mais Mélis pouvait néanmoins voir le resserrement de ses doigts contre sa tasse.

« Tu as raison. Comme tu l'exprimes de manière fort explicite, » - le cadet se retint de pouffer. Il avait la même façon de se jouer des mots que Nikolaï : il transformait le fléau vocal de son aîné en une agréable brise-de-flûte - « mes excuses ne résoudront rien. Mais il nous est possible d’avancer qu’en reconnaissant clairement ses torts, et en demandant le pardon ... »

« Vous savez où j’me le carre, votre pardon ?! Qu’est-ce que ça peut me _foutre_, si le Chacripan, il est pas là ?! » Un hoquet. Derrière eux, Weiss tenait ses mains sous sa capuche, comme s’il avait proféré le pire des blasphèmes. « Mélis, » le rappela-t-il à l’ordre ; et la voix puissante de son aîné, invasion sonore dans le monde léger des plumes et des bulles, le força à écouter. « Tu t’occupes d’eux. J’veux pas qu’on les laisse se balader dans la nature. Moi, je vais à l’Arène. Je dois devenir plus fort. J’ai un Chacripan à _sauver_. »

Ce mot, dans cette bouche, avait une délicieuse ironie qui les fit tous frissonner. Aussitôt dit, Matis laissa tomber sa chaise en arrière ; Feuiloutan, après une hésitation, fila à sa suite pour se raccrocher à son épaule. La dernière trace du passage de la Marée haute, avec un grand M, c’était le parfum âcre de transpiration et d’échine en épines de sapin. Enfin, Carmine s’autorisa à soupirer.

« Crois-moi, je regrette vraiment les exactions passées de la Team Plasma. Et si nous avions su que d’anciens camarades persistaient dans ces peccadilles, nous aurions peut-être pu sauver ce Chacripan, et tant d’autres Pokémon sous leur joug ... »

« Ne vous en faites, » essaya-t-il de relativiser, « Matis est toujours comme ça. »

« Non, ce jeune garçon a raison, » admit Carmine d’un air grave. « Nous ne devons notre place ici que grâce à la grande mansuétude sans conditions du maire Bardane. » Mélis ne répondit rien. Devant lui, Weiss caressait doucement le front offert de Russet ; droit comme un garde anglais, mais dont la queue tremblait imperceptiblement de plaisir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, » finit-il par dire avec cette timide retenue. « Sinon, combien d’autres Pokémon seront exploités, blessés, abandonnés ? » Le sage lui jeta un regard sévère, et le pauvre garçon se détourna avec vigueur, le Miradar le suivant au pas alors qu’il remonta dans les fondations de la volière. Le jeune dresseur se sentit obligé d’y mettre son grain de sel, posant la tasse d’_oolong_ pour libérer ses mains.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire, n’est-ce pas ? Les gens vous assimileront immédiatement à la Neo Team Plasma. Vous risquez d’envenimer la situation. » Carmine hocha la tête. « ... Matis et moi, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les retrouver. Matis le ferait de toute façon. Et moi ... Je veux vous aider. »

« Je ne souhaite pas vous impliquer dans une opération dangereuse. » Mais il le regardait malgré tout avec cette étincelle dans l’œil brumeux, de l’homme qui espère sans trop y croire. « ... Nous essaierons d’infiltrer les cohortes de la Neo Team Plasma. C’est le moins que nous puissions faire. Nous tenterons d’arrêter l’hémorragie de l’intérieur sous l’escarre. » L’essaim de sbires dans les étages s’agita d’un bourdonnement entendu. Mélis leur sourit timidement.

« Vous savez qu’ils ne se gêneront pas pour vous attaquer avec leurs Pokémon, hein ? » Autre bourdonnement, plus lourd. Carmine replia ses doigts tremblants contre sa tasse. « ... Okay, je vois le souci. » C’est ce moment-là que Weiss choisit pour revenir au rez-de-chaussée, une main serrée contre un bracelet, l’autre amenant du doigt le museau attentif de Russet - qui ne se lassait pas de sa mission officieuse, semblait-il, rebondissant avec la rigidité d’une branche sur les marches.

« Russet ! » Le Miradar se rompit immédiatement pour rejoindre son dresseur d’un seul bond léger, appuyant ses bajoues épaisses sur ses genoux. « Je vais te confier une mission d’importance capitale. » Les yeux de ces Pokémon produisaient un drôle d’effet : en les regardant en face, le cerclage de rouge et de jaune leur donnait une impression de profondeur, comme si l’on pouvait appuyer sur la rétine pour atteindre le centre de commandement qu’était leur cerveau. Néanmoins, Mélis se concentra sur eux pour ne pas perdre son attention. « Tu vas rester avec Weiss et tu vas l’aider à se former une équipe pour infiltrer la Neo Team Plasma. »

« Attendez, » protesta vigoureusement le concerné ; mais il fût royalement ignoré, alors que Russet se dressa à nouveau droit sur ses pattes et pivota de la queue pour faire face à son dresseur de substitution.

« Je sais ce que vous en pensez, » rétorqua Mélis en se relevant - et son ton grave, autoritaire semblait avoir soufflé hors du corps du sbire le peu d’égoïsme qu’il n’eut jamais possédé. « Mais vous aurez besoin des Pokémon pour vous aider à infiltrer la Neo Team Plasma. Connaître le but de cette exploitation de Pokémon. Et les sauver. Et je ne vous fais pas confiance pour ça, et c’est pour ça que je vous confie l’un des Pokémon qui me tient le plus à cœur : Russet. » Le Miradar, entendant son nom, redressa la queue fièrement dans un salut militaire. Carmine se contenta d’approuver silencieusement.

« Weiss, donne à ce jeune garçon l’objet. » Le sbire desserra avec peine les doigts autour de sa paume, pour lui tendre un sifflet en métal, le bracelet de plastique et de perles bleues se baladant encore par-dessous son index.

« Si vous sifflez dedans, » fit-il avec réticence, « Columbia viendra à vous. »

« Si vous pouviez nous tenir au fait de vos péripéties, » ajouta le sage. Comme sous l’impulsion d’une mélodie fantôme, la Couaneton descendit en larges cercles contre les murs décrépis, avant de se poser contre la visière du jeune dresseur. Ce dernier retint un hoquet ému avant de prendre le précieux sifflet du Pokémon voyageur entre ses mains.

« Je le ferais ! »

« Avant que vous partiez ... » Mélis, la main sur le cadre de porte, se retourna. Carmine sembla chercher ses mots, avant de s’humecter les lèvres d’un air gêné. « ... Merci. Merci pour tout. » Pour toute réponse, il leur tira la langue impétueusement, comme pour se décharger de tous les éclats de rire qu’il avait retenu en sa bedaine. La moue scandalisée de Weiss, bien en arrière, une main refermée contre les oreilles du Miradar, garda un sourire imprimé sur son visage jusqu’à l’Arène. La dernière chose qu’il regarda avant de refermer les gongs de la tour sur lui, c’était son brave Russet - le premier Pokémon qu’il eut capturé, et le souvenir de leur premier combat contre Matis, lui la tête entravée dans une bulle gigantesque, comme un ballon de couleur qui le soufflait vers le continent, lui serra le cœur - ; Russet le Miradar, la fourrure luminescente lui barrant le corps semblant lui faire un clin d’œil complice.

***

L’Arène de Port Yoneuve avait quelque chose d’oppressant. Se retrouver une centaine de mètres sous le sol, un mur à sa droite divisé comme un gâteau - crème, caramel, glaçage chocolat, dont l’épaisseur ne cessait d’affamer Mélis - où résonnait le claquement des vagues, et dans un seul puits de lumière venant des néons grésillant ; on a connu mieux. Bardane ne semblait pas affecté. Un Ouvrier à l’entrée lui avait dit qu’il avait construit son Arène dans les profondeurs pour se souvenir de là où il venait - façon subtile de dire qu’il venait du fond du trou et qu’il aimait frotter sa réussite sociale dans leur face - ; ça devait être vrai, lui se baladant avec aisance d’une plateforme mécanique à l’autre, au milieu des épis de cristaux. Kelly ne semblait pas affectée. Son corps de Manternel s’étira en largueur, une de ses manches lui redressant le dos avec un feint désintérêt.

« Tu m’as fait attendre, gamin ! Alors abrégeons ça, O.K. ? Quatre Pokémon chacun, pas de limite de temps. »

« Et le terrain ? » Son rire gras faisait trembler les murs.

« Tout l’espace est à toi ! Et tout est permis ! Te gêne pas, parce que moi, j’me gênerai pas ! Escroco, Morsure ! » Le Pokémon Crocodile sortit de son camouflage rayé - il donnait l’impression d’avoir une véritable colonne vertébrale d’émeraude, chaque os claquant l’un sur l’autre -, la mâchoire grande ouverte, descendant dans une projection mauve. En emphase, Mélis replia le poing contre ses dents, le bras droit.

« Kelly, Plaie-Croix ! » La Manternel imita son dresseur, et faucha droit au centre. Les deux crocs s’écartèrent, plantés en travers, et elle put placer sa seconde faux contre le ventre offert de l’Escroco. Le Pokémon bascula. Mélis enjamba de justesse d’une plateforme à l’autre pour le voir tomber en arrière, son Pokémon se débarrassant de l’étreinte d’un mouvement d’épaule las. Bardane se contenta de redresser son chapeau en le rappelant dans sa Poké Ball.

« Sablaireau ! » Le Pokémon Hérisson surgit devant le _challenger_, secouant paresseusement la poussière d’émeraude de ses piquants. « T’éloigne pas trop, gamin, on est dans ma cour là. Sablaireau, Eclate-Griffe ! » Les deux lames du Sablaireau se frottèrent avec délice sur la plateforme métallique. Mélis recula instinctivement, rencontrant la basse rambarde de sécurité.

« Kelly, viens ici, Lame-Feuille ! »

« Pas d’ça ici ! Onix, fais barrage ! »

« Que ... » Alors que la Manternel enjambait à son tour, elle rebondit sur le squelette rampant de l’Onix ; perforant les murs de part et d’autre de l’Arène comme ... un trou dans du pain d’épice. Il se mordait la queue, voyait-on, et prenait de la vitesse alors que Kelly l’avait à peine entamé. Plus grave que ça : il l’empêchait de voir son dresseur, alors que le Sablaireau bondit, le corps dans une boule compacte, les deux bras émergeants en véritables scies tournoyantes.

« Tawny, Nitrocharge ! » A peine surgi de l’impulsion de la Poké Ball, le Roitiflam barra l’attaque du sommet de son crâne, repoussant le Pokémon adverse vers l’avant. Il fallait penser vite. « ... Sur le côté ! Renvoie-le par-dessus l’Onix ! » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il lui suffit de déséquilibrer un peu la plateforme pour que la poussée de l’aura projette le Sablaireau dans les airs. Bardane releva son chapeau de _cowboy _pour le voir, étoile contre des reflets couleur _kryptonite_. « Kelly, Lame-Feuille, en hauteur ! » La Manternel lui passa devant, la faucille désincarnée frappant contre le ciel alien. Mélis se rehaussa sur la rambarde pour voir par-dessus l’Onix circulant : le Champion, au travers d’un pincement de lèvres, souriait.

« Ca passe ou ça casse ! Onix, Eboulement ! » Et de voir le serpent de roche onduler dangereusement, secouant en même temps que ses anneaux les parois de l’Arène. Les cailloux tombèrent en lame contre lui ; emportant aussi les deux Pokémon élevés, Sablaireau et Kelly. Il n’eut que le temps de voir cette dernière s’appuyer de ses genoux sur le corps, que Tawny le poussa en avant, évitant une partie de l’effondrement de la galerie. Par réflexe, il rappela la Manternel dans sa Poké Ball.

« Eh ! Ca va ? »

« T’en fais pas pour moi, gamin ! » A la voix de Bardane, ce tremblement de terre n’avait été qu’une petite brise de printemps. « Allez, Minotaupe ! Tu peux apparaître ! » L’Onix disparut dans une impulsion courbée, avant d’être transpercée par la taupe-pille. Le Roitiflam s’avança instinctivement, embrasant son collier de flammes dans une puissante déflagration. « Eboulement ! »

« Tawny, montre-lui ta dernière attaque ! Poing de Feu ! » Il y eut un bruit mat, quand le poing fulgurant qu’il relâcha se cogna au casque d’acier du Minotaupe. Un instant, ils restèrent dans cet équilibre instable - l’un seulement maintenu par une pointe sur la paume de l’autre - ... Avant que le dernier Pokémon du champion ne se détende, tombant comme une masse entre les deux plateformes, dans un épais nuage de poussière. Mélis s’autorisa un soupir de soulagement, avant que le rire de Bardane ne l’interrompe.

« C’tait bon ! Ca fait du mal d’se lâcher ! » Il passa du côté du _challenger _avec aise, seulement pour rencontrer le groin fâché, transpirant, d’un certain Pokémon Cochon Feu. Son dresseur se pencha par-dessus son épaule gigantesque avec une feinte insouciance, le front brillant autant de transpiration.

« Je crois qu’il veut notre Badge. »

« Ah ah ! Ouais, tiens ! » Il lui balança en travers. « T’es vraiment un phénomène, toi ! Tu me plais ! J’espère que t’as rien prévu c’soir, parce que je t’invite aussi ! »

« J’avais un rendez-vous avec mon petit ami, » fit-il d’un air amusé, comprenant vite que Matis était aussi dans le petit projet du Roi de la Mine. Et, après un tel match, une invitation de sa part était à la fois excitante et énervante. Bardane, à défaut de son épaule, donna un coup de main contre le poitrail de Tawny - ce dernier s’essuya avec un grognement déplu.

« Pas de souci pour ça ! On va tous se retrouver pour l’inauguration d’mon projet ... Le Pokémon World Tournament ! »


	9. Étape 7

L’inauguration du Pokémon World Tournament coïncidait avec la célébration de l’_Union Day. _Matis suspectait le roi de la mine d’avoir repoussé l’inauguration de son complexe seulement pour rivaliser avec tous les festivals de sons et lumière derrière la large crevasse arctique ; Mélis n’y pensa même pas, se laissant emporter dans les géants Fondateurs en ballons colorés et le crépitement des pétards. Un ballet de couleurs dont il pensait avoir oublié la moitié des noms. Des hommes revendaient leurs fruits sous leurs pains de glace, des enfants riaient, et il riait également, ignorant totalement les protestations de son ami pendu à son bras. Ils marchaient le long de la baie artificielle et regardaient les bateaux de papier partir au loin.

_Il _n’était pas ici non plus, dût-il admettre. Avec un geste brusque, il serra un peu plus le nœud dans ses cheveux, grésillant. Se reconnaitraient-ils seulement ? Il avait déjà de la peine à se reconnaitre lui-même, avec son corps un peu trop long et étroit à son goût, et la touffe brune qui retombait sur ses épaules ; cette conscience nouvelle de son physique - à vingt-et-un ans, ce n’était pas trop tôt ! - le perturbait un peu. Il aurait bien besoin d’une petite coupe ; il accrocha ses doigts mentaux à cette idée fugitive avant qu’elle ne s’échappe sous un à-coup à l’épaule.

« Pardon ! »

Matis poussa un peu plus son ami vers le côté, essayant vainement de se défaire de l’emprise de son bras. Tout ce qui l’intéressait, c’était la Team Plasma, dont il jurait avoir senti la présence sinueuse à l’instant : toutes ces lumières _kitsch _que Mélis cherchait des yeux, comme un junkie à la recherche de son fix, et Bardane, vantant le coûteux financement de ce complexe inédit, étaient des désagréments dont il se passerait bien. Le brun le réprimanda joyeusement.

« Fais attention, tu bouscules tout le monde ! »

« Je sais » répliqua-t-il seulement, et il essaya de nouveau de se dégager. Le roi de la mine se retourna entre deux brassées de foule, mais l’ombre bleue qu’il avait cru voir avait déjà disparu dans les étourdissantes tenues à motifs. Mélis remarqua ce silence, plus que ce trou dans un monologue qu’il n’écoutait pas, de la part du champion, et s’arrêta à son tour - Matis, tiré en arrière, se contenta d’un grognement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ouais, » le noiraud les interrompit-il, « toi. »

« Nan, j’ai cru voir quelqu’un que j’connaissais ... Bah ! Si c’est l’cas, il saura où m’trouver. » Bardane haussa les épaules. « Comme j’vous disais, avec l’avancée technologique, on a pu dégager tout d’la terre du Hangar Frigorifique ... » Et le voilà reparti dans les grandes envolées. Nos garçons de quatorze ans étaient déjà trop grands pour prétendre ne pas comprendre, mais encore trop petits pour réellement s’y intéresser.

_Celui-reconnu _se laissait porter par les foules contraires avec la même présence que s’il avait été un fantôme. S’il avait retrouvé cette conscience de son propre corps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’était étiré à ses limites, et les bousculades répétées n’étaient qu’un moteur pour un esprit tout focalisé sur_ lui_, qu’un coup de vent avait soufflé hors de sa portée, sous les pas de gens trop pressés. Des gens au bonheur factice. Pas comme le sien, pur et ingénu. Plus terre-à-terre et ignorant tout cela, Mélis regardait tous les stands de fruits frais et de confiseries ; et Matis soupirait à chaque fois que son bras l’attirait de nouveau à lui.

« Et voici ! Le Pokémon World Tournament ! » Enfin se dessinait les contours du bâtiment. En ce début de soirée, le dôme de verre reflétait les obscènes spots de lumière ; et, le long des piliers de soutien, les grandes banderoles annonçant l’inauguration du complexe commençaient déjà à se déchirer. Mais personne ne fit de commentaires, pour ne pas vexer Bardane : déjà à l’entrée, lançant sa main en avant pour activer l’ouverture automatique, telle que c’était sa plus grande fierté. « V’nez donc ! J’vous invite au Tournoi ! »

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Bardane. » Dans le hall, Tcheren s’extirpa avec peine de son siège. On devinait qu’il avait été également invité à ce Tournoi d’ouverture et, à l’état froissé de sa chemise et la mèche tombante entre ses yeux, il attendait depuis plusieurs heures. « La Team Plasma est dans le secteur. » Le champion de Port Yoneuve eut un rire nerveux ; Matis en profita pour essayer de se défaire à nouveau de l’étreinte de son ami, faisant mine d’être désintéressé en jouant avec les jonctions de leurs deux bras.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’elle lui veut, la Team Plasma, à mon World Tournament ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c’est que le groupe de Méanville a fui ici et n’est pas sorti de ta ville. Ce Tournoi, c’est une occasion en or pour eux de mettre la main sur des Pokémon rares. »

« Allez, Tcheren, fais pas ta sucrette ! » Mélis étouffa un rire.

« Vous cherchez la Team Plasma ? » _D’où il est sorti ?! _Nikolaï se pencha paresseusement par-dessus l’épaule du tout jeune champion, avec cette façon qu’il avait d’ignorer ces dresseurs, arrivés à la valeur absolue de leur potentiel ; il était pourtant immanquable, lui, avec cette unique mèche électrique pincée autour de son crâne comme un halo. Bardane se mit immédiatement en rempart, sa voix de Roi de la Mine posant des murs épais dans l’air.

« Et z’êtes qui, vous ? » Le regard ambré glissa vers Mélis.

« C’est Nikolaï, » fit le jeune dresseur, un peu embarrassé. « C’est un scientifique. Il est cool. » Le chercheur se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de cette dénomination immature, avant de poursuivre dans la raison pour laquelle il s’était approché du groupe.

« J’ai vu des hommes en noir, comme ceux que j’ai eu le plaisir » - sa voix se tinta d’ironie - « de rencontrer à Volucité, partir en direction du port. Ne sont-ils pas des membres de la Team Plasma ? » Cette fois, Matis tira fermement sur le côté ; et son cadet n’eut d’autre choix que de le laisser partir, son poing frappant l’air comme s’il était le seul responsable de son malheur. Nikolaï et Tcheren eurent un mouvement de recul prudent.

« C’est eux ! Ces bandits, ces monstres, ces ... »

« Si tu les traites de _spoliateurs_, tu vas faire de l’effet, » se moqua Mélis.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Le jeune champion de Pavonnay se plaça en médiateur, l’air grave. Bardane s’éloignait déjà du centre de gravité du groupe, alors que les regards les plus invasifs se portèrent sur la bombe à retardement qu’était ce garçon dont le gilet de feu gobait la silhouette, tressautant. Au moins, le champion de Port Yoneuve ne perdait pas le sens des priorités, donnant des instructions bruyantes aux gestionnaires du dôme - réduits, sous son impulsion, à n’être que d’autres de ses ouvriers. On voyait, à l’ignorance maîtrisée de Tcheren, qu’il cherchait déjà à limiter que ça ne s’ébruite ; Nikolaï, sciemment ou non, n’y fit guère attention.

« Certain. J’ai vu le même étrange blason bleu marqué d’un P sur l’un des uniformes. En fait, ils ont tourné juste devant moi, » car en effet, le quai principal de la ville se trouvait tout droit depuis les portes vitrées du World Tournament, et on pouvait même y apercevoir le balancement tranquille des embarcations, bateaux de pêche ou frégates. Etait-elle là, la cachette de la Neo Team Plasma, derrière l’un de ces mâts trop dociles ? Mélis n’eut pas le temps d’énoncer cette pensée, que son aîné se précipita dehors entre deux courants d’air, dans cette direction générale. Le plus jeune champion suivit d’un pas assuré, ne manquant pas de balancer un remerciement banalisé à l’adresse du chercheur.

« Euh, je devrais peut-être y aller aussi ... »

« Attends. » _Zut. _« J’aimerais savoir ... combien de Badges possèdes-tu, à présent ? » _Maintenant ? _La question le prit tant par surprise qu’il mit un moment à retrouver ce souvenir - le regard perçant de Nikolaï, penché sur lui comme une gargouille dangereuse, n’aidait pas.

« ... Quatre. Non, cinq ! »

« Je vois, » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Ces Badges seraient-ils la démonstration de ton potentiel ? Dans ce cas, tu as encore une marge dont il me sera donné d’observer la réduction. Mais est-ce vraiment tout ? N’est-il pas possible qu’un dresseur conscient de sa nature puisse encore dépasser ce potentiel maximum établi par la Ligue ? » Il devait admettre que le scientifique le mettait mal à l’aise.

« ... Je peux y aller ? » Ce dernier toussa d’un air faussement embarrassé.

« Oui, bien sûr, je m’excuse. Soyez prudents. »

Au quai principal, Matis et Tcheren s’étaient arrêtés devant un impressionnant bateau. Frégate serait le nom plus approprié, avec ses trois larges voiles au vent du soir, et dominant de sa pointe les petites barques de pêches et les bateaux de plaisance ; son mât crevant le ciel en une étoile nouvelle. Quand Mélis arriva à son tour, des sbires s’amassèrent déjà contre les rambardes de fer dans une variété inimaginable : certains curieux, d’autres agacés, l’un ou l’autre avec leurs sandwichs-repas dans la main.

« Oy ! Laissez-nous monter, qu’on vous règle votre compte ! »

« S’il-vous-plait, » ajouta le cadet d’un air moqueur. « On vient de la part de Schwarz. » La chef de l’équipe - à en juger par le brassard rouge à son bras, ce qui constituait déjà une montée en grade plutôt impressionnante dans le monochrome que formait la rangée de sbires - se contenta de tourner la tête vers la proue, où l’interpellé finissait un fond de yaourt.

« Tu les connais, ces mioches ? » Il jeta un regard à peine intéressé avant de hausser les épaules. La jeune femme ne semblait attendre que ça, dégainant sa Poké Ball du côté de sa ceinture, un sourire tranquille se dessinant sur son visage. « Miasmax, Bomb’Beurk. » A peine sorti de sa Poké Ball, la masse informe du Pokémon Détritus retomba contre le ponton, son bras-liane frappant les lames de bois comme si c’était du papier. Sa bouche bouillonnait d’une écume sombre. Tcheren, en le voyant, s’avança en rempart.

« Attention ! Mastouffe ! » La sbire-en-chef ne vit qu’une impulsion rouge articulée, la moustache tactile du Pokémon du champion avant que la Bomb’Beurk ne diffuse au contact une épaisse brume mauve. Les autres reculèrent craintivement, juste assez pour voir les trois dresseurs monter sur le pont. Au passage, Mélis, accroché par le gilet aux pattes d’Alice, balança un coup de pied dans l’air avant de se laisser lâcher. Matis suivait, le Colombeau portant un humain sur chaque patte, et ne leur autorisant pas la même liberté artistique. L’essaim noir se dispersa sous un murmure inquiet.

« Ay ! Atterrissage parfait ! »

« Ils sont fort nombreux, » constata Tcheren en se relevant, rappelant son Mastouffe d’un mouvement distrait. « C’est une situation délicate ... »

« Qu’attendez-vous ?! » L’onde de choc du pied de la sbire contre les planches secoua davantage que l’attaque qui suivit. Un de ses sous-fifres se plaça en rempart, ses deux Poké Ball dévoilant deux Léopardus, chacun sur un certain niveau de l’espace. D’un mouvement de la main, Mélis indiqua à la Rhinolove de se mettre entre eux.

« Alice, Psyko ! » Le vecteur psychique passa entre les deux Pokémon félins, et une volée de bérets fila également. Matis leva paresseusement le pied pour éviter la chute des Léopardus, secouant encore davantage la frégate. Ce qui n’était pas normal : il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le bras-liane du Miasmax rouler sur le pont, cherchant à monter dans ce bateau désespérément petit pour lui. Le Colombeau lui passa par-dessus alors que, derrière lui, un sbire envoyait un Rattatac à l’assaut.

« Mélis. » Le champion parlait d’une voix étonnamment calme pour la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. « Attire-le vers moi. »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ... Eh ! » La mâchoire psychique évita de justesse de perforer davantage l’aile d’Alice. La Pokémon Chauve-souris recula d’un battement d’aile malhabile, et tous se retournèrent pour voir le Rattatac retomber et faire demi-tour sur le pont. Son dresseur l’appela d’une voix rude.

« Quel incapable ! Morsure, recommence ! »

« ... Attraction ! Par ici ! » Et de lui pointer le milieu exact du pont. Bien que perplexe, la Rhinolove s’exécuta, répandant son parfum stimulant tout en voletant vers Tcheren. Mélis eut un spasme lorsque le Pokémon Rat lui passa entre les jambes, suivant l’odeur aveuglément ; en relevant la tête, il vit son ami se démener avec la sbire-en-chef et le Miasmax qui faisait pencher dangereusement la frégate.

« Bouge ton gras ! Détritus ! »

« Colombeau, fais-le dégager ! Provoc ! » Le Pokémon pigeon descendit en piqué avant de frôler la tête du Pokémon Poubelle. Ce dernier le suivit du regard, préparant entre ses dents de ferraille son bain de bulles toxiques, mais son poids le fit basculer en arrière. Il y eut une glissade collective quand la frégate bascula de l’autre côté avant de se stabiliser. Le Rattatac glissa sous le vol d’Alice, ce dont Tcheren profita ; s’armant d’une Poké Ball ...

« Miradar, Balayage ! » L’autre rongeur, à peine formé au travers de l’éclair rouge, envoya sa patte arrière contre le premier. La Rhinolove se rapprocha de son dresseur avec précipitation pour l’éviter alors qu’il rebondissait, laissant la masse tremblante et étourdie du Rattatac juste aux pieds du Champion.

« Ca, c’est du nettoy-- »

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » L’homme qui arrivait était, chose étonnante, un vieil homme ; une large cape pourpre enveloppait ce qui était de toute évidence un corps chétif et anguleux, les mains s’agitant de part et d’autre pour enlacer l’espace autour de lui, et la peau blanche rougissant à vue d’œil ... Bleuissant, plutôt, le long des artères fleurissantes. Malgré tout, il en gardait une voix puissante en réprimandant l’essaim de sbires, autoritaire, qui forçait au silence. Les deux dresseurs s’échangèrent un regard perplexe, alors que Tcheren resserra machinalement sa cravate.

« Ne seriez-vous pas ... le Sage qui tremblait de peur au Hangar Frigorifique, il y a cinq ans ? » Oui, il bleuissait, le mauvais mot entravant littéralement son souffle. L’homme respirait avec l’à-coup d’un asthmatique, avant de se reprendre.

« De froid ! Et, Lilien, est mon patronyme. »

« Lilien. Vous avez des explications à fournir sur les agissements de la Team Plasma. »

« Bien entendu. Nous n’avons plus rien à musser à la peuplade primitive que vous êtes. Mais discutons en gentilshommes. Rappelez vos Pokémon. » Tcheren adressa aux deux garçons un regard entendu, et il y eut un échange d’éclairs. Alice achevait de tournoyer autour de Matis, que la colère montante attirait vers lui le Pokémon Cupidon. A en juger par le vol contrôlé de celle-ci, il semblait presque qu’un orage se formait autour de lui, s’ouvrant de multiples plaies psychiques pour ne pas répliquer. Lilien eut un rire maîtrisé. « Vous êtes de très bons dresseurs. Vous semblez être le fantôme des deux Dresseurs qui nous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues, il y a cinq ans. »

« Des deux Dresseurs ? » Mélis sonnait plus curieux qu’anxieux. « Ludvina, et ... ? »

« Ne cherchez pas à digresser, » s’empressa Tcheren. « Qu’avez-vous l’intention de faire à Unys, cette fois ? »

« C’est fort simple. Nous poursuivrons tant bien que mal l’œuvre de notre Maître. A nouveau, nous exciperons le pouvoir du Dragon légendaire pour astreindre Unys à notre domination ... Mais, cette fois, nous ne laisserons pas des impertinents tels que vous musarder comme il vous plait dans nos affaires. » Lilien approcha d’un pas ; chacun rattrapa une Poké Ball par réflexe, une sans laquelle ils se sentiraient nus face à l’impressionnant _baryton_ du vieil homme. Ce qu’il disait n’avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais ne manquait pas de s’insinuer dans leurs têtes comme une vérité ; comme un Rattata ronge les barreaux de sa cage, avant de semer la pagaille dans leur chambre mentale. Il leva un bras autoritaire.

« A moi, le Trio des Ombres ! » Mélis n’eut pas le temps de reculer que deux bras vinrent saisir les siens en étau, dans son dos. Trois sbires étaient apparus de nulle part, tels des ninjas, et les encerclaient sans un commentaire. Il souffla une natte de cheveux blancs qui tombait nonchalamment sur son épaule, sans que l’homme de main ne fasse le moindre geste. Dans l’ombre de leurs bandeaux, il ne pouvait pas voir leurs yeux, fixés sur le Sage. Et puis, il le traîna.

Passer à travers une ombre ne pouvait être aisément décrit. Mélis savait qu’on le tirait de celle-ci à une autre, sans qu’il ait réellement la sensation d’être entraîné - il flottait dans un bouillon de couleurs, comme un astronaute faisant le premier pas sur la Lune. La gravité le frappa durement, lui pesant sur ses épaules alors qu’il ressurgissait sur la jetée, dans les calques des bateaux de pêche ; et la bile lui remonta rapidement dans la poitrine. A présent hors de cet astre factice qu’était son ombre, il pouvait voir se matérialiser Tcheren, puis Matis, entourés de deux des trois hommes : des déflagrations de blanc, de noir, de rouge reprenant lentement forme. Il n’avait pas eu l’impression d’avoir changé de corps, mais le regarder était tout autre chose. Les ninjas, dans un accord muet, retombèrent simplement au travers du sol, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé. Etrangement, la présence dans son dos ne sembla pas s’alléger, mais ce devait être la gravité qui rattrapait des secondes perdues sur leurs épaules. En un mot :

« Cool ... » Son aîné le regarda d’un œil vitreux, partagé entre l’incrédulité et l’évidente envie de vomir qui remontait dans sa gorge. Le champion de Pavonnay reprit ses esprits plus rapidement, ravalant bruyamment sa salive.

« Le trio des Ombres ... Les Ponchien de la Team Plasma. Leurs éléments les plus dangereux, aussi. Ils sont capables de manipuler les ombres à leur guise ... Comme des fantômes, si vous me passez l’expression. »

« J’veux pas faire ma _sucrette_, Tcheren, » - le concerné s’enflamma vivement, alors que Mélis se plia en quatre tant l’expression semblait étrangère dans la bouche de Matis - « mais la Frégate a mis les voiles. Littéralement. » En effet, en se haussant par-dessus l’épaule du champion - une distance inutile -, on ne voyait plus le large bateau amarré au port ; seulement la trace de son passage, un puits d’eau au milieu des barques.

« ... C’est quoi, cette histoire de Dragon légendaire ? » _A nouveau, nous exciperons le pouvoir du Dragon légendaire pour astreindre Unys à notre domination ... _Tcheren resserra vivement le nœud de sa cravate et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Les Dragons légendaires sont les Fondateurs d’Unys, Reshiram et Zekrom. Bien que la Team Plasma ait tenté d’exploiter le premier pour exécuter leurs desseins, il y a de cela cinq ans, les deux Pokémon ont disparu de la région depuis. Il est impossible qu’ils aient retrouvé leur trace ... »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Mélis pencha la tête d’un air interrogateur. « Reshiram n’était-il pas sous le contrôle de la Team Plasma, il y a cinq ans ? De ce Ghetis ? » _Il n’était pas sous le contrôle de Ghetis_, batailla-t-il dans sa tête. Ghetis n’avait pas la pureté et la dangereuse innocence qui s’était caché derrière le véritable héros du Fondateur, mais ce n’était pas un détail que les garçons étaient censés connaître. Fort heureusement, l’impulsivité de Matis le sortit de ce mauvais pas ; tapant du pied avec agacement.

« C’est pas possible ! Et ils nous ont encore filés entre les doigts, ces Rattata de malheur ! »

« _Spoliateurs_, » ne se lassa pas de le corriger son cadet.

« Je dois en avertir le professeur Keteleeria, » les ignora Tcheren. « Peut-être pourra-t-elle me renseigner à ce sujet. Quant à vous, vous devriez retourner au centre-ville pour vous reposer. On vous contactera quand on aura une meilleure idée. Oh, avant ça ... » Il sortit de sa poche un petit carnet d’instructions. Il tenait entre les doigts, avec une seule épingle, et était recouvert de gribouillages schématiques que les deux dresseurs reconnurent immédiatement, pour les avoir souvent vus à l’école des Dresseurs. Le jeu des poids pour apprendre à un Pokémon à vous transporter sur l’eau. Mélis consulta son Pokédex mentale et eut une idée de détour à faire ...


	10. Étape 7.5

L’entrée du Chemin Enfoui ressemblait à n’importe quelle ouverture de grotte, si ce n’était qu’en s’enfonçant davantage, les parois devenaient plus anguleuses, couvertes de frises complexes qui n’appartenaient pas à la nature. Mais Mélis le savait déjà : en remontant, il était tombé sur le même cul-de-sac qui l’avait bloqué à Volucité - le mouvement frénétique des Pokémon ouvriers, d’ailleurs, l’agaçait un peu - ; cette fois ouvert, l’éboulement consolidé par des charpentes d’acier qui contrastaient avec la poussière d’or des millénaires passés. Et par-dessus, un passage étroit en disques carrés menait à l’endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, Tawny menant la danse avec les flammes rassurantes qui chassaient les bras d’ombre : le Château Enfoui.

Cinq ans après le début des fouilles, celui-ci s’était enfoncé dans le sable, ne laissant à la surface dans le Désert Délassant que les plus hautes tours, créant de larges fontaines de graviers donnant sur la mer. Tout le sous-sol, étrangement, était resté presqu’intact. Les colonnes maintenaient le plafond haut recouvert de logogrammes ; et les poteries de pierre rouge et d’argile étaient restées intouchées dans les coins, remplies de cendres et de baies fossiles. Le Roitiflam embrasa sa crinière, dévoilant les limites de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ; et Mélis s’approcha d’une fresque devant lui.

Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas plus que la première fois les épigrammes des habitants depuis longtemps disparus de l’_._ Mais il n’était pas non plus complètement idiot. Il ne voyait que les deux mêmes phrases se répéter en boucle sur les deux lignes de la fresque - dessous se creusaient les carrés en relief qui indiquaient qu’on avait peut-être voulu en dire plus. Avec un seul changement toutefois. _Le Ntk_, pensa-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur ledit symbole. Le seul dont il connaissait le sens, grâce à Nikolaï, et qui l’intriguait pourtant davantage que toutes ces images qu’il ne comprenait pas. _Ce demi-cercle surmonté d’un _rond, se rappela-t-il, _se dit _Ntk_, et voudrait dire _Toi_, comme une troisième personne. S’agissait-il d’un pronom personnel comme notre _On_, ou voulait-on désigner une personne en particulier ? _Si le scientifique lui avait demandé son avis, maintenant, il aurait penché pour la seconde hypothèse. Il se retourna brièvement pour voir s’il ne se trouvait pas là, espionnant silencieusement, mais ne vit que les flammes rassurantes de Tawny.

« Ces signes, au bout ... » Ce dernier se pencha sur ses quatre pattes, son énorme groin soufflant une fumée d’or. « Tu ne trouves pas qu’ils ressemblent à des flèches ? Des directions, peut-être ? » Le Roitiflam se releva sur ses poings avant de scanner la pièce. Trois issues entre les colonnes : une à leur gauche, une à leur droite, et le passage obscur par lequel ils étaient passés dans leur dos. Il grogna son indifférence.

« Bon ! » Le dresseur se releva, plein d’assurance, avant de pointer arbitrairement à sa droite. « C’est le seul signe que je connais, alors on va aller là où il nous indique d’aller. En avant ! »

Toutes les salles se ressemblaient, en fait ; jusqu’aux colonnes effondrées qui barraient certains accès dans ces salles étroites, démesurées, construites comme des donjons. Les poteries sur les tables d’offrande ou au sol diffusaient une odeur âcre de pourriture et de brûlé mélangés, et les fresques variaient en contenu avec de plus larges dessins - mais Mélis ne s’attarda sur aucune d’entre elles, plongé dans la lecture de son Pokédex, et enjambant avec aise tout ce qui jonchait le pavé. Derrière lui, Tawny marchait d’un pas traînant, émettant de temps à autre des grognements réprobateurs à l’attitude nonchalante de son dresseur. Il y avait de meilleures façons d’occuper ses journées que de s’enfoncer dans des ruines croulantes.

« Il devrait y avoir des Tutafeh, ici. Ce sont des Pokémon Spectre. J’ai toujours voulu un Pokémon Spectre, ils sont tellement cools ! Mais on devrait faire attention à ne pas tomber sur un nid de Mascaïman ... » Le Roitiflam le retint par le bas de son gilet. « ... Hm ? » Il pointa du menton une autre sortie de salle. Qui détonait d’ailleurs du reste, avec son cadre en argile brut, le rouge ressortant dans la pièce en pierres jaunes ; et une obscurité prononcée en émanait, comme un monstre tentaculaire.

_Il n’était qu’une étoile dans le néant._

_Sa mère avait une réputation, elle : une _netjeret_, veillant du puissant reflet sur ses ailes, les trois paires inépuisables, alternées, à mettre le Désert Délassant dans une journée permanente. Jalousée des Pokémon porteurs d’astres, haïe des Pokémon souffleurs de climat ; mais surtout adorée des hommes, car la bénédiction de l’_ı͗m _et des récoltes. Elle avait portée des filles et des fils dont il était, des frères et des sœurs qui auraient pu constituer à eux seuls un nouveau ciel. Et puis, il y avait eu la guerre. La région se noya et s’embrasa tout à la fois, dans ce qui ne pouvait être que le Chaos originel. Ou quelque chose d’approchant. Les frères et les sœurs, engloutis dans l’inondation. La mère, disparue. Ne restait d’elle, trente millions et deux cent cinquante mille grains de sable plus tard que cette étoile dans le néant ..._

« Waouh, ça pue ! »

_Un néant extraordinairement bruyant._

« Tawny, un petit peu de lumière ? » Le Roitiflam s’embrasa, dégageant l’ombre de l’entrée de la salle. Elle paraissait plus grande, ne serait-ce que parce que les flammes n’allèrent pas jusqu’au mur du fond ; et dévoilait œufs crevés et odeur de pourriture. Mélis remonta son gilet contre son nez, tandis que Tawny faisait un effort extrême pour ne pas respirer du tout - la qualité de son feu s’en ressentait, retombant très vite sur eux. Obscurité dans une boîte antique. « Attends ... » Bruit de sac violé. « Mets-toi ça sur le groin. » Le Pokémon se saisit à l’aveugle de ce coin de drap pendant, avant qu’il ne donne un souffle nouveau à son collier.

Mélis n’avait jamais vu un Pokémon pareil. Une mite gigantesque soigneusement momifiée dans des moires mauves, ses six ailes étendues diffusant une faible luminescence ; mais un mysticisme vite oublié face à son abdomen suintant, dans des mouvements réguliers de pompe, et la terrible moiteur qu’il dégageait. Arceus tout-puissant, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Autour de l’autel, les épais fils de salive formaient des barreaux protecteurs. _Qui était ce petit homme impudent, qui faisait pénétrer dans son néant l’Existence ? _Le Pyrax - car c’en était un, constatera-t-il plus tard dans son Pokédex, l’émerveillement de la redécouverte grandissant à la lecture - étira paresseusement une de ses pattes-pinces, mordant dans une sécrétion comme pour se remettre à niveau. Mais pour l’instant, son sentiment ne se trouvait être qu’un intérêt morbide. Tawny se mit instinctivement en rempart.

« C’est quoi ? » La Flammèche du Pokémon Soleil embrasa comme une étincelle toute la structure de fils. Même protégé par les épaules solides de son Roitiflam, le dresseur dût mettre son bras en écran devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par l’écran de flammes qui les submergea soudainement. Quoi qu’il soit, il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient là. « ... Ok, on ne demandera plus. Tawny, Force ! » L’interpellé chargea de toutes ses forces entre les sécrétions, poussant de tout son poids l’autel. Le Pyrax ne se laissa pas faire, se rattrapant sur un fil perdu de ses quatre pattes, une paire d’ailes battant frénétiquement dans l’air. Un souffle puissant le fit trébucher. Une idée germa.

« Marto-Poing ! » Tawny tourna un œil réprobateur, l’autre continuant de le pousser d’une puissante Tornade. « Allez ! Il ne peut rien te faire s’il est par terre ! Il ne sait pas voler ! » Ainsi fut-il : le Roitiflam leva son poing immense avant de le frapper contre son adversaire vers le sol. Bruit de jarres cassées. Il hésita avant de relâcher sa prise, avant que le Pyrax ne se soulève avec lui, perché entre ses deux doigts, une autre paire d’ailes surmontant les autres. Le Vent Argenté poussa en avant sable et spores. « ... Recommence ! Laisse-toi tomber ! » Le poids de son propre bras le tirait en effet en arrière, et dans sa chute, il frappa à nouveau le Pokémon Soleil accroché sur lui. Un sifflement sinistre lui échappa, alors qu’une impulsion rouge vint le capturer. La Poké Ball retomba sur le côté. Un mouvement. Un autre. Mélis enjamba le corps étalé d’un Tawny soupirant de frustration pour récupérer la coquille. Elle s’arrêta dans un _clic _en écho dans la grande pièce.

« ... Ouf ! C’était un combat mouvementé, pas vrai ! » Le Roitiflam tira la cheville de son dresseur en arrière en guise de réprimande. « Ok, ok, » ajouta ce dernier en riant, dégageant le sable de ses épaules, « tu as fait du très bon boulot. On va l’appeler ... Blaze ! Pas mal, pas vrai ? » Tawny se releva à son tour, ses épaules ployant sous son propre poids, avant de pointer du menton le fond de la pièce. Une énorme fresque l’ornait : de multiples symboles, mais, surtout, l’image d’un certain Pokémon, les six ailes ouvertes comme les six branches d’une étoile, les yeux fermées en une ligne mince dans la roche dorée.

Un coup d’œil discret sur la Poké Ball. Dans le reflet, les ailes épaisses de Blaze formaient un voile opaque d’intimité. « C’est ... c’est un Pokémon antique ? Non ... » Mélis jeta un œil autour de lui. Les sécrétions pendaient lamentablement sur les murs, au milieu des œufs éventrés - certains, crevés comme des balles de ping-pong, d’autres, dévorés, ne laissant qu’une peau blanche et pourpre. « Il est né ici. Il a dû rester là depuis des années ... C’est pour ça qu’il ne sait pas voler. En tout cas ! » Il tapa les mains fièrement sur ses genoux, arrachant un regard épuisé à son Roitiflam. « C’est malin ! On ne va pas pouvoir capturer de Tutafeh, maintenant. C’est contre la règle. » Tawny soupira quelques braises. « Mais j’ai un plan de rechange ! »

Et il brandit un sifflet d’argent à un public imaginaire.

***

« Merci, Columbia ! »

La Couaneton fit une imitation grotesque de révérence avant de se pencher à son tour vers l’un des canaux d’Ondes-sur-Mer. L’eau était sévèrement polluée par les activités industrielles et le tourisme - difficile de croire que des gens payaient pour naviguer sur ces barques vénitiennes en bouteilles plastique, mais c’était vrai ! -, et prenait d’étranges couleurs vertes ou violettes selon l’angle duquel on la regardait. On ne voyait pas le fond, et pourtant Mélis savait qu’il pouvait avoir pied, et jusqu’au menton ; mais on ne pouvait que voir les ombres lécher les murs des bassins de contenance, et deviner les détritus divers et variés qui donnaient à ce canal ses teintes douteuses. Cannettes de Soda Cool, Poké Ball usagées, restes de la production de papier et, bien sûr, Viskuse.

La naissance des Viskuse était toute récente. Un organisme producteur d’énergie hybride avait balancé des litres de produits toxiques à la mer, pourrissant la faune et la flore locale. Ca, c’était la version du Pokédex, car depuis, ces Pokémon méduses apparaissaient partout où il y avait de la pollution, et Ondes-sur-Mer ne faisait pas exception. Une immense concentration, en fait, qui rendait théoriquement la baignade impropre. Théoriquement, car ils semblaient imperméables à tout ce qui n’avait pas une odeur de plastique fondu, et avaient une indifférence prononcée pour les humains. Mélis en avait déjà vu, des paquets, dans de grandes brassées, venant des canaux et qu’on balançait à nouveau la mer. Peine perdue car, ce matin encore, les égouts étaient bouchés par les têtes coagulées de ces fantômes des mers.

« Kelly ! » La Manternel apparut, dégageant une poussière imaginaire de son habit avant de jeter un œil écœuré à la masse bouillonnante des Viskuse. La masse translucide qui laissait apparaître tous leurs appareils, sans pudeur, les tentacules léchant les petites vagues avec un bruit de succion. Tellement peu élégant ! Mais son dresseur avait l’air déterminé à capturer l’une de ses choses, et ce que son dresseur voulait ... Devait être nécessaire, même si ça ne lui plaisait franchement pas. « Alors, lequel de ces petits Viskuse veut venir avec moi ? »

Kelly posa un pied-grue timide contre l’une des têtes offertes. Les Pokémon Méduses avaient l’air indifférents à la large ombre du garçon qui les dominait - il ne sentait pas le plastique fondu, mais un fort relent de sapin et de sel, et par là n’avait guère d’intérêt -, sauf ... « Elle ! » Mélis pointa du doigt une tache rose au loin. A l’abandon comme un vieux sachet plastique, la Viskuse tournait le dos à sa communauté ; trop active pour eux, elle essayait de ramper sur les couleurs statiques de l’eau et se retournait en gracieux tourbillons. La Manternel releva sa patte vers elle, l’air de dire, _un très bon cru_.

« On va y aller doucement. Piqûre ! » Kelly rebondit avec aise sur le tapis de Pokémon, avant de pointer ses canines sur celle d’intérêt. Elle la projeta contre le mur d’en face, pincée entre deux pics psychiques ; alors que Mélis s’avançait avec enthousiasme sur les Viskuse paresseux, une Poké Ball vide à la main. « C’est super ! Maintiens-la comme ça ! » La Manternel s’appuya à l’horizontale contre le mur, ses deux faux plantés dessus, quand le Pokémon s’échappa ; repliant ses tentacules contre la figure de l’insecte, deux poussant avec vaillance sur la surface. Renversement. Kelly poussa un piaillement quand sa tête rencontra la plinthe.

_C’est qu’elle ne se laisse pas faire, _pensa-t-il alors que la Viskuse s’éleva dans l’air, le corps brillant d’une lumière apaisante. Un Soin, nota-t-il en se mordant les doigts mentalement. Il voulait justement éviter qu’elle ne se serve de ses attaques, pour ne pas la jouer à l’endurance - ce à quoi la Manternel n’était pas rompue, étirant ses pattes avec difficulté. Il fallait changer de stratégie.

« Kelly, baisse-toi ... » Le Pokémon s’exécuta. « Et Columbia, Vibraqua ! Ca bat de l’aile, là ! » La Couaneton réagit au quart de tour, poussant des cercles d’eau de la surface du canal de son puissant mouvement. La Viskuse semblait les absorber, tout en faisant réverbération à l’intérieur de sa tête - c’est justement ce que Mélis espérait. La confusion. Elle replia la moitié de ses tentacules contre son visage, le ruban d’écume blanche prenant des teintes rougeoyantes.

« Super ! Et maintenant, Poké Ball ... » Le dresseur réajusta sa visière avec prétention. « Go ! » Et il balança la coque sur la Viskuse. L’éclair rouge fila, avala les tentacules en larges rubans, avant de retomber contre la plinthe sous l’air circonspect de Kelly. L’objet vibra une fois, deux fois, s’arrêta quand la Manternel posa son pied-grue dessus avec une fermeté militaire, provoquant, avant la joie, l’amusement chez son dresseur.

« Du calme ! Elle ne va plus filer, maintenant, » fit-il en enjambant le tapis de Pokémon pour rejoindre l’autre rive ; Columbia, voletant derrière lui d’un air las. Entourant le bras de son dresseur de substitution quand celui-ci leva la Poké Ball d’un mouvement de fierté vers le soleil d’Ondes-sur-Mer. « Mh. Avant de rejoindre Parsemille, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton trop factuel pour sa position clichée, « il faudra que ... Thulile s’entraîne avec nous, pour l’habituer. »

***

Le Grindur se laissait tranquillement porter par la vague de Magnéti venue des tréfonds de la Grotte Electrolithe. Ce n’était pas extraordinaire : quand la charge des minéraux particuliers de la grotte augmentait, les Pokémon Aimants étaient inévitablement attirés vers les parois plus vitreuses et le brouhaha des dresseurs du rez-de-chaussée ; frôlant au passage leurs grappes - également regroupées grâce à l’électricité statique -, ne manquant pas de faire tomber une ou deux coquilles d’acier sur leur passage, vive trombe d’énergie jaune dans le bleu de la roche. Ce Grindur particulier n’avait pas de nom, mais n’était pas ordinaire pour autant ; car il était l’un de ceux qui portait son empreinte - l’empreinte d’un dresseur, aussi éphémère eut-il été -, et il en tirait une fierté exagérée pour un simple cocon d’acier de la taille d’un poing. Quand les Magnéti se dispersèrent dans leurs gradins inventés, il n’eut aucune crainte à se laisser rouler - poussant son corps par à-coups - vers l’attraction principale.

« Ucla, Eclair ! Thulile, protège-toi ! » Le Magnéti du dresseur frotta ses aimants l’un contre l’autre, projetant une décharge vers l’étrange Pokémon Méduse. La Moyade tout juste évoluée - à en juger par la façon dont ses organes internes la poussait en avant dans sa tête flasque - souffla un écran d’écume, qui encaissa en partie l’attaque - l’Eclair rebondit de haut en bas, entre deux tentacules, avant qu’un troisième n’essuie l’étincelle perlant au coin d’un œil avec modestie. « Et Soin ! » Le corps translucide s’effaça dans une éphémère luminescence. Seule la petite ombrelle sur sa tête ne disparaissait pas, un postiche jauni qui flottait dans l’air. Pas que le Grindur le sache, mais c’était une certaine Manternel qui l’avait cousue sur-mesure. Une empreinte physique, si l’on veut. Les Pokémon Acier sauvages se penchaient sur leurs rambardes d’esprit avec curiosité.

« Il faut encaisser mieux que ça. On recommence ! Ucla ... » Mais c’était le dresseur qui était intéressant. Pas son physique : il était d’une extraordinaire banalité, avec ses cheveux en bataille remontant sous l’effet de l’électricité statique comme des oreilles de Ponchien, et la visière en carton, retournée, qui battait sur sa nuque. C’était sa gestuelle. Cette façon de suivre les mouvements de ses Pokémon même quand il n’en avait pas besoin, son bras se levant alors que l’Eclair passa par-dessus la maigre protection d’écume. Sans aucune retraite, tellement concentré sur l’entraînement qu’il ne voyait pas l’essaim descendre le long des murs en claquements d’acier ponctuels. Il avait une empreinte ... similaire à la leur. Il méritait d’être observé.

« Ucla ! E-- » Mélis s’arrêta, le bras encore levé, observant d’un air confondu l’amas de Magnéti qui approchait comme une seule chose, s’entrechoquant en formant de larges vagues d’électricité statique. Thulile se cacha timidement derrière son dresseur, les tentacules sur ses épaules comme pour le mettre en rempart ; alors qu’Ucla se contenta de s’éloigner par les impulsions contraires de ses aimants, frôlant le plafond bas de la grotte. Les Pokémon sauvages amenaient un nombre impressionnant de déchets industriels avec eux - le résultat des travaux multiples de Bardane, à n’en pas douter - : des plinthes éventrées, des vis, des coques de voiture, s’amassant en un monstre gigantesque autour d’une ridicule petite boule de métal. En d’autres circonstances, le jeune dresseur serait passé en force ; mais il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une fichue _coque de voiture_ ! Laquelle recouvrit son champ de vision, lui masquant la vue de son Pokémon.

« Ucla ! »

Une étrange luminescence émana de derrière l’essaim, avant d’éclater, soufflant une brise glacée sur son visage. Les Magnéti se dispersèrent en masse sous le choc, ou plutôt, étaient repoussés par une force magnétique géante. Mélis cligna des yeux, des bulles de couleur passant devant sa vision, avant qu’il ne réalise : la tête flasque de Thulile l’avait enveloppé pour le protéger du choc, et c’est avec un mouvement cachant à peine son écœurement qu’il ôtât ce chapeau grotesque pour s’approcher du chaos. Au milieu du chaos de fumée blanche et de détritus, l’œil unique d’Ucla s’ouvrit en une spirale ...

« Ucla, ça va ?! » ... A l’intérieur d’une forme imprécise. Mélis se contenta de regarder que cela se dissipe, avec un « oh » ébahi collé à ses lèvres.


	11. Étape 8

Carolina était, malgré son jeune âge, une aviatrice avertie. C’était, chez elle, une passion avant d’être un métier : la sensation de légèreté, la caresse des nuages comme du coton rose, elle avait passé toute son enfance au-dessus des toits de Parsemille, et toute son adolescence au-dessus des villes, de simples fourmilières sous l’ombre de son planeur. Son grand-père l’avait nourri de mythes sur les harpies et les génies d’Unys qui pouvaient bondir sur chaque carreau de ciel bleu ou noir, et dont chaque pas provoquait les pluies et les ouragans. Mais elle n’aimait pas la dépendance à son avion. Ce qu’elle voulait, c’était voler de ses propres ailes, mais au sens littéral. Suivre la migration des Déflaisan à la portée d’un mouvement de bras. Et c’est dans cette idée qu’elle avait construit les nouveaux espaces de son Arène. Son _challenger _ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Mélis n’aimait dériver qu’en esprit : pour tout le reste, il était étonnamment terre-à-terre. De son souffle puissant, le ventilateur principal le repoussa de nouveau contre la bordure de béton. Derrière celui-ci, la Championne applaudit sans qu’il puisse l’entendre - ses oreilles bourdonnaient avec l’impulsion de ce vent glacial et artificiel.

« Bon, on va dire que tu es arrivé jusqu’à moi, » cria-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix. « Quatre Pokémon chacun, et aucune limite de temps. Et si tu gagnes, conformément à la demande de l’Etat, je t’emmène à Arpentières. Décollage ! » Quelque chose remonta sous lui, avant que le ventilateur au sol ne le projette dans les airs. Carolina aussi, d’ailleurs, qui semblait beaucoup plus à l’aise à s’agripper sur les bordures - alors que le jeune dresseur ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement régulier des machines qui s’opposaient. De derrière elle, deux Pokémon s’élevèrent à leur tour. « Rhinolove ! Lakmécygne ! Acrobatie, Lame d’Air ! »

Les deux volants passèrent au-dessus et en-dessous de lui, se croisant dans son dos alors qu’il reprit son équilibre en s’accrochant à un mur de béton. Le vent continuait de souffler avec force dans ses poumons, et il attrapa sa Poké Ball derrière lui avec un manque d’assurance qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Ucla ! Coup d’Jus ! » Alors qu’ils se croisèrent à nouveau, de l’impulsion rouge, une énorme masse électrique les transforma en ombres. Les ventilateurs se coupèrent d’un coup, au grand soulagement de Mélis, qui se laissa retomber en avant. Carolina ne put qu’observer, confondue, le gigantesque Magnézone qui se souleva du sol, dégageant de sa protection statique les plumes de Lakmécygne qui s’y étaient collées.

« Bien joué ! » Un bourdonnement enthousiaste lui répondit.

« ... Ok, changement de cap. Airmure ! Hâte ! » Le Pokémon Condor arriva du côté sans prévenir, une foudre grise et rouge qui percuta de plein fouet Ucla, le projetant de l’autre côté de l’Arène. Les machines se réactivèrent, poussant le _challenger _dans un autre coin. Il voyait aussi que, même avec la force statique, le Magnézone n’arrivait pas à se dégager du courant dans lequel il était bloqué : coincé entre un souffle puissant et un mur de béton. La championne, se maintenant à son niveau par le pied, leva un bras vers l’Airmure. « Et maintenant, Aéropique ! »

« Tawny, protège-le ! » De l’impulsion rouge, le Roitiflam bloqua le coup d’épée de l’aile. Un grondement blessé, puis il attrapa machinalement l’autre aile offerte pour le repousser, alors que Mélis rappela Ucla dans sa Poké Ball. Carolina lâcha une de ses jambes pour la taper capricieusement sur le sol.

« Eh, c’est du un contre un ! »

« C’est _toi _qui a commencé ! »

« Quel lourd ! Changement de cap ! » _Alors, c’est avec ces mots qu’elle dirigeait les ventilateurs_, constata Mélis alors qu’il s’agrippa à une rambarde pour ne pas partir avec le vent qui lui soufflait dans le dos. L’Airmure rattrapa sa dresseuse en plein vol, alors que Tawny ne bougea pas, comme un écran, bloquant le courant avec son seul poids. La flamme de son collier fouettait le courant en larges rubans. Sans le faire exprès, la championne lui avait offert la meilleure orientation.

« Attends. Charge ton énergie. » Ce qu’il fit, frottant énergiquement ses deux pattes avant l’une contre l’autre, imitant son dresseur, dans une grandissante décharge d’étincelles. Carolina, quant à elle, réussit à orienter sur Airmure en se repoussant sur l’angle des murs.

« Aéropique ! » « Maintenant ! Poing de Feu ! » Les ailes dégagées, la projection enflammée frappa en plein centre le poitrail du Pokémon Condor. Par réflexe, il lâcha sa dresseuse, alors qu’il se replia dans sa Poké Ball sans autre forme de procès. Du dessous, un Cryptéro la rattrapa, alors que les derniers filins de chaleur se firent souffler par les puissants ventilateurs. L’œil unique se fit réprobateur, alors qu’il posa la championne sur son podium.

« Tu le prends comme ça ... » « Tawny, reste là ! Fais écran ! » « Changement de cap ! » Le mouvement d’ailes du totem se fit plus puissant, pour ne pas être soufflé par le vent contraire les repoussant vers l’entrée de l’Arène. Un _ouf _échappa à Mélis quand il percuta à nouveau le mur de béton qui lui servait d’abri, le Roitiflam se courbant contre la grille du sol, et ses flammes léchant la figure de son dresseur. Des flammes aux reflets pourpres ...

« C’est Psyko, » informa Carolina. « Augmente la pression, Cryptéro ! » Il entendait bien le grognement incommodé allant _decrescendo_ de son Pokémon, et imaginait sans peine l’attaque qui faisait écho dans un corps déjà trop étroit ; mais c’était le plus lourd, et mis à part lui, aucun ne pourrait être appelé sans s’envoler en arrière - même Alice n’était pas habituée à des courants aussi forts, simulations d’orage, si ce n’était pas plus ! A moins que ...

« Changement de cap ! » Comme prévu, la machine ne fit pas la différence entre sa voix et celle de la championne : le courant poussa à nouveau vers l’arrière - si le collier embrasé de Tawny et l’absence presque totale de vent dans son enclos de béton étaient à croire. Mélis s’écarta alors pour se laisser pousser à la hauteur de Carolina, dégainant les deux Poké Ball en croisé. Celle-ci s’agaça, petite fille ne gagnant pas à son jeu préféré.

« C’est à _moi _de décider ça ! Changement de cap ! »

« Parfait ! Tawny, reviens ... Et Ucla, Change-Eclair ! » L’impulsion, comme prévu, suivit le courant, se jetant droit sur le Cryptéro.

« Cryptéro, Mur Lu-- » Trop tard. La barrière psychique était à peine formée que la masse électrique du Magnézone chargea sur lui, la brisant dans un bruit bien réel de verre fendu ; revint, comme un boomerang, incapable d’y échapper sans perdre à son tour son équilibre. Ucla revint sagement dans sa Poké Ball alors que tomba, avec une morbide certitude, le Cryptéro, K.O.. La chevelure rousse masquait en partie l’air dépité de Carolina ... Avant de retomber en un sourire. Le vent retomba, les machines s’arrêtant avec un lent bourdon.

« C’était planant ! Orageux ! Même ... survoltant ! » Le dresseur ne répondit rien, étrangement échauffé et essoufflé, se contentant de croiser le regard de la championne en crachant d’épais nuages de buée impatients.

***

Parsemille était réputée pour être une plateforme de communication avec le reste de la région, avec son aéroport touristique et marchand, qui transportait hommes et biens à la fois de l’autre côté de la bande arctique - à Arpentières, qu’on oubliait toujours sur les cartes d’Unys - et dans les Très Hautes Terres. La faune locale ? Les larges oiseaux d’acier qui glissaient dans leur cage de bitume et de grillages. La flore ? Avions et Lakmécygne de papier en porte-bonheurs dans le vent. Bianca, à l’abri du soleil sous l’aile de l’engin personnel de Carolina, les regardait justement partir dans la direction de Flocombe ; attendant patiemment le dresseur au sortir de l’Arène. Car Parsemille était aussi réputée pour le flegme extrême de la Championne et de son simulateur de vol.

D’après le professeur Keteleeria, des indices dans les Ruines des Abysses, Vaguelone, tendaient à donner crédit à la Team Plasma quant à la résurgence d’un des Fondateurs d’Unys ; mais quand sa jeune assistante avait naïvement demandé des détails, elle s’était tue, prétextant qu’il était « trop tôt pour en être sûr ». Etre sûr de _quoi _? Pour Bianca, ça ne pouvait être que le signe de _leur _retour ... En parlant de retour, n’était-ce pas Mélis qui arrivait ?

Le dresseur peinait à accrocher à son range-Badges de substitution - une ceinture de rechange trop large - la sixième broche ; pas seulement à cause de l’épaisseur de l’objet de choix, pas vraiment adapté à des agrafes aussi délicates que celles de ces Badges d’or contreplaqué, mais aussi et surtout à cause de la douleur qui s’insinuait dans ses bras raides. C’était l’effet que ça faisait, de se prendre des murs de béton dans le dos. Carolina, derrière lui, et s’occupant de changer ses gants de pilote, ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne fit attention à Bianca que quand elle sortit de l’ombre, avec son inséparable béret vert, agitant la main avec enthousiasme. C’était comme un électrochoc. _Les dresseurs font attention à contrôler la puissance de leurs Pokémon, _disait la voix désincarnée dans sa tête, _mais il peut y avoir des catastrophes ... Mais ça ne va pas arriver, hein !_

Quand la jeune assistante ne le vit pas lui rendre son salut, elle baissa la main, un peu gênée. Mélis ne la regardait pas, les yeux bien cachés sous l’ombre de sa visière, et le pas se faisant plus pressant vers elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand il releva la tête, avec une moue sévère qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas. Qui faisait étrangère sur son visage. Trop mature. _Mais ça ne va pas arriver !_

« Tu as dit que ça n’arriverait pas, » lui cria-t-il à la figure. « Tu as dit que ça n’allait pas arriver ! _Assassine !_ »

« A-Attends ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu ... » Bianca émit un gargouillis effrayé quand le garçon lui attrapa fermement les épaules. Assez pathétique, en vérité, elle le laissait encore la pencher en avant, contre son visage, alors qu’il était déjà sur la pointe des pieds ; mais cette étincelle dans le regard, cette fugace lucidité, elle la connaissait ... « Tu ne veux pas dire que ... que ... »

Sans la lâcher, il baissa la tête, secoué d’un frisson. Carolina s’apprêtait à intervenir, mais un mouvement de la jeune fille l’arrêta ; elle se contenta de se poster entre les deux hélices de son avion, avec rien d’autre qu’une curiosité polie. Avec un réflexe tout naturel, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes ; Mélis releva les yeux sur elle, ce mélange d’ahurissement et pourtant de reconnaissance dans les yeux, qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _Pourquoi tu lui ressembles tant ? Pourquoi devais-tu souffrir pour devenir plus fort ?_ Elle posa la question comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Qui ? » Le jeune dresseur eut un soupir tremblotant.

« Wistery ... Mon Nosferapti ... »

« Désolée ... » Il gronda. Ce n’était visiblement pas le bon mot pour le sortir de son mal, mais elle réessaya quand même avec plus de cœur, serrant ses pouces dans ses mains : « Vraiment désolée ... » Mélis aurait pu lui dire beaucoup de choses. Que ce n’était pas de sa faute mais un concours de circonstances, que l’ignorance n’est pas une excuse, ou même que de grands pouvoirs impliquaient de grandes responsabilités ; mais il ne le pouvait pas. A la seule vue de Bianca, se repassait en boucle dans ses oreilles le bruit mat d’une poutre de Charpenti contre une aile fine.

« Je pensais que si je le rappelais ... Mais il ne revenait pas dans sa Poké Ball ... Et il y avait du _sang _partout ... »

« Et tu te sens coupable ? » C’était Carolina, qui s’était approché sans piper mot. Sa voix, aussi glaciale qu’un vent du Nord, les fit sursauter. « Si tu te morfonds, l’âme de ton Pokémon ne pourra pas être en paix. »

« Je pensais avoir oublié, » continua-t-il de lui-même, « mais quand je t’ai vu ... J’ai pensé à ce que tu as dit. Que ça n’allait pas arriver ... »

« Il faut que tu te pardonnes, » énonça la Championne avec un tact surprenant, « et que tu le pardonnes aussi. Et pour cela, il faudra sonner la cloche. » Là-dessus, elle pointa du doigt par-dessus leurs épaules. Les petites maisons de carton-pâte et les sapins en aluminium - du moins, donnaient-ils l’impression de n’être que des maquettes devant la gigantesque Tour des Cieux, dominant Parsemille et la Route givrée de son unique œil protecteur - l’éclat du soleil sur sa cloche, au sommet. Bianca fut la première à retourner la tête, gobant l’air pour dire quelque chose, avant que Carolina ne l’interrompe.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Mon avion peut attendre. »

« Tu ... Tu peux piloter dans la nuit noire ? »

« C’est l’été ! Il n’y a pas de telle chose qu’une nuit noire. De plus, » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté, « je me ferais guider par le Pokémon d’un autre pilote. Un Corboss. Nous arriverons en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire ! »

***

La Tour des Cieux, l’une des plus anciennes œuvres architecturales d’Unys, et à présent bâtiment la plus élevée - elle ne se trouvait pas dans un écrin de nuages comme la Tour Dragospire aujourd’hui abattue dans les marais glacés, mais semblait dominer les montagnes dans leur robe de gel éternel. On pouvait apercevoir de là toute l’étendue du Grand Gel, dans tout ce qu’il avait de fascinant et d’inquiétant ; d’immenses arabesques avalant les pins et les chênes perdus dans l’automne et de l’écume de vent contre la roche du Mont Foré. Bianca et Mélis se tenaient respectueusement devant la cloche : une vieille dame millénaire, rouillée et sans bijoux, qui sonnait le son grave du glas. ... Peut-être que le glas n’était pas le mot le plus approprié pour ce ton sec, et pourtant irrégulier, comme malhabile, le battant lâche se baladant sous la panse ; mais c’est ce que le jeune dresseur avait en pensée, comme pour chasser les fantômes paresseux. La jeune femme, en revanche, souriait paisiblement à ces premières notes en écho.

« C’est un très beau son. » Mélis ne répondit rien. Bianca ... Il n’était pas juste de la blâmer pour la perte de Wistery, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la prendre pour bouc-émissaire ; comme si son avertissement lui avait porté malheur, avait érodé le fourreau d’une épée de Damoclès qui existait déjà. Culpabilité et déni se mélangeaient dans un camaïeu. C’était injuste, il le savait, mais s’il suffisait de savoir, beaucoup d’autres problèmes n’existeraient pas. En tout cas, ce silence sembla l’inciter à continuer.

« Ludwig a aussi perdu un Pokémon, tu sais. » Non, il ne le savait pas. Tout à fait franchement, il n’avait pas envie de le savoir. Venant de Bianca, ce prénom pouvait venir pour n’importe quoi - elle pouvait essayer de le consoler avec cette pauvre excuse, ou elle cherchait encore à se rapprocher de l’image fantomatique qui lui collait à la peau ; dans les deux cas, cela ne semblait qu’aggraver les notes tombant dans ses tympans, comme si la cloche partageait son impression. Il se contenta d’éructer un _ah _embarrassé.

« Mais il ne voulait pas s’en souvenir. C’est drôle, » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d’amertume, « quand il commençait enfin à garder des souvenirs en lui, ce n’était pas les _bons_ qui restaient dans sa mémoire. » _Il ne voulait pas s’en souvenir ... ? _Avec curiosité, il jeta enfin un regard à la jeune femme : elle n’avait pas quitté sa position, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, à essayer de capter les derniers sons de la robe tombante de cette cloche mystique.

« Qu’est-ce qui est mieux ? Se souvenir de ses Pokémon, même si ça doit nous rendre triste, ou les oublier ? Je pensais que les souvenirs permettaient de faire vivre les gens. Je me suis tellement accrochée à cette idée ... C’est peut-être pour ça que Ludwig n’a jamais ... Avec nous ... » Elle faisait de moins en en moins sens, mais c’était égal, se disait-il, alors qu’elle eut une inspiration mouillée. « Le son de ta cloche ... Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Quand je l’entends, j’ai l’impression qu’il est là. Notre Ludwig. Timide, mal assuré, mais persévérant ... »

« Tu l’as déjà entendu sonner la cloche ? » Ca lui échappa, d’une voix un peu plus rude qu’il ne l’aurait voulu ; elle se retourna, un peu surprise, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Jamais. Mais je suis sûre que s’il la faisait sonner, elle ferait ce son. » Et venant de Bianca ... Cette dernière, malgré l’épaisse doudoune carotte qui lui couvrait les épaules, frissonna d’un coup - c’est à ce moment-là que Mélis remarqua que le soleil se couchait déjà, dardant ses rayons pourpres sur la surface gelée devant eux. « Bon ! » dévia-t-elle nonchalamment. « Nous devrions redescendre à Parsemille. Je ne veux pas que Carolina pilote toute la nuit pour aller à ... à Arpentières ! Voilà ! »

Arpentières ... Un village modeste, une dizaine de maisons en dominos tout au plus, faites de la pierre de lave et des cendres qui constituaient le sol. Mélis ne pensait pas un jour mettre les pieds dans ce décor d’une photographie volée, mais c’était devenu un point d’accès inévitable pour rejoindre aisément la côte est de la région - on pouvait aussi, à partir de Port Yoneuve, passer la Route 16 et le désert de glace, mais c’était autrement plus incommodant. De là, on traversait les cavernes dans le flanc du mont Renenvers et l’on se retrouvait à Vaguelone. Ensuite ...

« Tu vas chercher tes derniers Badges, pas vrai ? » Il se retourna vers elle : elle avait déjà les deux pieds dans l’ombre du colimaçon. « ... Ne t’en fais pas, tout va très, _très _bien se passer ! » Il ne put retenir une grimace amusée.

« Tu vas me porter la poisse ! »


	12. Étape 9

« Ouais ? »

« _Salut Matis._ »

Le dresseur s’arrêta. Mélis appelait rarement sur son Vokit, et c’était invariablement pour s’enquérir de sa situation, ce qui l’agaçait - en fait, c’était même la raison pour laquelle il l’appelait. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui l’interpella : c’était le ton réservé de sa voix, habituellement puissante, remplissant l’air d’un écho surnaturel. Il pouvait presque voir, en esprit, son ami prostré contre l’appareil, comme pour donner plus de force à ses mots. Devant lui, Clamiral se retourna, l’observant avec impatience tandis qu’il s’éloigna de la paroi pour chasser le parasitage.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« _... Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ?_ » Matis ne répondit rien - il n’était pas sûr que son soupir passe au travers du capteur. « _... C’est Alice._ » Comme si ce nom voulait tout dire, il se tut. Un ange passa. Alice - c’était le nom, s’il ne se trompait pas, du Rhinolove qu’il avait utilisé à Méanville et à Port Yoneuve, contre les escro--oh. La réalisation tomba comme une enclume sur sa tête ; instinctivement, il la releva sur son fidèle Clamiral, à l’avant du mont Renenvers, le menaçant silencieusement de son regard embrasé. Le dresseur rapprocha ensuite le Vokit de sa bouche, comme si ça pouvait le rapprocher de son ami, à des kilomètres de là, accroupi sur les marches d’un vieux manoir qui en avait perdu toutes ses qualités mystiques.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« _Des Grodrive ... Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des Grodrive à Arpentières. Je ne savais vraiment pas !_ »

« Calme-toi. » Matis n’imaginait que trop bien la scène. Des Grodrive, qui résidaient habituellement sur la Route 13, poussés à Arpentières par les vents contraires du Grand Gel ; un humain à peine plus grand qu’un seul de leurs bras-rubans, et la minuscule perturbation de filins aériens qu’ils avaient pris pour la raison de leur égarement dans la région volcanique, dans le vol d’un Rhinolove. Mélis, étouffant dans l’anormal rejet de carbone, essayant vainement de donner des instructions à une Alice désarçonnée. L’attaque Châtiment. Un Pokémon Vol tombant dans les herbes folles, tout son corps recrachant d’âcres fumées ... Clamiral sursauta au brusque mouvement de tête de son dresseur.

« _Je savais pas quoi faire. Alice était là, en train de mourir,_ » - il disait ça sans la moindre nuance de voix, ce qui était en soi plus dérangeant que tous les sanglots du monde - « _et je ne pouvais rien faire. On aurait dit qu’elle avait avalé tout un ballon d’air. Ca m’a fait peur. Elle aurait pu éclater, tu crois ? Comme un ballon d’air ?_ »

« Calme-toi, j’t’ai dis. » Une nuée d’anges. « ... Tu l’as enterrée ? »

« _Une fille est venue la prendre. Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre, je le sais, c’est moi qui ait creusé sa tombe, là, _» - il voyait en esprit Mélis pointer du doigt quelque monticule de terre et roche devant lui - « _mais elle l’a pris quand même._ » La fille en question, Matis le devinait aisément, s’appelait Lone Rios, habitait à Arpentières dans un vieux manoir en pierre de lave des années 1800, et était réputée pour son crépu noir qui détonait avec le roux des autres résidents du pied-de-montagne. Elle était aussi décédée, morte dans son sommeil le jour de ses dix ans. « _J’ai l’impression de plus rien savoir,_ » continua-t-il, et sa voix monotone semblait enfin se briser. « _Je n’ai même pas posé de question. Un _fantôme _est venu chercher Alice et je n’ai rien dit du tout. Même pas « Au revoir. Désolé d’avoir été un dresseur minable. Salue Wistery de ma part. » ..._ »

« ... Et t’as compris, alors tu m’as appelé. » Il n’entendait pas, mais il devinait le rire nerveux de son ami. Sentant que quelque chose n’allait pas, Clamiral se rapprocha timidement de son dresseur. Il le savait pas très tactile, pudique, à la façon dont il s’occupait de lui, comme on s’occuperait d’un jouet en porcelaine ; mais, cette fois, il ne repoussa pas le museau contre sa main.

« _C’est ça._ »

« Et maintenant ? »

« _... Ca t’ennuie si je pleure un bon coup ... ?_ »

« ... Nan, vas-y. » Il se plaqua contre le flanc offert de son Pokémon. Mélis, depuis qu’ils étaient enfants, avait toujours été le sensible de leur petite équipe, le spécialiste des larmes de Mascaïman et des gros chagrins. Pour une raison obscure, il se souvint à ce moment-là d’une de leurs journées à la plage d’Ondes-sur-Mer - ils avaient trouvé un Bargantua échoué, coincé comme une vulgaire pièce de collection dans une bouteille éventrée, et le cadet était inconsolable. Mais cette fois, Matis n’était pas là, juste à côté, distraction idéale : il était tout seul, sur les marches d’une maison hantée, découpé par l’ombre tentatrice d’une croix de bois. L’aîné, dans le labyrinthe rocheux du Mont Renenvers, rapprocha encore davantage le Vokit ; essayant vainement de lui faire sentir sa présence, ne faisant qu’accentuer le pique que chacun de ses hoquets faisant au travers du boîtier.

Ca allait prendre un moment.

« ... T’es encore à Arpentières ? » Mélis renifla bruyamment.

« _Ouais ..._ »

« Je t’attends à Vaguelone, alors. » Clamiral tourna la tête, surpris. « On se fera un combat Pokémon. »

« _... Ok ?_ »

« Te fais pas d’illusions. Clamiral a juste besoin d’aiguiser ses lames. » Le Pokémon, entendant son nom, fit claquer ses brassards contre la roche avec enthousiasme. Derrière le boîtier du Vokit, Matis entendait le rire clair de son ami.

« _Ca marche ..._ »

« Et fais gaffe à toi. » Au Manoir de l’Etrange, il n’y eut plus que de la friture sur la ligne ; Mélis réduisit sa propre émission et rangea l’appareil dans son bracelet - avant que son bras ne passe au-dessus d’un Nosferalto. Le sursaut le repoussa contre les marches, alors que le Pokémon, sa nuée disparue sur la route, se posa nonchalamment sur ses genoux. Les Nosferalto n’étaient pas des Pokémon très beaux : avec leur bouche continuellement ouverte, on pouvait voir leurs entrailles dans la partie basse de leur corps. Pas génial. Le dresseur consulta son Pokédex mental : le Manoir de l’Etrange était considéré comme une zone en soi, parce qu’une faune spécifique, avec des Spectres notamment, s’y était développée au fil des ans. Le Pokémon cligna d’un œil endormi.

« Franchement. » Sa main remonta près de la chauve-souris, qui ne chercha pas à l’éviter. « Est-ce qu’il y a un truc d’échange équivalent que j’ai pas compris ? Je ne pouvais pas garder Alice, parce que je devais te capturer ? » La Nosferalto - car c’était une femelle, ce qui ne lui enlevait en rien son sentiment de déjà vu - ne fit naturellement aucun commentaire, se contentant de chercher avec une mâchoire timide un point de morsure dans cette chair offerte. Heureusement, la combinaison le protégeait à moitié.

« Ah, mais j’ai besoin d’un Pokémon Vol ; et Columbia est aussi de type Eau, c’est important d’équilibrer les types tant qu’on le peut. » Il listait tout haut les raisons de ce qui lui apparaissait comme une trahison : Alice, si vite partie, si vite remplacée. Oh, bien sûr, elle était sa propre personne, peureuse et maladroite, mais toujours douce ; mais quand on en venait à une équipe Pokémon, transformée en données sur une table des types ... La damnée « remplaçante » grimpa avec aise sur le bras tendu, comme déjà chez elle. Mélis la suspectera, plus tard, de l’avoir attendu pareillement, comme une seule condition de son évolution.

« ... Tu ne m’en veux pas, Alice ? » La croix de bois resta de marbre. « On va vaincre la Ligue avec Majorelle. » La Nosferalto se laissa retomber, tête à l’envers, sur le perchoir improvisé ... « Pour toi ... et pour Wistery. On n’abandonnera pas tant que nous ne serons pas le Maître ! » ... Et s’envola en panique quand Mélis se redressa avec une détermination nouvelle avant de s’élancer sur la pente menant au mont Renenvers. Majorelle suivit d’un vol assuré son nouveau dresseur, ne ponctuant qu’un arrêt « reprise d’équilibre » contre le monticule de terre. Elle semblait presque reconnaître ses prédécesseurs, hésita, avant de chercher la silhouette bleue et fauve de son dresseur.

Au revoir, Alice.

*** 

FMC2, scene 04, B, take 01.

A nouveau, le Karaclée fonça vers la silhouette du Ninja Skelénox, le point en avant, l’intriguant Point de Mire contenant à peine cette masse de cristaux et de nerfs. Le garçon sauta prestement en arrière, sur une rambarde ; son ombre s’étala suffisamment pour récupérer celle de Ruh, dissimulée dans les reflets d’écume. Il se remit adroitement en équilibre, pour laisser le soin à son Pokémon de se mettre en écran entre lui et le combattant. Robokeuf resta inactif, limitant ses mouvements pour ne pas laisser les minéraux s’infiltrer davantage dans son squelette, mais la voix plus puissante que jamais. Au grand étonnement du karatéka, la Skélenox ne se contenta pas, cette fois, de parer son coup - ce n’était que par le poids supplémentaire du Point de Mire qu’elle y parvenait - ; elle glissa au-travers lui dans un éclat pourpre, faisant face au super-policier. Cette espèce était d’une expressivité rare, malgré leur œil cyclopéen, leur non-corps tout en courbes ou en irrégularités. _Salut._

Le Karaclée se frotta la poitrine énergiquement : il avait son dresseur dans le dos, mais ce dernier discernait avec plus de précision que n’importe qui le mouvement erratique des épaules. Quant au Ninja Skelénox, il observait avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée la large plaie boutonneuse fleurir sur les os cristallisés. Robokeuf réalisa qu’il le regardait au travers d’un anneau. Ruh brandissait fièrement le Point de Mire sur son doigt unique.

ROBOKEUF : -1 Karaclée + 1 Point de Mire = ???

FMC2, scene 04, A, take 01.

NINJA SKELENOX : Tourmagik ! Ruh a échangé ton Point de Mire avec notre Orbe Toxique ... Eh !

Du bout de la baie, le super-policier n’avait pas hésité à projeter l’une de ses armes. Le filet passa de justesse sous l’épaule du jeune criminel. Le bras encore tendu, ses yeux de phare ne reflétaient aucune émotion - si ce n’était pour le tremblement imperceptible de la lumière, le Ninja Skelénox se serait peut-être lassé de le voir s’embourber dans l’air. Au lieu de ça, se levant avec une balance parfaite sur la rambarde, il passa la main contre son front dans une mimique relâchée d’un salut militaire.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je te laisse une chance de capituler. Ou, comme tu dis ... En état d’arrestation. Couchez-vous, mains sur la tête. _Bzzt_.

Il ne manquait que très peu pour que la fumée s’échappe de ses oreilles.

ROBOKEUF : Montée de tension = 350% ! Sens de la justice = 500 % ! Variations = zéro! Prépare-toi !

NINJA SKELENOX : Cause toujours, mon vieux ! Ruh, Ombre Portée !

ROBOKEUF : Karaclée. Ténacité !

FMC2, scene 04, B, take 02.

Malgré la douleur de l’Orbe Toxique, le Pokémon Combat se replia sur lui-même, les bras sur la tête et les pieds ancrés dans le sable comme une ventouse sur du verre ; tout juste n’entendait-on pas le _clop _sourd quand l’Ombre Portée manqua à dérober le tapis obscur sous ses pieds. Par réflexe, Robokeuf vérifia son propre dessous, et sa jambe émit un grincement protestataire. La Skelénox semblait se fâcher, ses cris réduits à des craquements d’os derrière son masque.

ROBOKEUF : Karaclée. Contre !

Le Karaclée renvoya son poing dans l’air et rencontra le trou formé par le Point de Mire : le Tourmagik ne lui avait pas permis de s’en débarrasser. Une traînée de poudre blanche et de flocons noirs succéda son vol plané. Le Ninja Skelénox ne s’en inquiéta pas outre mesure : son bras s’éleva encore plus largement, dessinant, même de l’autre bout de la baie, une large lame en travers du trench-coat familier. Robokeuf le remarqua juste à temps.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ombre Portée sur Robokeuf !

ROBOKEUF : Karaclée. Défense !

FMC2, scene 04, A, take 02.

Le criminel dût naturellement s’écarter quand la main du Pokémon Combat vint frapper l’air près de lui : il tomba de son perchoir, se rattrapa de justesse sur la corniche avant de se laisser retomber promptement sur le sable. Ruh perdit son point de repère. Le tremblement d’air à côté de l’inspecteur fit frémit ses épaules - ou c’était l’effet des minéraux parasites ? - avant que l’œil cyclopéen ne se décompose comme un œil de Fermite dans les granules de la baie. Le Karaclée était décidément bien embêtant, même malgré son corps pourrissant ; même pour lui, ce cœur violet dans une montagne de furoncles au plus près lui soulevait le cœur.

ROBOKEUF : Doit empêcher Ninja Skelénox de ... projeter une ombre.

NINJA SKELENOX : Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tirer sur le soleil, peut-être ? (Il s’agenouilla, la main trainant dans le sable. Le karatéka le voyait faire sans pouvoir réagir à temps, à moitié paralysé et lui-même bloqué de l’autre côté de la rambarde désormais.) Psyko !

FMC2, scene 04, C, single take.

En tombant, le Karaclée ressentit une lourde pression dans sa tête. Peut-être pas que dans sa tête d’ailleurs, à en juger par le siphon se creusant dans le sol, à peine perceptible, bien avant sa chute. La poussée mentale l’avait fait dégringoler en travers des barreaux de cette terrasse de Maillard. Le Ninja Skelénox se laissa passer au travers de ce calque noir grandissant juste avant qu’il n’atterrisse, dans un nuage de poussière et de fumées pourpres.

FMC2, scene 04, B, take 03.

Robokeuf ne gardait que la mobilité de sa tête - c’était bien la première fois qu’il faisait la distinction entre cette cervelle humaine et son squelette mécanique -, mais ce fut suffisant pour suivre du regard la remontée du criminel, plongeant et nageant dans les trouées obscures d’un coucher de soleil ; le narguant du menton, à quelques centimètres de lui, pouvant le faire trébucher d’un seul souffle. Il lui détestait toujours autant ce sourire étiré, celui-là même qui, sur des photos volées, se moquait de la Justice.

NINJA SKELENOX : On dirait que tu ne peux plus bouger ... T'as oublié de recharger la batterie ?

ROBOKEUF : ... Routine cryptée = enclenchée.

GOTO>FINAL_POLICE_SOLUTION_2.0

NINJA SKELENOX : ... Attends, t’as dit quoi ?

ROBOKEUF : RUN>JUSTICE_EXPLOSION

NINJA SKELENOX : Wouah !

FMC2, scene 04, D, single take.

Ruh, de sa cachette favorite, tira la cheville de son dresseur pour le pousser à l’abri, dans l’entredeux. Ils ne ressentirent là que le bruit étouffé d’une implosion, et le poids supérieur sur leurs têtes qu’ils attribuèrent à une vague de sable.

FMC2, scene 04, B, take 04.

Quand le jeune criminel s’extirpa comme à son habitude, Robokeuf était presque toujours dans la même position : si ce n’était pour ses genoux à terre et l’épaisse fumée qui s’échappait de ses poumons - le Ninja Skelénox les écarta d’une main mal assurée en s’approchant davantage -, on aurait pu le croire encore en course. Une volonté de fer ! Il osa enfin poser ses doigts sur la figure du super-policier ; une peau rugueuse et émaciée trop familière, mais bien trop humaine, c’en était presque fascinant ... Le garçon secoua la tête. S’attacher à un flic ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, c’est une curiosité malsaine à son égard qui l’incita à jouer de son gant sur ses lèvres ... Et entendre un souvenir, comme un disque rayé, sortir de cette poitrine malade.

ROBOKEUF : Poline ... Po-Po-Poline ...

NINJA SKELENOX : Poline, hein ?

Un regard, et Ruh haussa ses maigres épaules. L’œil roula dans sa capuche mais, elle en avait l’habitude désormais, rien qu’elle ne puisse suggérer ne pourrait lui ôter l’idée qui prenait racine dans sa tête. Le distraire de sa funeste mission n’était peut-être pas plus mal. Avec une fausse innocence, le dresseur se baissa encore davantage et posa un baiser sur le casque métallique.

NINJA SKELENOX : T’en fais pas. Je vais bien m’occuper d’elle ...

***

Selon Matis - qui n’avait jamais été un garçon particulièrement subtil -, Vaguelone n’était qu’une autre de ces plages artificielles. Avec son pavé incrusté de sable, où l’on marchait pieds nus pour sentir la morsure du soleil contre ses talons, et les palmiers dans leurs cages de métal qui chapeautaient respectueusement les villas aux larges baies vitrées, aux formes onduleuses des corps à l’intérieur - quel idée d’aller en vacances à l’est de l’artère si c’était pour rester comme des vampires dans la fraîcheur des intérieurs ! Il attendait Mélis, en consultant des cartes postales idéalisatrices et en buvant à une terrasse le même fond de verre ... _Roo-i-oo ! _Le voilà qui arrivait justement, précédé de son propre Déflaisan. Et entre eux, le vol malhabile d’une Nostenfer inexpérimenté, ses quatre ailes peinant à se synchroniser, la décalant vers la plage. Son dresseur la héla avec un feint désintérêt.

« Majorelle, ne t’éloigne pas trop. » Pour seule réponse, le Pokémon Chauve-souris souffla son haleine fétide en lui montrant les dents. Lui monta les marches menant à la terrasse, un sourire se glissant sur sa figure - mais, à la façon dont sa visière restait par-dessus ses yeux, ce n’était qu’un feint sourire. Mélis en était devenu le spécialiste. C’était à se demander qui était le plus désespéré des deux. Le Déflaisan s’installa sur un dossier de chaise en roucoulant de fierté. « Salut ! C’est gentil d’être venu me chercher. »

« T’en as mis du temps, » fit-il en reposant son verre. Le cadet secoua sa main dans l’air avec insouciance. D’un mouvement, il plongea l’autre bras dans son sac et en sortit une Poké Ball ; l’impulsion rouge vint cueillir Majorelle au moment même où elle dérivait sur la grève, dans une écume en têtes de Viskuse. Matis eut bien le temps de se retourner pour voir le spectacle, car son ami resta rivé dessus, le subtil va-et-vient du courant qui crachait algues et Pokémon abandonnés.

« ... Bon, on le fait, ce combat ? » Ses épaules se raidirent.

« ... T’es ... T’es pressé de te faire battre ? » Matis ne releva pas, se contentant d’un mouvement de doigt pour que son Déflaisan s’active. Réglé comme du papier à musique, il se repoussa du dossier à la table dans une chute de bois et de verre, les deux ailes grandes ouvertes. Mélis sursauta réellement, cette fois, sa main s’appuyant plus profondément au fond de son sac. « Ok, ok ! T’es pressé ! » La moue de l’aîné s’aggrava, et, sans attendre, il se leva à son tour, le bras capturant l’air.

« Déflaisan, Lame d’Air ! » Le cadet n’eut d’autre choix que de se défendre.

« ... Ucla, Change-Eclair ! » A peine sortie, la masse électrique du Magnézone fit écran à la Lame d’Air, envoyant l’adversaire contre la rambarde de la terrasse dans une projection de comète. Matis ne se retourna pas, échangeant avec aisance d’une main à l’autre ses Poké Ball, et le gigantesque Clamiral apparut dans un grondement furieux. Mélis recula, étrangement déstabilisé, alors que Tawny sortit d’instinct pour se mettre en rempart.

« Clamiral, Aqua-Jet ! » L’aura écumeuse creva les lattes sur le passage du Pokémon Dignitaire.

« Tawny ... Marto-Poing ! Sur le museau ! » De dos, le collier de flammes s’embrasa davantage, _sans blague Beladonis !_, et au plus près de la décharge aqueuse, il frappa d’un coup sec contre la tête du Clamiral. Les deux Pokémon reculèrent en même temps ; l’un, l’échine fumante, l’autre, secouant le museau en bavant furieusement.

« Clam’, tu tiens l’coup ? » Il acquiesça d’un coup de patte.

« Tawny, tu ... Tu peux changer ? » Le Roitiflam semblait contrarié, mais il se replia néanmoins.

« Okay ! Alors, Aqua-Jet ! »

« ... Ucla ! Change-Eclair ! » A nouveau, l’aura aqueuse du Pokémon Dignitaire se glissa sur le sable ; mais, cette fois, ce fut la masse électrique du Magnézone qui lui fit face. Sans se presser, il fit pivoter ses membres annexes, et son substitut jaune se logea dans la mâchoire ouverte du Clamiral. On vit un instant toute sa tête prendre des couleurs vives avant de se replier dans sa Poké Ball, laissant de la statique dans l’air. Matis le sentait, ne serait-ce que dans ses mitaines au contact de la coquille peinte. Un sourire rare se dessina sur son visage.

« Feuiloutan, c’est à toi ! Combo-Griffe ! »

« Tawny ! Nitrocharge ! » Le Roitiflam se baissa à la perfection dans le sillon laissé par le Clamiral ; son aura enflammé atteignit le singe de plein fouet. Il rebondit derrière l’épaule de son dresseur, s’accrocha par la queue à la rambarde, seulement pour se prendre une deuxième attaque qui l’envoyait dans l’eau. Matis se retourna pour le reprendre dans sa Poké Ball, alors que les Viskuse revenaient lécher la plage de sable fin. Mélis, dans son dos, avait l’air autrement plus inquiet.

« Eh, ça va ? »

« ... C’est à moi qu’tu l’demandes ? »

« ... Hein ? » Pour une fois, Tawny coopéra, donnant une tape brusque à l’épaule de son dresseur.

« C’est bon, t’as pigé ? C’est pas parce que tu peux pas toujours protéger c’que t’aimes que tu dois chialer dans ton coin. Tu le veux, et ça suffit. J’pensais qu’avec moi, t’aurais pas eu b’soin de ça ... » Mélis rougit.

« Dé-désolé ... » Matis haussa les épaules, fidèle à lui-même.

« Tiens, avant que j’oublie ... »


	13. Étape 9.5

Dans la baie Vaguelone, les deux garçons restaient maladroitement en appui sur leurs Pokémon. Matis, sur le dos de Clamiral, avait posé son haut en guise de selle contre le poil rugueux de son Pokémon ; malgré le vent froid venant d’Entrelasque, ses doigts ne cessaient de gratter sur ses épaules les larges taches rouges que laissaient le soleil de l’après-midi. Mélis, plus équipé avec sa combinaison, avait encore moins de stabilité sur la tête ronde et flasque de Thulile, remontant anormalement au-dessus du niveau de la mer avec son écharpe d’écume. Ils regardaient tous la seule colonne sortant de l’océan des Ruines des Abysses, dans l’étau de la Grotte Littorale : devinant, au travers de la clarté de l’océan, la large cité antique, aussi minuscule qu’une maquette à sa profondeur. La tour, car c’en était une, n’avait pas d’ouverture visible, seulement des dragonnes trouées qui laissaient filer l’eau comme une couronne de cascades. Et, en travers des briques de pierre et d’aigue-marine, des rubans de symboles originaux.

« Bianca voulait que tu jettes un œil là-dessus pour elle, » précisa Matis.

« Pourquoi elle ne me l’a pas demandé directement ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle a dit quelque chose comme, _Je ne veux pas l’embêter, mais c’est très, très, très important !_ »

« Et pourquoi croyait-elle que ça m’_embêterait_ ? »

« A toi d’me l’dire. » Mélis allait continuer, puis s’arrêta. Il se souvint de la mine offensée - pas seulement agacée, comme si son accès de colère avait réveillé quelque souvenir enfoui dans sa mémoire - de Bianca, à Parsemille, quand il l’avait injustement accusée d’être une _meurtrière_. Pas étonnant qu’elle n’osait plus lui parler directement - la Tour des Cieux n’avait été une thérapie que pour lui. Pour éviter le regard sévère de son aîné, le jeune dresseur fit mine de se stabiliser à nouveau sur la tête de Thulile - la Moyade sembla gémir d’inconfort.

« J’suppose qu’elle voulait que tu lui notes ces symboles zarbis, là. »

« Tous ? C’est qu’il y en a beaucoup, et je ne sais même pas par où commencer ... » Matis sembla analyser la surface, avant de s’approcher, donnant un léger coup sur l’épaule de Clamiral. L’aîné était trop impulsif pour réfléchir longuement, mais il était observateur : son doigt pointa un des drôles de symboles à sa hauteur.

« Par ça, p’t’être ? »

« J’l’ai vu se répéter plusieurs fois. C’est peut-être une majuscule, ou quelque chose comme ça. Si t’as une meilleure idée, » ajouta-t-il avec frustration, en voyant le regard sceptique de son ami se poser sur lui.

« T’as un coup de soleil, » répondit Mélis avec beaucoup de spiritualité. Tandis que son aîné jura entre ses dents, il observa à nouveau la tour - il avait raison, ce symbole particulier se répétait. Pour une raison ou une autre, il pensa au _Ntk _dont Nikolaï lui avait parlé au Désert Délassant - pouvait-il s’agir d’un _cipher_ désignant la même personne, ce _Toi _mystérieux ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr, évidemment, mais il nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, tout en cherchant à découper des phrases avec cette seule hypothèse.

Là-dessus, Nikolaï avait un point d’avance sur le jeune dresseur, car il connaissait les ciphers et la façon de les lire. Il les nota donc ainsi :

Ce qu’il traduisait par :

« _YOU who came back to us,_

_YOU who gave up your dream,_

_Go on YOU,_

_[X] is waiting._ »

Il devait admettre que le dernier symbole - un qu’on pourrait apparenter à une libellule, c’est d’ailleurs ainsi qu’il le présenta dans ses notes. Seuls les symboles d’exception, des logogrammes tout à fait identiques en fonction à ceux du Désert Délassant, portaient des noms en guise de mémo - le laissait perplexe. Il n’y en avait aucun qui lui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, et de toutes les épitaphes des Ruines des Abysses, c’est la _Libellule_ qu’on trouvait le moins souvent. Mélis, cinq ans et un Grand Gel plus tard, avait le bénéfice de l’imagination : il se figura qu’on associait automatiquement la _Libellule_ à son _Ntk Deux_, et il le pointa volontiers à Matis.

« Peut-être que ce symbole-là désigne un Pokémon ? » Matis n’haussa des épaules que par le regard - force était de constater que son cadet avait raison, il avait bien attrapé un coup de soleil, et la réalisation semblait avoir accentuée la douleur sourde sur sa peau. Il retenait à grand-peine son Clamiral par le menton, pressé de noyer son dresseur, conscient des méfaits de ces pellicules de lumière blanche venues du ciel.

« Bianca m’a juste dit de te dire d’y jeter un œil. Elle te demande pas de faire la traduction. »

« Et si je la faisais ? Peut-être que je t’ai caché ce talent tout ce temps. »

« Tu parles. Le japonais était la pire de tes classes. »

« Simple paresse de l’esprit, » prétendit-il. « Personne ne parle japonais à Unys. »

« Simple paresse, bien sûr, » siffla Matis, pas dupe. Mélis ne répondit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de reporter sur une page blanche de son Pokédex la large bande de symboles qu’il avait repéré - toujours en appui instable sur Thulile, coincée entre le poids honorable de son dresseur et la bouée que constituait son écharpe d’écume. Pas refroidi par la remarque cinglante de son aîné, il entoura la _Libellule_ de deux traits fins.

« Elle t’a dit où je pouvais la rejoindre ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ta petite amie, Britanny Cornflower, la fameuse animatrice, » se moqua-t-il.

« ... Bianca a dit qu’elle avait des affaires à régler à Entrelasque, avec le professeur Keteleeria. »

« C’est loin, Entrelasque ? »

« Nan. A cette heure-ci, la marée est basse, alors c’est plus facile de remonter sur le continent. Si tu te presses, t’arrives en début de soirée. »

*** 

« Colress. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Nikolaï referma timidement la porte. Il n’y avait rien d’extraordinaire à cette convocation, pas de stores pour cacher leurs ombres traîtresses ou de mauvaise lumière tamisée ; Ghetis, dans son costume aux épaules cartonnées, faisait mine de trier les derniers dossiers rejetés de la très difficile « phase B », et ne semblait pas en meilleure ou en plus mauvaise forme qu’à l’accoutumé. C’était peut-être les larges traces de feutre bleu sur le tableau, habituellement impeccable, le A à la boucle bâclée sur sa pochette cartonnée, ou le fait d’avoir été invité dans les quatre murs sacrés de la salle des professeurs ; le fait est qu’il se sentait malgré tout mal à l’aise, seul avec cet homme impressionnant dont le seul œil valide l’évitait comme on évite de croiser un Chacripan noir. Il se retourna vers le symbole central.

« Je voulais vous montrer cet emblème. Le reconnaissez-vous ? »

Evidemment ! Tous ceux qui assistaient au cours d’histoire le connaissait, les deux ailes se cherchant l’une et l’autre autour d’un cercle complet. Il était fascinant de par sa consistance, dans les années « transitionnelles » de la guerre des deux héros ; où les territoires étaient pourtant séparés par les groupements politiques et les langages. Il était sobre, dépourvu des complexes phonogrammes et alphabets qui ornaient habituellement diverses fresques de l’époque, et la reproduction, aussi parfaite soit-elle, avait été dépourvu du seul coloris jaune qui lui donnait matière. La Marque des Fondateurs. Nikolaï ne dit rien, au début - face à Ghetis, son professeur, c’aurait été se mettre au niveau d’un Pijako -, jusqu’à ce qu’un détail l’interpelle.

« Ce symbole, au milieu ... Non, excusez-moi, je dois me tromper. »

« Je ne peux pas le dire à votre place. »

« Je croyais me souvenir que le cercle central était vide ... Je ne connais pas un tel signe. »

Ce V penché à deux queues, une marque trop légère pour appartenir au territoire de Délassant et pourtant trop brut pour venir des Ruines des Abysses. Il aurait attribué ça à la main maniérée de son professeur, s’il ne suivait pas depuis assez longtemps ses cours pour le savoir capable de pousser le perfectionnisme jusque là. Ghetis, hors de son champ de vision, s’écarta enfin de son bureau pour lui procurer son soutien expert. Plus bas, il avait redessiné des symboles similaires, tous contenus dans le même disque - une vague horizontale, à peine plus longue, et deux barres rigides, encerclaient le facteur mystérieux.

« Je dois admettre qu’il me laisse également dans une grande perplexité. C’est pour cela que j’aurais aimé profiter de votre regard neuf sur la question. Votre thèse fût d’une singularité telle, » poursuivit-il sur le ton de la flatterie, « que j’ai pensé que vous seriez le meilleur candidat. » Mais Nikolaï ne faisait déjà plus attention à ses mots : il s’était replié dans le monde de sa mémoire, cette salle de classe aux murs blancs sur lesquels il pouvait écrire dans toutes les dimensions possibles. Son doigt s’arrêta d’abord sur l’aile figurative de Reshiram.

« La Marque est, dans tous les autres aspects, identique aux représentations qu’on en a retrouvées dans le Château Enfoui et les Ruines des Abysses. Il est donc difficile de penser qu’il s’agisse d’une addition au _mytho _original. Partant de ce principe, ce sigle se rapporterait soit à Reshiram, soit à Zekrom, soit au dragon originel lui-même. Si on regarde les trois symboles ici ... Ils sont cohérents les uns les autres. Ou plutôt, ils trouvent une harmonie dans leur incohérence. C’est typique de la nomination de Reshiram et Zekrom. Ce symbole-là représenterait donc le dragon originel lui-même. Il partage leurs attributs : la forme courbe de celui-ci ... Et la terminaison en deux points de celui-là. Pourtant, s’il s’agissait de représenter le dragon originel ... Il n’aurait pas été mis dans ce sens. Vous permettez ? »

Ghetis lui tendit un feutre et l’enjoint à continuer d’un signe de tête. Nikolaï traça soigneusement le V à l’endroit dans son cercle, puis une barre moins appuyée entre les symboles, qui trouvaient tous leurs points - une remarque qu’il s’abstint de refaire à son professeur, ne souhaitant pas passer pour un vulgaire Pijako - à la même hauteur, désormais.

« Je pense que si quelqu’un avait voulu désigner le dragon originel par ce signe, il aurait été placé ainsi, et pas penché. » Et, comme il en avait fait la remarque précédemment, la Marque ne laissait pas de place au doute : que les ailes tournent dans l’un ou l’autre sens, elles se rejoignaient toujours sur un axe vertical, et pas horizontal, comme ça aurait dû être le cas. « Donc, il s’agissait de désigner un autre Pokémon ... ? » Sa voix monta dans l’aigu avec sa propre incertitude. Ghetis se pencha dangereusement sur son épaule avec un sourire satisfait.

« J’étais également parvenu à cette conclusion. »

« Mais c’est ridicule, » ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter. « S’il y avait eu un autre Pokémon Fondateur, comment cela se fait-il que personne n’ait retrouvé le moindre indice quant à son existence ? » Plus indirectement, il demandait à l’éminent professeur d’histoire d’où venait cette énigmatique dérivation, sans trop croire non plus à son invention. Le quarantenaire devina la question.

« Cette Marque-là vient de la Tour Dragospire. »

« La Tour Drago-- » Il ne restait de la naissance des dragons légendaires que cette unique tour close, dont l’entrée, on le supposait, était noyée dans les dérivés marécageux de Flocombe. Personne n’y était jamais entré, et on se contentait d’en étudier l’extérieur, d’une surprenante complexité - comme si les Anciens savaient pertinemment que jamais leurs pieux descendants oseraient trahir le secret -, le mur cylindrique marqué à l’argile bleue. Nikolaï ne put finir sa protestation, car Ghetis lui tendit une pochette plastifiée : pour appuyer ses dires, les photographies de l’intrigante, la poussière constellant les zooms les rendant d’autant plus réelles.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, j’ai fait des recherches plus poussées. Vous avez raison, il n’y a aucune autre trace concernant l’existence de notre mystérieux Pokémon. Néanmoins ... » Le professeur remonta le tableau caché. Encore plus chaotique, on se concentrait néanmoins et aisément sur les deux logogrammes au feutre rouge qui se trouvaient au centre. « J’ai voulu faire le lien avec ces signes. Ici, le _Ntk _de Délassant ; là, l’_Alphan _des Abysses. Tous deux désignent un inconnu de façon formelle. Je n’ai longtemps pas compris pourquoi ils existaient, ceux-là, avant de faire le lien avec ma Marque. » Il disait _ma _Marque avec une évidente fierté. Ghetis s’arrêta, l’observant de son œil valide avec un air réprobateur ; Nikolaï, se réalisant encore penché sur le bas du tableau, se redressa vivement.

« J’ai donc échafaudé une théorie sur cet homme mystérieux. Je pense que le Roi avait non pas deux fils, mais trois : le troisième, bien qu’il n’ait jamais eu à disputer l’héritage sur lequel la guerre s’est faite, avait été assigné à un Pokémon légendaire par le sang. Là-dessus, les phonogrammes de Délassant sont les plus parlants. Voyez plutôt. »

\- - 

« A votre gauche, vous avez _Nsw_, désignant le Roi ; au milieu, _Ntk_. A priori, ils n’ont pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n’est que _Ntk _est le seul phonogramme qui soit la fracture nette d’un autre. Vous pourrez vérifier. » Nikolaï n’eut pas à le faire : il avait suffisamment étudié la langue morte de Délassant pour savoir qu’il ne pouvait s’agir d’une coïncidence, dans des fresques où la dimension des signes avait une importance capitale dans la signification finale. Comment personne ne l’avait remarqué avant lui ? Ghetis ne prit pas le temps d’installer son effet. « Pareillement, à votre droite, un phonogramme d’appartenance, un équivalent d’un _De _ou d’un _A_. Fracture. J’ai donc de bonnes raisons de penser que _Ntk _signifie, littéralement, _qui appartient au Roi_. C’est un peu primitif, comme formule, j’en conviens. »

« ... Et l’_Alphan _? »

« Plus simple et plus complexe à la fois, » admit le professeur. « Les habitants du _Lb _utilisaient un alphabet différent, mais de l’ancien anglais malgré tout : ils ne s’embarrassaient donc que rarement de ces signes. Les exceptions notables sont Reshiram, Zekrom, Pokémon et, bien sûr, l’_Alphan_. Et, comme on dit, l’exception confirme la règle ! Ils n’avaient aucun problème à nommer clairement le Roi, qui était pourtant la figure politique la plus importante de l’époque. »

Nikolaï essuya nerveusement ses lunettes qui s’embrumaient. Ce que disait Ghetis avait beaucoup trop de sens à son goût.

« Cela ... Ne change rien au problème. Pourquoi personne n’aurait noté l’existence d’un troisième dragon légendaire ? »

« Je ne prétends pas résoudre le problème, » le réprimanda-t-il. « Je l’explique. On ne peut s’y tromper, la guerre qui a amenée Unys à cette Seconde Civilisation d’Unys, l’ère actuelle, n’a impliqué que deux héros, et par conséquent deux dragons : Reshiram et Zekrom. Dans ce cas, qu’est-il arrivé à ce troisième personnage ? Peut-être a-t-il été assassiné avant que le conflit prenne les proportions qu’il a eues. Peut-être ignorait-il tout de son héritage royal. Il est impossible de le savoir. »

« J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

« Laissez-moi vous rappeler la fondation d’Unys : un Roi avait dressé pour la première fois un Pokémon Dragon à quatre ailes, qu’il laissa en héritage à ses deux fils. Or, ces deux garçons s’opposaient en tout, et surtout en la matière de diriger le large territoire de leur père à sa mort. Le Pokémon Dragon, fidèle au Roi, se scinda en deux parties : Reshiram, le Pokémon Réalité, et Zekrom, le Pokémon Idéal. Leur conflit embrasa le pays, si bien qu’ils durent arriver à un compromis, les dictats de la Seconde Civilisation d’Unys. Imaginez maintenant : le Pokémon Dragon, au lieu de se scinder en deux, se scinda en trois. Le troisième Dragon, ne possédant aucune volonté de par l’absence de son héros, ne s’engagea pas dans le conflit. Mais que se serait-il passé s’il avait combattu ? »

Nikolaï pensait qu’il s’agissait d’une question rhétorique, avant que le silence embarrassant ne pilonne ses oreilles. Ghetis secoua alors la tête d’un air entendu, avant de poser la main sur son épaule.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans une ère transitoire. Le Pokémon Dragon restant dort encore, quelque part dans cette région, et attend son héros pour faire passer Unys dans une Troisième Civilisation, la meilleure. Et je voudrais, Nikolaï ... » Son prénom, dans cette voix, lui provoqua un frisson. « Que vous m’aidiez à le retrouver. »

***

Mais il n’y avait pas une telle chose qu’un Mélis pressé. Sur la Route 13, il s’amusait sur le bras de terre qui liait Vaguelone au reste du continent, la mer léchant ses chevilles avec la marée montante. Derrière lui, Tan profitait également du sable manqué, se glissant sous lui avec agilité, soulevant sur son dos comme une île mouvante les parasols et les algues sauvages. Son museau rencontra le dos de son dresseur ; quand celui-ci se retourna, il fit face aux yeux brillants et étroits du Crocorible, l’arcade au-dessus de son masque s’aplatissant d’un air inquiet. Il le sentait, son pas habituellement léger laissant des empreintes pesantes ; et, malgré son aspect effrayant, la cicatrice laissée par le Darumacho déchirant son ventre et son épaule, il était un romantique. Le garçon posa une main rassurante sur le nez.

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas abandonner. Ca aurait rendu sa mort ... leur mort, inutile. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser. Si je ne peux pas vous protéger, pourquoi ... » Sur la terre ferme, on les observait sous le couvert des arbres. Il l’avait senti, ce parfum acide de sueur que dégagent tous les humains. De plus près, il reniflait dans celle de ce jeune homme un arôme subtil de pin séché et de ... crainte ? Les dresseurs sentaient habituellement le brûlé, la graisse, les autres Pokémon dont les odeurs se collaient sur leur peau comme une pellicule de faux pot-pourri. En d’autres mots, quelque chose d’infect. Mais lui ... Le vent lui portait sa fraîcheur. En contrebas, Tan s’avança davantage pour chercher la poitrine de Mélis - y collant toute sa joue -, un souffle paisible s’échappant de sa mâchoire fermée. La bouche du garçon s’ouvrit et se referma sur de l’air.

« Désolé. Ca ne me va pas d’être aussi pessimiste. C’est le truc à Matis. Mais dépêchons-nous d’aller à Entrelasque. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher ... » Sous cet ordre implicite, le Crocorible plongea à nouveau dans le sable, avant de pousser son dresseur de son museau plat dans un bond puissant. Les escaliers dans la falaise, c’était bon pour les autres ! Mélis trébucha à l’arrivée, se rattrapant sur le tronc d’un arbre, alors que son Pokémon ramena ses pattes arrière du vide au sol ; de son dos profond, les graviers coulaient comme une cascade. La voix se colora davantage, les remparts d’Entrelasque enfin en vue.

Il n’aimait pas s’en remettre aux humains. Les humains étaient faits de feu et d’ombres, de ce même feu spirituel qui dévorait les forêts et leurs habitants dans la grande marche de la civilisation. Il tenait cette haine instinctive de ses pères, mais sa propre mémoire leur donnait raison, à ces fantômes du passé : c’était un humain qui _l’_avait rappelé de l’oubli dans lequel il se complaisait. Dans la recherche d’une perfection inatteignable, mais cela, il n’avait aucun raison de le savoir. Et donc, il ne pouvait plus que mettre à l’épreuve celui qui lui semblait partager _son_ essence. Par la lame de Lancelot. Lorsqu’il sortit des fourrés, le jeune homme le regarda avec un air ébahi. Ce Pokémon cervidé aux muscles puissants, les cornes en spirale pointant l’air dans l’éclat bronzé de l’acier rouillé, et le sabot métallique ne produisant pourtant aucune vibration étrangère sur la terre qu’il foulait. Les deux yeux ambrés suivaient le moindre mouvement de ses mains contre et au fond de son sac. Du Cobaltium, il résuma son impression en un mot :

« Waouh. » Il faudra s’en contenter. De son front jaillit une lame immense : invisible, bien sûr, si ce n’était pour les reflets de lumière sur elles, en ricochets colorés, qui assuraient qu’elle était bien tangible, cette épée psychique. Mélis en était encore éberlué quand Tan s’interposa entre eux, ses épaules rocheuses saillantes en protection. Que le coup direct siffla contre ses oreilles et que ses cheveux s’aplatissent. Qu’il réalise que le Pokémon sauvage venait de l’attaquer directement.

« Ah ! Tan, Tunnel ! Et reste sous terre ! » Le Cobaltium recula quand sa lame fut repoussée ; Tan ne discuta pas, s’enterrant d’un mouvement rapide sous l’herbe séchée. Le jeune dresseur prit une autre Poké Ball dans sa main, alors que Lancelot éleva à nouveau sa tête, la lumière suivant en une ligne parfaite ce qui n’était ni plus ni moins qu’une épée de Damoclès. « Tawny, arrête-le avec Poing de Feu ! » Les doigts du Roitiflam attrapèrent au vol la Lame Sainte, qui craqua sous la chaleur. On aurait presque pu l’entendre, l’éclat de verre qui ne toucha rien. Il recula de nouveau, perturbé par le poids absent de sa tête.

« Maintenant, Tan ! Remonte ! » Le crâne du Crocorible, du sol, aurait pu percuter le bassin offert du Pokémon sauvage, mais ce dernier n’en fit rien : protégé par un Abri sous ses pieds, il rebondit presque dessus, sur un sol artificiel, avant de charger de nouveau : cette fois, le crâne perforé luisait d’un éclat métallique. « Nitrocharge ! » Aura de flammes et éclat d’acier se rencontrèrent dans un bruit mat. Il y eut un instant de silence indescriptible, rien que les grognements de Tawny alors que ses pattes avant se bloquèrent sur le sol pour l’aider à pousser - Mélis pouvait presque voir, en arrière, un virevoltant. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, le mystérieux Pokémon n’avait pas émis le moindre cri ... Mais finalement, Lancelot céda : d’un sabot mis en arrière, il s’abaissa pour repousser sur le côté le Roitiflam. Un dresseur dont les créatures pouvaient rivaliser avec les forces millénaires instituées dans son corps. Ambre et noisette se croisèrent dans un regard, avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans le feuillage givré.

« ... Ouf. » Mélis lâcha enfin un soupir. « J’ai eu peur ! Il était vraiment costaud, ce Pokémon ... Tawny ! » Sous le coup de la réalisation, il s’approcha de son Pokémon au sol. Ce dernier frottait du plat de la main la large empreinte bleue d’acier fondu qui lui avait collé la peau ; Tan, à côté, cherchait du museau sa figure pour le lécher, et ne rencontrait que le cadre de son coude. « Tawny, ça va ?! »

Dans le fourré, Lancelot boitait de sa patte arrière, tirée comme un fer chaud, et sa tête retombait sur le côté avec le déséquilibre provisoire de sa lame spirituelle brisée ; il s’efforçait de garder une marche noble, le poitrail en avant, mais il ne leurrait personne. Gauvain le menaça amicalement de son propre crâne, les deux cornes plates l’encadrant, avant d’être repoussé par la puanteur qui s’était accrochée à lui : la peau brûlée, le sable humide, son propre sang pulsant à ses tympans. De derrière le Terrakium agacé s’avança Galaad, tremblant sur ses jeunes pattes, et dont le parfum marin contre son front rassurait toujours le chef _de facto_. Le Keldeo, loin des conflits mémoriels de ses pères encore vivants, ne faisait que chercher une poitrine chaude contre laquelle se réchauffer ; et Perceval resté en avant de la Route ...


	14. Étape 10

Comme Matis l’avait pronostiqué, le soleil se couchait déjà sur Entrelasque quand il arriva à sa muraille. On sentait d’ici le vent polaire venant de Janusia, noyant les aiguilles d’été sous une fine pellicule de givre ; c’est sur celui-ci que l’astre diurne disparaissait en reflets pourpres. Il fallut les efforts conjoints de Keteleeria, qui l’attendait à l’intérieur de la ville, et les siens, pour faire lever le gardien - qui, se dit le jeune dresseur en cinéphile moyen, aurait fait un bon survivant dans ce film de zombies, _La Nebbia Rossa_. Quand il entra finalement dans la ville, il ne s’étonna pas des pavés irréguliers désertés, des balconnières où se confondaient fleurs réelles et fleurs de gel artificiel aux épines de feu : il était trop gêné par la poitrine généreuse du professeur, le dépassant de deux têtes, et recadrant son chignon machinalement.

« On t’attendait plus tôt, désolée ... On pensait qu’à cette heure, tu serais resté à Vaguelone. Ce n’est pas grave ! Je suis certaine que Mémé nous accueillera quand même. Mais, suis-je bête, » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main, le distrayant un instant du décolleté ouvert, « je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis le professeur Keteleeria. »

« Mélis. Enchanté, » fit-il sobrement en serrant sa main. « Bianca n’est pas avec vous ? »

« Elle est restée chez Mémé, » répondit-elle avec un dynamisme forcé pour son âge. « Elle a dit qu’elle voulait encore passer un appel à Tcheren. » Le dresseur ne releva pas. L’amnésie propre aux offensants. « Tu as trouvé les ciphers que nous cherchions ? »

Il feuilleta nerveusement dans les pages vierges de son Pokédex, avant de lui tendre. « J’ai pu noter que ça. J’ai bien fait ... Non ? » Pendant qu’elle jetait un œil plus expert sur ses notes, Mélis jeta un regard sur la petite ville encerclée. Il y avait quelque chose d’exotique à cette cité à deux niveaux, ses ponts suspendus par-dessus des caniveaux vides et ses maisons aux yeux éteints, encerclée par une toute nouvelle flore arctique. On devinait, par-delà les demi-remparts, la Grotte Cyclopéenne, en reflétant les derniers rayons de soleil, laissant deviner ses milles ombres figées dans la glace. Keteleeria émit un petit cri entendu.

« C’est écrit à l’envers ? »

« Hein ? »

« Les habitants du Lb lisaient de droite à gauche. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, bien sûr, mais ... Tout le reste est parfait. Tu as fait un excellent repérage. »

« Ca va vraiment vous aider à arrêter la Team Plasma ? »

« Pas de précipitation, » fit-elle d’un ton enjoué. « Watson avait déjà émis cette théorie, mais je ne pouvais être sûre ... Jusqu’à maintenant. » Le professeur eut un rire nerveux en faisant face à la mine interloquée du dresseur. Elle abaissa sa voix, sur le ton de la confidence - ça semblait une précaution inutile, au vu de la paranoïa naturelle des habitants d’Entrelasque, mais Mélis approcha son oreille comme un conspirateur de la même façon. « Tu as entendu parler de l’attaque de la Team Plasma sur la Ligue Pokémon, il y a cinq ans, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, » cria-t-il, un peu vexé. « La Maître Ludvina a appelé le Pokémon Idéal, Zekrom, pour combattre le Pokémon Réalité, Reshiram, contrôlé par le Sage Ghetis. » Son assurance disparut alors que Keteleeria secoua la tête. « Comment ça, non ? »

« C’est la version officielle, oui. Mais les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme ça. Tcheren va m’en vouloir, mais tu dois connaître la vérité sur les exactions de la Team Plasma, il y a cinq ans. » Il ne savait pas quand il s’était mis à marcher dans les rues d’Entrelasque, mais à ce moment-là, il s’arrêta, comme pris de court - une déplaisante réminiscence. Mélis devina aussi, derrière lui, le sourire en coin du professeur.

« Viens. Je vais te présenter à Ludwig. »

*** 

FMC3, scene 01, E, single take.

CHIRURGIEN : Laissez passer !

FMC3, scene 01, A, take 01.

Sur le chariot médical, il n’entendait qu’une bouillie de sons. C’était déjà extraordinaire, en soi : selon le génie robotique qui le lui expliquera plus tard, les dégâts faits à son squelette nerveux étaient tels il n’aurait rien dû entendre. Et il se doutait déjà à ce moment-là que son corps n’était pas vraiment beau à voir - le passager clandestin avait réussi à le faire tomber entre deux wagons, tout de même ! -, même s’il ne pouvait pas _ressentir _la pression anormale de son bassin au niveau de sa poitrine. Ou alors il n’arrivait déjà plus à assimiler ce corps comme étant le sien, que sa tête articulait. Ce n’était pas plus mal. Il imaginait la brûlure et la trace du rail qui lui était passé en travers avant son _blackout_. Arceus, merci ! Sa vue ne pouvait pas en dire autant : il aurait aimé qu’on lui ferme les yeux, pour ne pas voir le soleil géant des néons des urgences privées.

CHIRURGIEN : Appelez l’inspecteur B. et Génie, demandez-leur l’autorisation de faire l’opération. Et dites qu’une _vie _en dépend.

INFIRMIERE : Bien, docteur.

La vie de _qui ?_

FMC3, scene 01, B, take 01.

Plus bas dans le complexe, Génie prit l’appel des niveaux supérieurs au vol. On pouvait dire que Génie était l’œil du Big Brother qu’étaient les Forces de Police Internationales : il avait les connaissances supérieures en les matières robotique et informatique primaires de l’époque, les relations intrinsèques et cette peur de la lumière naturelle, que devaient avoir les hommes de l’ombre. La voix de l’infirmière faisait un écho sourd dans l’appareil mobile, et il jeta un regard rhétorique à Will Figures. Le pauvre contrôleur des trains avait encore l’épaule recouverte de sang séché.

GENIE : C’est une opération inédite en son genre, et par cela-même, je dois vous tenir informé des risques. Nous ne pourrons rien changer à ce qui existait déjà dans sa psyché, et je parle du choc psychologique qu’une telle suite d’événements peut provoquer. Et il y a des chances très élevées pour que leur cœur même de sa personnalité en soit altéré. Sa mémoire ... Et nous ne pouvons garantir, puisqu’il n’y a pas eu de précédent, que l’opération fonctionne. Il pourrait mourir maintenant.

FMC3, scene 01, C, take 01.

L’opération, c’était l’immense squelette robotique - ou, du moins, son prototype, trônant fièrement dans les colonnes des inventions gaspillées de Génie. Celui-là n’avait pas la peinture bleue familière qu’on assimilait aux forces de police partout dans le monde : et on voyait, sous la peau de fer, les côtes de la même matière qui formeront la colonne de maintien. Seul le cou semblait d’un matériau plus flexible, avec un embout pour se connecter à la base des vertèbres - on devinait avec une horreur trop facile que c’était là qu’on fixerait la tête, séparée d’un corps trop amer même pour les Vaututrice.

FMC3, scene 01, B, take 02.

FIGURES : Il a promis d’être le parrain de mon fils ...

GENIE : Mes félicitations.

FIGURES : Je ne pourrais pas regarder ma femme ce soir et lui dire que je n’ai pas tout fait pour le sauver ... S’il-vous-plait, si le temps lui est compté, ne perdez pas de temps.

GENIE : Heureusement que je savais ce que vous alliez me répondre, alors.

FMC3, scene 01, A, take 02.

INFIRMIERE : Tout est réglé, docteur. Nous avons leur autorisation.

L’autorisation de _qui _? Etait-ce lui, qui avait donné ce précieux laissez-passer pour sa propre vie ? C’était difficile de faire sans les noms et la notion perdue de sa propre existence. C’était tout de même un échange injuste, contre l’arrestation d’un simple motard qui avait refusé de faire poinçonner son ticket de séjour à deux-cents Pokédollars. Lui pouvait encore taper contre les barreaux de l’unique cellule préventive de Méanville, alors qu’il ne pouvait que se laisser balader sur la civière, en espérant que son corps mort et sa tête en voie de disparition ne pèsent pas trop lourd. Il ne sentit même pas quand cette dernière percuta le battant du bloc opératoire.

FMC3, scene 01, D, take 01.

CHIRURGIEN : Bonjour. Vous faites à présent partie d’un programme expérimental des Forces de Police Internationales, basées à Janusia, Unys. Dans votre état, votre consentement n’a pu être obtenu que par de tierces personnes, nominativement Will Figures, et sont les seules responsables. Acceptez-vous ?

C’était de la rhétorique : le dernier son sorti de sa gorge avait épuisé ses cordes vocales avant la fracture et le _blackout _qui avait suivi, et même s’il avait la possibilité de parler, la seule idée de devoir faire face au jugement de Giratina - bizarre, comme certains souvenirs insignifiants restent les plus longtemps ancrés en mémoire - lui aurait fait signer n’importe quel contrat. Le chirurgien hocha la tête à cette approbation muette et, alors qu’il retourna chercher le squelette mécanique dans son caisson, les infirmiers se replièrent sur lui comme un essaim en rose et en bleu.

FMC3, scene 01, F, single take.

OPEN skeleton_01_props_genie.txt_

[APPARATUS]

[MAIN COMPONENT]

CODE NAME : ‘‘SKELETON MECHA COP 01’’

CORE CODE NAME : Up to the specimen 01.

CORE CODE TYPE : GM-CV03

BASE MASS : 223.5LBS

DURABILITY : 96 %

[UPPER COMPONENT]

CODE NAME : ‘‘MEMORY IMPLANT’’

CORE CODE NAME : CUSTOM MEMORY IMPLANT

CORE CODE TYPE : CMI-CV0047

BASE MASS : 1.102LBS

DURABILITY : 12 %

OVERALL STATUS : Up to operation.

~~ Enter your name below ! ~~

  1. GUAND

Press ECH to return_

INDEX_

Cette vérification dans le dossier faite, le caisson s’ouvrit dans un écran de fumée blanche ...

FMC3, scene 01, D, take 02.

... Qui n’interrompit pas le travail des infirmiers. Les bocaux opaques aux proportions variables se succédaient par-dessus la table d’opération ; on ne voyait, entre deux bras couverts de l’essaim, que la tête du Robokeuf à faire rester en place dans un écrin de draps, les yeux trop fatigués pour seulement se fermer. Warren Guand allait se retourner, puis s’ignora, pensant sans doute que le corps entier à substituer était prioritaire à la vision dont certaines personnes se passaient très bien. Pas même à ce moment de semi-conscience, abruti par l’anesthésie et le choc à la station, il ne regretta de devenir ce super policier. Il avait toujours été un justicier idéaliste. Ses frontières s’étaient seulement élargies, passant de la gare de Méanville à Unys toute entière, et échangeant son minable Ponchien pour des Pokémon surentraînés dont la rareté en faisait déjà des trésors de jalousie.

Il laissait volontiers les regrets à sa sœur Poline.

***

Pendant que Bianca analysait à son tour les ciphers notés par Mélis, Mémé faisait nerveusement le tour de la table, jetant des regards incertains dans l’œil de la fenêtre et servant à grandes louches sa soupe maison. La jeune fille était naturellement plus lente à faire sa lecture, mais aussi plus méthodique, reportant sur un carnet à part les ciphers avec une remarquable précision. Le jeune dresseur se penchait par occasion par-dessus son épaule avec curiosité, laissant tomber de sa cuillère des trainées brunâtres ; son oreille, distraite, ne semblait pas pouvoir suivre trop longtemps le récit de Keteleeria. C’était étrangement devenu trop personnel pour lui, et pourtant ...

« Remettons les choses dans l’autre. Bien que ce fut Ludvina qui invoqua Zekrom, » commença-t-elle. « Ghetis n’a jamais réussi à contrôler Reshiram. Son héros, c’était ce jeune garçon, Ludwig. »

« Ludwig faisait partie de la Team Plasma ? » Bianca ne put retenir un grincement. Keteleeria l’ignora prestement.

« Non. Je pense justement que c’est ça qui a été la faille dans le plan imaginé par Ghetis. Mais commençons par le commencement. Comme Bianca a dû te le dire, Ludwig a commencé son voyage Pokémon avec elle et Tcheren ; et ses opinions sur la Team Plasma étaient ... mitigées. Il n’a jamais approuvé le motto du groupe, mais je ne crois pas l’avoir vu le dénigrer non plus. Il faut te remettre dans le contexte : la Team Plasma aimait à prétendre qu’humains et Pokémon devaient être séparés, pour le bien de ces derniers. Et elle était convaincante. Beaucoup de dresseurs ont relâchés leurs Pokémon par la suite. Ce n’était qu’une façade pour Ghetis, oui, mais même une grande partie de ses sbires étaient sûrs de leur opinion. Tu as peut-être pu en rencontrer, à Port Yoneuve. Bardane leur a donné l’asile pour qu’ils ... « réparent » leurs erreurs. Bref.

Ludwig a rencontré le Roi de la Team Plasma, un autre jeune garçon qui s’appelait N. Le but de N était de réveiller le Dragon légendaire, Reshiram : c’était ce pour quoi Ghetis l’avait élevé. Tout le plan de la Team Plasma consistait à l’amener au Galet Blanc, le vaisseau, si tu veux, de Reshiram. Mais, même en possession du Galet Blanc, N ne fut pas choisi comme héros. C’était Ludwig. Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre dresseur, comme Tcheren ? Impossible de le savoir. N exécuta donc son plan B : manipuler le Héros pour manipuler le Dragon légendaire. »

« Manipu-- Mais on ne peut pas manipuler quelqu’un comme ça, pas vrai ? »

« J’ignore encore comment il a réussi ça. Je pense qu’il s’est servi d’un Pokémon Psy comme Sidérella ou Neitram, afin d’attaquer sa mémoire même. Le fait est que, pour un temps, Ludwig a rejoint N, et N, grâce à Reshiram, réussit à devenir Maître de la Ligue. »

« Il n’a jamais rejoint la Team Plasma. » Ce fut la seule contribution de Bianca au récit. Mélis l’interrogea du regard, mais elle l’évita aisément, faisant mine de se concentrer sur les ciphers étalés devant elle ; quand à Keteleeria, elle ignora ce malaise naissant d’un haussement d’épaules.

« Tu chipotes, Bianca. Mais tu as raison, je devrais aussi expliquer ce point. Mélis, est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler d’un mal qu’on appelle le Grignot ? »

« Jamais, » admit-il. « Mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être une sorte de rhume. »

« Si seulement ... C’est un mal qui affecte la mémoire des personnes en contact avec des Munna ou des Mushana. Ces Pokémon sont des mange-rêves : ils sont capables de dévorer les rêves des humains comme des autres Pokémon. Ou de grignoter, d’où le nom. Normalement, » continua-t-elle sur un ton pédagogue, « ils n’avalent que les rêves de surface. Tu n’es pas sans savoir que les rêves ne sont, pour le dire simplement, qu’un amalgame de souvenirs que produit notre cerveau quand il fait le tri, durant notre sommeil. Si des Munna venaient à chercher plus loin, ils tomberaient sur la mémoire brute. Les souvenirs, comme les connaissances. »

« Encore un peu de soupe, jeune homme ? » Mémé se pencha entre eux, sa louche fouillant dans le fond de sa cocotte à la recherche de la mie imbibée. Mélis refusa d’un signe de tête poli, sans quitter le professeur des yeux. Il trouvait dans cette partie du récit une fascination malsaine, à l’idée qu’un Pokémon puisse, d’une simple inspiration psychique, avaler toute votre personne comme on enlèverait simplement l’air d’une canette de Soda Cool. Keteleeria dut le prendre pour de la crainte, car revint son rire nerveux.

« Ne t’en fais pas ! Les Munna ne sont pas censés le faire. Dans le cas de Ludwig, c’était un accident à l’échelle. Il existait, il y a presque une vingtaine d’années, un centre de recherches près d’Ogoesse, où l’on étudiait la Brume des Rêves. C’est la matière que recrachaient les Munna après avoir avalés un rêve. Pour que la Brume soit la plus pure possible, on sevrait comme on pouvait les pauvres Pokémon. »

« Mais les gens qui travaillaient là ? Ils ne pouvaient pas ... de pas avoir de rêves, si ? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison, et c’est le problème. Les Munna ont commencé à dévorer les rêves de ces scientifiques ... En plus d’être en quantité insignifiante pour eux, il s’agissait de rêves corrompus, qui les ont rendus anormalement agressifs. Et un jour, comme on pouvait s’y attendre, il y eut une explosion. On n’a jamais déterminé s’il y avait un rapport : pendant des années, personne n’a osé mettre les pieds dans les Vestiges, pas même les autorités. Les Munna se sont enfuis et se sont jetés sur les premiers cerveaux à portée. Le complexe se trouvait à l’orée d’un bois : c’était le lieu d’amusement privilégié des enfants. Ludwig était l’un d’entre eux. »

Keteleeria s’arrêta, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour : le mélange de fumées noires et roses couvrant le ciel d’Ogoesse, le silence surnaturel remplaçant les cris et les pleurs, le visage pincé de Griselda, s’efforçant de garder son calme en cherchant l’uniforme marin dont le petit garçon ne se séparait jamais, tous ces Munna flottant, l’air hagard, saoulés de rêves ... Mélis ravala sa salive, imaginant une version cauchemardesque de la même scène, des fantômes aux torses recouverts de mâchoires mentales ; il en rira plus tard, en voyant les dessins de cochons-tirelires dans son Pokédex, mais maintenant, il portait pour ces Pokémon un simple dégoût. Enfin, le professeur reprit : sa voix était si inattendue qu’elle le fit sursauter.

« Bianca a toujours été convaincue que Ludwig était toujours là, qu’il suffisait d’attendre qu’il se souvienne ; c’est ce qu’elle a voulu dire. Je n’en pense rien. Ce que je sais, par contre, c’est qu’il était le Héros, et que d’une certaine façon, N s’est retrouvé à la Ligue avec Reshiram et a gagné contre le Maître. C’est à ce moment-là que Ludvina est apparue. Sortie de nulle part, la petiote, mais l’équipe de Ludwig lui faisait confiance : c’est tout ce qui comptait. Et elle a réussi ce à quoi personne ne croyait : elle a appelé Zekrom à l’aide. »

« Mais, dans la légende ... » Il chercha ses mots. « La légende ne dit-elle pas que Zekrom et Reshiram sont égaux ? Parce qu’ils sont les parties d’un seul et même Pokémon ? Que c’est pour ça qu’aucun des deux héros n’a jamais eu le dessus sur l’autre, et qu’ils en sont venus à la trêve qui dure encore aujourd’hui ? »

« Tu as l’air de bien connaître l’histoire d’Unys. C’est bien. Ca se perd. » Elle disait ça avec si peu de conviction que Mélis n’eut pas le cœur d’y trouver un compliment. Ca avait sans doute un lien avec ce que disaient les fameux ciphers mis bout à bout - un mouvement d’épaule vers Bianca, qui continuait d’ordonner les siens avec une autre liste. « Tu as raison, les deux Dragons sont censés être de force égale. Mais le reste de l’histoire est juste : Zekrom a vaincu Reshiram. J’ai des raisons de croire que, sans son héros - je veux dire, sans la véritable conviction de son héros, et pas un implant ou l’intermédiaire qu’était N -, Reshiram n’a pas pu montrer toute sa puissance. » A cet instant, les mots de Nikolaï lui revinrent en tête. _Pour moi, l’humanité a la tâche d’extraire le potentiel maximum des Pokémon ..._

_Mais par quelle méthode ? L’entraînement ?_

_L’affection ?_

« La Team Plasma a été démantelée, mais Ghetis a réussi à s’évader pendant son transfert en prison, et le soir même de la défaite de N, on a observé les prémices du Grand Gel à Janusia ... Et maintenant, la Team Plasma ... »

« La _Neo _Team Plasma. » Elle eut un sourire forcé. « Compliments d’Artie, » se pressa-t-il d’ajouter.

« Si tu veux. La Neo Team Plasma, donc, prétend être prête à réveiller le Dragon légendaire, en sachant pourtant que les deux héros ont disparu d’Unys - désolée Bianca, mais c’est un fait -, emportant chacun la chance de résurrection de l’un ou de l’autre ... Et nous voilà ! Ma chère assistante, » fit-elle mielleusement, « as-tu fini ? »

« O-Oui ! » Bianca se leva promptement de sa chaise, présentant avec une rigueur académique la longue rangée de ciphers. Il y avait, sur la large page de carnet, des lignes, des colonnes, certains encerclés par des ronds rouges, d’autres par des ronds bleus ; mais pour Mélis, ça restait un chaos de lettres, qui lui rappelait les classes de japonais - sa _pire _classe, comme Matis s’était plu à le lui rappeler. Ne restait qu’une épitaphe en anglais, qu’il déduisit comme étant la traduction :

« _YOU who came back to us,_

_YOU who gave up your dream,_

_Go on YOU,_

_[X] is waiting._ »

« Mélis a eu une très, très, très bonne intuition en recopiant en commençant par le _You_ ! Je ne connaissais pas la traduction de ce symbole, » continua-t-elle d’expliquer en pointant du doigt la _Libellule_, « mais il m’a fait penser à un autre cipher déjà vu dans les Ruines des Abysses. » Et elle pointa un autre symbole, soigneusement isolé du reste, un temps disparu sous son ongle :

« Ce cipher représenterait Reshiram. On a retrouvé plusieurs phrases où les deux symboles sont visibles côte-à-côte, alors j’ai pensé que ce serait peut-être le symbole de Zekrom, mais ce ne serait pas logique, parce qu’on sait que le Lb avait reconnu la supériorité du héros de Reshiram ! Alors, j’ai pensé à ce que Watson nous a dit, à propos d’un troisième Dragon légendaire ... » Dans son dos, Mémé se signa distraitement. Keteleeria se contenta de hocher la tête pour l’encourager à continuer. « Alors, si c’est effectivement le signe d’un troisième Dragon légendaire, ça voudrait dire que son héros à lui a simplement abandonné la guerre, et du coup ... Le Dragon légendaire existerait encore ! Et la Team Plasma pourrait mettre la main dessus ! »

« Un troisième Dragon légendaire ... »

« Appelons-le ... Kyurem. »


	15. Étape 11

Mélis leva une main léthargique pour saluer son aîné, adossé au mirador d’Entrelasque. Même sans se départir de sa moue assassine, il respirait la fraîcheur d’une bonne nuit dans les embruns de Vaguelone, et voyait au contraire chez son cadet les larges traits pourpres qui cerclaient ses yeux épuisés, et devinait la légère moiteur de ses vêtements. La nuit, chez Mémé, s’était éternisée, tandis que Keteleeria lui faisait son exposé. A ça, s’étaient ajoutés l’inconfort d’un canapé de cuir dur et le _brainstorming _qui s’imposait à lui. Il avait ses raisons : le professeur avait tout de même ébranlé les fondations mêmes d’Unys, réduit en fumée trois mille ans d’histoire, et mis à mal les quelques années de cours qu’il n’eut jamais appris. Jusqu’à ce que l’aube le tire de ses pensées. Sa voix l’atteignit comme au travers d’un mur de coton.

« Salut ... » Ce n’était pas qu’une impression : Matis souleva un sourcil soupçonneux. Alors Mélis lui raconta - son énergie habituelle, remplacée par un écho profond qui forçait au silence - les recherches de Keteleeria : sur la légende des deux Fondateurs, les ciphers qu’ils avaient rapporté de Vaguelone, et l’existence potentielle de ce troisième Dragon, Kyurem, dont la Team Plasma chercherait le contrôle. Il répéta aussi les événements réels s’étant produits à la Ligue il y a cinq ans, mais en évitant habilement le nom - il n’en prononça qu’un, au détour d’une phrase maladroite, que son aîné ne releva pas ou ne trouva guère d’importance. Il finit ainsi :

« Une fois à Janusia, je dois demander des éclaircissements à Watson. C’est lui qui a échafaudé cette théorie, alors ... »

« _Théorie, _vous dites ? » La voix du Sage Lilien coupait dans l’air comme une lame. Faisant disparaître tous les sons ambiants à leurs oreilles, ne laissant que le pas lourd du vieil homme et de son sbire acolyte - la pauvre femme les évitait soigneusement du regard, admirant la pointure de ses chaussures. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, l’un simplement surpris, l’autre, le feu lui montant aux joues. Le _baryton _s’éleva de nouveau. « Jeunes béotiens, ce n’est point une théorie ! »

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ?! »

« Je me dois de satisfaire votre curiosité. Vous avez pu constater, bien sûr, le frimas qui s’est emparé d’Unys depuis cinq ans ? Ce n’est rien d’autre qu’une coquecigrue de ce Dragon légendaire que vous prenez pour une fabulation. Le Dragon légendaire que contrôle à présent la Team Plasma ! Kyurem, n’est-ce pas ? » Mélis se contenta de lâcher un _oui _hagard, assommé par l’information. « Toutefois, cette coquecigrue est toute la connivence que Kyurem possède pour l’instant. _Exprimer son véritable potentiel_, voilà tout le dessein de notre organisation ! »

« Vous êtes complètement dingues. Barjes ! Vous savez pas c’que ça veut dire ?! »

« Ils savent parfaitement, » fit tranquillement Mélis à son ami, face au sourire inébranlable du Sage.

« Nous voulons instituer la Troisième Civilisation d’Unys, » compléta Lilien. « Nous abolirons cette Civilisation transitoire inique et rétablirons les fondations de la région telles qu’elles ont été pensées par le Dragon Originel, lorsque sa bénédiction fut apportée au Roi des Trois Régions Unies. »

« Pourquoi ? » C’est tout ce que le jeune dresseur arriva à dire, et ce mot semblait être tiré du fond de sa gorge, comme s’il n’avait jamais voulu en sortir. Cette fois, ce fut la femme qui répondit, se redressant sur ses pieds ; et l’étincelle vacillante de son regard jade l’effrayait plus qu’autre chose. Car, contrairement au ton contrôlé du Sage, récitant un dogme à la foule invisible à la ronde, elle croyait fermement en ce qu’elle disait.

« Pour rétablir l’équilibre. Les Pokémon sont une nature parfaite et immuable. Nous sommes la civilisation, en constant progrès, mais au rêve inatteignable. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Et nous ne vivons que dans une ère de transition, vers le retour à nos origines. Idiot. » Ses derniers mots semblaient une ponctuation formelle plus qu’autre chose.

« Je veux pouvoir voir, » ajouta Lilien, « cette nouvelle ère. C’est pour cela que j’ai accepté de rejoindre la Team Plasma. Et de _le _retrouver, pour que la puissance de Kyurem sur la région d’Unys soit totale. Et malheureusement ... » Il détacha une Poké Ball de sa ceinture, incitant promptement les deux dresseurs à lever la leur. « ... Vous ne pourrez enrayer notre progression. Hexagel ! »

« Miasmax ! » Les deux Pokémon arrivèrent sur le terrain, le flocon métallique faisant à peine le quart du gigantesque amas de détritus, son bras-liane enlacé contre les bâtiments comme si c’étaient de vulgaires tours de papier mâché sur une maquette. Mélis aussi se sentait aussi petit qu’une figurine, quand son ami l’attira par le bras et lui souffla quelque chose à l’oreille. « Miasmax, Toxic ! » Et de se séparer quand le Pokémon Poubelle cracha son acide contre eux, le pavé disparaissant dans une fumée pourpre et deux impulsions rouges. Le Clamiral ainsi appelé secoua la tête, se débarrassant des bulles de toxine qui fleurissaient sur son museau.

« Clamiral, Aqua-Jet sur ce gros tas ! » Comme à son habitude, le Pokémon rasa le sol dans une épaisse aura aqueuse, s’approchant à une vitesse dangereuse de l’Hexagel, s’écartant en lévitant paresseusement. « Gros tas ... ! Je veux dire, Miasmax ! Bomb’Beurk ! » « Maintenant, Tawny ! Nitrocharge ! » De l’écran d’eau, le Roitiflam bondit à bonne hauteur dans une décharge de fumée, avant de s’enflammer, sa tête percutant l’armure métallique. En bas, l’Aqua-Jet traversa l’épaisse bulle protectrice pourpre pour s’écraser contre le bas du corps ; les deux dresseurs ne le virent qu’au bien perceptible recul de tête en hauteur. Un cri haut-perché échappa au Sage quand les deux Pokémon se replièrent dans leur Poké Ball respective, poussé en arrière par l’impulsion rouge.

« Maintenant, Majorelle ! On fonce ! » Et les garçons chargèrent en avant pour dépasser leurs ennemis, avant que l’ombre rouge de la Nostenfer vienne soulever par le col le poids de son dresseur. La femme réagit au quart de tour, ramenant la Poké Ball à sa main dans un seul mouvement.

« Nosferalto ! Arrête-les ! » « Clamiral, Tranche ! » Mélis tourna la tête juste avant que Majorelle ne le décolle du sol à force de battements ; son ami lui adressa un signe négligeant de la main, l’air de dire _tout est sous contrôle_, au moment où son Pokémon plaqua sa lame entre les deux doigts ailés de son adversaire. Un grincement amer lui échappa, et la Nostenfer accéléra le mouvement de ses quatre ailes pour le porter vers Janusia.

***

Le désert de glace. On y était.

La Route 11 semblait scindée proprement en deux parties. L’une, d’une grande banalité, avec les herbes folles qui crevaient le béton usé, et quelques caravanes abandonnées en travers ; l’autre, couverte du manteau en plis de brise du Grand Gel. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Mélis traverserait cette bande arctique, mais ça provoquait toujours chez lui ce sentiment d’anxiété étrange, ce passage du chaud au froid qui lui mordait la peau ; et de marcher entre les arbres artificiels que le vent avait sculpté, regardant sous ses pieds, derrière le miroir, la terre sombre comme un gouffre béant. Ne lui laissant que l’intriguant silence de ses propres pas sur la glace._ Pac_, _pac. _La différence de température soudaine lui étreignait les poumons. Majorelle voletait derrière lui, deux ailes-gouvernails restant en arrière tandis qu’elle s’admirait dans les reflets pourpres.

Si Lancelot était un Pokémon calculateur et qui n’attaquait qu’avec stratégie, lui aimait la beauté. Tout à fait honnêtement, il se trouvait beau et bien sculpté, son crin harmonisé avec la couleur vive des buissons mal nourris en feuilles de calque. Et le garçon ... était d’une esthétique particulière, pour tout dire. Les couleurs se mélangeaient sur sa tenue - le brun, le bleu, le rouge -, et son odeur mixée ; pris un à un, les parfums agressaient ses narines, mais tout à la fois, ils faisaient écho l’un à l’autre. Il y avait bien une beauté qui lui échappait, de toutes ses mémoires, de toutes ses années de mariage, et c’était l’originalité. Mais il était encore un diamant brut qui n’avait pas révélé tout son éclat. Innocent, candide, insouciant, les épreuves n’avaient pas encore laissé sa marque. Mais Perceval était là pour ça : pour dévoiler les facettes de ce joyau humain, par le sang, si nécessaire. La Nostenfer fut la première à réagir, sentant l’infime vibration de l’air vers la falaise ; la Lame Sainte rencontra la mâchoire d’acier d’un Croc Fatal. Mélis se retourna précipitamment.

« ... Majorelle ! »

Il fut repoussé contre la falaise. Il ressemblait au Pokémon de la Route 13, tout en lui étant radicalement différent. La musculature du cervidé semblait plus fine et donnait une impression aérienne ; et les cornes formaient une couronne sur les côtés de sa tête. La tête fine lui semblait ornée d’un sourire tranquille, alors qu’un œil couleur-de-pêche se reporta sur lui. La Lame Sainte retomba près d’eux, une légère courbure la distinguant encore plus de son frère d’armes. Mélis rabattit le bras sur lui et, suivant le mouvement, l’épaisse mâchoire de Majorelle bloqua l’attaque comme on bloque d’un bâton la gueule d’un Crocorible. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Je crois que quelqu’un m’en veut ... ! » Perceval ne sembla pas apprécier ce trait d’esprit, car il abaissa sa lame, disparaissant dans un reflet de lumière ... Avant de donner un appui sec sur ses pattes arrière, se projetant en bélier sur la Nostenfer. Les deux Pokémon tombèrent sur le bas-côté dans un grand choc, le cervidé se rétablissant sur ses deux pattes avant en glissant avec aisance sur la surface glacée. Majorelle fut rappelée d’un éclair.

« Tu le prends comme ça, hein ? » Revint le mystérieux sourire sur la figure chevaline. « Kelly ! Lame-Feuille ! » La Manternel apparut juste au moment où Perceval chargea à nouveau ; au dernier instant, il se retourna sur le côté, se jouant de la glace comme de n’importe quel plancher des Ecremeuh, et une corne rencontra la même attaque dans une projection de vent. « L’autre lame ! » En emphase, Mélis plaça un de ses bras droit par-dessus l’autre, et Kelly, comprenant, rattrapa de sa seconde faux libre la Lame-Feuille du Viridium. Le Pokémon se débattit, mais ne rencontra qu’une résistance farouche. Un hennissement plaintif.

« Et maintenant, Tan ! Séisme ! » L’impulsion rouge semblait se glisser sous la glace, avant qu’une grande secousse ne déséquilibre Perceval, permettant à la faible mais rigide Manternel de le faire tomber de l’autre côté, sur le flanc. Le cri du Viridium, un sifflement d’oiseau strident coincé entre ses reins, finit de lui faire perdre toute sa grâce. « T’es prêt pour la Poké Ball ?! » Il balança la coquille vide contre lui, se faisant aspirer dedans, comme n’importe quel Pokémon. Tan revint à la surface de sous le béton intouché, plus loin, se débarrassant le dos des billes de gravier, comme si la capture était faite ... Et tout le monde fut surpris du bruit de verre brisé quand la Poké Ball se fendit, dévoilant un Perceval plus fier que jamais ; sa mâchoire chevaline leur montrant un rictus grotesque.

« Mince ! ... Hi ! » Mélis s’écarta rapidement du passage quand il chargea sur lui de son meilleur Bélier, entendant même l’air rompu comme un coup de fouet quand il passa. Kelly fut plus prompte ; dès qu’il perdit de son _momentum_, elle courut derrière lui, lui coupant l’herbe sous le pied de deux coups de Plaie-Croix. Le Viridium tomba de nouveau. « On va pas te laisser filer comme ça ! Poké Ball ! » L’éclair d’une nouvelle coque l’aspira de nouveau, rebondit sur la glace, avant de s’échapper : dans l’air, Perceval projeta l’ombre de ses sabots géants sur lui, les deux yeux couleur-de-pêche teintés d’une encre sépia.

« Tan ! Tunnel ! » Juste à la frontière entre route et gel, Tan rampa rapidement sous le sol ; Mélis le sentit aussi passer, le poids du Pokémon sauvage près de sa tête, quand le Crocorible le ramena en sécurité sous la terre. Au-dessus d’eux, cette fois, il fit bien sentit la force de ses sabots, tapant furieusement au-dessus de sa tête - et avec une étrange joie qui, tout compte fait, était encore plus effrayante.

« Tan, » chuchota-t-il à son Pokémon-réserve d’oxygène, « ordonne à Kelly de refaire Plaie-Croix. » Tan, le prenant par la taille, glissa de tout son long dans l’étroit réseau souterrain - Mélis aurait eu le temps d’être impressionné, s’il n’était pas concentré sur la capture de ce mystérieux cervidé. A chaque attaque, à chaque perte de Poké Ball, son enthousiasme ne prenait que plus d’espace dans sa tête, une étrange légèreté gazeuse. Kelly, à la surface, suivit la vibration du terrain, et sa lame faucha au cou du Viridium qui, pour la troisième fois, perdit son équilibre. « On remonte ! » Il ne se relevait que difficilement, sa tête pesant lourd et ses pattes fragilisées par les assauts répétées de Plaie-Croix.

« Poké Ball, _go_ ! » Un autre silence nerveux se posa sur la Route 11, alors que la coquille retomba sur le sol, dans une vibration incertaine. Un coup, deux coups - Kelly donna celui-ci à son dresseur, à l’arrière de la tête, lui forçant un hoquet -, trois coups ... Et la loupiote centrale s’éteignit, signe d’une capture réussie. Mélis resta toutefois timide, les mains fermées contre son menton. « Il ne va pas de nouveau nous sauter dessus, pas vrai ... ? » La Manternel se fit inspecteur des travaux finis, récupérant la Poké Ball et l’examinant sous toutes ses coutures ; l’essuyant d’un geste professionnel pour en révéler tout l’éclat au soleil d’été. Tan, quant à lui, se planta devant son dresseur, examinant d’un museau expert toute trace de coup ou blessure - seul le vent avait laissé des marques rouges sur ses joues.

« Ce Pokémon ... Je me demande ce qu’il est, et d’où il vient. Et s’il a un rapport avec celui de la Route 11 ... Je vais l’envoyer au professeur Keteleeria, » décida-t-il enfin ; plus loin, Kelly siffla prétentieusement, se rappelant à eux comme _le _Pokémon Plante de leur équipe. « De toute façon, il ne m’aurait pas aidé contre Watson. Nous avons déjà notre arme secrète ... Pas vrai, Tan ? » Le Crocorible lui offrit un sourire tout en dents.

***

Janusia, la ville-paradoxe. Avant le Grand Gel, la ville était reconnaissable à ses tourelles, recouvertes de plantes grimpantes, et ses rues larges, reliques de l’ancien temps d’Unys, avant la Révolution Industrielle. Pendant, on ne pensait qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un hiver particulièrement rude - les dunes de neige, les parasols de glace, des éléments familiers à la Route 10 plus au nord. Ce qui expliquait que personne n’avait cherché à déménager, depuis cinq ans que la bande arctique s’étalait au milieu d’Unys, mis à part les résidents temporaires, les conseillers des grandes villes-pôles, qui préféraient le bronzage artificiel de la pollution au baiser mordant du froid. Après et maintenant, les tourelles étaient entourées par de larges murailles de béton sans identité, et les trottoirs gelés étaient surmontés de petits ponts faisant des nœuds entre les deux niveaux de la nouvelle architecture. Car le passé faisait les fondations du futur : ça aurait pu être le _motto _du maire Watson qui, installé à la plus haute plateforme de son Arène, attendait son _challenger _du jour. Mélis, un peu plus bas sur la tête du dragon de pierre blanche, lui lança un salut de la main, l’air bien décidé à ne pas monter davantage. Soit.

« Bienvenue, jeune dresseur, » et sa voix puissante portait dans l’Arène jusque dans l’osseuse architecture du premier étage - à vous donner le vertige. « Je suis le champion et maire de Janusia, Watson. Mes deux occupations se rejoignent dans un même but : celle de la recherche d’un meilleur futur pour nous et les Pokémon. Ce que je vais chercher à éprouver maintenant, c’est si tu peux prendre part à me montrer cette voie lumineuse, ... ? »

« Mélis. »

« Mélis, » répéta-t-il pour ponctuation. « Pour ce combat, je te propose d’utiliser quatre Pokémon chacun, et pas de limite de temps. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Bizarrement, oui, » répondit-il ; surpris sans doute qu’il n’use pas d’un stratagème comme l’avait fait Carolina - à cette pensée, ses poumons se bloquèrent un instant, un coup de vent imaginaire contre ceux-ci. Watson ne parut pas s’en rendre compte, car il ramena la Poké Ball à sa ceinture, et il fit de même. « Tan ! Colère ! »

« Drakkarmin, utilise Draco-Queue ! » Les deux Pokémon se croisèrent dans l’impulsion rouge, dans un choc de tête bruyant ; le Crocorible fut plus rapide toutefois, se décalant dans son élan pour empoigner la gorge offerte du Pokémon Dragon. Un battement d’ailes machinal pour se pousser du côté opposé, et Tan tourna la tête pour le jeter contre le mur le plus proche dans une vague de lumière psychique. _Une attaque Colère_, constata silencieusement Watson, _habituellement connue uniquement des types Dragon ..._ Dans un jeu d’éclats roux, le champion échangea de Pokémon. « Tranchodon ... Plaie-Croix ! »

« On continue ! » Mélis chantait presque ses instructions, alors que dans sa frénésie, Tan jeta son large museau de l’autre côté, le bloquant dans les lames illuminées du dragon. Une vague de lumière dans le sens opposé, et le Tranchodon connut le même sort que le Drakkarmin, poussé par la force et la vitesse, extraordinaires, du Crocorible. Puisqu’attaquer de front n’y ferait rien, Watson décida de changer de technique. Le dresseur ne fit pas attention à la toile de rayons rouges dans ses mains.

« Altaria, utilise Cotogarde ... » Mélis n’eut pas le temps de se demander si cet oiseau aux ailes cotonneuses était bien un dragon, que ce dernier, apparaissant, se recouvrit d’un écran floral qui couronna la plateforme de pierre noire du champion. Ce qui n’empêcha pas Tan de foncer dans le tas, suivant le serpent sinueux sous lui ; et Watson put voir voler près de lui le Crocorible, reptile primitif frappant d’un crâne brillant son Altaria. « Maintenant, Libégon ! » Le Pokémon libellule apparut derrière la masse de coton, caché depuis le début ; dominant son adversaire confus de son ombre sinistre. Les ailes bourdonnaient vigoureusement au plafond. « Eboulement ! »

Et le plafond tomba sous le coup de queue puissant, laissant à Watson le dangereux temps de latence pour s’écarter de sa plateforme sur l’autre ; les pierres tombèrent comme des lames contre le Crocorible ... « Tan, reviens ! » Qui se laissa tomber sur le côté pour éviter instinctivement l’attaque, l’impulsion rouge le sortant de la proie du vide. Le Libégon ne s’arrêta pas là, toutefois, car il savait qu’un autre Pokémon allait se substituer, et si le raisonnement du champion était juste ...

« Libégon, utilise Mâchouille ! » La mâchoire psychique se referma sur la bulle épaisse du corps-crâne d’un Moyade. Mélis se précipita en avant de la tête de pierre blanche, faisant suivre à Thulile le rayon de la Poké Ball ; et Watson trouvait cela étrange, ce mouvement du corps du dresseur avec celui de son Pokémon, lorsque sa voix suffisait évidemment à les faire obéir. En fait, il n’y avait qu’une seule _autre _équipe comme cela ... La méduse remonta à leur niveau, terminant le chemin tracé par le bras du _challenger_ ; ils sentaient le tunnel d’air que laissait, derrière eux, l’acharnée libellule.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, Thulile ! Vent Glacé ! » Comme le champion s’y attendait - en restant au milieu du chemin, s’entend, et voyant le danger arriver -, la Moyade souffla son soupir frigide, suivant les lignes parfaites derrière le Libégon ; les ailes bourdonnantes s’arrêtèrent, comme percées par le gel qui se déposa dessus en épées de mistral. L’élan le portait toujours en hauteur, toutefois.

« Essaie de faire Mâchouille ! Retombe ! » Le dragon se poussa en avant de ses pattes arrière et, même si ses ailes gelées restaient piteusement collées à ses écailles, la mâchoire psychique s’ouvrit en couronne au-dessus d’eux.

« Thulile ... Surf ! » Une décompression, et l’Arène fut soudain sujette à la tempête, l’attaque, un voile d’eau à cette hauteur qui retomba sur eux. Mais c’est ce qui se trouvait au centre de cette décompression qui était intéressante : l’écume, à la base de ce Surf, formait un bouclier contre la Mâchouille du Libégon. La libellule mordit dans ce coton factice avant de continuer sa chute au travers des rubans tentaculaires qui le rattrapèrent - à la portée de l’ultime rappel de Poké Ball. De son autre main, Watson comprima sa barbe trempée entre ses doigts.

« ... Félicitations. Ce fut un combat mené d’une main de Maître. »

« Je pensais n’avoir besoin que de Tan, mais ... » Le regard sévère du champion l’arrêta net, et il se contenta de rappeler Thulile d’un air plus que gêné. Mais finalement, Watson se détendit - ce qui équivalait à un imperceptible mouvement sous ses yeux que Mélis, pour tous les autres domaines où il se montrait mesuré et observateur, ne remarqua pas.

« Désolé. Je crois que je me suis _noyé_ dans l’amertume. » Un rire nerveux entre eux deux, avant que le _challenger _conquérant ne tende poliment une main ouverte, offerte comme écrin du septième Badge. Le champion le sortit de sa poche, avec le même éclat doré que les autres mais qui, aujourd’hui, lui parut faux, peint. « ... Oui, je sais. Le professeur Keteleeria m’a prévenu. Tu veux en savoir plus sur ce Pokémon ... Kyurem ? »


	16. Étape 12

Le maire des Janusia passée et présente résidait dans une large colonne de béton au milieu de la ville, dressée au milieu d’une fleur de givre, dont les portes semblaient donner sur le vide. En fait, il s’agissait, comme pour les autres tourelles de la ville, d’une coulée protectrice, qui protégeait le véritable bâtiment et reliait les portes-fenêtres entre elles par une large toile de ponts ; mais Mélis ne peut le deviner qu’une fois à l’intérieur, où le noir profond, tache cosmique dans les reflets bleus de la terre gelée, se transformait en marbre. Watson, sur la table basse, étala devant lui merveilleuses reliques de papier et de matière sombre, avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Bien ... Je suppose que tu connais la légende de la Fondation d’Unys ? »

« Oui, » répondit poliment le dresseur, avant de réciter : « Le dragon originel, pour répondre aux attentes de deux héritiers du Royaume d’Unys, se scinda en deux Pokémon pour soutenir chacun d’eux : Reshiram, le Pokémon Réalité, et Zekrom, le Pokémon Idéal. Les deux s’engagèrent dans une guerre fratricide qui engendra le chaos, et au final, ils durent s’unir à nouveau pour reconstruire le Royaume. Il est aussi dit que lorsque notre Civilisation arrivera à son terme, les deux dragons ressurgiront et choisiront deux nouveaux héros pour construire, à nouveau, dans un cycle ... C’est ce qu’espérait la Team Plasma, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est exact. En manipulant le dragon légendaire Reshiram, la Team Plasma espérait une Troisième Civilisation où humains et Pokémon seraient séparés, pour qu’aucune espèce ne puisse en blesser une autre. Du moins, c’est ce que Ghetis a laissé croire. Mais, comme Keteleeria a dû te l’apprendre, même si Zekrom est apparu, conformément à ses plans, il a eu l’ascendant sur Reshiram. Comme ces deux Pokémon sont mus par la volonté de leur héros, sans le sien, Reshiram n’était plus aussi fort. »

« Parce que Ludwig n’avait pas le même rêve que N ... »

« C’est exact. Même si N a pu lui fait croire un instant qu’il partageait la même conviction que celle de la Team Plasma, il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde, indépendante de ses rêves ou de sa mémoire. Et la séparation des Pokémon et des humains, même si elle avait été nécessaire, ne lui aurait jamais été souhaitable. Mais revenons à nos Wattouat. Keteleeria suppute à présent qu’un troisième dragon serait né en même temps que Reshiram et Zekrom, ce dragon qu’elle a baptisée Kyurem. »

« Ce n’est pas logique, » insista Mélis. « Si un tel Pokémon existait, le rapport de forces ne serait-il pas inégal ? »

« Nous ne connaissons pas la nature exacte de Kyurem, » rappela-t-il patiemment. « Peut-être est-il également né de la séparation du dragon originel, associé à un héros dont l’existence relève de la chasse aux fantômes ; ou peut-être n’est-il qu’une coquille vide, une exuvie, comme dirait Artie. Mais on ne peut douter de son existence, ni de son lien avec les Fondateurs et la Team Plasma, d’ailleurs. »

« D’accord. Vous venez de rendre huit années passées à l’Ecole des Dresseurs tout à fait inutiles, comme si je n’avais pas déjà eu l’impression d’y perdre mon temps. » Watson étouffa un soupir dans sa barbe. « Sauvez-moi ! Dites-moi ce qui vous assure tant de ce lien. »

Pour seule réponse, le maire se saisit d’un premier artefact, en le glissant hors de sa pochette de sécurité. Un objet comme Mélis n’en avait jamais vu : sa forme pyramide, formant une pointe, en diverses matières qui semblaient pourtant s’harmoniser - il ne décelait pas, au toucher, la moindre division. Tout un côté se révéla froid, comme s’il approchait d’un glaçon ; un autre était fait d’une pierre étrange, couverte de trous minuscules au toucher, mais parfaitement lisse à la vue.

« Ce Pointeau se transmet de génération en génération dans le Village des Dragons, » expliqua Watson. « Il m’a été remis lors d’un pèlerinage vers ce lieu, comme signe d’amitié, par le chef lui-même. Jusqu’à récemment, je n’en connaissais pas les propriétés. » Il passa du doigt sur la face monochromatique. « Quand Ludvina est venue à Janusia, j’ai pu toucher le Galet Noir, censé constituer le squelette dormant de Zekrom : il était exactement pareil. Ne te semble-t-il pas parfaitement lisse, et pourtant criblé de trous indicibles quand tu le touches ? Il est impossible de penser que le Galet Blanc ne partage pas les mêmes propriétés. »

« Et le côté froid, là ? » D’une autre pochette de bois, le champion retira un autre objet, beaucoup plus petit. Cela ressemblait à un simple morceau de glace, avec cette qualité mystique qui ne le faisait pas fondre. Le jeune dresseur put le manipuler : le même souffle glacial permanent en émanait, laissant des cloques bleues sur ses doigts. Il devinait d’où venait l’artefact ordinaire, mais Watson transpirait une envie de révélations, ses mains inattaquables au travers des gants pourpres.

« J’ai pris ceci sur la Route 13, à ce que je pense être la source du Grand Gel. Tu comprends bien, n’est-ce pas ? Le Pokémon dont le Pointeau est identique aux Galets mythiques, est aussi le Pokémon responsable de ce fléau, revendiqué par la Team Plasma. »

« Je peux ... le reprendre ? Le Pointeau. » Watson lui passa à nouveau l’objet. Se mélangeaient là une curiosité infantile, de l’enfant qui veut toucher le squelette du Dracolosse géant, et une fascination plus mature, analytique. « On dirait, » se risqua-t-il à dire, « qu’il manque une partie. » Il ne pouvait dire d’où venait cette impression. Il semblait trop léger dans sa main, et le puits au centre, forme concave parfaitement proportionnée, n’aurait pas dû être là. Le maire hocha la tête en confirmation.

« Au début, je me suis demandé si cette impression ne venait pas tout simplement de la forme du Pointeau. Si cet objet est lié à un Dragon légendaire, il aurait dû, logiquement, prendre la forme d’un Galet. Mais à la réflexion, je pense qu’il est tout simplement incomplet. Qu’une pièce était imbriquée dedans, et a été perdue, à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être que la Team Plasma a mis la main dessus ... Et en a tiré les mêmes conclusions que nous. »

« C’est donc cela ... le Pointeau ? »

La conversation s’arrêta net. D’entre les jambes du dresseur, le bras d’ombre s’étira paresseusement pour se saisir du Pointeau. Il y eut une seconde d’incrédulité - Mélis rougissait d’embarras en regardant la moire partir de son entrejambe -, avant que Watson ne se jette hors de son siège ; trop tard, car le membre du trio des Ombres rebondit avec aise, un pied contre la table, et se poussa contre la porte. Sa main gantée brandissant le précieux Pointeau. Le garçon eut un hoquet, comme si on venait de lui arracher brusquement un poids des épaules, et il réalisa : il avait amené l’homme là où il le voulait. De Port Yoneuve, à Janusia, jusqu’à ce qu’ils découvrent tous ce que la Team Plasma suspectait qu’ils possédaient. Le maire n’eut pas le temps d’y penser, toutefois.

« Toi ... Tu es ce sbire du Palais, n’est-ce pas ? » Le concerné ne parut pas s’en flatter.

« Vous vous trompez sur une chose, » fit-il. « Le Pointeau est incomplet, mais nous ne possédons pas la pièce manquante. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps ... Avant qu’on _le _retrouve. » Et il ouvrit la porte derrière lui. Watson se précipita, se rattrapant de justesse au cadre, pour le voir se rattraper d’une main à une plinthe gelée, avant de retomber dans les lumières ocres des rues.

« Reviens ici ! » Mélis réagit au quart de tour ... Dépassant à son tour la porte-fenêtre, se rattrapant plus loin encore sur le toi voisin couvert de givre ; des rambardes au lierre de cristal, il put voir le sbire des Ombres s’enfuir en dérapant sur la mer de glace. De sa Poké Ball, il appela son Pokémon fétiche, retombant en travers des arcs de vent gelé. « Kelly ! Rattrape ce type ! » La Manternel rebondit avec agilité sur les facettes, ne tardant pas à le dépasser, tandis que son dresseur redescendait prudemment le long des plinthes. L’homme, sans même changer de pas, dégaina une Poké Ball à son tour.

« Absol, Tranche-Nuit. » Mélis glissa juste à ce moment dans un virage de la route, que le Pokémon Malchance bondit à son tour dans les airs, le fouettant de sa seule corne luminescente. C’était difficile, de poursuivre quelqu’un tout en se concentrant sur un match au-dessus de soi, mais Mélis dût faire avec, se rattrapant sur ses deux mains pour ne pas glisser à nouveau sur le sol givré.

« Kelly ... Plaie-Croix ! » Vert et mauve se rencontrèrent dans un bruit de lames ; l’Absol se retrouva propulsé plus loin, retombant sur ses pattes contre un pic, tandis que la Manternel reprit sa course sans virages dans les airs. Son dresseur n’avait pas cette chance, manquant de chuter contre chaque marche enterrée, alors que son voleur prenait de la distance sans même accélérer. Désespérant. Pressant.

« ... Attaque-le directement ! Lame-Feuille ! » Kelly se laissa choir vers lui dans un piqué, sa faucille exposée en avant. Ils faisaient face à la Route 10, une large paroi en bloquant l’accès comme une large muraille. S’il n’avait pas été aussi énervé, Mélis aurait pu s’enthousiasmer à nouveau devant la grâce naturelle du sbire des Ombres. Ce dernier, arrivé au cul-de-sac, se contenta - c’est l’impression qu’il donnait - de se pousser du pied, sautant par-dessus une Manternel tombant. Entre Pokémon et dresseur, il se contenta de se retourner dans les méandres de Janusia.

« Mais reviens ! » _Bien sûr qu’il va revenir, il suffit de demander gentiment ... Crétin !_ Kelly le précéda dans la ruelle, s’équilibrant en rejetant ses deux faux en arrière. Mélis suivait derrière, tenant de ses deux mains sa bandoulière lâche ... S’arrêtant brusquement, le talon planté dans un pavé, quand il vit une Ombre similaire passer dans une ruelle adjacente. « Eh ! » Il lâcha temporairement sa Manternel des yeux pour passer dans ce capillaire urbain.

L’homme - ça ne pouvait être que le même, avec sa natte blanche qui sursautait sur ses épaules raides, et le bruit clinquant de ses ceintures comme seul signe de sa présence - se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil à son poursuivant. Un éclat vert surnaturel s’en échappait ; Mélis dérapa et se planta dans le virage, juste un instant, avant de reprendre la course. Il referma une main sur une Poké Ball. Le jeune dresseur réalisa alors qu’il avait eu les deux mains libres, c’est-à-dire sans le Pointeau, mais trop tard : le soldat au squelette d’acier bondit dans un éclair fulgurant au travers de son propre maître.

« Scalpion, Feinte. » La lame lui passa juste par-dessus l’épaule, pas assez pour le blesser, juste pour provoquer cette onde de choc qui le déséquilibra. Un pied collé à l’autre talon, il dégaina sa seconde Poké Ball.

« Tawny, Poing de Feu ! » Le Roitiflam s’exécuta sur l’instant, le bras enflammé percutant les côtes du Pokémon Lame. Mais Mélis releva à peine la tête, que son homme avait disparu. Que _ses _hommes avaient disparus. Plus loin, devant l’arche de Janusia, le trio des Ombres se reforma ; l’un d’eux tendait aux autres le précieux Pointeau. Un juron fila entre ses dents. Kelly les rejoignit en sautillant sur les ponts de glace, évitant de justesse les éclairs croisés des Poké Ball. Six paires d’yeux menaçants, comme les pupilles d’un seul dragon, se posèrent sur eux.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! » Mais, dans une extension d’ombre, le trio disparut de sa vue comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Le garçon frappa le sol figé de son poing avec une frustration non dissimulée. Le Pointeau, la clé qui permettait de contrôler Kyurem à loisir ... Et il l’avait amené à la Team Plasma sur un plateau d’argent. La longue onde sonore de son Vokit le sortit de sa pensée.

« Oui ? »

« _Salut._ » Matis semblait tout aussi préoccupé que lui. « _Ca y est, tu as ton Badge ? _»

« Oh, oui, on va fini, » répondit-il avec amertume.

« _Fini ... ? Bref. ‘Faut qu’on se rejoigne à Papeloa. Tcheren m’a dit qu’on y avait vu des sales types rôder dans l’coin. Il pense que ça pourrait être la planque de la Team Plasma. J’te donne deux jours. Bouge-toi la nouille !_ »

***

La ville qui avait le plus profité du Grand Gel, c’était Papeloa. Papeloa, petit île artificielle au nord-est de la région, dont le large tunnel sous-marin qui le reliait à Vaguelone, sous un arc de pierre de la Grotte Littorale, soutenait aussi les fondations d’écume des petits bungalows de vacances ; dans un microclimat hésitant entre chaleur fugitive, canicule et sécheresse. Les touristes y venaient en masse en traversant le dangereux désert de glace à pied ou en Vol, et il n’y avait rien de plus magique que de voir, derrière les bouquets de givre et les forêts caramélisées, les arcs des palmiers penchés et les dunes, comme des chapiteaux. C’est ce que Mélis pensait avant d’entrer pour la première fois dans l’Arène : il y avait là tant d’eau que ça en devenait étourdissant. Un gigantesque bassin léchant les vitres mosaïque, les ponts et plateformes en damiers, les ilots de flore sauvage, les colonnes de bulles et le vol de Démanta dans les fondations supérieures. Amana, du podium, en rit.

« Pas mal, hein ! » Le _challenger _se hissa avec force d’une feuille de nénuphar. « Tu m’as l’air chaud-bouillant ! Alors faisons bref : quatre Pokémon chacun, pas de limite de temps. T’es prêt à _déchaîner l’océan_ ? »

« J’suis prêt ! »

« Nickel ! Moyade, Ebullition ! »

« Kelly ! Lame-Feuille ! » Les deux impulsions rouges se croisèrent avant de dévoiler les deux Pokémon : plus rapide, le Manternel n’eut aucun problème à fendre en deux la masse déformée du Pokémon Spectre, qui s’effondra au-travers de Mélis dans une buée chaude. Il faillit en perdre l’équilibre, mais se retint de justesse au bord, une main contre une colonne d’eau. Amana eut un mouvement tournoyant du bras ; Kelly eut à peine le temps de se retourner que, du ciel de verre, le Démanta tomba, sa nageoire provoquant un bruit de lame contre la sienne.

« Lame d’Air, » fit le Champion fièrement en voyant le Manternel perdre l’équilibre sur les lattes. « Et maintenant, Laser Glace ! » La bouche de la raie s’ouvrit béante, faisant apparaître un pâle soleil entre ses dents. Le _challenger _n’eut que le temps de faire l’échange, l’éclair rouge rebondissant contre les parois vitrées ; et, du côté, un Magnézone tomba dans une attaque assourdissante. Des plinthes éclatèrent. La projection glacière traversa l’air.

« Ucla, Coup d’Jus ! » Les vagues vinrent lécher la coquille psychique du Pokémon, dans laquelle le Démanta ne pouvait sortir ; une coque électrique réductrice qui l’attirait vers les dangereux aimants ... Amana eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, avant que la raie ne s’envole, se fixant sur la toile de ciel artificiel avant de tomber dans l’eau. Le bruit en était étrangement sourd, comme s’il avait cogné quelque chose ... Ce qui fut le cas.

« Un conseil, mon grand : recule ! Wailord, Séisme ! »

« Que ... » Un Wailord, dans une Arène, c’était impressionnant : le Pokémon géant prenait tout l’espace du bassin, soulevant, comme accroché à sa peau centenaire, plateformes et flore sauvage, pendus en tiroirs. La bouche s’ouvrit dans un gigantesque bâillement, soulevant dresseurs et Pokémon sur un tapis d’air chaud et putride, et dévoilant les entrailles tatouées d’un jaune spongieux ; le menton allait frapper les lattes du podium. Les nageoires s’étalèrent en ailes contre les vitres, essayant vainement de se retenir dessus. Impressionnant. Mais Mélis garda une main bien en avant, touchant presque la peau cernée.

« Change-Eclair, vite ! De l’intérieur ! » Ucla ne se fit pas prier ; d’une propulsion magnétique, le Pokémon projeta son substitut électrique tout entier dans les organes sinueux. Le Wailord ferma sa mâchoire contre le podium dans un sinistre requiem, avant de voir son squelette s’illuminer, une bombe sur le point d’éclater. Mélis fût poussé en avant ; Amana, en arrière, ouvrit les bras. De ses trois narines, une pluie colorée surgit ; derrière elle, Kelly reprit forme, en remplacement, avant que le Pokémon gigantesque ne retombe dans le bassin avec un soupir chantant. Le _challenger _sauta par réflexe sur une ride de l’eau avant de se remettre sur une plateforme, le Manternel sur une autre. Le champion cria de loin :

« Mégapagos. »

« Kelly, on va finir ça ! Lame-Feuille ! » Elle bondit sans discuter, brandissant l’une de ses lames brillantes sur le ventre offert du Pokémon tortue apparaissant. Mais au lieu de se protéger, ce dernier s’abaissa, les pattes écartées contre les plinthes ; elle passa par-dessus la carapace, avant de rebondir avec légèreté sur l’épaule d’un Amana aux anges. « Par derrière ! Tu peux le toucher à la nuque ! »

« Ne sous-estime pas les créatures de l’océan ! Mégapagos, Eboulement ! » Le Pokémon replia ses pattes, écartant en même temps les fondations, faisant tomber de larges plaques vitrées comme une simple pluie drue. Kelly ne sentit qu’une faux lui passer au travers, avant que les lattes ne s’effondrent sous leur poids conjoint. Le champion se pencha, Mélis s’approcha difficilement du bord de sa plateforme.

« Kelly ... ! »

« Wailord, remonte ! » Dans un soupir, le Pokémon gigantesque releva la tête - provoquant pour le _challenger _un tremblement de terre. Bien qu’inquiet, il ne put rien faire d’autre que se pencher à quatre pattes contre les lattes, tandis qu’Amana rebondit aisément sur le « nez » sans forme de son Pokémon ... Et Kelly se releva, la tête repoussée en arrière, la capuche agissant comme une cuvette et un contrepoids. Dessous, le Mégapagos roula dans sa carapace contre un pilier sur le dos du Wailord, en attendant que son dresseur le rappelle.

« Kelly ! »

« Elle va bien, » lui cria Amana avec une légèreté confondante. « Mince, un morceau de sa mâchoire s’est décollé. C’est flippant, les Insecte ! » La Manternel eut un couinement protestataire qui rassura Mélis. Lorsqu’elle revint vers lui, effectivement, une mandibule bien apparente derrière une lame de verre, la langue la ramenant désespérément à l’intérieur de sa bouche, mais ses yeux boutonneux brillaient de satisfaction. Le champion, dans un équilibre étrange sur la peau tendue du Wailord, se frotta la nuque avec embarras.

« Désolé ! Je crois qu’on a un peu déconné. Ca fait si longtemps que Wailord et Mégapagos n’ont pas eu l’occasion de combattre ! » S’entendant, le premier souffla, dispersant un peu plus de son crachin. Le dresseur se contenta de mettre la tête de la Manternel en appui sur son épaule. « Oh, et j’allais oublier ... »

***

Le Nanméouïe infirmier finissait d’étaler sa salive antiseptique contre la joue de Kelly. La Manternel, digne, fit mine de ne pas sentir la brûlure contre sa peau, analysant avec une fascination morbide la dent de verre, teintée de rouge, qui flottait au fond d’un verre d’eau saline ; on ne voyait plus qu’un large ruban de bulles bleues, par-dessus les agrafes, au milieu de son visage. La tenant entre ses genoux, Mélis finissait d’accrocher avec un soin extrême la broche dorée sur sa ceinture de rechange-porte Badges. _Les huit Badges du circuit de la Ligue. Ca y est._ Il lui semblait que c’était hier seulement qu’il avait quitté Pavonnay, seulement armé de son sac et de sa première Poké Ball. Matis en parlait avec une légèreté enthousiaste - ce qui se traduisait, chez lui, à relâcher les sourcils en position neutre.

« Pas mal. Tu vas pouvoir aller à la Ligue, alors ? C’est c’que tu voulais faire, non ? »

« Pas toi ? » Un flottement.

« Au début, j’en avais besoin que pour aller à Volucité. J’avais peur de c’qui pouvait arriver à Moustillon, comme c’est arrivé au Chacripan d’ma frangine, et ... tu sais. » Mélis hocha la tête distraitement. « Mais j’crois que ça me plait. Et j’crois que ça lui plait aussi, à mon équipe. Alors on va tenter le coup. Mais même si j’allais à Janusia ... J’veux dire, j’ai pas le Badge de Pavonnay d’toutes. »

« Non ? »

« Nan. Après c’qui s’est passé au ranch, j’me suis tout d’suite tiré à Ondes-sur-Mer. » Le Nanméouïe écarta les bras avec fierté avant de rembobiner le bout de ses antennes. Kelly se tourna vers son dresseur avec une mine dure, le _mimimi _aggravé par la mandibule qui obstruait sa bouche, et réajustant la capuche de laine et de feuilles cousues ; et celui-ci passa doucement le doigt sous son menton, coupant cours à la discussion qui s’enlisait.

« Oui, tu es belle, Kelly. » La Manternel s’en satisfait, pépiant avec plaisir.

« ... Bon, et les escrocs ? » Mélis émit un grognement distrait qui lui valut une tape sur l’épaule. « La Team Plasma ! Tcheren a dit qu’on les avait vus dans l’coin, non ? »

« Qui c’est, ces types ? » Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Au-dessus d’eux, Amana se penchait nonchalamment, les cheveux gouttant contre sa nuque et la peau constellée de sable séché. Le Nanméouïe, jaugeant des traces de pas humides sur le carrelage du centre, s’écarta avec un cri réprobateur. Matis se releva le premier de la banquette.

« Ces monstres, ils volent les Pokémon des gens pour leurs convictions, ou j’sais pas quoi ! Vous les connaissez pas ?! » Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une véritable insulte ; mais le Champion se contenta de muser un instant, la main contre le menton.

« Ca m’dit quelque chose, si ! Mais ce ne sont que des gouttes d’eau dans l’océan ! »

« Vous vous foutez de ma ... »

« Mais ce sont les gouttes d’eau dans l’océan, » l’interrompit Mélis, « qui font les vagues, non ? »

« Ah, Mélis ! » Amana semblait enfin réaliser sa présence, et il se pencha davantage, au niveau de Kelly. La Manternel accepta sans rechigner la tape amicale qu’il porta sur sa joue saine. « Et toi, ma belle ! T’es une coriace, tu sais ! Pas trop de mal ? » Le dresseur secoua faiblement la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui. « ... Vous dites que ce sont des monstres, mais vous n’essayez pas de comprendre leurs objectifs. Vous avez essayé de les comprendre, leurs convictions, avant de leur donner la chasse ? »

« Vous êtes juste bouché, ou vous vous en foutez ? » Matis haussait le ton, s’attirant les foudres de Nanméouïe. D’une tape contre l’intérieur de la jambe, il le força à s’asseoir, jetant en même temps une serviette sèche à Amana ; le champion l’attrapa au vol et la serra négligemment contre ses épaules.

« J’ai entendu. Mais, voyez, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils font de mauvaises choses qu’ils sont nécessairement de mauvaises personnes. Exactement comme la vague : elle coule des navires, oui, mais reste ceci : le lieu de vie et de jeu de centaines de Pokémon. » _Etait-ce ce qu’_il _avait également compris ? _Kelly remua les antennes, secouées par le murmure de son dresseur, mais elle les aplatit de nouveau dès que celui-ci posa son menton sur sa tête avec un feint épuisement.

« C’est compliqué ... ! »

« Y’a rien de compliqué ! » Matis se redressa de nouveau, au grand dam du Nanméouïe infirmier ; ce dernier leva les bras et lâcha un bruyant soupir en guise d’abandon. « On s’en fiche, de ce qu’ils veulent ! Ce qui compte, c’est ce qu’ils _font_, et ce qu’ils font, c’est mal ! »

« Vous m’avez l’air motivés, » lâcha Amana sans se défaire de son sourire. « Bon, alors, il y a deux sorties à Papeloa. Y’a un petit bras de terre au nord, qui relie à la Route 22. Au sud, y’a la Grotte Littorale. Vos gars, s’ils sont là, ne peuvent être installés qu’à l’un ou l’autre endroit. » Mélis rappela Kelly dans sa Poké Ball et se leva enfin lui-même, rajustant la bandoulière à son épaule. Son aîné se retourna vers lui, le poing serré contre la poitrine, les veines pulsant dangereusement aux contours de ses phalanges.

« Okay ! Tu prends la Route 22, je prends la Grotte Littorale. On va les sortir de leur trou, ces Rattata ! »

« ... Ouais ! »


	17. Étape 12.5

Ridhel ne pouvait pas voir la mémoire comme les Munna le faisaient au travers des rêves. Il savait - un fait aussi sûr que la Terre était ronde et qu’il y avait deux pourcent de chance d’avoir un Soda Cool gratuit dans les distributeurs d’Unys - qu’ils voyaient la structure, leur fondation même, en plusieurs nappes d’hexagones pleins ou vides. Lui ne voyait que le résultat, une image brouillée et sans son sur laquelle il dessinait de ses crayons fluorescents, découpait ou gommait, sans en connaître l’impact sur cet étalage mental. Le cas de _celui-reconnu _était encore plus particulier. La première fois qu’il avait pu visualiser ses souvenirs, il n’y avait qu’une espèce de neige, les barres de couleur de non-captation, avec par endroits le retour de la transmission - et c’était des souvenirs d’une étonnante banalité : lui avec le Roi, lui avec ses Pokémon, lui avec les Femmes. Maintenant, c’était encore pire, avec des chaînes qui se superposaient comme sur un film 3D et dont le surplus d’informations lui montait au cerveau. Pas étonnant qu’il ait réussi à se perdre jusqu’au bord du Grand Gel : cela devait être difficile de synchroniser deux mémoires à la fois. Cela étant dit, il n’aurait pas besoin de le manipuler, cette fois-ci. La curiosité et la peur feraient son office. Par pure intimidation, il tendit un bras luminescent vers lui tandis que Nikolaï faisait son office.

« Crois-le ou non, je ne souhaite pas te blesser inutilement. » _Celui-reconnu _mit une main contre une Poké Ball. Il en sentait la vibration furieuse et le tournoiement des impulsions éclair sous la coquille peinte, mais il ne voulait pas d’un combat. Le scientifique le trouvait pathétique : trop maigre, trop grand, l’esprit ne s’étendant pas jusqu’au bout de ses doigts. Désespéré, aussi. Non pas qu’il s’en plaignait. « Si tu nous suis, nous te mènerons à N. Je ne te le cache pas, il est tout autant dans les intérêts de la Team Plasma de retrouver sa trace, et tu es notre seule piste. »

Ridhel s’abaissa sur son axe de lévitation. A _sa _mention, c’avait été une déflagration de souvenirs. Des souvenirs d’une pureté inimaginable, comparé aux autres doublons _glitchés _de sa mémoire fragmentée. Il pouvait presque prendre sa place, le contact des peaux froides qui sentaient bon les pins et le gel. Mais n’était-il pas celui qui lui avait permis ceux-ci ? _Celui-reconnu _secoua la tête, essayant de chasser vainement cette intrusion mentale. Nikolaï claqua des doigts. Derrière eux, les sbires de la Team Plasma s’avancèrent paresseusement.

« Ridhel, je te prie. » _Celui-reconnu _se redressa, comme libéré d’un poids. Le Neitram laissa tomber sa prise mentale. Le scientifique se contenta de rehausser ses lunettes avec une pointe de prétention dans son sourire. Les deux se dévisagèrent : l’homme en costume blanc immaculé et l’adolescent en uniforme mal coupé. « Ne nous force pas à utiliser la manière forte, Ludwig. Arceus sait que ce ne serait bon pour personne. »

« ... Roy ... » Sa voix était toute pâteuse, engourdie, inexercée. Dans _sa _recherche, il n’avait pas vraiment mis la priorité sur le réinvestissement de capacités aussi futiles que la parole - ses Pokémon se plaisant dans son silence familier. Nikolaï - qui ne connaissait de Ludwig que les souvenirs artificieux de son Neitram, c’est-à-dire tout - trouvait cela attendrissant. A la manière dont on trouvait attendrissant un Chacripan malade.

« Tout à fait. Le Roi. Messieurs ? » Les sbires s’approchèrent en rangs serrés, provoquant chez le garçon un recul instinctif. Ridhel réagit au quart de tour, s’élevant, les deux mains serrées sur une invisible bulle d’air ; croyait-on, car l’un des membres se pencha de justesse pour rattraper Ludwig, les siennes serrées contre ses temps dans un cri muet. Le scientifique émit un rire toqué. « Allons, Ridhel, laisse-le tranquille. » Il n’avait rien fait d’autre qu’utiliser son fort pouvoir de suggestion, lui fit-il savoir en une suite de mouvements confidentiels.

◃▵▸ - ◥.

◃▴▹ - ◤.

▵.

« ... Mélis est sur la Route 22 ? Très bien. Je vais aller le saluer. Toi, assure-toi que notre invité ne nous fausse pas compagnie. C’est peut-être N qui l’intéresse, mais nous, il nous faut attirer le Fondateur, Reshiram ... Pour que tout le potentiel de la chose météore soit révélé. »

Ridhel lui signifia son accord par un hochement de tête mental, alors que Nikolaï redescendait calmement les bords de falaise pour rejoindre le bas de la route. Les quelques sbires refermèrent leur cercle avec des murmures mi-intrigués, mi-moqueurs, prêts à l’escorte. Là où la chose météore attendait ... Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un regard volé du garçon. Une étincelle grise, beauté incomplète, dans la sépia dilué. Un regard de conspirateur. Sur lequel le Neitram n’avait plus aucun contrôle.

◂▵▹ - ◥ ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Un bras solide se referma sur ses épaules, et tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grotte Cyclopéenne. Ridhel flottait derrière avec une incertitude qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il pensait à son dresseur, avec lequel son lien mental se dissipait à mesure qu’il descendait vers Papeloa, que cette obsession nouvelle rongeait de plus en plus ; comme quoi, sans son intervention, la nature profonde des êtres humains reprenait toujours le dessus, se disait-il. Loin des rêves de mondes extraterrestres qu’il avait cultivés étant enfant ...

***

Nikolaï Colress avait six ans quand le vaisseau était tombé dans son jardin artificiel de Méanville. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, pas dans toutes les courbes surnaturelles de la pierre ponce et la traînée de poudre qui subsistait dans une atmosphère terrestre trop dense ; sur le perron de sa maison, il cherchait ses lunettes. Sans elle, il ne voyait que la forme vague de la boîte aux lettres sur laquelle il avait atterri, surmontée de son Lakmécygne de plastique brillant. Il entendit bien le cœur du vaisseau se déployer, mais il était trop occupé à tâter l’herbe à la recherche de sa précieuse monture sans laquelle il était aussi bon témoin qu’un aveugle. La créature alien, heureusement, connaissait 2 464 _mythos_ de la prime planète, et en reconnaissait au moins un : elle ne tarda pas à rendre les yeux au petit garçon, un verre cassé sous son pied balancier. Nikolaï ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

« Merci. »

Il y eut des éclats de couleur, mais il en fit fi, réajustant la branche tordue de ses lunettes de toute façon deux fois trop grande. Et même encore là, il dut d’abord se retourner pour qu’elle n’apparaisse pas sur le côté brisé de sa vue - son œil se ferma par endurance. La saga des Envahissants, un nanar à la qualité décadente d’opus en opus, n’avait qu’à bien se tenir ! La créature alien eut un autre éclat dans le regard : elle avait compris la référence. Nikolaï resta encore un instant sans voix. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux entités argentées à six appendices - il aimait les grands mots - des Envahissants : c’était un petit être qui aurait pu tenir dans sa paume, au front disproportionné couvert de codes, et aux grands yeux verts. Son bras aux trois digits se tendit vers lui. Le garçon n’était toutefois pas intimidé. Il avait vu toute la saga - le second film était son préféré - et les vingt-quatre épisodes de la série animée - qui n’avait aujourd’hui qu’une valeur nostalgique - ; il était préparé à une rencontre du troisième type.

« Salut. »

L’un des digits brilla ponctuellement.

« T’as pas de traducteur ? »

Une suite de digits. Jaune - Rouge vert - Vert.

« Attends, j’en ai un dans ma chambre ! »

Il n’y avait que l’esprit sans mémoire d’un garçon de six ans pour laisser un alien dans son jardin. Les yeux lumineux tombèrent sur ses propres doigts. Elle avait encore du mal à synchroniser sa pensée et son expression, semblait-il. Elle trouvait bien moins d’informations dans sa très large banque de données sur le panel des émotions humaines, et comment les retranscrire - sinon, qu’ils étaient bien moins sensibles que son espèce, bien qu’ils aient l’ascendant sur la prime planète. Et ne parlons pas des extraterrestres des Envahissants, pour ne pas devenir vulgaire. Nikolaï brandit fièrement par la fenêtre ouverte son traducteur ; ou plutôt, sa boîte de plastique rouge, qu’il avait gagné pour la sortie du deuxième film en découpant les points de son paquet de céréales. Autre signalement lumineux.

« On recommence. Salut ! »

◃▴▹.

_Salut._

Le même digit brilla ponctuellement. Le garçon appuya sur son traducteur - n’en sortit qu’un son grinçant marquant la fin des piles, et le serment de l’héroïne en sol majeur. _Les Forces de Défense d’Unys, pour maintenir la paix à tout prix !_ Une nouvelle suite de couleurs de désapprobation - mais cette fois, la synchronisation opéra dans la tête de Nikolaï.

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_C’est dans les Envahissants._

« Ouais ! Tu l’as vu ? »

▲ - ◥ !

_J’ai enregistré 1 253 films. _ _J’ai adoré La Nebbia Rossa !_

Les digits se succédèrent dans la même séquence avec enthousiasme. Le garçon ne cacha pas son enthousiasme, bien qu’à son âge, il ne partage pas le goût de la créature alien pour la petite production d’auteur. Avec l’esprit critique du Nikolaï du présent toutefois, il était capable de juger les Envahissants pour ce que c’était - un blockbuster révolutionnaire à l’époque, mais dont les effets spéciaux avaient très mal vieilli, surtout au regard de son Neitram. Il saura, plus tard, que la banque de données de 1 253 films n’était que sa propre mémoire - celle de Nikolaï Colress, trente-six ans, chercheur et membre influent de la Neo Team Plasma - et admit avec impertinence qu’il avait bon goût. Le Nikolaï du passé n’avait pas cet esprit critique, toutefois. Ce n’était qu’un petit garçon dont l’imagination, pour l’instant, dépassait la connaissance.

« Comment tu arrives à te souvenir de tout ça ? »

◂▵▸.

◃▵▸ - ◥.

_Je ne me souviens pas de 1 253 films. Mais je sais que j’ai regardé 1 253 films._

« Moi, je connais les Envahissants par cœur ! J’adore E. ! Tu sais comment elle s’appelle en vrai, E. ? »

◂▵▸ - ◤.

_Les « aliens » comme moi n’ont pas de nom individuel._

« Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, » s’obstina Nikolaï avant de s’arrêter. « Ca veut dire que tu n’as pas de nom ? » Aucun digit ne répondit, la créature se contentant de flotter à sa hauteur. Eux, les Lewsor, comme toutes les créatures non-primes de cet univers, n’avaient pas de nom à eux. C’était comme dire que le garçon était un humain, parmi les autres, alors que ce n’était pas le cas. Pas forcément pour lui - il savait que leurs destins étaient intrinsèquement liés maintenant, mais pas dans les six premières années de sa vie -, mais pour les autres humains. Un doigt mal placé sur son front le fit basculer sur son axe : à nouveau, Nikolaï semblait rempli d’enthousiasme.

« Je vais te donner un nom alors ! Comme ça, tu retourneras sur ta planète plus riche que tous les autres ! »

◃▴▹ !

_Ok !_

Ridhel s’abstint bien de lui faire savoir qu’une telle richesse ne valait rien chez lui.

***

Ignorant de toutes ces manigances, Mélis remontait les falaises de la Route 22, suivant les poutres étroites qui reliaient chaque niveau du bras-de-terre. Devant lui s’ouvrait une couronne de collines, les différents verts des herbes et des chutes de fleurs détonnaient avec la bouche caverneuse qui menait à la Grotte Cyclopéenne. Pas de doute : si la Team Plasma avait dû rejoindre le continent vers Entrelasque, elle serait passée par là. Comme une sécurité supplémentaire, Kelly avait dressé autour de leur taille les précieux filins de sa couture - et, venant de la rigide Manternel, ça ne pouvait être quelque chose de moins élaboré qu’un voile, qui avait le mérite de le retenir à la poutre mieux que n’importe quelle corde. Le dresseur se laissa tomber au sol depuis la dernière avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Lancelot était l’intelligence, Perceval, la beauté ; lui était la force. Il ne trouvait rien de bien dans la définition large des humains - la Force avec un grand F - ; lui aimait le bruit lourd de ses cornes contre le plus épais des troncs d’arbre, la tension comme un fil d’araignée dans le choc entre deux crânes casqués, les éboulements. Et tout ce qui découlait de ces démonstrations : le poids d’un sabot contre le sol, le parfum âcre du sang, le bêlement victorieux qui faisait trembler en écho la montagne effrayée. Le garçon n’était pas fort en ses termes : son pas pliait à peine les herbes, sa voix n’ébranlait pas un seul des mille courants de mistral, et le seul sang qui le marquait était la forte odeur de rouille et d’huile sur ses épaules - les humains étaient bien les seuls à souffrir de ce mal étrange du _coup de soleil_ ... Mais il avait vaincu Lancelot et capturé Perceval. Et Gauvain avait hâte de se mesurer à une force étrangère à ses critères.

Kelly fut vive à se mettre en rempart, ses deux faux brillants d’un éclat psychique menaçant. Le Pokémon qui arrivait était à l’autre extrême du spectre des formes ; la musculature épaisse, mais toujours en fibres, jetait une image de puissance ; les deux cornes pontaient vers le bas, comme une mâchoire de substitution à sa tête de bœuf. Les yeux couleur d’écorce l’observaient avec un étrange reflet pétillant. Quant à sa Lame Sainte ... Mélis n’avait pas vraiment envie de la voir ; il préférait largement le crâne de roche nue, ne serait-ce que parce que ça n’annonçait pas un combat. Jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce que les épaules massives cachaient : l’entrée de la Grotte Cyclopéenne. Un soupir.

« Oh, non ... »

« Est-ce que ce Pokémon te poserait problème ? » Cinq yeux et demi se retournèrent vers le haut de la falaise : Nikolaï rabattit sa mèche bleue familière agressée par le vent avec son petit sourire. Mélis ne put s’empêcher de l’appeler avec surprise.

« Nikolaï ! »

« Cela faisait longtemps, n’est-ce pas ? » Il descendait tranquillement le côté moins abrupt de la falaise, comme on descendrait un escalier, passant un instant hors du regard du Pokémon sauvage. Ce qui n’avait pas dû lui plaire car, en un instant, la familière Lame Sainte se dressa entre eux ; plus courte, penchée comme un estoc, mais avec la consistance translucide usuelle. Kelly réagit rapidement, la Lame-Feuille interrompant le coup d’épée à un mètre de son dresseur. Nikolaï jeta un œil faussement timide derrière son barrage rocheux.

« Est-ce que j’ai interrompu votre combat ? »

« Du tout, » lâcha-t-il rudement. « Kelly, Lame-Feuille ! » La Manternel frappa de sa seconde faux à portée, déséquilibrant la tête du Pokémon. Mélis en profita pour reculer à la hauteur du chercheur, s’armant de deux Poké Ball dans chacune de ses mains, suivant de l’une d’elle le mouvement saoul de Gauvain. « Vous le connaissez ? »

« Il se nomme Terrakium, » fit Nikolaï d’un ton professoral. Il faisait mine d’ignorer le combat dans son dos où ledit Terrakium, mis sur le côté de la falaise, balança un coup de sabot contre les rochers, faisant s’écrouler les plateformes les plus fragiles sur eux. Le début de l’exposition fut avalé dans le bruit de l’éboulement, et par la concentration que Mélis avait sur l’échange de Pokémon - Thulile se mit juste à temps en rempart, faisant rebondir sur sa protection écumeuse les plus grosses pierres. « Il fait partie d’une espèce très ancienne qui aurait sauvé ses semblables des guerres humaines. Les derniers ont été observés lors d’un incendie sur le Pont du Hameau, il y a mille ans. J’ignorais qu’il pouvait encore en exister ... » La non-existence Gauvain ouvrit la bouche dans un bêlement menaçant, seulement pour avaler la vague saline de l’attaque Surf. Il fut repoussé dans la bouche caverneuse de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, donnant un temps d’arrêt au jeune dresseur ...

« Excusez-moi, mais j’étais un peu occupé ... Vous pouvez répéter ? »

« Il existerait en fait trois Pokémon, » continua-t-il sans interrompre son rythme, « de la même espèce. Cobaltium, Viridium et Terrakium, qui se trouve devant toi. »

« Ouais, j’ai déjà vu le reste de la famille, » cracha Mélis entre deux respirations saccadées. « Je crois que je leur dois quelque chose. » Devant lui, Gauvain chargea à nouveau de sa Lame Sainte ; Kelly passa sa propre Lame-Feuille par-dessous la tête bovine, sous l’injonction de bras de son dresseur, forçant le Terrakium à baisser ses sabots avant. Sa corne tertiaire éclata comme du verre contre la roche, près du dresseur, alors que le scientifique s’écarta avec un ingénu sentiment de surprise. Ils reculèrent d’un même mouvement lorsqu’il se releva sur ses quatre pattes, avant que Thulile ne s’interpose, le repoussant sur un nouveau tapis d’eau entre ses jambes. Retour à l’envoyeur.

« Ma conjecture est la suivante : ils ont dû percevoir le danger que représente la Team Plasma pour les Pokémon ... Et ont réalisé que seul un dresseur pouvait leur venir en aide. Sans quoi, je vois difficilement pourquoi ils apparaîtraient devant toi ... Alors qu’ils sont caractérisés dans les légendes par leur haine des êtres humains. Sans te vexer. »

« Pas de souci. » Finalement, Gauvain battit en retraite au bas de la falaise, sautant d’un bond agile d’une plateforme à l’autre. Mélis s’avança, une Poké Ball vide à la main ... « Eh ! » Avant de laisser tomber son bras mollement. Certains Pokémon, pensa-t-il sur l’instant, en le voyant courir dans les ombres sablonneuses, ne sont pas faits pour être dressés. Kelly et Thulile se congratulèrent mutuellement, jetant leurs chapeaux de feuilles jumeaux dans l’air, avant de se replier sous le regard à quatre yeux perçants de Nikolaï. Le chercheur essuya de son front une sueur imaginaire.

« Que d’animation, en tout cas ... ! Et donc ... Comptes-tu te battre contre la Team Plasma ? »

« Je ... Je n’ai pas envie de me battre contre elle, »admit-il avec un soupir. « Peut-être que certains veulent vraiment un monde où les humains et les Pokémon seraient tous en paix. » Comme le duo dysfonctionnel Weiss et Schwarz, le Sage Carmine, même Lilien, dans sa façon froide et tordue de voir le monde en noir et blanc. « Mais ils le font sans penser aux conséquences pour ceux qui aiment leurs Pokémon, pour les Pokémon qui ont toujours vécu avec les humains. C’est pour ça que je _dois _le faire. Pas pour trouver le meilleur mode de vie pour Unys, mais ... Le mieux ... Ca n’a pas de sens, pas vrai ? » Devant lui, Nikolaï réprimait difficilement un sourire.

« Pas du tout ! En fait, tu confirmes mes hypothèses. Votre Force, à toi et ton équipe, c’est de vous protéger mutuellement, et non pas de privilégier la dominance de l’un ou de l’autre. C’est ainsi que tout le potentiel de tes Pokémon est déployé ... Bien ! » Mélis plissa les yeux pour regrouper ses pensées. Comme d’habitude, le propos du chercheur n’avait pour lui que peu de sens. « Pas la peine que tu continues plus loin. La Team Plasma ne se trouve pas dans la Grotte Cyclopéenne. J’en viens. »

« Ah ! Merci ! Je vais tout de suite le dire à Matis ... » Et le voilà sur son Vokit, réglant la fréquence d’appel dans un crépitement sonore alors qu’il repartait à son tour, appelant Tan par automatisme pour le faire glisser en contrebas. Avant de monter sur la tête du Crocorible, il vola un dernier regard à Nikolaï - le reflet du soleil sur ses lunettes cachait son regard doux. « Au fait. Vous avez dit que seul un dresseur pouvait venir en aide aux Pokémon. Pourquoi ? » Le chercheur haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

« Que pensais-tu que je recherchais au Chemin Enfoui ? »

_Pas faux_, se dit-il naïvement.


	18. Étape 13

Les sirènes crépitaient en crachant leur alarme, les tunnels éventrés sifflaient, les bottes des sbires résonnaient contre le métal, et le pont B de la frégate s’éveillait en sursaut dans un mélange psychédélique de néons rouges et bleus ; au milieu du chaos, les deux ombres juvéniles rebondissaient contre les portes grandes ouvertes, semblant savoir précisément où aller. Elles n’avaient ni voix, n’émettaient aucun son, tout avalé par le reste avant d’arriver à leurs oreilles assourdies. On leva un pied pour ne voir que leur petit manège : une large masse d’écume passant entre eux, suivie d’un ruban d’électricité qui éloignait, comme des ballons errants, Nosferalto et Tadmorv. Un passage en force, en bonne et due forme.

« C’est génial, » cria-t-on en essayant de couvrir le bruit. « On dirait le Nouvel An d’Amaillide ! »

« Vivement le 2 janvier, » rétorqua-t-on. Un autre barrage entre les tuyaux qui composaient le pont B, en deux niveaux, et dont certains crachaient sur eux un fin crachin étouffant les souffles déjà courts et faisant glisser les fantômes malhabiles de l’intrusion. Les deux Solochi placèrent leur tête casquée en avant, et, cette fois, la masse d’écume s’arrêta net : le Clamiral, mis à nu, donna deux coups de pattes puissants pour forcer le passage, avant de reculer. Les deux sbires échangèrent un regard incrédule, bref, alors que les deux dresseurs - en bleu, en rouge, et tous deux de blanc quand la lumière ne coopérait pas - ne faisaient pas mine de s’arrêter. Leurs voix en chœur coupèrent net dans le mur du son.

« Clamiral, Tranche ! » « Kelly, Plaie-Croix ! » Les deux épées passèrent entre les faux siamois de Solochi, juste pour que l’impulsion rouge vienne s’y placer ; deux ailes fines retombèrent sur eux dans un éclat vert, avant que la Manternel s’apparaisse, découpant net dans la protection d’écailles. Ranger Bleu bondit par-dessus un dragonnet à droite, Ranger Rouge poussa machinalement un sbire hors du chemin étroit du tuyau. Derrière eux, les bottes claquaient rageusement contre l’acier. Ranger Bleu ramena un autre Pokémon de son côté, son bras en drapeau. « Ucla, Coup d’Jus ! » Et la masse lourde du Magnézone tomba au milieu, détruisant la conduite comme si c’avait été du carton. Ranger Rouge donna un coup de coude complice avant de faire suivre la laisse électrique de la Poké Ball à ses Pokémon. Et les ombres filèrent le long d’un autre interminable couloir de portes et de tuyaux, la sirène crachant, leur dos sifflant gaz sous pression et injures copieuses.

« Grouille, Mélis, y’en a d’autres qui vont nous coller au train ! »

« Je triche pas avec un Clamiral, _moi _! »

Comme Nikolaï l’avait prédit, la Team Plasma n’était pas passée par la Grotte Cyclopéenne : Matis était bien tombé sur la frégate dans l’une des baies bordant la Grotte Littorale, les ailes de papier contre le sable et la proue du bateau le dominant avec l’impression d’une épée de Damoclès ; et totalement par hasard, en suivant le damier laissé par une colonie de Crabaraque. Mélis n’avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, et tous deux avaient décidé très vite de s’infiltrer à bord. Mais la subtilité n’était guère une qualité que possédait l’aîné - son gilet rouge qui ressortait sur l’horizon bleu-bleu soutenait ses élans de colère, et il avait insisté pour se faire entendre auprès d’une équipe de gardes-pilotes qui, absorbés par leur jambon-beurre, ne les auraient pas remarqué - ; et les voici à courir au milieu de la tuyauterie du pont B. Il avait été décrété dans les trois secondes de latence qu’on leur avait laissées avant que l’alarme ne tue dans l’œuf la majeure partie de leur plan que, si Kyurem était bien sous le contrôle de la Team Plasma, il serait soutenu par la machinerie. La stratégie Aqua-Jet - Coup d’Jus avait été du bricolage.

« Attends. »

« On a pas _un temps_ ! » Mais son cadet, s’étant arrêté pour reprendre son souffle devant un hublot, le força à son tour à prendre une pause. Sans mentir, même si le sillon sans air laissé par chaque attaque du Clamiral facilitait la course, ses genoux commençaient aussi à tirer. Ca faisait combien de temps qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les cales de la frégate, dans ces couloirs sans fin, la sirène et l’adrénaline martelant contre les tympans ? Matis se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Mélis, et les deux virent : les ailes de papier du bateau battaient contre une écume de nuages, et Papeloa, petite comme un nid de Fermite, servait de ruines sous-marines. L’aîné énonça tout haut ce que le cadet incrédule n’osait dire que tout bas.

« On vole ? Comment c’est possible, ça ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ... Si on se retrouvait dans une plus grande base ? »

« Raison de plus pour continuer. »

« Vous n’irez nulle part. »

Les deux dresseurs se retournèrent. Lilien leur barrait le passage, le visage barré d’une colère sourde et étrangère, sans que son _baryton _n’en soit affecté. Derrière lui, les Hexagel se déployèrent comme deux ailes en travers de la voie - Mélis pouvait imaginer leur objectif s’éloigner, lumière blafarde au bout d’un tunnel allongé - ; et à ses côtés, enfin, le visage fermé d’un sbire bien familier le laissa à sourire.

« Je dois admettre, » commença le Sage avec un soupir, « que vous êtes de confondants dresseurs pour être arrivés jusqu’ici. Vous avez dû outrepasser bien des tourments, n’est-ce pas ? Vous me voyez accablé de devoir arrêter ainsi votre progression. Schwarz. » Le concerné ramena la Poké Ball à sa poitrine, forçant les deux autres Pokémon à se mettre instinctivement en barrage. La tension dans l’air était palpable - et ce n’était pas seulement à cause de l’humidité omniprésente de la frégate. Mélis se pencha discrètement sur l’épaule de son aîné.

« Défends Clamiral. J’ai une idée. »

« On a pas besoin de les battre, » répondit-il à voix haute. « Ils vont seulement dégager, par la force, s’il le faut. »

« C’est ma réplique, » fût la seule contribution de Schwarz, de son ton blasé. « Léopardus, Tranche ! » « Allez-y, mes Hexagel ! Disséquez le plasma de ces impertinents ! » Les trois Pokémon plongèrent sur le casque offert du Clamiral, dans un éclair de fer. Matis ne voyait, de derrière, que le muscle tendu de ses pattes alors qu’il subissait l’assaut en essaim. C’est là que Mélis intervint.

« Ucla, Coud’ Jus ! » La foudre suivait les sillons impalpables de l’air humide, avant d’illuminer le casque ; comme un immense paratonnerre, dans une explosion d’étincelles et de cris. Le Clamiral, au mouvement vif de son dresseur, recula dans sa Poké Ball : tombèrent au sol coquilles et carcasse dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un _merci _fût murmuré, avant que la charge vive d’un Brutapode vienne prendre le Magnézone entre ses cornes, chargeant dans les entrailles métalliques de la frégate.

« ... Ucla ! »

« Regarde céans, jeune dresseur ! Dimoret, Eclats Glace ! » Le Pokémon Griffacérée bondit, et son front s’ornait déjà d’une couronne d’épines prêtes à lancer. Ombre menaçante de prédateur sur son territoire. Mélis ne le fit que dans un éclair furtif au coin de sa cornée.

« Déflaisan, protège-le ! » La couronne d’Eclats Glace frappa en plein le Pokémon Faisan. En fait, ils ne le virent que quand il retomba derrière eux, les ailes épinglées sur la tuyauterie comme un vulgaire insecte en vitrine. L’œil visible derrière le masque se colorait d’un rouge infectieux. Mélis rattrapa ses Poké Ball chacune dans une main.

« Ucla, Change-Eclair ! » Du fond du couloir, la masse électrique du Magnézone ramena le Brutapode par les cornes dans un lâcher sourd. L’échange d’impulsions rouges fût vif et maîtrisé ; il en avait l’habitude, à présent. « Kelly, Plaie-Croix sur Dimoret ! » Le Pokémon Griffacérée, retombé plus en avant après son attaque, fût surpris par les deux faux le touchant au corps d’un mouvement chirurgical, presqu’aveugle. Le deuxième coup le projeta contre son dresseur, repoussé un instant en arrière par le poids jeté dans la Poké Ball dans sa main faible. « On fonce ! »

Ca aurait pu être sa voix, mais c’était celle de Matis, rappelant à son tour son Déflaisan dont l’empreinte trouait une frégate encore debout malgré le gargouillement de ses entrailles d’acier ; et les deux garçons passèrent entre les silhouettes désarçonnées des deux hommes de main. Schwarz se remit vite du rappel, jetant une Poké Ball dans leur passage.

« Regard Noir. » C’était un Miradar : et les yeux hypnotiques figèrent Kelly au milieu de son pas. Mélis le suivait aussi des yeux, et ne manqua pas de voir - avec une relative terreur - le rat prédateur s’avancer en courbant l’échine, les dents en avant comme deux pinces mordant l’air ... Matis se détourna un instant vers un mur vide. « Croc de mort ! »

« Croc de mort, s’il-te-plait ! » Un autre Miradar surgit en rempart ; ses propres canines se plantèrent fermement dans le cou offert du Pokémon adverse, et s’arrêta de rouler d’une tension de muscles de ses pattes arrières. Il y eu un moment de flottement, jusqu’à ce que Kelly se sorte de l’emprise du Regard Noir : son retour rappela à ses sens son dresseur, qui suivit le mouvement de son aîné. On le poussa brusquement dans les ombres d’une artère. Le sbire allié donna un dernier ordre : « C’est bien ! Jet de Sable ! » De sa fourrure, le Miradar déploya un rideau de poussière qui se colla sur l’air en un nuage opaque. De derrière, on ne voyait que des formes humanoïdes s’agiter en mouvements nerveux. Quand Schwarz passa au travers, un bras en couvert, il n’y avait plus personne ; sinon, le silence oppressant, étouffant, de la défaite.

Dans les ombres plus lointaines, on chuchotait avec les tons graves des conspirateurs en reprenant son souffle. Matis s’apprêta à lever une main sur ce sbire - quelle différence ? Il portait l’uniforme noir des escrocs qui lui ternissait l’âme -, mais Mélis l’arrêta d’un mouvement prudent. Il reconnaissait ces cheveux paradoxalement indociles derrière une coupe qui, autrefois, fût un carré militaire. Ces yeux verts brumeux comme une mousse. Ces tâches de rousseurs qui fleurissaient derrière les oreilles. Cette façon dont les sourcils noirs restaient en permanence dans une position de regret, imprimée jusqu’à l’os. Ce Pokémon dont le dos au motif fluorescent faisait une grimace pour laquelle il s’excusait.

« Russet ? Weiss ? » Entendant son nom de cette voix, le Miradar se détendit brusquement avant de sauter dans ses bras. Le sbire d’un autre temps se redressa.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur ... »

« Peur, moi ? » Matis serra ses bras contre sa poitrine ; son soupir gêné se traduisit par une bulle d’air qui brillait sous la lumière tamisée. Mélis se moqua gentiment, son bras passant machinalement le long de l’échine de Russet pour en redessiner ses courbes.

« Vous nous avez tiré d’un mauvais pas, c’est sûr ! »

« Je ... Je n’y suis pour rien. C’est Russet ... » Matis chassa l’air d’un mouvement de main exaspéré.

« On est pressés. Vous êtes infiltrés, non ? Vous savez où est le centre de commandement ? » Weiss hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« En fait, » expliqua-t-il, « il y a deux centres de commandement, un pour chaque aile de la frégate. Les deux sont alimentés - et ça me peine de le dire - par le Dragon légendaire, donc pour les rejoindre, il faut aller au Cœur du navire. Ici, on est dans ce qu’ils appellent une veine énergétique ; il suffit de rester dedans pour y arriver. »

« Très bien, » lâcha Mélis. Sous cet ordre imaginaire, Russet se laissa glisser hors de son étreinte pour rejoindre son dresseur de substitution. « On y va, Matis. »

« Pas trop tôt ! »

***

On lui avait annoncé plein de choses sur Kyurem. Un véritable spectre des légendes d’Unys, à cette frontière intangible entre Idéal et Réalité, possibilité et existence, rêves confus. Son imagination, celle d’un garçon de quatorze ans ayant vécu toute sa vie dans un pied-de-montagne très traditionnel, s’était bien sûre emballée, à dessiner à ses couleurs mentales le mystérieux dragon légendaire. Et donc, le voir, le _ressentant _même, puisque tous ses sens en avaient l’empreinte, était à la fois une déception et une merveille. Son ombre découpée dans les reflets de lumière de l’étroite colonne d’extraction, il repensa à tout ça : une coquille vide, sans volonté, née de la séparation du dragon originel, ou une véritable puissance dormante qui n’attendait que la réincarnation de son héros ... Et l’image bien sage de Nikolaï lui revint. _Un seul dresseur pourrait les aider ..._

Il n’était pas un héros !

Mélis glissa une main timide le long de la paroi de verre. Mélis n’avait pas l’acuité si particulière du Roi de la Team Plasma, N, dont on prétendait qu’elle allait au-delà de la voix des Pokémon et des humains également ; ni l’égo de Ludwig, dont le seul nom laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche, à lui, le remplaçant ! Il avait toujours cru à Arceus et à la théorie du père commun - emphase sur le temps passé -, il aimait le bleu, le Soda Cool, et adorait plus que tout les vacances à Papeloa derrière le désert de glace, ville dont sa mère avait fait le mari et père de cœur. Si, il y a cinq ans, au pied du Palais de la Ligue, on lui avait demandé de choisir du triomphe de l’Idéal ou de la Réalité, il aurait rétorqué que l’ordre cosmique était très bien comme il était : pas le mieux, mais le meilleur. Il n’était pas un héros. Très franchement, il ne _voulait pas _en être un.

Le Pokémon Frontière s’éveilla paresseusement, mais son œil entr’ouvert brillait d’un bel éclat d’intelligence, alors qu’il tentait d’amener son front contre cette paume tendue. Reshiram et Zekrom étaient des monuments de grâce, de brutalité, et de beauté universelle ; lui n’était que les ruines, le brouillon derrière le chef d’œuvre. Avec son corps d’un gris sale recouvert du givre de ses propres poumons, la peau sans écailles s’étirant comme de la fibre à chacune de ses respirations bruyantes, et ses pattes inégalement réparties sur le squelette anarchique ; il inspirait naturellement la peur, la répulsion, le syndrome d’Entrelasque. Difficile de croire, pensa le garçon amèrement, refermant ses doigts contre la paroi, que Kyurem était jadis un bras de Dieu.

Ce dernier ne comprenait que difficilement le conflit dont il était l’objet. Ni Idéal, ni Réalité ne l’habitaient. Lorsque les deux Fondateurs disparurent dans les fondations de ce qui serait la Seconde Civilisation d’Unys - cette même civilisation que la Team Plasma voulait détruire, un boulet de canon dans les murs de l’Histoire -, il n’apparut pas, car cela lui semblait bien. En cela, il était la relique du dragon originel : un paradoxe. Mélis frotta son front contre le verre d’un air coupable. Le Pokémon Frontière connaissait bien l’éternité qui rôdait la patience ; il abaissa son masque avec lenteur dans la prison cylindre et, d’un mouvement de museau, mima de lui relever le menton.

Il n’était pas un héros. Dans ce cas ... Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche de lui ? Il voulait ouvrir son oreille à sa voix antique, rouillée par les ans, un grelot comme un grain dans le bois. Les doigts caressèrent le sommet du crâne inaccessible, là où se trouvait la corne d’ambre ; et un œil avide cligna.

« Qu’est-ce que tu branles ? »

Le jeune dresseur se retourna avec surprise. Derrière lui, Matis le jugeait, fixait d’un air sévère la paroi. Difficile de dire s’il jaugeait le pauvre Pokémon dragon enfermé, dont la bouche exhiba les mâchoires édentées en soufflant, ou la trace de buée de sa main coupable contre le verre. D’instinct, il s’écarta, fuyant le regard de son aîné comme on cherchait à éviter la gueule ouverte d’un fusil.

« Alors c’est lui, Kyurem, » lâcha finalement Matis. « Il fait peine à voir. »

« Il souffre, » fit Mélis sur le ton de l’exposition. « Il souffre, et on ne peut rien faire pour l’aider. »

« Pour l’instant. » _Pour toujours_, fût-il tenté de rétorquer. Kyurem n’était qu’une relique, sans puissance et sans volonté motrice - aussi artificielle soit-elle pour les deux autres Dragons légendaires, car eux étaient mus par ce qui était la perfection de la relation entre un humain et un Pokémon. Sans émotion, mais avec la mémoire passée que cet état était _anormal_, et dans un énième paradoxe de son existence, il souffrait de ne pas souffrir. La gueule édentée exhiba deux lèvres décharnées soufflant un baiser sur la paroi de verre, faisant le dessin contrasté d’une main chaude et tangible sur le froid rien-du-tout. _Pour toujours_, mais il se tût.

« D’après Weiss, » éluda-t-il, « il y a un centre de commandement au bout de chaque passerelle. Il faut donc s’attaquer aux deux pour mettre la frégate hors-service. » Matis hocha la tête, compréhensif. Pour lui, comme pour tout autre être humain, imaginait-il, le sort de Kyurem était quelque chose d’évasif ; davantage encore alors que son objectif à lui se trouvait à portée de bras. Sa main se leva machinalement dans l’air, et il y eut un _clap _alors qu’ils les serrèrent fermement l’une contre l’autre.

« Bonne chance. »

« Toi aussi. » Leurs pas firent un instant écho sur la passerelle. Progressivement, le silence étouffa Mélis ; comme un opaque rideau de coton, il n’y avait que le bruit de ses pas sur le fer troué. Comme une boîte noire, il n’y avait que la lumière réfléchie dans les coins qui l’orientait d’un escalier à autre, et il regrettait presque le bleu et le blanc des machines. Son pied rencontra une cale, et la porte s’ouvrit sur un puissant courant d’air.

Le centre de commandement impressionnait dans sa démesure. Un œil de la frégate, les larges vitres montrant à un rythme de croisière les couleurs variantes des ciels d’Unys, les ventilateurs soufflant dans les bronches les parfums synthétiques. On voyait, de temps à autre, l’ombre de l’aile d’acier crever un nuage. Il n’y avait, au centre, qu’un énorme podium, dont la colonne tournoyait en disques sous l’impulsion de quelque énergie fantôme ; et au-dessus, le pilote en blouse blanche lui tournait le dos, admirant sans doute les multiples reflets de sa personne dans les différents cadres. Mélis pensa un instant qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué ; il se fit mettre à la barre à la seconde où son pied se posa sur le carrelage. La voix familière lui glaça le sang, mieux que n’importe quel Dragon légendaire.

« Bienvenue, Mélis ! »

***

Le second œil de la frégate était aveugle. Couvert du voile noir des écrans, de l’intérieur, ils projetaient des pellicules de lumière fantôme comme les mille facettes d’un œil de Mimitoss. Et toutes les images simultanées - bleu bétonné de Janusia, sol roux d’Arpentières, sable de Vaguelone, et sapins en costume turquoise de Maillard - donnaient à Matis des haut-le-cœur. La barre errante n’aidait pas. Il imaginait le bateau dérivant, coulant dans la marée de nuages. Près du tableau de commandes, les Ombres levèrent les yeux d’un même mouvement - dans la pupille dilatée, une étincelle de rapace. Le jeune dresseur lança les hostilités, la Poké Ball lancée en avant. Se rattrapant dessus quand le bras tendu lui semblait trembler.

« Eh, vous ! »

« ... Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m’appelle Matis ! Et je suis venu récupérer le Chacripan que _vous _avez volé ! Où est-il ? »

« Un Chacripan ... ? » Les têtes se tournèrent l’une vers l’autre dans une feinte interrogation. Matis se raidit. Devant une impulsion rouge qui les croisa, les Ombres disparurent pour se placer dans son dos - dans les coups de revolver de leurs yeux. Le Feuiloutan rebondit sur le tableau de commandes et se pendit à l’un des écrans, attentif. Il ressentait la tension de son dresseur, qui réchauffait l’air comme un feu de forêt. Le garçon se retourna, présentant la Poké Ball vide à la manière d’un canon.

« _Le Chacripan de ma frangine ! _Vous l’avez volé à Arpentières il y a cinq ans ! _Où est-il ?!_ » Le souvenir - insignifiant, bien sûr, Matis le savait : ce pauvre Pokémon n’avait, même pour lui, qu’une importance symbolique - semblait s’être perdu dans les méandres de leur unique mémoire. Son bras se leva en actionnant une gâchette invisible. « Limaspeed, prends-le de vitesse. »

« Feuiloutan ! Eco-Sphère ! » Le Pokémon le dépassa de sa copie d’énergie, et les deux Eco-Sphère se rencontrèrent dans une décharge verte. Les Ombres se couvrirent les yeux, juste pour voir le primate prendre un appui sur son dresseur en arrière, l’autre main sur un cadre noir. « Jet d’Pierres ! » En guise de pierre, l’écran tomba en traversin sur le Limaspeed. Un piaillement perçant, et les yeux se révulsèrent sur Matis - sa main libre remonta sur sa bouche, la bile remontant dans sa gorge. Le trio le rappela sans un commentaire. Laissant des résidus noirâtres sur le sol.

« Bien. Léopardus. » Le jeune dresseur écarquilla les yeux. Oh, c’était un Léopardus, d’accord, avec ces muscles tendus et la courbe parfaite de son échine, le poil pourpre moucheté, et cette façon prétentieuse dont l’œil entier se plissait en même temps que sa babine se soulevait. Mais lui voyait la longue queue de Chacripan dans laquelle se blottir sur le perron, la tête aplatie sous l’empreinte invisible d’une caresse. Le trio des Ombres, toutefois, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se complaire dans la nostalgie. « Aéropique. » Le Léopardus bondit lestement, et ses griffes repoussèrent le Feuiloutan dans les écrans. Il rebondit juste à temps sur la table, sa queue le repoussant à hauteur de son dresseur, sur lequel il devait se focaliser à présent.

« C’est ... »

« Nous nous moquons qu’un Pokémon crie ou pleure, » énoncèrent les Ombres d’une seule voix sans écho ; et le Léopardus revint à la charge, plaquant sous lui le Pokémon primate. « Nous nous moquons d’avoir à en sacrifier un pour un autre. » Le museau remonta sous la gorge du Feuiloutan. « Et nous nous moquons encore plus de perdre, si tout cela sert notre dessein final. » Léopardus leva les pattes, les griffes s’illuminant dans les bleus et jaunes des écrans indifférents. « La victoire de Ghetis. Léopardus, achève-le. » Sans y penser, Matis passa un bras sur le côté, repoussant de l’air.

« Feuiloutan, Casse-Brique ! » Et le Pokémon interpellé passa son bras contre le cou du félin, et le combat continua ...

***

« Nikolaï ! » Naïvement, Mélis s’avança vers le chercheur - mais s’arrêta un pied sur une marche, pris d’une irrésistible incertitude, à le voir sans bouger, jouant avec cette mèche décolorée et l’observant sans doute, dans le demi-reflet de ses lunettes, où passaient nuages et sommets de pins, mais point d’iris ambrée. Quelque chose n’allait pas, et il le savait d’instinct, mais sa raison n’arrivait pas à y croire. « Vous allez bien ? La Team Plasma ne vous a pas fait de mal ? » Et Nikolaï alla de ce rire retenu qui insinua un frisson dans ses épaules.

« Pourquoi donc la Team Plasma m’aurait fait du mal ? » En voyant l’air ahuri du garçon, il continua : « En vérité, l’une de mes connaissances ici m’a demandé de lui prêter mon expertise à propos d’un de ses projets : le Projet Météore. En échange, il m’a mis la technologie de la Team Plasma à disposition pour résoudre ma propre thèse : pousser le potentiel des Pokémon à son paroxysme. Je ne t’ai pas menti là-dessus. La fin justifie les moyens. »

« Vous êtes vraiment ... »

« Dois-je me justifier ? » Il sonnait ... ennuyé ? Et rabattit la mèche bleue derrière son oreille d’un geste expert. Tout cela lui venait trop naturellement - avec la même passion contrôlée avec laquelle il décrivait jadis les ruines du Désert Délassant, il jetait des yeux avides sur l’œil de la Frégate. « Les dresseurs comme toi expriment la puissance des Pokémon par une ... communion du cœur, si l’on peut dire. L’approche de la Team Plasma est toute à fait autre : de l’exploitation brute. J’ai donc parcouru Unys pour obtenir un échantillon plus représentatif des dresseurs. Il s’est vite imposé que, pour que le potentiel d’un Pokémon soit maximisé, il faut un équilibre entre force et liberté. Et tu m’es tout de suite apparu comme présentant des dispositions remarquables ! Mais t’observer n’est plus suffisant. Pour confirmer mes théories ... Et également pour la pérennité de la Team Plasma, je dois te combattre. » De son côté apparut un Pokémon : un Neitram, qui fit à Mélis mauvaise impression. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de lui, les loupiotes inquisitrices à ses doigts le menaçant d’une seule lumière blanche ; et, machinalement, sa main se porta à sa Poké Ball.

« J’imaginais, » lança-t-il au chercheur, « que vous recherchiez le bonheur des Pokémon. Tout ce qu’on a fait, l’Humanité, jusqu’à présent, pour s’entendre avec eux ... Pas pour la guerre, mais pour l’amitié. » Nikolaï ne cacha pas son sourire moqueur. Il se surprenait à attendre le combat à venir. Pas pour des données scientifiques, mais simplement pour l’adrénaline, le choc de l’air contre le feu.

« J’appréciais aussi cela chez toi. Ta gaucherie. » Et Mélis lui sourit en retour, avec cette même excitation qu’il ressentait à chaque duel.

« Je détestais déjà votre air snob avant, » se moqua-t-il. « Tawny ! Poing de Feu ! »

« Ridhel, Distorsion. » Le Roitiflam fonça, tête en avant, avant de se heurter aux murs psychiques de la boîte - c’est à ça que ça ressemblait, en tout cas : un cube dans lequel Tawny se retrouvait soudainement les pieds à l’envers, et bascula derrière Nikolaï sans qu’il eut effleuré lui ou le Neitram. C’était une situation pour le moins inédite pour Mélis, qu’il faudra outrepasser. Quant au chercheur, il jugea à juste titre que le jeune dresseur cherchait à user de la vitesse de son Pokémon - donc, il fallait paralyser ses mouvements, et il serait à sa merci. « Magnéton. Cage-Eclair. » Le trio de Magnéti, sorti de sa Poké Ball, se désolidarisa autour de Tawny - dessinant sur l’échine des arcs électriques.

« Tawny ! » Le Pokémon essaya de relever les épaules, mais elles se retrouvèrent fichées au sol. « Essaie Poing de Feu ! Avec le pied ! » Et par sa patte arrière, il donna une grande ruade qui propulsa un Magnéti en arrière - tout le Pokémon aimanté se retrouva en arrière, libérant en même temps le Roitiflam. « Ok, il faut rester hors de la Distorsion. »

« Magnéton, on recommence, Cage-Eclair. Et à toi, Magnézone ... »

« A malin, malin et demi. Attrape-le. » Tawny plaqua sa patte sur l’un des Magnéti en approche - les deux autres avancèrent derrière lui, comme sur un arc invisible. Quant au Magnézone que Nikolaï venait juste d’appeler, il resta tranquillement dans la Distorsion.

« Reste ferme, pour l’instant. »

« Maintenant ! Force ! » Le Roitiflam balança le Magnéton sur son comparse, traversant le cube psychique de part en part. Mélis se baissa instinctivement, pour voir les éclairs teintés lui passer par-dessus la tête avant de revenir en boomerang. Le poing de Tawny se plaqua comme un aimant sur la table de commandes.

« Il ne te suffira pas de rester hors de ma Distorsion, » souligna Nikolaï tranquillement. « Je compte à ce qu’il soit incapable de bouger quel que soit sa place. Métang ! » Le Pokémon Cerveau apparut, se poussant sur son axe de flottaison sur ses deux poings massifs. Il ne lui inspirait guère confiance, et à raison : « Psykoud’Boul ! » Métang se repoussa encore sur le sol pour prendre son élan, et le crâne métallique frappa dans un éclat pourpre la tête paralysée du Roitiflam.

« Tawny ! » Il laissa tomber le haut de son corps, ne laissant comme indice de sa santé que la flamme vive de son collier, vacillante. Le Pokémon Cerveau recula, reprit son appui sur l’autre bras, prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque. « Essaie de bouger le bras ! » Sa patte droite remonta juste à temps pour percuter le crâne du Métang au vol, le renvoyant dans les vitres, avant de rebondir ... Sur le centre de gravité d’un Cliticlic. Mélis leva les mains au ciel d’un air exaspéré.

« C’est pas réglo ! »

« Un Dresseur doit avoir la capacité de contrôler six Pokémon à la fois, » nargua Nikolaï. « Cliticlic, Charge Vitesse ! » Le Pokémon frotta ses rouages l’un contre l’autre, propulsant à nouveau le Métang sur sa cible. Mélis dût réfléchir vite - Tawny, paralysé comme il l’était, ne pourrait pas frapper une deuxième fois ; ni fuir, car il se heurterait à la Distorsion ... Mais oui ! Il fouilla vivement dans son sac, voyant d’un mauvais œil le Neitram, le dos au plafond, restreindre l’espace de son cube psychique.

« Attrape ! » La bouteille de Guérison ne passa pas au travers de la Distorsion, comme s’il n’existait qu’une seule frontière intangible, et le Roitiflam prit au vol le précieux médicament. D’un mouvement souple, il se glissa au plus bas de la table de commandes, le Métang lui passant au-dessus, se rattrapant à la barre avec agilité, se relançant. Tawny avala prestement ... « Maintenant ! Poing de Feu ! » Et arrêta le crâne volant de la paume de sa main, comprimant le devant comme une simple cannette de Soda Cool, dans une fumée âcre. « Oublie pas le Cliticlic ! Sers-toi de son élan ! » Le Roitiflam relâcha le Pokémon Cerveau, percutant dans une charge métallique les rouages. Nikolaï releva instinctivement la tête sur son dernier ami - Ridhel le Neitram, devant cet ordre mental, étala la Distorsion dans la pièce. Mélis plaqua la main derrière lui pour s’assurer de la présence du mur.

« Tawny. » Le concerné suivit la voix d’un mouvement de groin, mais il était naturellement désorienté, avec l’impression de faire face au même mur sur lequel son dresseur avait normalement les doigts. Derrière lui, le Neitram descendit tranquillement sur son axe, les bras ouverts dans un dangereux étau. « Tawny ! Attention ! »

« Psyko ! » Et le Roitiflam se recourba sur lui-même, les pattes sur les tempes, grondant de douleur. Comme si deux mains invisibles lui comprimaient le crâne sous une force extraordinaire. Mélis le voyait - ou plutôt, il voyait le mouvement reflété de l’adversaire devant lui, les doigts se rejoignant lentement en laissant des plis sur le corps rocheux -, mais ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tawny ! Tu m’entends ?! » Il gronda de déplaisir, présentant son dos à quelque menace invisible. « Va contre ma voix ! Force ! » Dans un dernier élan, le Roitiflam souleva son poing derrière lui, et le lança contre Ridhel, détachant dans un écran blanc les facettes roses du cube psychique ; dans un cri d’agonie, semblait-il à son dresseur, qui trébucha en avant.


	19. Étape 13.5

Mélis releva le nez sur un écran blanc. Il eut d’abord du mal à réadapter sa vue - mais c’était seulement parce que les grandes rétines de la frégate étaient ouvertes sur un décor de neige inaltérée. De la neige et de la glace à perte de vue, en cerceaux, des côtes sorties des entrailles de la Terre elle-même, avec la gorge profonde d’une caverne soufflant le frimas ; et puis, les cadres des vitres se remirent en place sur ses rétines. Devant lui, Nikolaï n’avait pas bougé de la barre, son regard sur son Pokémon, et les événements récents revinrent rapidement en place. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la carapace de roche qui recouvrait le Neitram ; de sa tête, comme une crinière, une longue volute fluorescente s’échappait du corps entier, deux yeux piqués comme des trous noirs au milieu de l’espace. Et devant, la masse tremblante d’un Roitiflam, la flamme de son collier en un fil tournoyant sur le plafond. Il s’appuya sur un genou pour se relever.

« Tawny ! » Il ne vit pas le Pokémon psychique se lancer, se voir arrêter par le bras rigide de son dresseur, la main ouverte en signe de paix. Nikolaï le regarda derrière la branche de lunettes. Il devait y avoir une conversation mentale - du moins, un Neitram bavard, les loupiotes clignotant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Mélis mit la paume sur le museau du Roitiflam - étrangement humide, mais réactive, elle se recourba sous l’odeur de pin et de poussière blanche qui l’assaillit. « Tu vas bien ! Rentre dans ta Poké Ball, tu l’as bien mérité. »

« Inutile de combattre davantage, » répondit le chercheur à une question muette, et le jeune dresseur mit un temps à réaliser qu’il s’adressait en fait à lui. « Nous avons mis à jour ce que nous espérions de toi. »

« ... Ah ? »

« Une compréhension mutuelle entre un dresseur et son équipe est donc nécessaire à dévoiler le potentiel maximum des Pokémon. Tu as combattu avec cette aspiration, contre moi, et le raisonnement mathématique m’a failli. Je pense, » ajouta-t-il avec une clarté nouvelle dans la voix, « que tu as ce qu’il faut pour combattre la Team Plasma. Il te reste donc un dernier combat à livrer. »

« Un dernier combat ... » Nikolaï se retourna.

« La Frégate vient d’atterrir dans la base de la Grotte Cyclopéenne. C’est au fond de cette grotte que tu trouveras Ghetis, la Chose Météore libérée ... Et le Héros. »

« Le Héros ... Ludwig ? » Il hocha la tête.

« Bien entendu, la Chose Météore n’est qu’un morceau de ce qui fût le Dragon Originel. S’il s’agit d’un Pokémon légendaire au même titre que Reshiram et Zekrom, ou qu’une coquille vide destinée à aspirer leur essence ... Ou les deux ? Je l’ignore. Mais pour que les desseins de Ghetis se réalisent, il lui fallait reformer le Dragon Originel tel qu’il est apparu il y a deux mille cinq cent ans. Et pour cela, le Héros ... Non, il ne s’agit pour lui que d’un intermédiaire. Pour cela, Reshiram lui est nécessaire. Le pont est baissé. J’espère que tu es prêt à combattre ... un dieu. »

« ... Pas vraiment, mais on va faire avec, » lâcha-t-il mollement.

***

FMC3, scene 02, A, take 01.

Comme tous les jours, Poline servit les assiettes en coque sur la table. Une table imparfaite avec sa nappe de papier, ses fourchettes à droite et ses couteaux à gauche ; et surtout, la chaise en face à qui manquait les rondeurs paresseuses de son frère fantôme, le timide mais dévoué agent de circulation de Rotombourg. Elle ne savait que cuisiner cette écœurante bouillie fumante d’œufs brouillés et de lardons - et une salade de baies pour Fène -, mais elle ne manquait jamais de servir une seconde assiette pour celui qui rentrait toujours plus tard, mangeait peu, recrachait de l’huile de vidange. La Larveyette, dans son habit de coton à désinfecter, comme tous les jours remonta sur son bras, lui jetant un regard plein de curiosité et de souci. La _pollyanna_ gardait son sourire de plastique.

FMC3, scene 02, B, take 01.

Les souvenirs de son enfance étaient très confus. Et pour être honnête, il n’avait jamais cherché à les entretenir, les avaient laissé se noyer dans la brume toxique du mont Mémoria. Ses frères étaient les Skelénox habiles qui l’entouraient de leurs yeux protecteurs, et sa mère, le programme crypté d’un Noctunoir sans nom, bloqué sur la chaîne Afterlife. Aussi, il abordait avec une appréhension nouvelle - mais satisfaisante, un avant-goût de mort mérité qui faisait trembler ses doigts - la rencontre avec la petite sœur de Robokeuf. Une fille avec une acceptation solennelle dans le regard, trop heureuse, trop _normale_ ; avec les boucles larges de ses couettes retombant sur ses genoux, la finette orange trop grande serrée à sa taille, et--

FMC3, scene 02, A, take 02.

Fène se tourna vers la présence qu’elle crut déceler à la fenêtre - et ne vit rien, sinon des rayons de lune dans ce jardin artificiel de Méanville. Poline ne le remarqua pas, la poussant gentiment du doigt à quitter l’appui sur son bras. Comme tous les jours, elle servit deux verres d’eau, et un seul se leva en l’air et cogna l’air sans un bruit.

POLINE : Bon appétit, frangin !

FMC3, scene 02, B, take 02.

Un autre regard, plus prudent, à travers le carreau de la vitre. Le chaos maîtrisé de cheveux bleus - un gène de couleur exotique qui tournait bien dans la famille, même si ça ne se comparait pas un instant au demi-rasé de Robokeuf - tomba en un épais rideau sur la figure de la demoiselle. Il pouvait presque sentir, une infection mentale, l’odeur des œufs refroidis. Il n’avait appris que très récemment, des mots perdus par les ombres bavardes de la capitale des loisirs, que l’inspecteur avait une sœur. Une _petite sœur chérie _même, qu’il avait vu réserver une place dans la grande roue - elle n’y était finalement pas montée, seule -, pêcher sur les ponts-traversins - c’était illégal -, et, en gros, tenter l’autorité en place. La vengeance idéale dans un petit paquet de peau-de-pêche.

Ruh se tapait la tête impatiemment contre le mur - la part intangible de son crâne la poussait dans les fondations de l’appartement. Là où la Skelénox, étant née Skelénox justement, passait au travers du bloc de béton aussi aisément que si c’était un filet d’eau ; le jeune ninja était né humain originaire d’Hoenn, faisait son poids, et expérimenterait ce soir l’Ombre Portée à l’horizontale. Un dernier regard lui permit de cerner une partie de la pièce, et il prit un premier appui du pied sur le mur.

FMC3, scene 02, A, take 03.

Poline ne remarqua évidemment rien - et si elle avait été sensible, un jour, à la tension de l’air et aux lumières artificielles au-dessus d’elle, ces sens-là auraient été abrutis depuis longtemps par le goût de l’œuf froid.

POLINE : Au fait ! J’ai croisé monsieur Figures ce matin sur le quai. Toujours à l’emploi ! Il te salue. Son p’tit bout a déjà dix ans. Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait déjà dix ans ...

Le fantôme à sa table ne fit aucun commentaire, et le ton de sa voix tomba. Son frère l’avait complètement oublié, peu importe l’obsession que les hommes en trench-coat de Janusia lui avaient implanté, et Fène n’était plus depuis longtemps roulée par les chansons acides de la _pollyanna _; il n’y avait qu’elle qui pouvait encore faire semblant. Elle avait six ans, à l’époque, encore un bras sur le berceau. Perché sur le canapé, le sourire félin du Ninja Skelénox retomba. Poline ne sentit que son souffle frais dans son cou avant que sa voix ne la fasse sursauter.

NINJA SKELENOX : Dix ans ?

Et hurler à en faire tomber les quatre murs de l’inébranlable maison de souvenirs.

***

Ludwig était, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, beaucoup de choses. Une réincarnation de héros, dont la Volonté atteignait des cosmos dont d’autres n’avaient pas entendu parler ; et un Dresseur exceptionnel qui équilibrait à la perfection cœur et raison, si bien que la fidélité de ses Pokémon avait été une inspiration pour d’autres jeunes dresseurs - et une certaine jeune dresseuse, dont les qualités étaient diminuées par sa présence, comme un spectre sur la Ligue. Ces qualités étaient renforcées par son absence, pendant cinq ans, simplement résumées par les souvenirs chaotiques de Bianca et quelques lignes d’un auteur à succès. Mélis s’attendait donc à quelqu’un de fort, tout en courbes musculaires, une animation au milieu d’un combat volé. A la place, quand il déboucha dans le cœur de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, il tomba sur une grande perche anguleuse un peu trop maigre et négligée, qu’un vieil homme tenait par le menton comme on attrape un Mimigal - avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. Ghetis. Lorsqu’on l’aperçut, le vieillard dans son châle noir lâcha un soupir - le jeune dresseur devinait plus qu’il ne sentait l’âcreté dans son souffle. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui le captiva - c’était le regard de Ludwig, un seul œil peint en sépia sur la peau opaline, qui ne manifesta ni peur ni espoir à son égard, juste une curiosité polie.

« C’est donc toi, » commença l’homme, et Mélis fut surpris par le _baryton _de sa voix, « qui a mis en défaut la Team Plasma ? Non, c’est inexact. Tu es encore un gamin romantique, jamais tu n’aurais pu la vaincre à toi tout seul. C’est Colress qui t’as mis dans nos pattes, n’est-ce pas ? Avec son _étude scientifique du potentiel des Dresseurs_ ! Bah ! Qu’importe. Tu ne pourras plus m’arrêter. » Sur ces mots, il renforça la pression de ses doigts contre Ludwig - et inconsciemment, le jeune dresseur se crispa lui-même - ... avant de le repousser en arrière, sa canne pointant vers la souillure de ciel sur la Grotte Cyclopéenne. « EreGlaciaire ! »

« Ah ! » Kyurem descendit sur eux, les ailes déployées en écran solaire ; et son souffle engouffra tout un pan de la grotte dans une épaisse couche de glace. Un manteau régulier, une manche plaquée contre le mur ouest de la caverne ...

« J’ai tenté d’être gentil, » continua-t-il dans le vide, suivant avec des yeux avides le plaisant mouvement du Pokémon Dragon près de lui, les ailes grises décharnées tombant contre ses flancs. « D’amener pacifiquement la transition vers la Troisième Civilisation d’Unys. Mais vous, stupides dresseurs, vous n’avez cessé de vous mettre en travers de ma route ! Alors, la Team Plasma devra monter au pouvoir par la _violence _... ! »

De sous la glace, un pli s’élargit, comme une bulle inachevée, un ballon craquelé ; et l’aura enflammée d’un Roitiflam acheva de se diffuser à leurs pieds, laissant un cratère solaire près de l’impertinent dresseur - soulevant négligemment sa visière pour essuyer une pellicule de sueur - et de son Pokémon, le collier de flammes formant des spirales dans l’air froid de la grotte. Il évita prestement de répliquer à Ghetis.

« Ludwig ! » Le garçon ne tarda pas à se montrer - ou plutôt, son ombre, prisonnière de la nappe de glace sur le côté. Contre l’avis de Tawny - le bras étiré vers lui, mais pas assez vif pour rattraper son maître évanescent -, Mélis bondit hors de la protection que lui assurait l’aura du Roitiflam, se précipitant, et se mettant dans la ligne de mire de Kyurem. Il n’entendit que le claquement de la canne contre le sol ...

« Laser Glace ! » Et la décharge d’énergie près de ses tympans ...

« Flamme Croix ! » Avant que sa vision ne se couvre de blanc.

***

FMC3, scene 04, B, take 01.

Le Ninja Skelénox s’attendait à beaucoup de choses de Poline. Elle avait l’air si innocente - une innocence inaccessible, ce qui était d’autant plus important pour un voleur de sa trempe -, dans son ensemble orange et ses collants noirs négligemment déchirés, la boucle parfaite de ses couettes, la douceur de son doigt long le long de la fibre de Larveyette ; elle avait cette moue trop familière de l’enfant gâtée, à qui on a pris le jouet préféré, le sourire cousu sur son visage et les paillettes mouillées sur les joues. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle pleure, s’extasie naïvement, s’interroge sur les ombres dédoublées de ses Skelénox. Mais il ne s’attendait pas au large coup d’épaule qu’elle lui envoya, le faisant basculer derrière le canapé. Que la terre est basse.

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 01.

Poline se laissa tomber de sa chaise, les deux mains en bouclier devant sa poitrine, et un regard flamboyant - il n’y porta une attention particulière que par la différence avec son frère, les deux phares sans rétine d’une paire d’yeux artificiels ; on ne comparait pas avec ce bleu naphte aux reflets d’incendie. Sur son épaule, Fène sifflait bruyamment.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ouch ... C’est de famille, de frapper les gens, comme ça ?!

POLINE : Ah ! Mais tu ne fais pas partie des « gens » ... Tu es le Ninja Skelénox ! Et c’est mon frère qui t’a mis la raclée que tu mérites ! Mais tu n’as pas de chance ... (Elle se détendit, leva une main docile en exposition pendant que le jeune criminel se releva.) Il n’est pas là aujourd’hui.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ce n’est pas pour lui que je suis là.

POLINE : ... Pardon ?

FMC3, scene 04, B, take 02.

Heureusement, la Larveyette avait l’œil vif, et celle-ci bondit de l’épaule de la jeune dresseuse, montrant son bouclier psychique, alors que Rubel n’avait aucun mal à s’extraire des ombres confondues de la pièce pour se jeter sur Poline, les deux bras fermés dans une Ball’Ombre. La fumée pourpre recouvrit les lampes de la pièce. L’obscurité tomba dans le salon. Fène, sa Ténacité terminée, retomba agilement sur le canapé ; le Ninja Skelénox n’eut que le temps d’éviter la Sécrétion qu’elle jeta contre son bras, un filin de lumière au milieu de la nuit factice.

NINJA SKELENOX : Waouh !

POLINE : Pourquoi tu es là, alors ? Si tu viens me chercher des noises, je te préviens, mon frère m’a appris le _krav-maga_ !

NINJA SKELENOX : Je suis curieux, c’est tout ... ! Eh !

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 02.

La Larveyette venait de rebondir sur sa Sécrétion, jetant un autre fil au travers de la pièce. Le jeune criminel, pour éviter celui qui le frôlait, se rattrapa de ses deux mains sur le dos du canapé, donnant un coup vif dans l’air que son ombre suivit. Rubel s’éloigna, ou plutôt, tomba dans le trajet ; et les deux adolescents se firent face un instant. Le reflet cuivré contre le naphte brûlant, le souffle soufrier contre le parfum mentholé ... Avant que Poline ne donne au Ninja Skelénox un coup de poing sec dans sa poitrine, le forçant à reculer.

FMC3, scene 04, C, take 01.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ouf !

POLINE : Ne m’approche pas !

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est bon, c’est bon ! Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton ... Rhett, attrape-la !

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 03.

Poline n’eut que le temps de voir s’ouvrir l’œil cyclopéen sous ses pieds, avant que le bras de l’immense Pokémon cylindrique ne la prenne par la jambe, la suspendant au plafond dans son étrange Distorsion. Epinglée comme un Papilusion sur une planche de bois, les pieds pendus, les bras ballants, mais trop terrifiée pour bouger hors du cube laissé par le Teraclope. Et comme un bon copain, le Ninja Skelénox donna une tape dans la main gigantesque de Rhett - comment il ne se laissait pas avaler dedans, était un mystère.

POLINE : Laisse-moi descendre !

NINJA SKELENOX : Mais tu m’as dit de ne pas approcher. (Pour appuyer son propos, il leva les deux mains en l’air, sur la défensive.)

POLINE : Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! La Justice gagne toujours !

NINJA SKELENOX : La Justice ... ?

FMC3, scene 04, C, take 02.

Le rire du jeune criminel avait quelque chose d’acide, chaque montée de bile dans sa gorge aggravant la même note, et réduisant l’impétueuse optimiste au silence. Quand ses yeux retombèrent dans ceux de Poline, le cuivre qui colorait son visage semblait rouillé et brumeux, comme dans une transe ; et son ton avait perdu cette hauteur joyeuse qu’il prenait d’ordinaire. La véritable voix du Ninja Skelénox, se figura-t-elle, était timide et avec une gravité inappropriée dans la bouche d’un à-peine voleur de quatorze ans.

NINJA SKELENOX : La Justice, ce n’est pas quand les gentils gagnent !

***

Que la terre est basse ! Mélis se releva en secouant la tête, essayant de se débarrasser des papillons de couleur qui lui couvraient la vue. Un coude en appui sur le sol gelé, l’autre se porta sur son nez, le frottant vigoureusement pour chasser l’engourdissement - et découvrant entre ses doigts un filin de sang coagulé. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le fond de la Grotte Cyclopéenne ; et ce qu’il y vit insinua de l’air glacé entre ses poumons. Il était magnifique, même de dos, les larges ailes déployées comme un nuage prisonnier sur le plafond de la caverne ; le cylindre de sa queue projetant une lumière de l’orangé ou pourpre sur les parois en miroir. Le cri du Fondateur lui semblait un jeu d’orgues dans les échos profonds. A ses côtés, un homme à la chevelure verte posait la main sur la cuisse blanche - un geste rassurant qui, en fait, ne faisait que renforcer l’impression de démesure que Reshiram inspirait naturellement - ; que le jeune dresseur identifia en un instant. N.

« J’aurais dû m’en douter, » lança-t-il au chef de la Team Plasma. « J’aurais dû me douter que tu poursuivrais dans tes terribles desseins. »

« Dixit cette parodie du genre humain ! » Les épaules se raidirent. Le champ de vision de Mélis se biaisa - Tawny, derrière lui, le redressa brusquement par le col, comme devant une tache ingrate. Le museau resta pourtant focalisé sur la scène, froncé, de la même façon que quand il réprimait une mauvaise odeur dans l’air. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Tout semblait trop ... calculé. Une improvisation qui ne changerait rien à la fin de l’acte, qui baisserait définitivement le rideau sur le théâtre d’Unys.

« Un ami m’a dit que le Héros était ici. » De sous les muscles tendus de Reshiram, un petit Pokémon roula orgueilleusement hors de l’ombre ; un Grindur, crût-il reconnaître, à la coquille marquée par, étrangement, la cendre d’Arpentières et le sable de Papeloa dans les disques d’acier. N poursuivit : « Avec Kyurem. Que chacun souffre de l’existence de l’autre. Ce que tu as fait ... Père ... Tu es en train de détruire l’harmonie entre humains et Pokémon ! Et je ne peux le tolérer ! »

« Je vois que l’éducation de Roi que je t’ai fourni n’a pas été vaine. Je me demande ce que ce garçon a changé en toi, pour que tu te rebelles ainsi. »

« Ce n’est pas seulement Ludwig ... » Ce prénom fût prononcé avec un perceptible trémolo dans la voix qui le bloqua. Mélis jeta un coup d’œil aux parois ; à l’intérieur des murs de glace, l’ombre ne bougeait pas, attentive, les mains appuyées dans un mouvement inachevé. « Ce sont toutes les personnes qui vivent à Unys. Tcheren, Bianca, Ludvina ... Même ce jeune dresseur. » N jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule ; furtif, mais l’éclair bleuté des yeux décolorés capta à nouveau l’attention de Mélis. « Trop de personnes pour les nommer ... Et autant d’opinions divergentes mais qui, ensemble, forment la parfaite complétion. Cette harmonie que j’ai comprise ici, à Unys ... Je la protégerai ! » En écho, Reshiram lança un autre cri puissant dans la gorge de la caverne. Ghetis ne sembla pas aussi ébranlé qu’il l’était - cachant un sourire dans le col de sa cape.

« Quel émouvant discours, » lâcha-t-il simplement. « Voici le mien : il ne se base pas sur des sentiments puériles, tordus dans la bouche d’une abomination telle que toi. Il y a 2 500 ans, Reshiram et Zekrom, avec leur Héros respectif, ont mis Unys à feu et à sang. De ces ruines, a surgi l’Unys actuelle. Pourtant, il existe encore des reliques d’un troisième Dragon légendaire qui n’a pas participé au combat. Pourquoi ? Je suppute que, sans lui, l’issue du combat a été faussée et que, par conséquent, le monde qui nous était dû n’a pas été crée. Nous sommes une civilisation de transition. La troisième, avec la Chose Météore, sera un retour à la division en noir et blanc, où seul le Dresseur du seul Dragon légendaire a le pouvoir. Autrement dit : moi, car je suis le seul à avoir réalisé ceci. C’est tout. »

« Du seul Dragon légendaire ... ? » Dans la tête de Mélis, passèrent en revue les informations qu’il avait accumulées sur Kyurem. Le troisième Pokémon légendaire, dont le héros sans nom - ou aux multiples noms, selon le point de vue ; le sien était trop modeste pour figurer dans son indexation mentale - aurait fui le conflit ; ou, selon Keteleeria et Watson, ne pourrait être que la relique, le corps passé du Dragon originel. Dont l’existence n’était confirmée que par un Pointeau incomplet, maintenant dans les mains de la Team Plasma.

« Je savais qu’en prenant le garçon en otage, tu viendrais à moi - et avec toi, Reshiram. » Incomplet, fait de la même matière que les fameux Galets ayant donné naissance aux deux Fondateurs.

« C’est ce que j’espérais depuis le début. » Incomplet, et pourtant unique ... Kyurem se mit en mouvement, redressant sa tête lourde en arrière pour se mettre sur ses pattes arrières, et son unique corne d’ambre semblait s’irradier d’une luminescence surnaturelle. Incomplet ... !

« Kyurem peut fusionner avec lui, » lâcha un Mélis que sa propre pensée laissait incrédule. « Attention ! » N eut à peine le temps de se détourner que le corps de Reshiram éclata sous la décharge en un feu ardent.

Eclater était le nom juste, car le Fondateur n’était qu’une essence, dont le corps était le produit d’artifices ; surnaturels, certes, mais n’en étant pas moins intangibles pour le commun des mortels - de la roche spatiale et de la puissance brute animaient la carcasse magnifique. Les ailes se replièrent en calme oiseau pourpre sur le Pointeau complet, fixé à la corne de Kyurem, qui s’en délectait. Le dragon eut sa première imitation d’émotion, sa langue bleutée pourléchant la mâchoire édentée. N écarta d’un geste incrédule le bras protecteur de Tawny, dont la flamme paisible caressait les joues. Il ne restait de Reshiram qu’un Galet froid et sans odeur. Ou pas, car l’expression du Roitiflam resta rigide.

« Oui ! » Ghetis fouetta l’air de sa canne avec fierté. « La Chose Météore va absorber le pouvoir qui lui revient de droit ! » Et en effet, le squelette de glace de Kyurem se craquela, avalant autour d’eux la couleur de la Grotte Cyclopéenne.

*** 

NINJA SKELENOX : Celui qui a raison dans un combat, c’est le vainqueur. Même si c’est le méchant. C’est ça, la Justice !

POLINE : ... T’es qu’un menteur ! Fène, Survinsecte !

La Larveyette fonça en avant, une Sécrétion encore dans sa bouche, tout le reste de son corps s’illuminant d’une forte lumière rouge. Le Ninja Skelénox eut un mouvement de bras rapide derrière Rhett, que celui-ci mima, les rubans de son corps cylindrique le protégeant de l’assaut. Mais Fène retomba immédiatement après le premier coup, et cette fois, il ne put s’abriter ; le criminel remarqua, mais un peu tard, le filin qui lui passait sous le bras, et qui formait avec le reste un triangle parfait autour du corps du Teraclope. Il s’effondra, libérant Poline de la Distorsion, et formant un rappel de son côté. L’incendie en brassard orange - elle avait perdu en un mot tout le mysticisme qu’elle avait acquis comme « sœur du Lieutenant Trois-Lieues » - se raviva dans l’air nouveau.

POLINE : T’es un menteur, et je vais te le prouver !

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est ce qu’on va voir ! Rubel, Ball’Ombre !

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 04.

Le Skelénox réapparut comme s’il n’avait jamais disparu, d’un seul mouvement de bras de son dresseur étirant la moire sur celle de Poline ; son bras plongea dans une épaisse bulle d’ombre, bien en face de Fène, en équilibre sur le fil de Sécrétion en travers de la pièce. La Larveyette sembla esquiver aisément, tirant vers elle ce qui était maintenant une toile, du côté du criminel. Sa bouche s’ouvrit dans un claquement de langue aigu.

POLINE : Fène, Bourdon !

NINJA SKELENOX : Ruh, Ombre Portée !

FMC3, scene 04, C, take 03.

La seconde Skelénox, jusqu’alors dissimulée, se leva en poussant son support de prédilection avec elle. Poline ne s’y attendait pas, ne sentant que la coupure d’air de son côté alors que la Ball’Ombre la frôla, comme une scie ; Rubel tomba et remonta dans le mouvement circulaire de la moire distordue en même temps que Fène commença à bourdonner de sa langue, l’attaque la percutant de plein fouet et la jetant dans le décor. Bruit de verre.

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 05.

POLINE : Fène ... !

***

Mélis enleva le bras de son revers. Un instant, l’étourdissement le lui plaqua à nouveau d’instinct, avant que ses yeux ne s’habituent de nouveau aux reflets de glace qui refermaient la grotte sur eux. Devant eux, Kyurem ne ressemblait plus à Kyurem, mais à une parodie de ce qu’avait dû être le dragon originel à quatre ailes. Il ne restait du squelette décharné de la chose Météore qu’un bassin gris, duquel émergeait le corps de Reshiram - son pelage blanc, un bras étirant cinq doigts osseux sur le plafond battu, tout y était. Par endroits, la fusion était consolidée par de la glace ; là où on aurait dû voir les deux ailes scabreuses de Zekrom, il n’y avait que deux épaulettes desquels le jeune dresseur aurait juré voir l’air glacé dessiner les contours fantômes. En un mot : répugnant. Et un regard à N lui confirma qu’il pensait pareil. Tawny, le visage révulsé, ne laissait qu’une fine fumée à son cou monter dans l’air. Seul Ghetis semblait fier de sa création.

« Vois-tu, N, » le nargua-t-il, « cette abomination n’existe que par ta faute. Si tu n’avais pas failli à ta fonction, nous aurions pu d’abord contrôler l’esprit des masses ; nous n’en serions pas là, à faire ce jeu de Chacripan et de Rattata. Tu as terni le Fondateur. Mais cela est du pareil au même pour moi. »

« Dis-moi ... » fit N d’une voix basse ; et Mélis eut quelques secondes à comprendre qu’il lui parlait à lui.

« Mélis. »

« Mélis ... Est-ce que tu l’entends ? » Le jeune dresseur se retourna sur Kyurem. Le Pokémon légendaire avait un souffle laborieux qui soulevait son poitrail trop lourd, mais sa tête unicorne resta solide, les profonds yeux ambrés le soutenant avec la même attention. Il l’entendait. Faiblement, mais dans le silence oppressant de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, il l’entendait comme dans une boîte noire, et il plaqua la main contre sa bouche pour empêcher la bile de remonter.

« Il pleure ... »

« Affabulations ! » lança Ghetis de son puissant baryton ; de derrière eux, Tawny s’avança en rempart, grondant, sa flamme puissante s’élevant en torsades jusqu’au plafond de la caverne. « Contes de bonne femme ! Les Pokémon ne seront jamais que des outils de la domination humaine. Il est temps de vous en faire la leçon. » Mélis glissa ses doigts contre ses Poké Ball ; il lui semblait qu’elles tremblaient, imperceptiblement, de la même rage sourde qui enflammait les entrailles de son Roitiflam. Sa main se crispa sur l’une d’elles, comme une impression de contrôle sur eux, ce qui était bien peu de choses face à la silhouette gigantesque du demi-Dragon.

« Il peut encore être contrôlé, » fit N, et le calme dans sa voix le rassura un peu. « Pas par moi, bien sûr, mais par son Héros. Tu dois retenir Kyurem jusqu’à ce que je puisse libérer Ludwig. »

« Etre contrôlé ? Ah ! Votre naïveté est à la fois touchante et écœurante. »

« Et tu comptes faire comment, » demanda-t-il avec acidité, « avec une épingle à nourrice ? » Le regard froid et assuré le dispensa de questions supplémentaires. Il sentait aussi les petits yeux noirs de Tawny suivre son pas, avec cette bienveillance de grand frère, et la main du jeune dresseur ramena les deux premières Poké Ball contre sa poitrine.

(_Il est temps de montrer à cet humain de quoi les « outils » sont capables._)

Kyurem lança un cri déchirant, comme une lame sur un jeu de miroirs, mais son attention était ailleurs.

(_Honni soit icelui qui a l’outrecuidance de t’attaquer !_)

Qu’étaient ces voix nouvelles qu’il entendait ?

(. -. .- ...- .- -. - -.-.-- !)

(_Ne prenez pas ça personnellement, mais je vais vous battre !_)

Il ne les avait jamais entendues, bien sûr ; mais d’une certaine façon, elles semblaient toutes familières. Il devina leur provenance, et posa un baiser rassurant sur la coquille de verre.

(_Dans les airs s’élèveront nos chants de paix_

_Car qui donc est satisfait d’où il est ?_

_Nous avons un rêve, nous avons un espoir !_)

(_Z’est pawti !_)

« On y va ! Tan, Morsure ! » « Tutankafer, Abri ! » La mâchoire du Crocorible, destinée au Kyurem, s’écrasa sur la protection invisible du Tutankafer. La poussière blanche se répandit comme un calque sur le bouclier incomplet, les bras spectraux rampant sur la surface gelée.

« Tan, mords-lui un bras ! » Glissant le long de l’Abri, Tan se jeta sur un des vecteurs, traînant d’un seul coup de sarcophage du Pokémon Momie. « Jette ! » D’un puissant mouvement de queue, il donna de l’élan à sa mâchoire, avant de le lâcher dans l’air dans une traînée d’ombre. Mais un seul commandement de canne, et le Kyurem envoya valdinguer le projectile vivant - survivant - d’un coup de corne. « T’en occupe pas ! Fonce ! »

« Je l’avais prévu ! Flamme-Croix ! » L’atmosphère se réchauffa d’un coup en ricochet, et l’élan de Tan s’en vit altéré ; sa course s’arrêta sur un bouclier de chaleur, les naseaux fermés et l’échine relevée en position défensive. Autour d’eux - et ceci alerta le jeune dresseur, le pied pataugeant dans une gadoue brillante -, la glace éternelle fondait. « Et maintenant, Crapustule ! Ocroupi ! »

« Kelly, fais-lui écran ! » Surgissant des impulsions croisées, la Manternel absorba la vague entre ses faux, créant une coque d’air par-dessus le Crocorible. « Super ! Et maintenant, Lame-Feuille ! » L’épée passa au travers du Crapustule comme dans du beurre. Sa masse écroulée sur le sol fit trembler dangereusement le plafond - le ciel lointain menaçait de s’écrouler au-dessus d’eux.

« Bien joué ! »

« Ohmassacre ! » L’anguille, plus rapide, surgit de la Poké Ball pour se jeter sur Kelly. Les puissantes dents l’enserrèrent, les pattes les poussant sur le sol ; et la bouche acide relâchait une âcre fumée. « Tu ne peux pas t’échapper ! Lance-Flamme ! »

« Tan ! Morsure ! »

« A moi, Tawny ! » De derrière eux, le Roitiflam se laissa porter à quatre pattes pour stabiliser son pas sur la glace. Le jeune homme courait devant lui, les pieds plus maladroits sur la fine couche de glace, percutant de ses deux mains la muraille de glace. Son groin fumant imprima une marque de non-éclat sur le gel éternel, sauf l’affecter davantage. _Quelle poisse_, grondait-il, mais N s’appuya dessus en même temps que l’ombre. Presque son reflet. On imaginait plus qu’on ne le voyait, le garçon, l’oreille penchée pour entendre, au travers de l’écho profond, la voix de son Roi. « Tu m’entends, Ludwig ? Il faut attaquer la glace de l’intérieur ! Appelle Truffles, je t’en prie ! » De derrière, l’ombre s’illumina un instant d’un reflet rouge, avant qu’une autre n’apparaisse. Tawny la reconnut d’instinct, la largeur des épaules et l’indécision du port de tête, confondu en vagues de chaleur pourpres. Les deux Roitiflam se suivirent l’un l’autre dans le non-éclat.

« Maintenant, Poing de Feu ! » N s’éloigna à reculons de la déflagration. La patte de Tawny resta collée à la paroi, le bras tendu, grondant ; jusqu’à ce que le vol plané d’un Ohmassacre se mette entre lui et le jeune homme, troublant leur concentration. Le Pokémon Anguille se tortillait dans la mâchoire serrée de Tan, des filets électriques passant sans effet sur les écailles du Crocorible.

« Dresseur ! » Mélis se détourna vers Ghetis. Kelly, au sol, se remettait difficilement de ses émotions, serrant le corset de feuilles contre sa poitrine ; Kyurem, la tête suivant avec un mouvement lent et maîtrisé la canne magicienne de Ghetis ; Ghetis lui-même, un sourire décharné apparaissant sur ses traits. Et sur eux, l’ombre menaçante d’un dragon, deux de ses trois têtes accrochées au plafond comme une pieuvre sur son rocher. La tête principale du Trioxhydre semblait sourire, les canines crevant les lèvres charnues, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune dresseur.

« Attention ! »

« Trioxhydre ! Eboulement ! » Le ciel tomba littéralement sur leurs têtes, éclair de bleu estival et de roche noire qui avala la Manternel sous une pile de cailloux. Mélis relâcha sa main d’une Poké Ball vide.

« Kelly ... »

***

NINJA SKELENOX : Finissons ça. Ruh, achève Prescience !

Poline écarta le nuage de fumée de la main. Inutilement, car la lame ascendante de la Prescience jeta ponctuellement dans la pièce sa luminescence pourpre. Se découpaient dans la pièce tombant dans la noir les ombres blanches d’une Larveyette transpercée.

***

« Kelly ! »

*** 

POLINE : Fène !

***

« Attends, Mélis. » C’était la voix de N, tendue mais mesurée, qui l’appelait de loin. Et effectivement, la roche ne tarda pas à tomber de la pile d’elle-même : tel des grains de sable sur un parasol, le Soin de Thulile formait une bulle d’écume protectrice autour de Kelly, les tentacules glissant autour de la Manternel avec mesure. Le bout de la canne magicienne tomba au sol avec incrédulité.

« Impossible ! »

« Bien joué, Thulile ! » D’un bras valide, la Moyade souleva gracieusement son chapeau de dentelle.

« Je ne laisserais pas passer ça ! Trioxhydre ! Dracocharge ! » Le dragon referma ses ailes et tomba en piqué sur eux, les trois têtes serrées en une seule protection d’air qui s’enflammait.

« Thulile, ralentis-le avec Bulles d’O ! Kelly, dès qu’il est près ... » Ce qui fut sur l’instant, car le corps du Trioxhydre tomba dans l’écran d’écume. N’émergeait de ce drôle de parasol que la tête principale, le mouvement de chute imprimé sur lui, le front brillant d’un éclat surnaturel atténué de l’attaque. La lame arrêta sa mâchoire. « Plaie-Croix ! » Et l’autre le fendit en deux. Mélis ne vit, de sa position, que l’œil rouge se révulser dans son orbite, avant que l’impulsion rouge ne le sauve de l’attraction terrestre. Ghetis déploya sa cape avec une fureur palpable.

« Ce n’est pas fini ! Coatox ! »

« Tawny, Tan, revenez vers moi. » Les éclairs les prirent au vol ; tel un jongleur, les Poké Ball passèrent de ses mains à sa ceinture, ramenant la coque vide de Kelly et une dernière Poké Ball, pleine, près de lui. L’essence même des Pokémon semblait rebondir contre ses paumes. « Kelly, Tranche ! » Les pattes agiles de la Manternel se poussèrent contre l’écran de bulles éphémères, et présenta en course sa lame à l’adversaire. La grenouille ramena ses bras griffus au sol ...

« Coup Bas ! » Et les relâcha en un mouvement circulaire, lui faisant un croche-patte. Kelly tomba, se redressa sur une autre jambe, avant que sa Tranche ne finisse par taper au dos du Coatox - et leurs yeux n’étaient-ils pas aussi implorants que ceux de Kyurem, avec cette subtile _intelligence de leur propre stupidité_ ? Ces Pokémon lui faisaient de la peine. La Manternel donna un second coup vif dans la nuque du Pokémon Crapaud, alors que Tan et Tawny bondirent hors de leur coquille respective.

« Kelly, reviens. » N observa le combat de loin. Mélis ... Il avait l’impression qu’il dansait sur la glace, les rubans électriques des Poké Ball déplaçant les Pokémon dans l’air, avec une économie de mots, et ses mouvements vifs suivant les courbes harmonieuses de ses amis sur la glace. Le jeune dresseur arrêta ses deux mains sur un mur invisible, et le Roitiflam devant lui s’arrêta, ses deux poings écrasant les bras gigantesques d’un Drascore. Il lui ressemblait énormément. Etait-ce pour ça qu’il ne doutait pas de sa victoire ? La queue du scorpion fouetta le sol en un arc large, essayant malgré tout de stopper les deux Pokémon dans leur élan.

« Maintenant, Majorelle ! » Les pattes puissantes de Tan rebondirent avec aise sur cet obstacle ; la Nostenfer captura les épaules du Crocorible pour l’envoyer en l’air. Ghetis suivit d’un mouvement de canne incrédule ce duo exotique, avant de le brandir sur Mélis avec un sifflement d’air. Kyurem courba l’échine, sa tête massive en paravent.

« Il suffit ! Dracosouffle ! »

« Tawny ! » Le Roitiflam, en reflet parfait de son dresseur, le poing fermé se plaquant sur sa poitrine, dégagea d’une patte le Drascore collé à lui, et l’envoya valser. L’équilibre précaire de la Chose Météore en fut déstabilisé, et son énorme crâne partit frapper le plafond trop bas. La corne d’ambre faisait l’effet d’une cible au milieu des miroitants et de la vapeur d’eau. « Tan ! Colère, sur sa tête ! » Majorelle le lâcha d’un puissant mouvement d’ailes sur sa cible ; et le crâne du Crocorible, sous la force de la projection et de l’attaque psychique, laissa derrière lui de larges rubans rouges et pourpres. Avant de rencontrer Kyurem dans un bruit de lame brisée. Tan resta suspendu un instant dans l’air, les pattes arrière pédalant sur un sol invisible. Tout le monde se tut, l’oxygène ponctuellement disparu des entrailles de la Grotte Cyclopéenne.

Et la corne d’ambre vola en éclats.

La déflagration d’énergie les repoussa tous, humains comme Pokémon, contre les murs. Mélis se cacha comme il put derrière son Roitiflam, les pattes enfoncées dans les concaves de glace, l’échine dressée en remparts et le feu se déroulant en rubans d’étincelle sur le vent. L’essence. N, de derrière un pilier de givre, suivit d’un mouvement de tête l’énergie évanescente, cordes de blanc, chercher son squelette. Dans son dos, la chaleur des ombres se diminuaient, comme si elles ressentaient elles-mêmes cette tension dans l’air. Ou entendaient, couvrant le bruit du vent contraire, le cri perçant de Kyurem. Et ceci s’arrêta tout aussi brusquement. Le Galet Blanc tomba dans un _toc _sourd, et l’air regagna les côtes de pierre de la caverne comme on éclate une bulle gigantesque. Tan, suspendu en vol, s’écrasa dos contre la glace. Et Mélis évacua la tension d’un rire large. Le poids était retombé de ses épaules, et le carbone toxique des dernières heures se libérait de ses poumons. N s’approcha, anxieux.

« Ca va ... ? »

« Super ! Super ... ! » Et de se plier en deux, pris d’un fou rire nerveux.

« Non ! C’est impossible ! » Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête. Au fond de la grotte, Ghetis tomba à genoux, sa canne entre les mains, brisée. Son œil unique dévisageait ce reflet décharné d’un homme qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. D’une imperfection humaine qui faisait enfin ses cinquante-six ans. Deux ombres se croisèrent sur le front en sueur. Il en reconnaissait les formes jeunes et charnelles. La voix de l’aberration glissa comme de l’huile sur ses oreilles. Son bras fouetta l’air. Les ombres juvéniles reculèrent avec surprise. « Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! »

« Il a perdu la tête, » constata Mélis d’un ton technique.

« Me faire battre par une Héroïne venue d’on ne sait où ... Me faire battre par ... un simple Dresseur de la campagne ! Impossible ! Ou alors ... Il serait ... » L’iris falu remonta sur lui. Le regard sous le sourcil arqué avait ce quelque chose d’animal, cette nette décoloration, qui le pénétra comme un éclair sur une campagne en feu. Dans l’atmosphère encore froide de la Grotte Cyclopéenne. Mélis déglutit. Quant à N, la seule mention d’une certaine Héroïne le suffit à le découdre de son ombre. Dans la coquille de glace, la silhouette de Ludwig s’était diminuée, un point obscur dans les éclats pourpres. Hors de sa portée. Insupportable.

« Ludwig ! Truffles ! » L’ombre souleva ses épaules massives. « Tawny, prête-moi ta force, s’il-te-plait ! » Le Roitiflam se précipitât, non sans jeter un regard sur son dresseur. Mélis resta près de Ghetis, le fixant droit dans l’œil, Tan et Majorelle se rapprochant avec des mines inquiètes. Ce n’était pas tant le regard fixe du vieil homme déchu, mais quelque chose dans l’air qu’il essayait de percevoir. Une voix, un mouvement, une légère brise qui soufflait dans cette bouche de la Terre. L’ombre-Truffles colla son groin épais sur la paroi. Tawny ramena son poing en arrière en pleine course et frappa dans une épaisse gerbe de flammes. Le jeune garçon releva la tête ; la brise habillée d’auster lui échappait. Le mur était tombé. Une cicatrice béante et décolorée dans la peau de glace.

« Ludwig ... ? »

« Ludwig ! » Le visage s’illumina d’un sourire, tout en retenue, mais c’était déjà cela. Le jeune homme se redressa contre le mur véritable de la grotte, les grands yeux peints à l’encre dévorant le visage blanc de son Roi, la mémoire avalant comme une coupe de fruits ce qui devait être les couleurs nouvelles de ses souvenirs ; il s’approcha d’un pas timide vers eux ... Avant que le Roitiflam nommé Truffles donne un coup de tête vigoureux à N. Il tomba sur les fesses, désarçonné. « Ah ah ! Oui, je l’ai mérité. »

« J’aime bien jouer les rabat-joies ... » Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur Mélis. Lui-même observait, comme une apparition fantomatique, le fond de la grotte ; se dessinait encore, dans la moire anguleuse de la pierre, sa forme lourde qui se soulevait de son cercueil de givre. Un petit sourire inquiet fendit ses joues. « Mais on devrait peut-être y aller ? » Et Kyurem souleva sa tête dans un cri de colère. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder encore un instant le corps du dragon mis à nu, les ailes charnelles tombant sans alcôve de glace, le sang pulsant pourtant le long de la peau grise comme de la lave en fusion. Il donna un coup de queue violent dans le mur de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, faisant s’écrouler le plafond sur eux.

« Dépêchons-nous ! » N se précipita sur le Galet Blanc, avant de relever la tête avec une urgence nouvelle. Alors que Mélis revenait vers eux, ne laissant que Majorelle pour le pousser de ses ailes puissantes, luttant contre l’inspiration du Dragon légendaire, alors que Ludwig s’accrocha à lui avec une peur instinctive de l’exuvie à la voix influente tapant sur ses tympans de la même manière que du fer brûlant ; alors que tout le monde se réunissait pour échapper à l’éboulement, Ghetis resta là, l’œil fixé avec incrédulité sur le bleu marin malheureux. La Nostenfer rattrapa les deux jeunes garçons dans ses deux pattes, étirant ses deux ailerons.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? N ! »

« Père ... ! » En s’avançant, il évita de justesse un morceau de plafond qui tombait sur eux en pluie drue. La poussière recouvrait lentement les entrailles de la Terre de leur voile d’oubli ; et on voyait la silhouette de Kyurem s’élever au-dessus de tout, toute sa mâchoire crénelée d’une lumière mystique.

« N ! » « Roy ... » Le Laser Glace zébra l’air. Majorelle n’attendit pas plus longtemps ; malgré le poids délibéré de son dresseur contre le sol, elle s’envola en direction du trou-de-ciel. Une troisième voix, inconnue au bataillon du Roi déchu, l’interpella.

« Reste pas là, crétin ! » Avant que les serres habiles d’un Déflaisan ne vinrent le prendre à son tour. Matis, sur son dos, lui donna une tape sèche pour l’orienter hors de l’éboulement. Mélis se balança une dernière fois sur un rocher pour donner un appui à la Nostenfer, avant d’accorder un regard à la Grotte Cyclopéenne que la Terre ravalait. L’œil brillant de Kyurem les suivait dans un grondement réprobateur, avant de se retourner - il voyait la silhouette noire dans le nuage de poussière se détourner, faire trembler de son seul pas mieux assuré ce qui était sa maison. Ce dont il était moins sûr, c’était Ghetis. Un vieil homme drapé d’un châle noir, les ongles râpant la glace ; et cette ombre qu’il crut voir surgir à ses côtés.

La Chose Météore revint au repos. 

*** 

FMC3, scene 04, D, single take.

Une unique lampe à terre émettait encore ; dans l’œil de lumière accusateur, l’ombre roussie de Fène, tête nue et corps entravé d’une fine lame, relique de l’attaque Prescience, une aiguille dans son costume fantôme. La Larveyette claquait bruyamment sa langue dans un _mimimi _qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, mais qui, dans ces circonstances, ressemblait au miaulement implorant d’un Chacripan à l’agonie. Même Poline ne put se retenir de ravaler sa salive, un peu écœurée, en la rappelant rapidement dans sa Poké Ball. La lame pourpre resta un instant en l’air en suspension, comme dans un mauvais _glitch_.

FMC3, scene 04, C, take 04.

En voyant la jeune fille laisser tomber son bras à sa ceinture, le Ninja Skelénox eut le réflexe audacieux de se saisir d’une coquille peinte, les deux Pokémon Spectre déjà dehors errant comme des figures de papier sans volume sur les murs au bleu ruineux et ruiné ... Et fut pris d’un sursaut plus grand encore quand elle laissa tomber la Poké Ball seule entre ses pieds, fermant les mains sur sa figure dans un sanglot aigu.

POLINE : Désolée ... !

Le criminel ne dit rien au début, se contenta d’observer la flamme longtemps enviée dans le bleu naphte vaciller en même temps que le dernier spot de lumière.

POLINE : Mon frère va me détester !

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 06.

NINJA SKELENOX : Te détester ... ? Mais tu es sa sœur ...

POLINE : Et alors ?!

Elle avait craché ces mots hors de sa gorge ; et même si le pauvre criminel recula d’un pas, repoussé par le fantôme sonore de la _pollyanna _passée, elle semblait davantage le dire pour elle-même. _Et alors ? _Alors, le temps des souvenirs idéaux était révolu. En relevant le nez sur le Ninja Skelénox, celui-ci l’observait avec des yeux anxieux, coincé entre le mur de salon bien physique et le mur de verre plus spirituel de la surdité.

POLINE : La Justice ... Même pas, _sa _Justice, c’est tout ce qui compte pour lui ! Si je n’ai pas les mêmes ambitions que lui ... le même Idéal ... Qu’est-ce que je vaux, pour lui, hein ?!

FMC3, scene 04, A, take 05.

Il n’obtiendrait plus rien de Poline, descendue de son piédestal au-dessus des nuages dans la Réalité des rues de gazon plastifié et de la criminalité montante de la grandissante civilisation de Méanville. Elle gardait fermement les mains contre sa bouche, étouffant vainement les sanglots, et la frange de ses cheveux faisaient une visière d’ombre au naphte vacant de ses yeux. A la fenêtre, Ruh se glissa hors du mur, jetant par-dessus son épaule un seul œil inquiet. Lentement, il s’échappait.

FMC3, scene 04, B, single take.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je ne comprends pas.

FMC3, scene 04, B, single take.

Ce fut son seul commentaire, alors qu’il repassa par le cadre pour s’enfuir dans le jardin, les Pokémon Spectre autour de lui. Lentement, lui aussi tendait vers l’Idéal inaccessible d’une vie à laquelle il n’avait pas droit. Ah, les humains, incapables de se satisfaire de l’équilibre précaire qu’ils possédaient déjà !


	20. Étape 14

Pendant un instant, il n’y eut que le crépitement incertain du Vokit remplissant l’air. A la table de Mémé, à Entrelasque, des bouches s’ouvraient et se refermaient sur le vide. On faisait tourner la crème dans la soupe en des tourbillons profonds et fixes, et le bruit de la cuillère sur la porcelaine ne manquait jamais de faire croiser des regards embarrassés. On n’osait pas couvrir le son du vent sonora qui chassait enfin le givre éternel en larges vagues de sable - comme si chaque grain contre le pavé devait être entendu. Comme si chaque goutte acide faisait symphonie dans les plats chauds. Le parfum nostalgique de la maison de roche mouillée les dénudait. Il n’y avait que Ludwig que ça n’avait pas l’air d’incommoder - mais tout le monde cernait la bulle d’air chaud autour de lui, et on la laissait tranquille - ; l’oreille collée sur le petit bracelet, à avaler comme une prière le bruit blanc. Matis regardait Mélis, Mélis regardait le fond de son bol, et N trouvait une fascination soudaine pour l’architecture d’époque par-delà la fenêtre. Personne n’avait vraiment l’air de réaliser ce qui s’était passé il y a encore quelques heures. Le souvenir de la Team Plasma était encore trop frais dans leurs têtes.

Enfin, le répondeur commença à émettre un signal, et tous les regards convergèrent. Un _bip_. Ludwig rapprocha encore davantage le Vokit de son oreille. Pour que l’appel ne s’évade pas ou pour se persuader de son existence bien réelle. Deux _bips_. Des bouches de Bargantua s’ouvrirent en bruits mouillés autour de la table. Trois _bips_. « Oh, allez ! » Matis se poussa en arrière de son siège avec impatience, mais personne ne fit de remarque, toute pensée focalisée sur le jeune homme comme s’il était le porteur des Plaques Origin-- Le bruit blanc disparut. Derrière elle, le fond d’une soirée de vœux pieux ; et Mélis se sentait aussi une bouffée de nostalgie en reconnaissant les chansons traditionnelles de Pavonnay. Hors du temps.

« _Bianca à l’appareil !_ » Un hoquet mouillé échappa à Ludwig. Maintenant qu’il l’entendait, reconnaissait sa voix - sans se souvenir de ce qu’elle avait pu lui dire -, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mis en face de son seul souhait de l’entendre, _elle_. Un sanglot était trop faible pour le Vokit. « _C’est toi, Mélis ?_ » Laborieuse concession de mots.

« Bianca ... » Pendant un moment, il n’y eut plus que le bruit de fond d’une prière et du vent puissant sur la ville. On s’échangea des regards nerveux. Mélis constata, dans les yeux de Matis, la clarté de ceux-ci, une fois voilés de ce drap noir de doute et de fatigue qui devait tous les affecter. Il remarqua aussi N, penché sur la table, avalant moins les sons que ce qu’ils signifiaient avec une patience religieuse. Que Ludwig n’avait pas, se crispant entre le dossier de siège et la table, comme si la jeune fille pouvait lui échapper de nouveau. Une seconde d’éternité.

« _... Ludwig ?_ » Le sanglot, de ce côté de la ligne, devint plus bruyant, régulier. « _C’est toi, Ludwig ?_ » On pouvait sentir la vibration de la voix, comme si on l’éloignait. « _Si c’est toi, Mélis ... C’est pas drôle ..._ » On pouvait entendre, un signe de l’imperceptible émotion, le bégaiement léger qui la ramena quinze ans en arrière. « _C’est pas d-drôle ..._ » Le nom de Bianca devenait une pâte de salive amoureuse.

« Bianca ... » Le son s’éloigna de nouveau.

« _Tcheren ! C’est Ludwig ... !_ » « _..._ » « _Mais viens, euh !_ » « _... plaisanterie ..._ » Les sourires remontèrent sur les visages à la voix plus mesurée, plus blasée de Tcheren. Les larmes laissaient d’épaisses trainées rougeâtres sur sa peau.

« Tcheren ... ! » « _Ludwig ? Où es-tu ?!_ » « ... Bianca ... ! » « _Je s-suis là, là !_ » « _Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?!_ » Après ça, les mots devinrent brouillonnés, que ce soit d’un côté ou de l’autre : le bout de la ligne était couvert par les pleurs - étonnamment bruyants, pour quelqu’un s’étant privé de voix pendant plus de dix ans - de Ludwig. La bulle se referma sur ce petit coin perdu de Renouet. Les deux garçons de Pavonnay échangèrent un sourire maladroit, alors que N s’affaissa dans son siège. On lâcha de grandes bouffées d’air chaud, on détendit les épaules ...

« Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, » lança Mélis : et son regard lâchait des cartouches entières sur N. Il ne semblait pas le voir directement, plutôt au travers, et cela lui arracha un frisson. « Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous deux, pendant cinq ans ? Après que la Maître Ludvina ait vaincu Ghetis, je veux dire. » Le jeune homme s’éclaircit la gorge.

« J’ai tenté de m’enfuir avec Ludwig et Reshiram. Je ne pense pas que mon point de vue puisse se comprendre, mais je me dois de vous l’expliquer : j’étais fasciné par lui. De son lien si spécial avec les Pokémon, et plus particulièrement ce qui faisait de lui un Héros légendaire. Ce que j’avais pu savoir de lui, c’est que la relation entre humains et Pokémon n’est pas seulement bénéfique à nos deux espèces, elle est _nécessaire_, car justement elle est imparfaite. Je pensais - et je le pense toujours - que mon but était noble. Mais je ne cherchais, comme mon père, qu’à atteindre une civilisation parfaite. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Ludwig, à l’échelle de son équipe. Il ne cherchait pas le mieux ... »

« Mais le meilleur, » compléta Mélis.

« Mon père était d’une philosophie totalement opposée. Pour lui, il fallait atteindre le mieux, fût-ce au détriment de davantage de personnes et de Pokémon. Il pensait fermement que nous nous trouvons dans une civilisation de transition vers cela, et qu’il fallait provoquer une révolution telle celle qu’a connue Unys il y a 2 500 ans - pour cela, il tombait sous le sens que le contrôle des deux Dragons légendaires lui serait nécessaire. C’est ainsi qu’il a découvert l’existence de Kyurem. De la Chose Météore, comme il l’a appelé. Il s’était figuré que la réunion de Reshiram et Zekrom n’aurait été possible qu’avec Kyurem - sur ce point, nous pouvons lui donner raison. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait réveiller les Dragons légendaires, et pour ce faire, il lui fallait un Héros.

C’est pour ce faire que j’ai été élevé, dans le faux Idéal de la Team Plasma de recréer un monde où humains et Pokémon seraient clairement divisés. Non pas que je veuille me justifier : ce que j’ai fait à Unys ... Et à Ludwig en particulier ... Sont le résultat de mes propres choix, et je suis le seul à blâmer. On m’a inculqué ce qui aurait dû être les valeurs propres à un Héros de la Réalité. Mais au final, lorsque le plan de Ghetis pour la capture de Kyurem vint à terme, je me suis révélé être incapable de faire obéir Reshiram. C’était ce Garçon qui l’était, pour une raison qui échappait à toute logique. Je pense que tu connais la suite. »

« La version officielle, » mentit Mélis.

« A la fin du combat entre Zekrom - tu sais qui en est l’Héroïne - et Reshiram, il me fallait ... manipuler Ludwig une dernière fois. Afin de contredire les desseins de mon père, ceux de réveiller la Chose Météore. Kyurem. J’ignorais alors qu’il l’avait déjà sous son contrôle. Mais j’aurais dû m’en douter : il n’aurait jamais eu un plan de cette envergure s’il n’avait pas déjà le dragon sous son emprise. Là-dessus, il fût parfait ... »

*** 

Minuit. Le salon de thé d’Ogoesse ouvrit un œil endormi sur la ville. Le sbire aida posément leur Maître à s’asseoir, plus qu’un vieil homme déchu dans une couronne en toc, la main fermement appuyée contre la table. Ceci fait, Armando et Noa s’empressèrent autour de Ghetis comme des guêpes autour d’un carré de sucre, avec une vivacité fort mécanique ; le spécialiste du Feu le débarrassant de sa pelisse, l’autre l’assaillant de compresses humides. A une époque, le Maître supportait sans problème les voyages à travers cette dimension moirée, mais aujourd’hui, chaque passage provoquait des crises de panique sur son pauvre corps. En arrière, le membre du trio des Ombres, réajusta patiemment la crinière de cheveux blancs sous la perruque, reprenant avec une aisance stupéfaite le déguisement de Rachid Hiae, champion d’Ogoesse et homme apprécié de la communauté. On porta aux lèvres du sage déchu un verre d’eau fraîche. Le silence n’était rompu que par sa respiration saccadée.

Ghetis était peut-être fou, mais pas stupide. Tout son plan avait été conçu, mûri dans les moindres détails, jusqu’à la défaite improbable - et avait donc d’autant plus de chances de se produire, selon lui - du « fils prodige ». Ils étaient aussi des détails, fallait-il admettre ; contrairement à N, ils n’avaient aucune raison de renier la raison même de leur existence, élevés et exercés avec leurs esclaves Pokémon dans le seul but, un jour, de dérober le Maître aux autorités - qui se constituaient, légère déception, de seulement Goyah et du garçon aux lunettes. Rachid, car c’était l’identité qu’il avait emprunté, était resté au Palais tout ce temps, dans ses pas, et n’avait eu qu’à attendre qu l’un ou l’autre tourne la tête. Ce qui n’avait pas tardé - le cri effaré de la toute jeune championne, dans la salle du couronnement, les avait électrisés. Avant cela, ils s’étaient installés à Ogoesse pour prendre la place des spécialistes locaux, dans leur médiocre salon de thé, avec tout le matériel d’émission nécessaire pour l’exécution du plan ultime : le Projet Météore, phase B.

« Toutes les unités sont à leur poste, » fit Noa avec platitude, « de même que Nikolaï Colress, à Entrelasque. Il nous a assuré que les deux impulsions que nous allons émettre vont s’attirer l’une l’autre. Le Heylink sera dans la première vague prévue. » Il était plus facile de mettre la défaite de la Team Plasma sur le compte de cette anomalie dimensionnelle nommée Ludvina que sur N. Il était absurde de dire que le Roi avait mal fait son travail - il avait aussi été, après tout, le produit de l’idéologie de Ghetis, et par conséquent, parfaitement adapté à son rôle. Ghetis dût avoir la même pensée, car il frappa son verre sur la table avec un bruit mat. Le trio des Ombres resta de marbre.

« Cette petite sotte ! Croit-elle réellement qu’elle peut empêcher l’Histoire de reprendre son cours ? Elle ne fait que retarder l’échéance : le soulèvement de la Troisième Civilisation ! Et sous _mes _conditions ... ! »

« Toutes les unités sont à leur poste, » répéta Noa, « et attendent vos instructions. »

« Le Projet Météore ... » Enfin, nous y étions.

Au même moment, sur une terrasse du Palais, un jeune homme et un garçon. Le garçon laissa son doigt glisser sur le museau massif du Pokémon légendaire, dont le vol semblait enlacer les vents plutôt que de les déranger. Le jeune homme observait le garçon avec un air avide, à l’écoute. Il percevait tout, le _poc _de la chaleur contre la brise nocturne, le grain du sable contre les murs, en vagues puissantes ; sauf la voix claire et assurée du Roi de la Team Plasma. Car N ne pouvait décidément se considérer comme un jeune homme, fort d’expérience, de maturité, et pur de conscience. Ludwig avait encore beaucoup de mal à synchroniser ses deux mémoires, mais elles s’entendaient sur une personne ; celle devant lui, à observer le ciel d’encre crevé de pointes avec l’intérêt feint qu’on accordait au papier peint.

« Ludwig, » et sa voix si familière avait les deux tonalités qu’il lui avait connu : pétillante comme une chute d’eau, âcre comme les nids de bulles à la surface, les lèvres tremblaient avec son indécision. « Je dois te demander une dernière faveur. Pourrais-tu ... me prêter la force de Reshiram ? Je crains que de nouvelles forces entrent bientôt en action ... » Le Dragon légendaire suivait de lui-même le tracé de ses doigts dans l’air, à la recherche d’une caresse imaginaire. Sa propre voix, habituellement bavarde, se tût : dût-il être dans la même intense concentration que son Héros qui lui imprimait, inconsciemment, le moindre de ses mouvements. Enfin, un son, une note d’orgue puissant résonna dans leurs oreilles exercées ; et N sourit. « Merci. » Le Fondateur se baissa pour se poser sur l’un des balcons inférieurs, sa tête s’abaissant sur la rambarde ornée avec une délicatesse magique pour son corps immense, le museau aplati à la manière d’un pont. Le Roi nouveau posa un pied mal assuré sur lui ; Reshiram se secoua doucement, et l’œil de bleu profond se fixa sur le geste arrêté du bleu marin. Ludwig l’observa avec une évidente incompréhension. N la reconnaissait, et soupira avec une lassitude coupable.

« Je ne veux pas t’impliquer davantage. La force contre laquelle nous nous apprêtons à nous battre vient d’un autre système de valeurs, contre lequel tu ne pourras rien. » _Et je ne veux plus voir ces yeux là_, l’encre trouble au rideau d’émotions qui lui échappait encore ; à la fois une attraction irrésistible à son âme, et une répulsion à sa raison, qui ne savait plus voir où était Sa marque dans le jeune personnage. D’un mouvement vif, Reshiram échappa à la main de son Héros, retombant dans un vol piqué. N ne pût que voir, s’accrochant tant bien que mal aux rubans de plumes, le bras tendu à la rambarde, et la patte assurée d’un Roitiflam qui vint le barrer. Adressait-il son dernier mot à l’humain ou au Pokémon, il n’en était pas sûr lui-même.

« Désolé. »

***

« Les amis de Ludwig - Bianca, et Tcheren - étaient présents, et je pensais qu’ils seraient plus à même que moi de le rassurer. Je n’imaginais pas un seul instant qu’il allait partir à ma recherche, à l’insu de tous. Et réussir à me retrouver ! Quoique ceci eût servi les plans de Ghetis. Il fût ... »

« Parfait, » compléta Mélis.

« Quant à moi, j’ai cherché, avec l’aide de Reshiram, à retrouver la trace de Kyurem. En vain. Ce n’est qu’il y a quelques jours que j’ai eu une piste : mon ami Grindur - j’ignore comment il est arrivé jusque dans l’est - m’a parlé d’un dresseur avec des dispositions exceptionnelles, similaires à celles de Ludwig ; je m’en suis donc retourné vers toi. Tu étais encore à Papeloa, ce jour-là. C’est là que Reshiram a retrouvé le contact avec son Héros. Je soupçonne Ludwig d’avoir été celui à chercher Reshiram, mais qu’importe : il savait que son Héros souffrait ... Et que Kyurem se trouvait avec lui. Je suppose que j’ai eu la chance d’arriver à temps pour que son attaque ne te blesse pas gravement. »

« Alors ... Tu peux vraiment parler aux Pokémon ? » La question prit N de court.

« ... Oui. Je pense que ce don, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, n’est que le résultat de mon éducation en tant que futur Héros : je fus tellement convaincu d’être destiné à être lié à un Fondateur, que le contact s’est fait naturellement. Je pense que Ludwig et Ludvina le peuvent également, dans une moindre mesure. Et toi ... »

« Et moi ? » N secoua la tête, et Mélis n’insista pas. Il n’admettait pas nécessairement avoir entendu les six voix, à la fois familières et inconnues, dans la Grotte Cyclopéenne ; mais il n’admettait surtout pas avoir entendu le discours de Kyurem, de son ton grave et menaçant, qui réanimait en lui des images et des mots qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Matis, sentant la tension monter dans la pièce, un coup d’électricité statique sur sa peau, se laissa retomber de sa chaise balancière dans un bruit sourd. Six yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Je veux dire, Unys est sauvée, et t’as trouvé Ô la Rédemption. Moi je dis, ça n’excuse pas tout ce que la Team Plasma a fait ! Vous avez volé des Pokémon ! Détruit la vie de plein de gens ! _Tué le souvenir de mon grand-père _! »

« Tu as raison, » lâcha N, et cela suffit à apaiser la flamme de Matis sous un voile d’incrédulité. Métis se mit à contempler le sillon fixe de crème blanche dans son assiette froide ; il ne lui avait pas encore demandé - il ne saurait reconnaître que son Chacripan lui était passé par-dessus la tête, et clamerait qu’il n’en avait pas eu l’occasion - ce qui lui était arrivé, une fois dans l’œil de la Frégate, jusqu’au moment où il était venu les aider _in-extremis_ à sortir de la Grotte. Mais rien qu’à ces mots choisis, le feu ardent qui lui asséchait la gorge en un aboiement rauque ... Rien de bien. Un regard à Ludwig : le bracelet tu sur du bruit blanc, les yeux fixés sur son Roi avec un mélange exotique de reproche et de tristesse - le bois des pins vacillait dans sa pupille. Comme s’il savait quelque chose que Matis ignorait ... N poursuivit humblement :

« Tu as raison, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles avoir à faire avec moi. Que tu souhaites me voir emprisonné - ce qui ne saurait tarder, dès que l’issue du combat de la Grotte Cyclopéenne sera révélée au monde. Mais avant cela, je veux ... Non, je dois me racheter, auprès de toutes les personnes que les exactions de la Team Plasma ont pu blesser, même du règne de Ghetis.

A présent que Kyurem est retourné au repos, le Grand Gel qui a recouvert Unys s’est fragilisé, et doit avoir perdu ses qualités d’éternel. Nous allons utiliser le feu de Reshiram pour dégeler les grandes villes. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas sans autres conséquences : il nous faudra faire attention aux inondations ou aux conflits climatiques que nous pourrions provoquer. Mais, petit à petit, les choses reprendront leur cours normal. Jusqu’à ce jour, je compte aider tant que je le peux. Après cela ... J’accomplirais ma peine. »

« Trop facile, » râla Mélis. « Crois-le ou non, mais tu as changé la vie de beaucoup de gens, en bien. Il y a encore des personnes motivées par ton Idéal, celui d’une égalité parfaite entre humains et Pokémon, à Port Yoneuve, et qui attendent encore ton retour. Et peut-être que tes méthodes n’étaient pas très orthodoxes - d’accord, » lança-t-il pour parer le coup de revolver de Matis, « la pire ! - mais tu as fait réfléchir tout Unys sur la condition des Pokémon. Et ... » Il se retourna sur Ludwig. Le garçon - non, le jeune homme - semblait lui dire quelque chose, sans mot, juste par ce regard d’encre sépia à qui on avait prêté bien des attentes - mais maintenant, Mélis avait développé sa propre maturité, ses propres forêts profondes à souvenirs battus. Cette fois, ce fût Mémé qui brisa la tension, une éternelle coupe entre les mains.

« Vous voulez du chocolat, les garçons ? »

« Ah ! Non merci, Mémé ... »

« Et toi, Mélis, » demanda Matis avec le ton qu’on réservait aux banalités, « tu vas où, maintenant ? »

« ... Quelle question ! »

***

Quelle question, en effet ! Il rejoignait la Route Victoire, la dernière épreuve pour rejoindre la Ligue. Au moins, le circuit dérivé, car le chemin mythique à travers la sobrement nommée Montagne Victoire s’était effondré il y a cinq ans ; et le nouveau chemin aménagé, alterné entre les couloirs d’un ancien palais à la poussière d’or et les falaises fertiles, n’avait pas le même mysticisme. Plusieurs jours à passer dans les grottes sombres, avec seulement le bruit de l’eau sous ses pieds et la lumière tamisée des cordons de sécurité ; quand Mélis sortit pour la première fois sur le mont, le soleil couchant donna un éclairage rougeoyant aux herbes hautes, il trouvait un plaisir immense à sentir le vent lui apporter l’odeur de sel marin. A voir les cascades cracher leur écume dans une brume continuelle. A rencontrer un dresseur avisé, avec les mêmes courbatures, le nez protubérant sous la sueur et le sang séché. Il ne devait pas être plus reluisant ! A peine avait-il mis un pied sur la corniche qu’on l’agressât d’un vif coup de Poké Ball sous le museau.

« Dresseur ! Afin de progresser sur la Route Victoire et d’atteindre la Ligue, je te défie en combat de Pokémon ! » Mélis dégaina sa propre Poké Ball en retour.

« Tu vas le regretter ! Kelly, en avant ! »

« Pride ! A toi de jouer ! » D’un côté, la Manternel se plaça comme à son habitude, dans une révérence ; de l’autre, un Lakmécygne déploya ses larges ailes, dédoublées dans les ombres laissées par le crépuscule. Pride avait quelque chose de sinistre, avec son duvet bleu coupé en deux et la bague qui claquait à sa patte ; mais Mélis ne le réalisa pas, confiant, et la patte en aiguille de Kelly se donna un appui en arrière.

« Vent Arrière ! »

« Kelly ! Tranche ! » Un large battement, et la lame de la Manternel fût repoussée par le vent contraire, frappant son dos. Kelly se donna un autre élan, et son second bras vint frapper dans l’aile du Lakmécygne. Pride s’éleva, repoussant davantage ses adversaires, et soulevant des marées entières de poussière d’or. « Plante-toi au sol ! » Et alors que Mélis posa son poing au sol, elle l’imita, logeant ses faux dans la terre sèche. Le mouvement puissant du Vent Arrière faisait siffler ses antennes et brûlait sa mâchoire à vif.

« Maintenant, Pride ! Rapace ! » La Manternel ne se retira pas à temps ; le Lakmécygne arrêta son Vent Arrière seulement pour plonger sur elle, le bec non pas ouvert, mais fermé comme un tunnelier, perçant des tunnels dans l’air chaud. Le jeune dresseur vit l’ange noir passer sur lui, avant de tomber dans le mur. Le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de vert et de rouge s’écrasa dans les herbes hautes. Mélis donna un coup à sa Poké Ball-- pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Il remonta les yeux au cri paniqué de son adversaire : Pride replongea comme une flèche ; et, cette fois, le sifflement aigu déchira les vitres fermées à ses tympans.

« Arrête, Pride ! » Mélis sauta en contrebas. Le Lakmécygne tourna le cou - le bec dans une torsade de rouge et de blanc, il s’envola, décrivant dans le ciel de larges cercles inquisiteurs. « Reviens ! » Mais dans un obscur automatisme, le Pokémon Cygne retomba ; cette fois, la bouche ouverte, la langue rose dans un claquement qui paraissait, aux oreilles des deux dresseurs, absorber le reste du monde audible. Le garçon de Pavonnay eut le bon réflexe, et échangea de Poké Ball.

« Thulile, Surf ! » La masse du Moyade, à peine sortie, souleva les torrents sous eux, en contrebas ; repoussé par un rideau d’écume, le Lakmécygne remonta, avant qu’une Ball’Ombre improvisée ne masque un instant le soleil dans ses noirs rayons. L’adversaire vit à son tour son Pokémon s’écraser derrière lui, le tentacule serré contre ses ailes, deux autres vecteurs préparant un deuxième rayon. Mélis redescendit au plus près de Kelly. La mâchoire ouverte par Amana brillait de sang chaud, et l’œil noir se couvrait de rouge en remontant sur lui. Il n’avait même pas le courage de l’appeler - cette fois, cela s’imposait comme inutile. Pas quand la mort était aussi tangible, dans son odeur de rouille et sa chaleur évanescente. Thulile s’apprêtait à relâcher son attaque.

« Attends, attends ! »

« Thulile. » A la voix sèche de son dresseur, la Moyade se retourna, perplexe. Il lui tournait le dos, courbé sur la Manternel, et dût-elle percevoir le tremblement retenu qui agitait ses épaules. Elle rattrapa sa Ball’Ombre, sans pour autant relâcher le tentacule qui emprisonnait le Lakmécygne fou. « Reviens. » Un étrange silence comble - son vecteur suça dans le vide, quand l’impulsion rouge captura enfin Pride. « J’ai dit : reviens. » Elle s’exécuta enfin, retournant dans sa Poké Ball sans demander son reste. Le garçon au haut orange redescendit prudemment - cette couleur vive qui lui évoquait à présent la pourriture, la canicule qui la faisait fleurir.

« Je ... Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas ... »

« Ce n’est pas grave, » lâcha le jeune dresseur, et son adversaire s’arrêta, pris au dépourvu par cette voix blanche. Mélis ramena plus près de lui le corps inerte de la Manternel ; son éternel col de ouate qu’elle portait depuis toujours, lui faisant un halo imbibé de rouge sang et de poussière d’or. Mélis continua mécaniquement : « Les dresseurs font attention à contrôler la puissance de leurs Pokémon. Tu as seulement perdu le contrôle ... » Et de lui cracher à la figure :

« _C’est pour ça que tu ne vaincras jamais la Ligue._ »

***

On ne voyait jamais mieux ce qu’était la Route Victoire, il y a cinq ans, qu’à son entrée ; devant l’escalier qui menait au sous-sol d’Unys, où les restes de damiers et de ponts formaient les chemins tortueux vers la Ligue, les ruines du palais se manifestaient en arches d’or et d’argile, couverts de fleurs sauvages et de fleurs domestiques. Combien de Pokémon avaient été perdus dans les puits d’eau du souterrain, les hauteurs abruptes du flanc extérieur de la montagne, ou les combats rudes dont la flamme excitée sortait de son foyer contrôlé ? Les buissons à baies et les orties se mêlaient aux pierres honorifiques et aux tournesols. Ce ne sera pas le cas pour Kelly, toutefois : Mélis garda cette tradition non dite de la croix de bois, plantée au plus près de l’accès - plus bas, l’infirmière du centre voisin le réprimandait sans trop de cœur -, un seul encens brisé brûlant les herbes sèches, et répandant par-dessus la factice odeur de mort le plus agressif parfum de cannelle.

Le jeune dresseur ne sembla pas sentir le poids du temps contre ses épaules, debout devant la tombe de la Manternel. Les ombres multiformes des Pokémon de l’équipe veillèrent également - leurs yeux s’orientaient par instant sur un Mélis vacillant, fragile comme un roseau devant le vent fort venu de Papeloa, dont le sourire crispé ne manquait pas d’animer des frissons électriques.

Ucla fut le premier à se replier dans sa Poké Ball, sans un bruit, les doigts du garçon cherchant instinctivement à suivre l’impulsion rouge. Il était l’un des « anciens » désormais, de ceux qui avaient quitté le pied-de-montagne pour rejoindre Volucité ; et le premier à comprendre ce que Mélis attendait pour parler. Majorelle suivit : aujourd’hui, cette aura acide qui entourait son dresseur ne lui plaisait pas - sans doute parce que, maintenant, elle se collait à elle, une pellicule indissociable de son être. Tan donna un coup de museau inquiet au bras de son dresseur ; quand il ne réagit pas, suivant la brûlure le long de son ventre avec négligence, il n’insista pas. Thulile s’attarda un peu. Dans ses tentacules, elle jouait nerveusement avec la petite ombrelle de feuille morte et de laine de Wattouat qui lui servait de chapeau ; finalement, elle le replaça sur sa tête avant de rentrer à son tour. Il ne restait que Tawny, désormais : assis maladroitement, le collier de flammes montant dans l’air, et les yeux vissés sévèrement sur la croix de bois. L’ « ancien ». Le premier Pokémon qu’il n’eut jamais eu, alors qu’il n’était qu’un Gruikui enrhumé par l’air froid de Pavonnay, et le plus fidèle qu’il n’aura jamais, en le voyant maintenant en gigantesque Roitiflam. _Et déjà grognon_, se rappela-t-il en forçant un sourire.

« Tawny. » Le Pokémon tourna la tête, levant les sourcils avec surprise, avant de les froncer à nouveau avec cet air sévère qu’il connaissait bien. Quand il avait capturé Kelly dans les terres envahies du Ranch Amaillide, quand Wistery était parti dans un pareillement ombragé coin d’herbe de Volucité, quand il avait découvert l’un des secrets d’Unys bien qu’il n’eût jamais su le contenu des runes du Château Enfoui, quand Nikolaï l’avait combattu dans la Frégate Plasma, et quand Kyurem menaça tout Unys ; à chaque fois, il y avait eu Tawny, avec ce même assombrissement dans les yeux. L’œil revolver, braqué sur sa tempe. Il le jugeait déjà, mais Mélis continua.

« Il faut qu’on discute. » Il s’éloigna respectueusement de quelques pas de la croix de bois - s’il cherchait encore, il y a quelques instants, à capturer l’essence de Kelly près de sa Poké Ball, son fantôme ne voulait peut-être pas subir ça. L’image de la Manternel, une lame fichée dans son œil mais un sourire fier sur le visage, se serrant de froid dans ses bras, s’afficha une dernière fois dans son cerveau : il étouffa un soupir dans son poing alors que le Roitiflam le rejoint. Mélis ne tourna pas autour du pot.

« Je ne te veux plus dans l’équipe. » Tawny sursauta de surprise avant de revenir à l’assaut, lui attrapant le menton en grondant, le collier de flammes léchant dangereusement sa figure ; malgré tout, le garçon tâcha de garder son sourire, crispé et écrasé entre les deux griffes du Roitiflam, et d’ignorer le feu froid, au fond du canon imaginaire de ses yeux profonds. Une inspiration, une hésitation, et mit une main ferme contre le poignet de son Pokémon.

« J’ai besoin d’un Pokémon pour ... remplacer Kelly » - le mot semblait presser davantage sur une gâchette imaginaire, et ses doigts se firent plus insistants sur le pli de peau ; Tawny laissa tomber son emprise, ses sourcils relâchés dans une expression plus attentive. Il s’affirma. « Et celui que je souhaite ne collera pas avec ton type. On a toujours dit ça : que notre équipe devait être équilibrée ... Même si c’est toi qui reste dehors, cette fois. Et aussi ... » Et le coup partit. Mélis ne pouvait pas garder plus longtemps les larmes derrière un sourire de composition - pendant toute cette aventure, il l’avait fait trop longtemps, troquant la Réalité pour une insouciance Idéale. Il savait sourire pour ses Pokémon, pour qu’ils ne perdent pas leur confiance en lui face aux combats les plus rigoureux. Il savait sourire pour son ami Matis, qui l’avait perdu au fil des ans, érodé comme les falaises d’Ondes-sur-Mer face au naphte sur l’eau. Il savait sourire pour sa mère Chess qui avait tournée le veuvage en obsession de sécurité, pour E. Wood et ses étoiles artificielles, pour le trouillard Weiss et le sage Carmine. Il avait juste oublié de sourire pour lui-même. Et entre deux hoquets, il essaya de continuer. « Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ... » Tawny se rapprocha docilement, enlaçant son dresseur par la taille ; et Mélis posa son menton sur sa tête, reniflant bruyamment. « Pas toi ... Pas maintenant ... » Il n’en fit rien pour l’instant, laissant simplement ses flammes aller contre ses joues sécher les larmes. Regardant par-dessus son épaule le soleil qui se couchait sur ce nouveau jour. Finalement, le jeune garçon se calma, s’essuyant les yeux du revers du bras, son Roitiflam patientant devant lui. Il ne se départait pas de son regard réprobateur, mais ses traits s’étaient détendus, au moins pour l’instant.

« ... Désolé ! Je ne parais pas aussi fort maintenant ... pas vrai ? » Sa voix avait repris un semblant de couleur. Tawny haussa ses grandes épaules - et Mélis devinait presque ce qu’il disait, pas comme cet écho familier de la Grotte Cyclopéenne, mais directement dans sa tête, un petit lutin avec son propre timbre qu’il lui associait. _Tu n’as jamais été fort. C’est pour cela que tu as besoin de nous._ Sa main passa sur le crâne du Roitiflam. « Ne t’en fais pas ... Tout se passera bien. On deviendra ... Mieux que le meilleur. Je vous l’ai promis. » Et le Pokémon sourit, exhibant ses larges canines. Son dresseur posa docilement la Poké Ball à son front.

« A plus tard ... Tawny. » Il se replia dans la familière impulsion rouge. Cette fois, Mélis ne chercha pas à la suivre du doigt. Il garda une main ferme sur la coquille de verre, à regarder le reflet de son tout premier Pokémon à l’intérieur. Le même regard inquisiteur que la première fois, lorsqu’il avait pris sa Poké Ball au hasard parmi les autres, avec cette lointaine naïveté qu’il avait. Enfin, il la remit dans son sac, jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur l’encens fumant, flirtant avec certaines formes fantomatiques ; et se dirigea d’un pas assuré vers le centre Pokémon.

A son comptoir, l’infirmière le jugea un instant. Un dresseur dégingandé, les épais cernes pourpres avalant les yeux pétillants, des diamants dans le fond marin de sa peau ; il y en avait tellement qui redescendaient ainsi de la Route Victoire qu’elle ne s’étonna pas, rangeant la Poké Ball qu’on lui tendait dans l’écrin du cylindre de transport. Ce soir, ou demain, un Pokémon voyageur déposera la précieuse cartouche au laboratoire annexe de Volucité. Ce qui la fit lever les yeux, c’est quand Mélis se pencha davantage, lui tendant un morceau de papier plié avec un sourire fatigué, mais sincère, qui lui fendait les joues.

« ... Vous voulez bien demander à ce qu’on ramène ces deux Pokémon ici ? »

***

« Eh, Mélis ! » L’interpellé se retourna. Du fond de la grotte, Matis enjamba une barrière de sécurité avec nonchalance ; et son sourire s’illumina. Il parut, à l’aîné, un peu forcé. Et dans les néons du chemin rocailleux, il pouvait voir les joues bouffies de son ami, un pansement lui barrant le nez, et le bandage rustique qui entourait la main qui le saluait, tout cela constellé de taches humides et de sang coagulé. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien - dans son immaculé gilet rouge et sa crinière au noir profond presqu’artificiel - et tapa paume contre paume.

« Matis ! Comment tu es arrivé jusqu’ici ? »

« J’ai grugé, » lança-t-il d’un ton informatif.

« Tu n’as pas ... »

« J’ai remporté le Badge de Janusia, il ne me manque que celui de la _sucrette_. » Le surnom attribué à Tcheren ne manquait jamais de les faire pouffer. « Mais j’avais pas l’intention de laisser mon meilleur pote entrer à la Ligue sans un petit combat. »

« Et Ludwig ... ? Et N ? » Mélis éluda, sans leurrer un seul instant son ami.

« Ils sont à Janusia. Comme N a dit : Reshiram peut faire fondre la glace, mais ‘faut un coup de main pour nettoyer la ville et dégoutter le béton. Les habitants sont là, ils ont pas besoin de moi. S’il-te-plait, » revint-il, « j’ai autant besoin de m’prouver quelque chose que toi. » Est-ce qu’un entraînement un peu trop rude pouvait être à l’origine de ses blessures ? Bien sûr, les deux garçons connaissaient les récits qu’on avait faits de la terrible Route Victoire, dernier pèlerinage pour le Dresseur Pokémon, des dangereuses chutes intérieures, des éboulements et d’une nature sauvage que quelques cordons et lanternes peinaient à réguler ; _mais à ce point ! _Pensait Matis incrédule, en réexaminant les diverses zébrures qui barraient le corps de Mélis. Pour appuyer sa proposition, il recula, Poké Ball en main ; et le réflexe fut vif dans les mains de l’adversaire, presque mécanique, son visage marqué d’un sourire crispé.

« Déflaisan ! » « Ucla ... ! » La plume contre l’acier.

« Déflaisan, Vantardise ! » Le Pokémon Oiseau leva la queue dans une position provocante, incitant le Magnézone à l’attaquer sans injonction de son dresseur. « Et vole ! » Et de s’écraser dans la roche, avant de remonter dans son axe sans gravité, chargé d’électricité statique. Matis n’avait pas vu la marque que la Poké Ball dessinait devant lui.

« Ucla, Change-Eclair ! » L’interpellé revint comme un boomerang, frappant de son fantôme électrique le Déflaisan en plein vol. Ce dernier fût rattrapé en même temps par l’impulsion rouge, comme deux fouets dans l’air. Les deux dresseurs rétractèrent le bras, ramenèrent une Poké Ball suivante ; c’est là que le grand mimétisme s’arrêta, car la main de Mélis resta sur sa poitrine, alors que du côté de Matis, le Feuiloutan s’échappa, s’accrochant comme à des branchages sur les cordes au plafond. Comme à l’accoutumé, l’aîné ne laissait aucun répit au cadet, aucun temps mort.

« Feuiloutan, Eco-Sphère ! »

« Hi ... ! Blaze ! » Le Feuiloutan, les pattes arrières bien figées dans les lianes électriques, balança sa bulle d’énergie contre l’adversaire. « Cyclone ! » Le Pokémon qui en sortit ne ressemblait à aucun que Matis eut jamais vu ; une gigantesque mite à six ailes, les cornes protubérantes continuant sa mâchoire salivante, et le plus puissant mouvement d’une paire qu’il eut jamais senti, le repoussant lui, le Feuiloutan, et l’attaque, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’une vulgaire bulle de savon. Deux ailes pour battre l’air, quatre autres pour le maintenir en vol, du moins le croyait-il. « Et maintenant, Lance-Flamme ! » Le Pyrax mit ses six appendices en action pour se repousser en arrière, en même temps que le torrent de feu qui lui sortait des entrailles, l’abdomen palpitant sous une essence pourpre. Le Feuiloutan fût avalé dans une odeur d’herbe brûlée.

« Reviens, Feuiloutan ... ! » Fort heureusement, l’endurance du Pokémon était mise à rude épreuve : comme s’il prenait conscience de son poids, les six ailes battaient en coordination pour soulever la masse imposante de son abdomen - et pourtant, le sol si près était fouetté par une écume de gravier. Mélis garda une Poké Ball contre sa cuisse, la main ferme mais le bras lâche, craintif. Matis en fit peu de cas, faisant un alignement rapide dans sa table de types mentale, et appelant un autre Pokémon : « Clamiral, Surf ! »

« Que ... » Le Pokémon Dignitaire tomba lourdement sur le sol, avant de remonter les épaules ; invoquant l’eau de chaque parcelle de roche humide, la vague fendue en deux tomba sur eux avec la même force que des murs de béton. Le cadet lança sa Poké Ball en avant : « Perceval, coupe ! » Et du côté de Matis, quelque chose - comme une lame, avec la puissance d’une tempête centrale - entrava les chutes d’eau parallèle, avant que sa vue ne se couvre de brume. Il ne distingua que l’ombre équine, et l’impulsion rouge qui dessina les traits du Pyrax. La voix de son cadet s’affirma :

« Lame-Feuille ! » Perceval fonça au travers du brouillard. L’aîné n’eut le temps que de voir la silhouette à la toison verte rebondir sur le sol dans un trot léger, presque floral, le simili-sourire qui remontait ses naseaux, avant que les deux cornes plates coupent à la gorge exposée du Clamiral ; Matis eut le réflexe de l’adjoindre à se baisser d’un mouvement de main, et la lame qui le projeta en face laissa une fissure dans le casque-coquillage. Le Pokémon Dignitaire nageait dans les cordons. Le Viridium tendit fièrement les muscles et se détourna sur son adversaire. L’œil-de-pêche se détachant lentement de lui avait une lueur malsaine ...

« Perceval. » La voix sèche de Mélis l’arrêta net. Le Pokémon recula, se tourna vers son dresseur, soufflant la brume épaisse. Celui-ci se réaffirma. « Non. » Matis en profita : d’un mouvement habile de Poké Ball, le Frison tomba sur lui d’une Peignée, ses cornes soulevant son poitrail avec énergie. Le Viridium donna de fis coups de sabot dans l’air.

« Frison, Peignée ! » Et de lui indiquer, d’une tape sur la croupe, la direction. Mélis ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille, son bras tapant l’air vers le bas.

« Lame Sainte ! Bloque-toi au sol. » Du front de Perceval surgit une longue lame psychique, toute en reflets, qu’il balança contre le sol en même temps que sa tête. La charge de Frison en fût arrêtée, le Pokémon de Matis se retournant et chargeant de nouveau ... Avant de rencontrer le sabot du Viridium sur son front, le stoppant net dans sa course, et imprimant un motif floral sous sa gigantesque coiffe. Il tomba sur sa croupe, faisant trembler les parois. Matis rappela ses deux Pokémon, laissant l’occasion à la lame de se rétracter - la prétentieuse créature lui adressait toujours ce tendre sourire, constellé de graines broyées comme l’obscurité, de trous de lumière. A son tour, l’aîné sentit l’hésitation qui faisait trembler ses épaules, la main sur une dernière Poké Ball.

« ... Léopardus. » Le Pokémon bondit avec légèreté. Mélis mit un instant pour comprendre, alors que sa main attirât machinalement le museau de Perceval.

« Est-ce que c’est ... ? » Matis revit dans sa tête, dans un _flash_, le Chacripan dans les bras fermes de son grand-père, la menotte de sa sœur le caressant avec la timidité propre aux jeunes enfants. Le même Chacripan, disparaissant dans le tablier bleu d’un sbire sans nom. Un Léopardus, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, dans la demi-obscurité d’un œil de frégate. Le Léopardus, abandonné dans la gorge d’un escalier, quand son prétendu dresseur s’enfuit de honte devant la défaite, et qui grondait contre lui avec frénésie. _Son _Léopardus.

« Aéropique ! » Le Pokémon, la détente lâchée, bondit prestement ... avant qu’un coup de sabot ne l’arrête en plein vol.

Perceval secoua la tête, l’air de se débarrasser de papillons fantômes, avant de reposer son nez dans la main de Mélis. Son dresseur lui frotta le museau machinalement - il y avait dans ce geste, toutefois, une certaine fermeté, sculptant l’ossature du menton de ses doigts. Matis le réalisa, en regardant le Léopardus se cabrer sur le sol, se relever, tourner le dos ; il n’avait pas mis cette vigueur, et cela s’était ressenti au moment même où ses pattes quittaient le sol. Le Pokémon félin joua un instant avec l’impulsion rouge avant d’être avalé dedans.

« ... C’était quelque chose ... ! »

« C’est vrai, » répondit Mélis, rappelant à son tour le Viridium dans sa Poké Ball. Avant de reprendre : « T’as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? »

« Ouais, » lâcha l’aîné après un flottement. « Ca veut dire que mon voyage n’est pas fini. Pour ramener le Chacripan-- non, le Léopardus à ma frangine, je dois devenir un meilleur Dresseur. Comme toi. J’vais retourner à Pavonnay chercher le Badge, et là, j’te défierais de nouveau. » Son cadet éclata de rire - un rire franc et sec, comme une cascade qu’on vient de libérer -, et ses traits se détendirent. La main blessée contre son menton ne manqua toutefois pas de provoquer chez Matis un grincement par le regard, sourcils broussailleux froncés sur ses paupières.

« Tu n’as pas froid aux yeux, de provoquer le _futur Maître_ ! »

« C’est ça ! Tes Pokémon doivent être fiers de toi ! » Et pendant un instant, tous deux oublièrent l’enjeu de la Ligue Pokémon juste au-dessus d’eux.


	21. Étape 15

FMC4, scene 02, A, take 01.

Le faux Dynamic Engine avait été placé dans un camion de transport spécial de Volucité que la police locale n’était que trop fière de prêter aux Forces de Police Internationales. Quiconque aurait pu le manipuler se serait rendu compte qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un faux en verre, dont le cœur d’énergie perpétuelle n’était qu’un groupe de Statitik, grouillant sous la surface avec l’aisance de lucioles dans une lanterne de papier. L’avant du véhicule était vide : le conducteur était parti chercher des confiseries pour faire la route jusqu’à Port Yoneuve, et n’en reviendrait pas. Il n’était qu’un figurant de l’opération : mais ce n’est pas comme si le Ninja Skelénox était au courant, n’est-ce pas ?

C’était un plan faillible sur beaucoup de points, l’inspecteur en était conscient. Rien n’assurait que le criminel reviendrait pour le Dynamic Engine, l’intrus dans la longue série de ses vols d’objets d’art ; ni qu’il était resté - _revenu _\- sur Volucité après son échec, et donc soit au courant du transfert de l’_item_, pourtant annoncée depuis des jours à lui plus qu’aux habitants désintéressés de la grande ville. Ces points-là, toutefois, il pouvait les écarter de sa pensée : quelque chose en lui chuchotait contre son tympan interne que oui, c’était l’objet de sa convoitise, et qu’il le suivrait jusqu’à Jotho s’il le fallait.

FMC4, scene 02, B, take 01.

En fait, le plus grand ennemi de Robokeuf dans ce qu’ils appelèrent avec ironie l’Opération Attrape-Ombre, c’était le soleil. Ni trop fort ni trop présent, il faisait malgré tout fuir les obscurités des bâtiments et des objets dont le Ninja Skelénox était familier. Crépuscule et lumière artificielle étaient ses seuls seuils de tolérance. Il pouvait simplement décider de ne pas se mon-- _Qui approche ?_

FMC4, scene 02, C, take 01.

Effectivement, il n’aimait pas le jour. Il ne souffrait pas d’albinisme ou de la moindre sensibilité à la lumière, là n’était pas le problème ! Mais il n’était pas un Skelénox, et l’art de jouer avec les ombres lui était bien plus difficile avec la semi-obscurité des jours d’été, où sa propre personne agissait comme un calque plutôt que le fantôme qu’il était censé être. En même temps, il était venu à Unys spécialement pour le Dynamic Engine, les années d’énergie dont il avait besoin en une seule seconde, et il n’imaginait pas pouvoir le laisser repartir dans les cales de quelque bateau de Port Yoneuve. Il ne se doutait pas un instant du piège placé à son encontre, obnubilé par la seule idée que cet _item _puisse lui échapper, à lui ! Le Ninja Skelénox.

FMC4, scene 02, B, take 02.

Le garçon était d’une extraordinaire banalité ; c’est d’ailleurs ce qui gêna Robokeuf, au premier abord. Se baladant plus que marchant dans l’unique voie de la rue Volute, dans une chemise à tartan aux couleurs agressives, le col de son gilet remontait bien au-dessus de son menton et la chevelure sauvage cachait l’éclat de ses yeux - c’est ce dernier détail qui mit la puce à l’oreille du super-policier, le voyant étendre son ombre le long du véhicule avec une fausse nonchalance.

FMC4, scene 02, A, take 02.

Une moire sur la vitrine du Dynamic Engine.

FMC4, scene 02, B, take 02.

ROBOKEUF : Go !

FMC4, scene 02, C, take 02.

Ce choc dans l’air le fit reculer bien avant l’impact du Lançargot contre le camion ; le Dynamic Engine factice s’envola en l’air avec l’agilité d’un boomerang qu’il n’aurait pas dû avoir. Le Ninja Skelénox avait compris depuis longtemps que Robokeuf n’avait aucun scrupule à l’attaquer directement - et la fin justifie les moyens, parait-il. Il sauta juste à temps sur la projection de Rhett pour éviter le retour de lame du Pokémon chevalier. Le super-policier, au-devant des rangs déployés d’agents sans visage, étudia sans le moindre commentaire la première véritable peur du jeune garçon, rebondissant plus maladroitement sur le lampadaire dressé. La main gigantesque du Teraclope mal-incarné se saisit de la lance filant dans sa paume.

ROBOKEUF : Ninja Skelénox, vous êtes en état d’arrestation.

FMC4, scene 02, D, single take.

L’agent-figurant, flirtant nonchalamment avec une caissière fantôme, sursauta quand la vitre éclata dans son dos. Le Lançargot se repoussa aisément des coudes dans les débris de mannequins de bois. La voix de qui il devinait être le criminel le surprit davantage : la clarté d’une voix d’enfant, mais une tension d’adulte, qui transparaissait même dans la puissante coupure d’air du Pokémon chevalier.

NINJA SKELENOX : Robokeuf !

FMC4, scene 02, C, take 03.

NINJA SKELENOX : Qu’est-ce que tu as fais du Dynamic Engine ?!

FMC4, scene 02, B, take 03.

Robokeuf _sourit_. Il ne souriait jamais, et le garçon n’avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi : la fausse peau restait aussi rigide qu’une plaque de fer, ne laissant apparaître que la fine ligne de la prothèse dentaire bleue. Pas génial, mais ça ne se comparait pas avec les implications de ce dixième-de-sourire. Il s’était fait berner.

ROBOKEUF : Dynamic Engine -> En sécurité. Lançargot.

NINJA SKELENOX : Attends ... !

FMC4, scene 02, C, take 04.

Le Pokémon chevalier passa complètement au travers du Teraclope : le Ninja Skelénox se repoussa du lampadaire juste à temps, et la lame du Lançargot coupa net le pied de fer ; la lumière au sommet tombant s’y alluma brièvement, dévoilant à leur insu le torrent d’ombres dans les ruelles et autres étroitesses de Volucité. Le garçon s’y appuya, projetant la sienne, soudainement dotée d’une vision.

NINJA SKELENOX : Attends, attends ! Faisons-la réglo !

Contre toute attente, l’insecte baissa ses lances, et le bras de Robokeuf resta suspendu dans un ordre inachevé, ses yeux-lanternes fixés sur le garçon. Sans doute qu’il ne l’aurait pas arrêté, si ça avait été le Ninja Skelénox, mais il avait du mal à mettre cette identité sur le môme soudainement plus petit, dans son gilet de dégriffe bien trop grand. En même temps ... La façon avec laquelle il pouvait se laisser glisser contre le mur et se faire remettre debout par une chaise imaginaire, le Pokémon cyclope caché sous ses pieds et qui semblait faire écho à sa pensée, lui rappela bien vite à quel genre de môme il avait affaire. Le criminel entendait, de tous les côtés, les levées de bouclier et les chuchotements accusateurs.

AGENT 1 (DOUBLAGE) : Pourquoi s’arrêtent-ils ... ?

AGENT 2 (DOUBLAGE) : Doit-on intervenir maintenant ?

AGENT 3 (DOUBLAGE) : Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

AGENT 4 (DOUBLAGE) : Vous avez vu ... !

NINJA SKELENOX : Un combat de Pokémon ! A la loyale ! Si je perds, je me rends. Et si je gagne, tu me laisses partir.

_Et prendre le Dynamic Engine_, mais cette dernière pensée n’allait pas jouer en sa faveur. Le mur de policiers s’agita sous les voix incrédules et les plus raisonnées. Le Ninja Skelénox n’ajouta rien - les nouvelles couches d’ombre qu’ils animaient les desservaient ... Et à son étonnement certain, Robokeuf baissa le bras, comme en signe d’acceptation.

FMC4, scene 02, B, take 04.

ROBOKEUF : D’accord. La Justice te vaincra.

AGENT 1 : Inspecteur, vous n’y pensez pas ! On peut déjà l’ar--

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est entre _lui _et _moi _!

Robokeuf s’écarta instinctivement du centre de son ombre. Il fallait croire qu’on pouvait vite acquérir les réflexes contre un dresseur spécialisé dans les Pokémon Spectre : ça ne l’empêcha pas de voir, comme une muraille perdant ses briques, une rangée de policiers s’effondrant dans le néant du corps cylindrique d’un Teraclope. Le Ninja Skelénox, devant eux, appela à lui ses Pokémon éponymes, tournoyant sauvagement autour des dernières pellicules de soleil.

NINJA SKELENOX : C’est parti !

***

_La pupille de la _challenger _le jaugea, rétine bleue lacée de cheveux indociles. Elle, qui monterait le légendaire Dragon Noir en quête de l’Idéal ; lui, dompteur du Dragon Blanc qui l’initiait à la Réalité. Tous deux se dévisageaient pourtant, à la recherche d’une même vérité absolue. La gueule de Reshiram éclata dans un feu pourpre ..._

Anis referma brusquement son livre, surprise par le grincement derrière elle. Mélis également, qui s’était habitué au silence feutré de sa semelle sur l’escalier invisible, seulement guidé par les ricochets de lumière ; l’extinction soudaine de la lumière et la chute du vol des oiseaux-livres le repoussa instinctivement en arrière, avant de se rattraper d’un mouvement de moulin. Un Lugulabre descendit du plafond, ses flammes léchant les ombres sur les meubles de la tourelle. Ce _challenger _leur ressemblait. Pas physiquement, car l’auteur voyait le diable dans les détails : les constellations d’acné sur ses joues et la lune qui donnait des reflets argentés à ses cheveux clairs. Mais cette lueur, dans le regard, la flamme vacillante d’une bougie dans son lac de naphte, telle qu’elle l’avait décrit dans son dernier ouvrage, il y a cinq ans déjà ... Elle remonta son châle en même temps que le jeune dresseur réajusta sa visière hors de sa vue.

« Sois le bienvenu ! Je suis Anis, membre du Conseil, et spécialiste des Pokémon de type Spectre. Et je serais enchantée, réjouie, comblée d’être ton adversaire. Quel est ton personnage ? »

« Mélis, » lança-t-il avec un rire gêné, « dresseur de Pavonnay et spécialiste de ... pas grand-chose, en fait. Mais je ferais de mon mieux contre vous. »

« Voilà un objectif ! » Elle tapa des mains avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Anis n’avait pas vraiment l’espèce de radiance à laquelle il s’attendait face à un membre de la Ligue - petite et étroite dans son ensemble mauve qui l’avalait, ne laissant que ses lunettes briller dans la semi-obscurité. Cela renforçait, en fait, cette sensation de malaise qui l’avait pris à peine un pied posé au bas de la tourelle. Petite fille dans un monstre denté de tissu pourpre. Trous larges dans les collants noirs - Mélis secoua la tête en rougissant. Une peluche était perchée sur son bureau, une plume fine fichée dans l’œil. L’auteur le rappela à l’ordre, dégageant une Poké Ball de sous son châle. « Puisque je suis le brouillon de votre histoire ... Nous aurons droit à cinq Pokémon chacun, sans limite de temps. En cas de défaite, vous quitterez immédiatement la Ligue. N’étirons pas le prologue plus longtemps. Tutankafer ! »

« ... Thulile ! » Les deux Pokémon Spectre apparurent face à face ; le Pokémon Sarcophage, étalant ses vecteurs pour se maintenir au sol en grossière parodie d’être humain. Anis en profita pour prendre l’initiative.

« Tutankafer, Eco-Sphère ! »

« Thulile, Surf, contre ses pieds ! » La vague d’écume fit perdre l’équilibre précoce au Pokémon Sarcophage, qui s’étala de tout son long. « Profite-en, Ball’Ombre ! » Le tentacule s’enlisa contre l’un des vecteurs pour le faire glisser à son niveau dans un bruit de perles brisées. Il semblait à Mélis que la chose-ombre essaya de se rétracter dans sa carapace d’or, avant que la Moyade ne souffle son mistral toxique à l’intérieur, le dégageant d’un écran de fumée pourpre entre les deux faces. Le jeune dresseur ne vit pas le coup partir ; le bras de tissu s’étira en travers de Thulile avant de la projeter contre le mur.

« Coup Bas, » signala Anis en prenant ses notes. Devant elle, la peluche incarnée ramena contre elle ses longues manches de tissu étripé. _Un Branette_. La Moyade se laissa rebondir sur son écharpe d’écume.

« Ball’Ombre ! » Une seconde sphère d’énergie projeta le Pokémon Abandonné dans le bureau, lâchant des tripes de coton. Anis en appela un nouveau - son nom à peine prononcé, les tentacules de Thulile se refermèrent sur le réplica rouge. Mélis le vit sans réaliser. _Un Grodrive._ « Recommence ! » Au lieu de ça, la Moyade insuffla sa Ball’Ombre sous le chapeau de son adversaire, le voyant révulser ses yeux avant d’expirer par la rustine qui lui couvrait la bouche dans un gaz combustible--

« Lugulabre, Déflagration ! » Il l’avait complètement oublié ; alors que le Pokémon Chandelier projeta ses flammes, faisant exploser l’air en champignons de flammes fauves. Thulile s’écroula dans un mouvement rebondi sur le plancher de bois avant que Mélis ne la rappelle. « Ainsi démarre le _climax _de l’histoire ! Déflagration ! » A nouveau, la croix de feu resplendit dans l’air ; avant que l’appel d’un Pokémon ne la suspende. Une attaque de type Feu ne faisait rien à Tan ; elle s’étala sur ses écailles comme un voile de marié, qu’il secoua docilement.

« Tan, Mâchouille ! » Le Crocorible se poussa en avant d’un geste de queue puissant, et les dents psychiques perforèrent le corps de verre du Lugulabre. Anis le rappela juste à temps pour que la langue de l’adversaire lèche le vide - et la pièce tomba d’un seul coup dans le noir. « ... Mets-toi à l’abri, » lui enjoint son dresseur, « Tunnel. » Tan s’apprêta à le faire, le museau contre le plancher de bois, cherchant les fondations à chaud.

« Le dernier chapitre est le plus intéressant, » lâcha Anis - et les verres brillaient comme deux yeux de démons sous la faible lumière lunaire aux fenêtres. « Maintenons la tension jusqu’à l’épilogue. Golemastoc, Poing Ombre ! » Le sol trembla sous eux, avant que Mélis ne put voir, à la chaleur du torse du géant, son bras gigantesque perforer l’édifice comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Sur ses phalanges, le Crocorible s’accrocha désespérément, ses pattes arrière raclant le mur vivant de ses doigts. A la hauteur des deux dresseurs, les yeux se montraient comme deux phares sinistres. Juste ce qu’il leur fallait.

« Tan ! Tu vois la lumière ?! » Le Pokémon, en réponse, remonta sur le bras-route avant de bondir sur la plateforme. « Parfait ! Et maintenant, Séisme ! Fais tomber l’édifice ! »

« Golemastoc, retire ton poing ... ! » Le Crocorible ne resta pas longtemps trop perplexe, car il laissa retomber tout son poids sur la structure, faisant tomber les restes de fondation. Mélis ne voyait, de sa position, que la place des lumières vaciller, avant que le géant de pierre ne retombe en arrière, prostré sur son bras malade ; avant de tomber à son tour sur l’escalier invisible. Anis en fit de même, d’un pas plus léger, maîtrisé - et à nouveau, le sentiment de malaise le prit, certain d’être face à une autre fille-fantôme - ; son châle en oreilles de Léopardus lui tournant le dos.

« C’était ... » Et elle fit claquer les pages de son carnet. « Etonnant ! Epatant ! Stupéfiant ! Les mots me manquent. Mais d’abord ... » Elle rebondit joyeusement sur les ricochets de lumière, avant de mettre son gant sur le museau de Tan ; le Pokémon, d’abord surpris, se prit à suivre le mouvement de doigt de l’auteur. Mélis resta lui-même dans son geste inachevé, alors qu’elle poursuivit : « Je te présente mes excuses. J’ai fait souffrir tes Pokémon. Même si je connais la nature des combats, ils sont loin d’être acquis, même pour un membre de la Ligue. »

« ... Ca arrive souvent, de faire de la démolition amateur ? »

« Le décor est un personnage à part entière, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, et Mélis haussa les épaules avec un air de défaite. « Mais, je t’en prie, tu dois encore combattre trois membres de la Ligue avant de rencontrer le Maître. Suis les escaliers pour retourner sur la Place. »

***

Percila donna un petit coup sec dans la fleur de papier pour qu’elle s’ouvre en grand devant son _challenger_. Elle-même avait l’air d’un bourgeon de jeune femme, avec sa crinière de blond crépu qui rampait en branches sur les pétales de son lit à baldaquin, et les quelques cernes qui poussaient enfin sur les joues colorées de rose. Son reflet, et les odeurs de feuilles séchées, envahissaient la « dent » derrière les multiples verreries - dans le sol, le clone de Mélis lui jetait ce même regard circonspect. _Non, je ne suis pas dans l’espace, mais Arceus me garde d’y être ! _Enfin, la dresseuse réajusta sa robe de coton blanc et se courba légèrement.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Mélis. Enchanté, » avant de se plier dans une courbette qui incommoda la spécialiste. Sa bouche se pinça sur ses lèvres blanches. Elle le voyait jouer du doigt avec une Poké Ball.

« Je suis Percila, membre du Conseil, spécialiste des Pokémon de type Psy, et je serais votre adversaire. Vous me semblez avoir beaucoup de force, mais vous ne savez pas la sublimer. Je pense qu’Anis vous a déjà expliqué les règles. » Elle releva soudain la tête - au-dessus d’elle, le chandelier vacillant s’écroula dans une décharge d’étincelles ; le Magnézone revint comme un boomerang dans l’impulsion rouge, repoussant le bras du _challenger_. Il n’avait aucun mérite : l’ancienne Maître Ludvina avait mis à jour ce truc, et Percila n’était pas connue pour se renouveler. Sa mémoire s’accrochait à un fantôme de victoire que pouvait susciter la surprise. Le Cryptéro fût rappelé.

« Oui, » répondit enfin Mélis, ramenant une autre Poké Ball, « et elle m’a gentiment avisé des coups en traître. Sans rancune. Blaze ! » Le Pyrax apparut, battant vigoureusement de ses ailes. Percila le nota avant même que son _challenger_ ne lance l’attaque. « Lance-Flamme ! »

« Sidérella, Symbios. Faites votre office. » Les deux Pokémon côte à côte encaissèrent l’attaque : le Symbios étala un voile protecteur, comme un rideau d’étoiles, qui dispersa le Lance-Flamme, tandis que sous cet abri, la lolita méditait. Elle avait dû remarquer le vol difficile de Blaze, aux ailes peu rôdées, que le propre souffle enflammé repoussait vers son dresseur. Les éventails de ses antennes se fermèrent. « Sidérella, Ball’Ombre. » Et de lancer la sphère d’énergie qui le poussa davantage vers lui ; Mélis le rattrapa de justesse sur son bras, le Pokémon Soleil s’y accrochant fermement, comme sur un pilier instable.

« Blaze, » chuchota-t-il, « à trois, tu me lâches. Un ... » Sa main passa dans son dos. Percila n’y prêta guère d’attention : car il lui semblait que le terrain était dégagé pour une attaque directe, et un dresseur serait assez malin pour se protéger avant tout. Se laisser exposer, c’est perdre une initiative.

« Recommence. Ball’Ombre. »

« Trois ! » Le Pyrax se relâcha avec surprise, et son instinct prit le dessus : les six ailes battant harmonieusement, quatre pour se repousser de l’attaque qui arrivait, deux pour provoquer un puissant Bourdon. L’air vibra autour d’eux - et Mélis ne le sentait pas mieux qu’il le voyait, tracer des vagues fines dans l’écran pourpre de la Ball’Ombre avant d’envoyer les deux Pokémon Psy valser. L’une étalant ses antennes pour disperser l’attaque, l’autre compactant son squelette dans son enveloppe gélatineuse. Percila les rattrapa au vol dans leur Poké Ball.

« Métalosse, Marto-Poing. »

« Lance-Flamme ! » Mieux stabilisé, Blaze relâcha son fulgurant souffle contre le poing ouvert du Pokémon arachnéen. Le Métalosse supporta la tension un instant, avant que son bras ne fonde sous la pression, ne laissant qu’une coquille luisante. Percila referma la main sur sa poitrine, une dernière Poké Ball en main. La ligne fine de ses lèvres se tordit, un instant imperceptible.

« Mushana ... » Le tapir apparut, et Mélis resta un instant coi. C’était ça, un Mushana ? Même s’il l’imaginait plus affreux, pour un Pokémon capable de dévorer les rêves - une seconde mâchoire sur le ventre, les yeux double-cerclés de rouge, le grincement abominable de dents psychiques sur des couronnes entières de cauchemars d’enfants -, il lui apparut malgré tout dérangeant, avec l’épaisse brume qui l’entourait comme un bras protecteur, paisiblement assoupi. « Hypnose. » Un œil s’ouvrit en grand, profond ; et avant qu’il n’ait pu ordonner quoi que ce soit, son Pyrax s’endormit, se laissant tomber comme une masse sur le sol de verre du terrain.

« Dévorêve. » La trompe du Mushana se fronça dans une ingurgitation obscène, alors que des filets de noir et de rose s’échappèrent de la tête d’un Blaze endormi. Le corps du Pyrax était secoué par à-coups. « Et maintenant, Psyko. » Mélis n’était pas insensible au léger bruissement de l’air, d’une main psychique qui allait les prendre de plein fouet dans le bracelet de rêves de l’adversaire. _Réfléchis, Mélis ... !_

« On échange, Tan ! » La main tapa dans le dos offert du Crocorible. Elle dispersa des particules d’étincelles rouges, avant qu’il ne se secoue paresseusement, à peine touché par l’attaque. Percila recula d’un pas, tenant nerveusement les coins de sa robe. « Donne-lui le coup de grâce. Mâchouille ! » Sans autre forme de procès, la mâchoire dentée de pourpre rencontra le corps du tapir et le poussa hors de son axe de flottaison. Le Mushana tomba lourdement sur le sol de verre, toute brume se dissipant derrière lui. La spécialiste accourut, ses chaussons couinant dans l’autrement silencieuse « dent » de la Ligue.

Quand Tan se retourna, l’arcade de ses yeux en un circonflexe inquiet, Mélis se contenta de lui lancer un grand sourire victorieux.

***

Là où il y avait une fraîcheur omniprésente dans les « dents » d’Anis et de Percila, la chaleur léchait la poitrine du _challenger_ qui entrait dans le casino privé de Pieris. Entouré de lustres aux flammes de papier, la moquette de velours rouge sous ses pieds ; en face de soi, le cuir d’un fauteuil lui donnait des envies de véritable hiver et de dérive. Pieris - car c’était lui, tout en angles dans son costume et sa coiffure, le feu et l’ébène drapé d’or - jouait nonchalamment, dans ses mains, avec un paquet de cartes. Son œil se posa un instant sur lui, comme l’invitant à s’approcher de sa table ; son visage était cerné de cercles pourpres étrangers.

« J’ai ici cinq cartes, » lança-t-il en les étalant sur le verre. Mélis se pencha avec curiosité, se demandant où ça allait mener. « Il y a quatre As ainsi qu’un Valet qui va nous servir de joker. Chacun notre tour, nous allons tirer une carte pour qu’il n’en reste qu’une. Pour gagner, il te faut une paire de couleur. En revanche, le joker est une défaite immédiate. A toi l’honneur. » Ainsi, le _challenger_ et le croupier tirèrent leurs cartes. Mélis se prit au jeu, à chercher dans le visage paisible de son adversaire le moindre pli de peau annonciateur d’une victoire immédiate.

« J’ai un Cœur et un Pique, » lança-t-il enfin.

« Carreau et Trèfle, » compléta Pieris avec un sourire. « C’est donc cela. Crois-tu que le match nul est possible entre nous ? »

« Excusez-moi, mais je suis pas sûr que jouer avec un mineur soit légal. Quel est le rapport avec le combat de Pokémon ? »

« Aucun, » répondit joyeusement le spécialiste en se levant, deux ailes de cartes se déployant devant lui. « Je souhaitais simplement mettre ma chance à l’épreuve. »

« Vous croyez à la chance ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Vous me faites mal au crâne, » se plaignit enfin Mélis, relâchant son Pokémon. Perceval secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de papillons imaginaires, avant de jauger le dresseur adversaire de son lever de menton prétentieux, avant de courir vers lui, cornes droites. Pieris ne s’en laissa pas perturber pour autant : le Scalproie qu’il appela se leva sous la table pour la mettre en parade, bloquant la course du Viridium avant que sa Lame Sainte ne le frappe par-dessus. Le spécialiste ne se défit pas de son sourire. Il était bien le premier dresseur à simplement l’agacer, par la seule aura qu’il dégageait.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Pieris, membre du Conseil, et spécialiste des Pokémon de type Ténèbres. »

« Mélis, spécialiste des Pokémon je-vais-te-battre-à-plate-couture ! Perceval, Lame Sainte ! »

« Léopardus, Bluff. Baggaïd, reste derrière. » L’épée du Viridium fût prestement levée quand le Léopardus mima une attaque ; il releva la tête d’instinct, juste pour voir le félidé lui donner un coup de griffe vigoureux au poitrail. Déséquilibré, Perceval se tourna sur le côté, son talon donnant un coup vif à son ennemi. Mélis eut un éclair de compréhension.

« Attention ! Pare ! »

« Baggaïd, Tomberoche. » Le Pokémon lézard lui apparut juste un instant avant de disparaître sous le poids du fauteuil : le siège de cuir percuta le ventre offert du Viridium - du moins le semblait-il. Il fût repoussé dans la cage d’escalier, à quelques pas de son dresseur, avant de rejeter d’un coup de lame le « rocher ». Son torse musclé se tendit de rage, soufflant bruyamment son écume.

« Bien encaissé ! Et maintenant, Lame-Feuille ! » Les cornes bien physiques de Perceval chargèrent dans une luminescence verte sur le Baggaïd, qui ne s’échappa pas, coincé entre deux morceaux de table. Il se laissa projeter comme un simple caillou dans l’une des colonnes d’or avant d’être rappelé. Il s’arrêta brutalement, le cœur battant la chamade en écho dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Pieris ne combla rien, appelant son prochain Pokémon - un Absol - que le Viridium attrapa de la corne de la même façon. Mélis serra instinctivement sa main blessée contre lui.

« Souffle, il faut reprendre ton s--»

« Crocorible, Séisme. » Du dessus de la « dent », le sol trembla violemment, s’ouvrant sous les sabots de la Lame de la Justice. Perceval enjamba, juste pour que la mâchoire du Pokémon, tel un requin des sables roux, lui attrape la patte et le fasse basculer. Il se rattrapa instinctivement sur le bord de la crevasse - sous eux, le velours rouge disparaissait dans les inesthétiques fondations de fer rouillé. « Mâchouille. »

« Laisse-toi tomber, » lança Mélis à un Viridium plus que circonspect. Essayant d’abord de se rattraper de nouveau, avant que la double-mâchoire psychique du Crocorible ne l’entraîne encore davantage dans les profondeurs obscures. « Maintenant ! Giga-Sangsue ! » Aux dernières nouvelles, Perceval accrocha ses dents équines sous la gorge épaisse du Pokémon Crocodile, avant que le poids des deux les précipite dans les ombres des fondations. La toile arachnéenne du fer n’aidait pas la vision des deux dresseurs ... Avant que la Lame de la Justice ne remonte d’un rebond forcé par l’impulsion rouge de Pieris. Le _challenger _se prit un coup de museau réprobateur.

« Ok, ok ! Désolé, » lança-t-il à son Pokémon en riant.

« Félicitations ! » C’était le spécialiste, applaudissant à tout rompre, sortant pour une fois de son ton de voix poli et monotone. Mélis se crispa à l’entendre.

« ... C’est votre vision du match nul ? » Pour toute réponse, il sortit de sa poche le Valet.

« Celui qui admet qu’il a perdu brillera d’une lumière autrement plus intense une fois victorieux. Ne te repose pas sur une victoire ou une défaite, puisqu’une autre partie t’attend. »

***

Restait donc Kunz. Kunz ne mettait dans le combat ni la beauté astrale de Percila, ni la maudite stratégie d’Anis, ni même la confusion étrangère de Pieris, qui continuait même maintenant de tourner et de se retourner dans la tête du _challenger_ : il était tranquillement en train de s’entraîner, le pied nu rencontrant la paume gigantesque du Bétochef. On voyait toute la tension dans la jambe tendue, la courbure du bras du Pokémon, l’autre main appuyée sur une gangue de pierre - et il se sentit tout à coup tout petit, maigre, avec la zébrure hideuse d’une lame fantôme qui le ternissait à jamais. Le Bétochef lança sa main en avant, repoussant le pied du spécialiste qui se tourna vers lui, sans embellir son discours.

« Salut, _challenger_. Je suis Kunz, membre du Conseil, et spécialiste du Combat. »

« V-vous savez qu’il faut utiliser des Pokémon, pas vrai ... ? » Kunz éclata d’un rire franc.

« Bien sûr ! Mais d’abord, quel est ton nom ? »

« Mélis ... »

« Mélis ! » Sa voix forte le fit instinctivement reculer. « Je crois comprendre que je suis ton dernier adversaire. N’espère pas que je te rende la tâche plus facile, cependant. Et puisque tu connais les règles, passons au round X. Bétochef, Lame de Roc ! »

« ... Majorelle ! » Alors que le Pokémon Ouvrier jeta comme une épée sa gangue de béton, la Nostenfer contourna de son impulsion rouge avant de s’envoler dans la lumière tamisée. « Vol ! » Le Bétochef renvoya son outil en arrière, mais elle l’évita sans trop de problèmes, avant de refermer ses ailes et de tomber en piqué sur lui. Il fut trop lent pour se protéger : son crâne fut frappé de plein fouet par la coquille d’air, le laissant tomber en arrière, la pierre s’entrechoquant dans les fondations avec un bruit sourd. La plateforme circulaire se pencha dangereusement.

« ... Judokrak ! »

« Lame d’Air ! » Avant même que le Pokémon adverse ne puisse attaquer, la Nostenfer passa ses ailes contre lui dans une puissante décharge d’énergie. Le bras éclata en plusieurs sections de pierre avant d’être rappelé. C’est que la chauve-souris se vantait, laissant même ses deux ailes annexes au repos comme un petit voile de marié, battant les deux autres frénétiquement à la recherche d’action. _Si c’est ce qu’elle veut, on va lui en donner !_

« Lucario ! » Majorelle se relança pour pourfendre le Pokémon Loup d’une Lame d’Air, seulement pour rencontrer la paume de son adversaire, ainsi que son squelette d’acier. « Et maintenant, Psyko ! » Ce fut une main psychique qui projeta de côté la Nostenfer, avec un coup si violent qu’il semblait à Mélis que la plateforme tourna en même temps. Majorelle retomba et remonta faiblement de ses ailes annexes avant d’être rappelée dans sa Poké Ball. « Ne baisse pas ta garde. Lucario, Aurasphère ! »

« Je vous retourne le conseil. Blaze ! Lance-Flamme ! » Naturellement, Kunz avait exposé le double-type de Lucario ; ce faisant, le souffle du Pyrax enveloppa le Pokémon Loup dans un brasier incandescent, avant qu’une explosion d’aura ne la dégage dans un déploiement de pétales. Le spécialiste n’attendit pas pour le rappeler. Le Lance-Flamme se consuma dans un ravalement d’air.

« Bien. Karaclée ! »

« On doit réserver _ses _forces ! Blaze, tu envoies ! » Le Karaclée fut arrêté dans son élan par le Lance-Flamme, mais il resta tenace et continua sur sa lancée. Mélis recula instinctivement ...

« Eboulement inversé ! » Et le Pokémon Martial donna un coup de pied sec dans la plateforme, la divisant en deux. Le rebord percuta de plein fouet le Pyrax en vol stationnaire, qui se colla à la lumière tamisée avant de retomber - et de se suspendre de ses quatre ailes, deux autres bourdonnant sauvagement dans la tête du Karaclée. Par endroits, la peau de pierre se fragmentait. « Reviens. »

« Toi aussi, Blaze. » Ainsi furent appelés deux nouveaux Pokémon : le dernier pour Kunz, un Shaofouine, Majorelle pour Mélis, qui peina à retrouver son axe, même aidée de ses quatre membres. Sans ordre aucun, le Pokémon Fouine bondit en hauteur, accrochant les poils de ses pattes sur les fondations supérieures.

« Rebond ! » Et se relâcha, la Nostenfer n’arrivant pas à éviter prenant tout le poids de son adversaire sur le dos. La plateforme secondaire s’enfonça davantage dans la « dent » ... Et le Shaofouine se relança avec agilité. Mélis s’avança du côté de Kunz, qui l’observa bouger d’un air perplexe. « Allez ! » D’un mouvement de main, le _challenger _enjoint son Pokémon à ne pas bouger ... Avant de la dégager d’un geste en avant, un coup de marteau dans l’air. Majorelle se repoussa difficilement de sa paire d’ailes encore valide, laissant l’adversaire s’écraser lourdement et s’enfoncer dans l’écart entre les deux divisions du sol. Les deux dresseurs s’accrochèrent fermement aux barrières métalliques.

« Shaofouine ... ! »

« Majorelle, achève-le ! » La Nostenfer ne se fit pas prier - elle n’attendit pas que le Shaofouine se réveille pour passer sa Lame d’Air contre son cou levé, l’envoyant valser par-dessus la tête du spécialiste. Il se rattrapa d’instinct de ses poils de l’autre côté, avant d’être rappelé dans une impulsion intangible. Majorelle eut un mouvement de pattes victorieux avant de se laisser choir dans le confort de sa propre Poké Ball.

« Bravo, » lança Kunz avec une admiration ingénue. « Tu as prouvé, en battant le Conseil, que tu étais l’un des meilleurs dresseurs d’Unys. Mais ce n’était que le premier round. Il ne te reste plus qu’une personne à battre pour clamer le grand titre - le Maître. Va devant la statue, sur la place, pour rejoindre sa Chambre.

Bon courage ! T’en auras bien besoin. »


	22. Étape 15.5

Lentement mais sûrement, la Chambre du Maître se profilait à l’horizon, alors que Mélis descendait dans la colonne angélique installée au travers de la grande place. Ou plutôt, un autre château, devant ce ciel profond en draperie pourpre pincée d’aiguilles d’étoiles - la solennité du moment donnait des envies de poésie. Les murs recouverts de feuilles d’or détonnaient avec les ruines de ce qui devait avoir été le Palais de la Team Plasma ; et il lui semblait enfin à sa place, escaliers suspendus vers des portes invisibles et couloirs profonds sans début ni fin qui couronnaient le juste règne du Maître. Qui était-ce, au fait ? Avec impatience, il se tourna et se retourna sur la statue au glaive et au livre ouvert. _Si tu peux défier ces guerriers avec ton courage et ta sagesse, tu seras mené au temple, où le Maître t’attend._ Pour une raison ou une autre, sa dernière conversation avec le mystérieux N lui revint en tête.

_... Oui. Je pense que le don de parler aux Pokémon, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, n’est que le résultat de mon éducation en tant que futur Héros : je fus tellement convaincu d’être destiné à être lié à un Fondateur, que le contact s’est fait naturellement. Je pense que Ludwig et Ludvina le peuvent également, dans une moindre mesure. Quant à toi ..._

_Une compréhension mutuelle entre un dresseur et son équipe est donc nécessaire à dévoiler le potentiel maximum des Pokémon ..._

Nikolaï. Que faisait-il, à présent que la Team Plasma était démantelée ? Se serait-il rendu, ou continuerait-il de pousser ses recherches dans des régions propices à l’oubli ? Mélis s’assit contre le socle de la statue et sortit le chapelet de Poké Ball. Se concentra. Essaya de pousser hors de sa tête les sons parasites - le bruit blanc du silence, le frottis de ses vêtements, le claquement de langue nerveux qu’il fit de la sienne. Etait-il vraiment en train d’accomplir tout ce qu’il voulait faire ? De réaliser son rêve, de faire fuir les filets de pensées blanches intactes ? Ou pouvait-il y trouver un camaïeu de couleurs ?

C’est quand il s’y attendit le moins qu’une voix le traversa.

_(Thulile, awête de pawler !)_

« ... Sacré Majorelle, » lança-t-il sans trop s’en rendre compte, et la statue s’arrêta au sol.

La démesure de la Chambre du Maître. S’il y avait réellement eu un incident ici il y a cinq ans, rien n’en conservait la trace. Ni les murs en feuille d’or et en pierre gravée d’Histoire, ni le dôme de verre, ouvert sur la nuit obscure en voile funéraire ; ni même la gigantesque statue d’un certain dragon, les quatre ailes étendues laissant des ombres en pattes de Migalos sur le sol damé. Et encore moins le Maître - ou plutôt, la Maître, dans sa robe ample de dentelle blanche. A l’intérieur, Iris avait vraiment l’air d’une étrangère, le visage décoloré par l’épais maquillage et la tignasse sauvage qu’elle peinait à ordonner par-dessus la tiare.

« Bienvenue, dresseur ! Je t’attendais ! »

La Maître resserra son _obi_ et s’avança sur le terrain. Le jeune dresseur remarqua, pour une raison ou une autre, le bruit de ses sandales claquer contre le sol. Mais si Mélis avait bien appris une chose de ce voyage - _vous semblez être son fantôme _-, une seule - _tu lui ressembles beaucoup _\- c’était de ne pas se fier aux apparences.

« Je suis Iris, Maître de la Ligue Pokémon d’Unys ! Les dresseurs qui arrivent devant moi sont ceux qui ont su renforcer au maximum leur lien avec leurs Pokémon, afin de venir à bout des adversaires les plus tenaces ! Et en combattant des dresseurs comme toi, moi aussi, le lien avec mes Pokémon deviendra plus fort ! ... OK ! A toi ! »

« ... A moi ? »

« Il faut que tu fasses un discours, » s’indigna-t-elle. « C’est la tradition ! »

« Je ... » Il s’éclaircit la gorge, plein d’embarras. « Je suis Mélis, dresseur de Pavonnay, et je ... Je veux juste bien m’entendre avec les Pokémon. Je ne sais pas si le combat est le meilleur ou le seul moyen pour cela, mais c’est ce qu’on a choisi, avec mes Pokémon à moi. C’est le mieux, pour nous. Et en te battant ... on va le prouver. Voilà. »

« ... Ah ! C’est trop mignon ! » Iris sautilla sur place avant de se raidir à nouveau, les deux dresseurs se regardant en Ponchien de faïence alors qu’ils prenaient place de part et d’autre du terrain. « Dans ce cas, que le meilleur gagne ! Trioxhydre, je te choisis ! »

« Tan, en avant ! »

*** 

FMC4, scene 03, A, take 01.

Le cyborg ne pouvait naturellement pas se débarrasser _entièrement _de son ombre ; et dans la Distorsion moirée, c’était encore plus difficile, la voyant s’étirer sur les quatre murs de ce qui apparaissait être un cube psychique. Et, bien entendu, son Lançargot se trouvait de l’autre côté, d’un coup soulevé par un tapis d’ombre. Instinctivement, le Pokémon Chevalier laissa descendre sa lame sur le sol et n’y trouva rien ; donnant l’occasion rêvée au Ninja Skelénox de s’échapper de son guet-apens.

NINJA SKELENOX : Rubel, Ball’Ombre !

FMC4, scene 03, C, take 01.

La sphère d’énergie propulsa le Lançargot dans un lampadaire. Eclair de lumière soudain. Le criminel se reposta en hauteur, accroupi sur une balconnière, et bien content d’être hors de portée des dangereuses lances. L’insecte se repoussa sur elles, laissant de larges cicatrices dans les bâtiments suturés derrière lui. Robokeuf regarda son ombre, étrangement fixe et circulaire, malgré les mouvements habiles des Skelénox devant lui. Bien sûr.

NINJA SKELENOX : Rhett, à toi ! Souvenir !

ROBOKEUF : Lançargot. Direct Toxik.

FMC4, scene 03, B, take 01.

ROBOKEUF : Vers le ciel.

Le Lançargot s’exécuta. Sa lance traversa de part en part le corps cylindrique qui bondissait vers lui, ombre déportée sur le « plafond » ; Rhett lui passa au travers en fines bandes de papier. Le Ninja Skelénox se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains fermées en une grimace d’horreur ... Qui s’élargit. Le voilà, le combat qu’il attendait depuis si longtemps ! Le poussant dans les derniers retranchements de son humanité oubliée. Le frisson de la défaite et de l’excitation dans son dos mouillé, voici la sensation qu’il recherchait ! Il en rit - le rire clair et relâché, quoiqu’un peu aigu, d’une fillette à son premier bal qu’il avait manqué depuis longtemps.

NINJA SKELENOX : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un duel aussi trépidant !

***

« Tan, Colère ! »

« Trioxhydre ! Surf ! » Le Crocorible se poussa en avant dans une décharge d’énergie pourpre, rencontrant la vague d’écume. Même si Mélis s’abritât du crachin d’un mouvement de bras, Tan continua de charger, écartant l’eau des deux côtés, avant que le casque psychique rencontre de plein fouet le torse offert du Trioxhydre. Les six ailes décharnées s’ouvrirent en essayant de faire face. « Mâchouille, Mâchouille ! » Ce n’était pas un rappel paniqué, car les deux têtes annexes se refermèrent sur le cou exposé. Il gronda sans lâcher son élan, maintenant sa position de sa queue-gouvernail.

« Baisse la tête ! » Et le Crocorible fit, emportant en même temps le poids du Pokémon Dragon qui ne résista pas. Même, l’élan de la Colère poussa encore davantage Tan sur la Maître ; Iris, pas déboussolé, appela et rappela l’un ou l’autre Pokémon avec autant d’elle qu’un jongleur.

« Drakkarmin, encaisse. Colère, toi aussi ! » L’attaque du Drakkarmin se réduisit à un mouvement de tête de haut en bas, réduisant le casque psychique à une simple lame que Tan n’eut aucun mal à outrepasser - au premier abord. Quand le dragon se dispersa en particules rougeoyantes, le Crocorible s’arrêta au rebord du terrain, confus, déséquilibré. « Et maintenant, Lokhlass, Hydrocanon ! » Le Pokémon Transport apparut, une écume se formant aux coins de ses lèvres alors qu’il préparait l’attaque. Mélis alterna entre deux Poké Ball.

« Ucla, prends sa place ! » L’Hydrocanon toucha de plein fouet le Magnézone, mais avec trop peu d’effet ; il se débarrassa de l’eau en un seul hoquet électrique qui fit monter de la brume dans la Chambre. « Et maintenant, Change-Eclair ! » Iris ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Non, non, je n’aime pas cette attaque ! Berceuse ! » Lokhlass fit monter dans la pièce un chant doucereux. Si Mélis sentait déjà les effets d’un assoupissement prématuré - les Papilusion blancs flottant devant ses yeux et la mâchoire pâteuse -, Ucla semblait y faire écho, à la manière d’une station de radio, et s’endormit lourdement sur le sol. « Super ! Profite-en, Piétisol ! » Le Pokémon Transport laissa retomber son poitrail sur le sol dans un mini-séisme. Pas bon, mais Mélis eut l’idée de s’en servir. Il donna un coup de pied en diagonale dans l’air. Inconsciemment, le corps magnétique du Magnézone le suivit, se soulevant assez pour ne pas sentir la vibration de l’attaque.

« Hydrocanon, tant qu’il est en l’air ! »

« Réveille-toi, allez ! »

***

NINJA SKELENOX : Rubel ! Feu Follet !

FMC4, scene 03, A, take 02.

Robokeuf aussi sentait l’adrénaline faire bouillir son sang et tendre ses muscles. Etait-ce donc ça, un combat de Pokémon ? Non pas un combat du noir contre le blanc, mais un camaïeu de gris, de possibilités, de changements ? Rien à voir avec la justice aveugle qu’il appliquait sans en comprendre réellement la raison. Il en souriait, même - de ce sourire laid et crispé dessous les plaques de métal, mais sans la pensée sinistre. Son bras articula le mouvement de lame du Lançargot, qui repoussa le souffle pourpre du Skelénox.

ROBOKEUF : Il y avait un défaut dans ma programmation. Je ne traitais pas les criminels comme des êtres humains, mais comme des créatures maléfiques. Justice = injustice.

FMC4, scene 03, B, take 02.

NINJA SKELENOX : Mais tu dois quand même m’arrêter, pas vrai ? Ruh, Balance !

FMC4, scene 03, C, take 02.

Le Pokémon Chevalier se retrouva soudain soulevé au « plafond » - ce qui aurait dû être le sol artificiel alors que Ruh émergea d’un bruit d’ombre avec une révérence polie. Rubel en profita pour lui assener un second Feu Follet, qui éclata en une gerbe d’étincelles sous le casque du Lançargot. L’excitation monta en un crépitement dans la voix de Robokeuf.

ROBOKEUF : Bourdon. Double-Dard.

Le battement d’ailes du Pokémon se réverbéra dans toute la Distorsion, amenant les deux Skelénox à se réfugier dans leurs ombres. Le cou exposé fumait d’un feu corrosif fantôme. Le Ninja Skelénox suivait leur mouvement d’un battement de pied par-dessus le cube psychique, bien à l’abri dans la réalité ; avant que la vive aiguille de la lame ne vienne coudre par-dessus. Rubel émergea, le masque osseux fendu en deux, révélant l’œil cyclopéen.

FMC4, scene 03, A, take 03.

ROBOKEUF : La vraie Justice ... Celle en laquelle je dois croire ... C’est le changement. Que X action ne détermine pas X individu, mais Y objectif ... Et un jour, toi + moi = ...

FMC4, scene 03, B, take 03.

NINJA SKELENOX : ... Tais-toi ! Ruh, Ombre Portée !

FMC4, scene 03, C, take 03.

D’un glissement de tapis d’ombre, Ruh renvoya le Lançargot au sol dans un bruit d’armure fendue. Mais le Robokeuf resta souriant. Il entendait la voix du Ninja Skelénox vaciller en même temps que les moires sur les lampadaires. Son propre ton - même mécanique, semblant prendre des notes d’orgue - accompagna la seconde aiguille du Pokémon Chevalier se plantant dans le ciel. Le mouvement de requin sur la mer pourpre de la Skelénox le renvoya en arrière en la suivant.

ROBOKEUF : Tout le monde peut être Justicier ! Même toi !

NINJA SKELENOX : Ne dis pas ... oh !

***

Ucla se réveilla juste à temps pour se voir repousser par la propulsion d’eau. Une autre bulle statique acheva d’ôter la pellicule aqueuse qui ne faisait que le déséquilibrer davantage.

« Super ! Change-Eclair, vite ! »

« Berceuse ! » Mais le Magnézone fut plus rapide, se repoussant sur le sol damé avec ses aimants, et percuta comme un météore le poitrail du Lokhlass. Les deux Pokémon rencontrèrent la cage d’escalier, avant que ne rebondisse le substitut électrique. En ressortit, comme un Papilusion hors de sa chrysalide luminescente, un Tan réorienté. Iris en rappela son Pokémon. « ... Tranchodon ! »

« Tan, assaut numéro 2 ! Colère ! » Le Crocorible chargea de tout son poids, enveloppé de son casque psychique. Le dragon l’arrêta pour commencer de ses deux bras, contre ses épaules, la tête en avant pour faire contrepoids à ce bélier. Puis, d’un mouvement de queue, il réussit à le prendre dans une valse, et à le plaquer au sol - n’exposant alors que son dos à Mélis, le Pokémon de ce dernier écroulé au sol et menacé par les deux canines-haches.

« Profite-en, Tranchodon ! Plaie-Croix ! »

« Pare avec Mâchouille ! » La mâchoire psychique se referma sur les deux dents luminescentes du Tranchodon dans un instant tendu ... Avant que Tan ne morde plus violemment, éparpillant des morceaux d’émail noir. Dans son élan, le dragon bascula sur son côté. Rappel conjoint. « A toi, Perceval ! Lame Sainte ! »

« Galeking ... » Le Viridium n’attendit pas pour charger, faisant luire dans les rubans d’air sa corne invisible. Le Galeking se contenta de secouer mollement les épaules ... « Allègement ! » Avant de se jeter en arrière, débarrassant son dos des plaques d’acier qu’il portait. Perceval ne le calcula pas dans son pas, et percuta plus qu’il n’en fallait un poids plume, basculant dans les couloirs inférieurs du terrain. Bien sûr, c’était une disqualification immédiate des deux Pokémon, d’autant que chacun se replia dans sa Poké Ball - le bras de Mélis sursauta quand il reçut l’impulsion, mais ne se laissa pas démonter, quand Iris changea de main.

« Aéroptéryx, tu es mon dernier espoir ! Vas-y ! »

« Ucla, finis ce combat ! » Le Magnézone rappelé était visiblement ralenti par les attaques successives du Lokhlass, se repoussant du sol par les aimants au lieu de sa gravitation naturelle. L’Aéroptéryx, même s’il était le dernier Pokémon de la Maître en course, était frais et reposé, papillonnant vigoureusement de ses ailes primitives d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce en faisant planer son ombre destructrice. Les pattes collées à son postérieur le faisaient lourdement retomber, comme un dindon. Avantage de type, mais comme Mélis l’avait appris à ses dépends ...

« Vas-y, Acrobatie ! » Le Pokémon retomba pour agripper Ucla entre ses deux pattes ; le _challenger _eut juste le temps de voir la masse de son Magnézone voler par-dessus lui dans un rond d’ombre, avant que l’Aéroptéryx ne se ramène au plafond dans un salto, et le lâche violemment dans une volée d’éclats de sol et d’étincelles. Un crépitement sinistre s’échappant des fumées comme un appel à l’aide d’une station fantôme ...

Les apparences sont trompeuses.

« ... Ucla ! »

***

Il replia sa jambe - et donc, son ombre - de la Distorsion. Fichée comme un insecte sur une planche, Ruh gesticulait dans l’entrave de la lance. Entre les deux Pokémon, quelque chose qu’il avait complètement oublié - sciemment ? Inconsciemment ? La Skelénox, tout autant emprisonnée dans l’esthétique des voleurs d’âmes depuis six ans, ne le dira jamais. L’impulsion rouge se résorba autour d’eux, sonnant la fin du combat. Le disque tomba dans un éclat de rire forcé.

Un Point de Mire.

***

De sa conque de pavé, le Coup d’Jus éclata comme une bulle de savon, déchirant l’atmosphère en deux. Mélis s’arrêta dans un demi-pas en voyant l’éclair traverser en une lame parfaite l’Aéroptéryx volant. Le Pokémon retomba, se redressa avec un vol plus qu’approximatif. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. « Ucla, dernier coup ! Change-Eclair ! » Et le Magnézone se repoussa une dernière fois sur ses aimants pour charger, percutant le volant de pleine face. Nouvelle conque électrique sur le plafond. La fumée recouvrit le terrain d’un écran opaque.

« Ucla ... » « Aéro’ ! » Le bras du _challenger _se tendit sous le coup familier. L’impulsion rouge réintégra pour la dernière fois sa Poké Ball de tout son poids. Les trois yeux du Magnézone au repos sous la coquille peinte. Mélis la serra contre son cœur, se poussant en arrière. Déséquilibré. Rassuré et heureux. De l’autre côté de l’écran, Iris semblait avoir eu la même sensation, car il entendit bientôt le claquement de ses sandales vers lui. Outrepassant la dernière ligne imaginaire entre un dresseur et la Maître qu’elle n’était plus.

Et comme la petite fille qu’elle était redevenue, elle lui jeta une moue agacée.

« J’ai fait de mon mieux ! Pourquoi j’ai perdu ?! » Elle se pinça les lèvres et força un sourire. « Bah oui, je suis déçue, mais tu as été le meilleur ! Félicitations ! »

« Merci ... » Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser - _j’ai battu la Maître de la Ligue ... J’ai battu la Ligue ... J’ai battu la Ligue ! _-, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le garçon la dépassait d’une tête, le nez dans son crin, mais elle lui frappa vigoureusement les épaules avec une fraternité toute ingénue. « Merci ! »

« Bon, il est temps pour toi d’entrer au Panthéon ! » Et sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers la statue de dragon.

Il n’avait pas remarqué avant les trois cercles sur le mur, avec leur pivot respectif, gravé de symboles dont il ignorait le sens - et sa tête, et son ventre, papillonnaient d’un bonheur irrationnel tel qu’il ne chercha pas à les reconnaître. A l’appel de la Maître déchue, les trois pierres tombèrent dans un seul axe, avant que les disques muraux ne tombent dans le décor. Il n’y avait là ni obscurité des passages secrets, ni ciel ouvert sur les Très Hautes Terres, mais de trop familiers escaliers déviés dans lesquels Iris s’engagea avec aise. Il suivit, la main toujours fixée sur une certaine Poké Ball, l’autre contre sa bandoulière. A l’intérieur, la salle du Panthéon avait quelque chose d’intimiste ; dans une lumière rosée, les portraits des Maîtres des passés possibles et volés - entre Goyah et la présente Iris, un cadre vide qu’il remplissait de souvenirs.

« Sois le bienvenu au Panthéon, » clama la Maître d’une voix forte. « Ici seront notés ton nom et ceux de tes Pokémon afin que jamais Unys n’oublie ton modèle de force et de sagesse ! Que tu as été un Dresseur puissant mais juste, qui a donné tout son amour à ses Pokémon, et que ces Pokémon te l’ont rendu, avec un potentiel sans limite ! Ouf, » acheva-t-elle dans un soupir, « j’ai tout bien retenu ! Alors, je t’en prie ... » Mélis considéra un instant la Poké Ball d’Ucla encore dans sa main. L’œil du Magnézone semblait briller d’un éclat malicieux dans la lumière tamisée.

« ... Tous les Pokémon que j’ai eu, hein ? »

« Oui ! » Elle lui rendit le livre d’or, plume dans l’autre main, les yeux avides de curiosité. Le nouveau Maître lâcha un soupir en empoignant ledit livre, parcourant d’yeux rapides les dernières pages. Les signatures polies, les phrases pseudo-poétiques de dresseurs mélancoliques, et la triste feuille blanche de cette année 19XX. Machinalement, c’est là qu’il les inscrivit.

_Wistery le Nosferapti._

_J’aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de te connaître pour te regretter davantage encore._

_Alice la Rhinolove._

_Il n’y a jamais de bon moment pour dire au revoir, pas vrai ?_

_Kelly la Manternel._

_Comment les choses auraient été si j’avais pu te sauver ? Pas mieux, tu le sais._

_Tawny le Roitiflam._

_Mon premier compagnon et mon dernier mot._

« Voilà, » acheva-t-il en fermant le livre d’or. Iris le reprit avec politesse, sans chercher à en examiner le bref contenu.

« Et maintenant, » emprunta-t-elle à nouveau sa voix de chef, « que comptes-tu faire ? Tu peux prendre ta nouvelle position au sein de la Ligue, ou tu peux repartir, éprouver encore davantage ton lien avec les Pokémon. »

« ... J’ai réfléchi. Je n’ai jamais pensé en profondeur à ce que je voulais faire si je ... quand j’aurais battu la Ligue - il y a eu un moment, je n’y croyais pas assez pour parler de quand -, mais j’y ai pensé et ... Je veux essayer de montrer aux gens que tout n’est pas noir ou blanc. Qu’il y a des choses justes qui demandent des sacrifices, et des choses fausses pour nous préserver. Et qu’il n’y a pas de monde parfait, juste meilleur. »

« C’est mignon, » commenta Iris sans aucune ironie. « Comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? »

« Eh bien, j’ai fait une promesse pieuse à quelqu’un, mais si ce quelqu’un veut encore m’aider ... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date de fin : 25 février 2014.
> 
> Équipe finale :
> 
> Ucla (Magnézone ♂),  
Tan (Crocorible ♂),  
Blaze (Pryax ♂),  
Thulile (Moyade ♀),  
Majorelle (Nostenfer ♀),  
Perceval (Viridium).
> 
> Mentions spéciales :
> 
> Tawny (Roitiflam ♂),  
Umber (Mastouffe ♀),  
Russet (Miradar ♂).
> 
> 37 Pokémon capturés sur 39 zones possibles.  
13 Pokémon sont passés dans l'équipe à un moment ou à un autre.  
0 wipe.  
3 morts :
> 
> Wistery (Nosferapti ♂), Niveau 15 - Niveau 17,  
Alice (Rhinolove ♂), Niveau 17 - Niveau 50,  
Kelly (Manternel ♀), Niveau 3 - Niveau 73.
> 
> Merci, les amis.


	23. Épilogue

A la fin du Grand Gel, les habitants de Renouet étaient revenus peu à peu pour débarrasser toitures et pins du givre - la scène avait même un côté fantastique, des hommes sur de larges échasses nettoyant les branches mouillées à grands coups de balai à franges. Il faudra un temps avant que la situation ne redevienne comme avant, que la brise marine et l’écume ne réinvestissent les ruelles étroites, avant que les jardins pourris ne recommencent à fleurir et que les éoliennes se remettent à fonctionner ; mais les choses finiront par retrouver leur place originelle. Griselda Achromny aussi était revenue, dans sa maison au toit bleu, et pouvait enfin comprendre la détresse de son garçon ; ce sentiment poignant de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu, avec la connaissance qu’il devait nous être familier. Il n’y avait que deux cartons à déménager, car il avait fallu partir en hâte quand l’étau de glace avait soudain gobé la ville voisine, Amaillide : tout le reste se trouvait, intouché, sous une épaisse pellicule de poussière. Assise au comptoir de la cuisine, elle buvait le premier thé à la baie fermentée depuis des années. Il n’avait un goût ni nouveau, ni nostalgique, juste amer. Sous ses pieds, le vieux Rouki quémandait avec une volonté certaine, mais elle ne faisait que lui repousser le museau de la main. Le salon auquel elle faisait face était toujours le même qu’il y a cinq, qu’il y a quinze ans : le canapé de moquette verte, la table basse immaculée, la télévision surélevée où elle avait remis machinalement en route cette unique cassette du _Souvenir Inoubliable_ ; ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement quand elle crut voir la masse de cheveux bruns indociles de Ludwig, le corps plié dans une impression de tombé-en-arrière, dévorant les décors psychédéliques du film. La clochette de l’entrée la sortit net de ses pensées.

« J’arrive ! » Ce devait être Camille, la mère de Bianca, qui venait chercher un autre balai, ou peu importe. Elle ne s’étonna donc pas que le Mastouffe n’aboya pas, restant timidement dans la cuisine à manipuler avec précaution les restes de ses moustaches surélevées. Quand Griselda ouvrit la porte, elle avait déjà la main machinalement tendue vers l’avant ... Et elle le resta, avec l’impression que des bras psychiques lui avaient écrasée les reins. Avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, il lui tendit sa propre main.

Elle analysa cette apparition fantomatique. Les doigts salis et rongés, couverts de taches bleues et brunes, comme harmonisées avec l’uniforme marin qui lui faisait corps : à présent juste à sa taille, peut-être même trop petit, les ourlets remontés aux coudes dévoilant les légers points rouges de l’acné naissante, et élargi aux épaules avec des coutures blanches. Il avait les cheveux trop longs, serrés dans une queue de cheval, n’empêchant pas des mèches irrégulières de venir lui découper les yeux. Mais, surtout, il avait gardé les grands yeux bruns, « forêt de châtaigner contenue dans une nuée d’étoiles », pensait-elle en les voyant s’illuminer de reconnaissance. Elle écarta sans ménagement sa main pour se blottir contre lui. Ludwig était là. Il était à la maison, et il _la_ reconnaissait. Il était extraordinairement tolérant à la vue de sa mère en pleurs. Sa voix sonnait faux, mais qu’espérait-elle ? C’était une voix de près de vingt ans trop âgée, à peine usée.

« ‘Alut ... » Elle renifla avec difficulté. Derrière, Rouki resta sagement en arrière, comme conscient de la bulle qui s’étirait entre les deux humains. Madame Maman l’attendait depuis si longtemps, lui seulement cinq ans : il pouvait encore attendre cinq minutes, n’est-ce pas ?

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon bébé ... »

Resté à la clôture, N observait la scène avec un mélange de culpabilité et de jalousie. Jaloux de ne pas avoir connu cette affection naturelle qu’ils se portaient l’un l’autre, la mère et son fils retrouvé, n’ayant eu recours qu’à des artifices pour obtenir cet amour qu’il « méritait », du moins, le croyait-il à l’époque ; coupable car, même aujourd’hui, il doutait que cette infatuation que Ridhel le Neitram avait implanté en lui ait totalement disparue. La voix de Griselda le tira de sa réflexion : devant lui, le bras trop grand de l’adolescent passé sous son épaule, son sourire le mit immédiatement à l’aise. _Il y a donc des humains qui possèdent un tel pouvoir_.

« Rentrez ! Je crois que vous avez énormément de choses à me raconter. Vous prendrez bien du thé, aussi ? »

« ... Avec plaisir, Madame. »

Et quinze ans après cette après-midi étouffante à Ogoesse, Ludwig Achromny rentra enfin chez lui.

***

Pour obtenir son huitième et dernier badge d’Arène, Matis avait dû revenir sur ses pas, à Pavonnay. Il s’était promis de ne rentrer qu’après avoir retrouvé le Chacripan de Mary ; d’une certaine façon, il n’avait pas menti. Pourtant, il sentait, instinct de dresseur ou vérité physique, le tremblement de la masse enragée du Léopardus contre la coquille de verre de la Poké Ball. Le _challenger _ne connaissait qu’une façon de redonner confiance à ce Pokémon, et c’était un combat ! En un mois, les travaux étaient presque finis : les poutres et le grand espace aérien avaient laissé place à une alternance d’arcs de bois et d’arcs en verre, et le podium ressemblait davantage à celui d’un amphithéâtre. Tcheren fit mine d’interrompre un cours à des étudiants invisibles - les deux combattants, vaincus précédemment par le même _challenger_, étaient retournés sur les marches en râlant.

« Bienvenue à l’Arène de Pavonnay, Matis. Je suis ravi d’être celui qui va te diplômer pour continuer tes études à la Ligue Pokémon ... ou te renvoyer. »

Le dresseur se montra moins spirituel, ne lâchant qu’un « zup » à l’encontre du champion. Ce dernier passa derrière le pupitre pour récupérer les larges cartouches. Matis avait appris de son voyage que chacun des concurrents pour la Ligue Pokémon possédait trois équipes distinctes pour s’adapter au niveau du _challenger_, qui pouvait aller sur le circuit comme il le voulait. Dans son cas, ça n’avait été qu’une excuse pour monter au centre de la région, à Volucité, et chercher la Team Plasma. Mais maintenant, ne pas finir ce qui avait été commencé aurait été une insulte à son équipe. Tcheren choisit la plus longue cartouche et en tira les Poké Ball.

« A ton niveau, je te propose que nous utilisions quatre Pokémon chacun. Aucune limite de temps. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » Matis plaça lui-même sa Poké Ball en écran.

« Tu s’rais plus avisé de me donner le Badge tout de suite. » Le champion lui sourit, récupérant dans sa main libre son premier Pokémon.

« Alors, commençons ce cours sans plus tarder. Pashmilla ! » « Léopardus ! » Les deux Pokémon apparurent chacun de leur côté respectif du terrain. Le rongeur ne fit pas grande impression, malgré ses appendices de poils blancs encerclant sa tête comme un cercle tentaculaire ; le félin, en revanche ... S’abaissant immédiatement au lieu de se mettre en garde, les épaules soulevées, un feulement sourd dirigé contre son dresseur. Le _challenger _garda sa main fermement appuyée sur sa Poké Ball, mais il n’était visiblement pas plus assuré. Tcheren, quant à lui, le reconnaitrait n’importe où, et toutes les marques laissées sur sa forme de Chacripan, sculptant aujourd’hui des traits agiles.

« Ce Pokémon ... » Il obtint l’attention de Pashmilla et de Matis. « Oui, c’était mon Pokémon. » Figaro ne se détendit pas, s’abaissant un peu plus dans le feulement montant en un miaulement agressif. Il n’avait pas oublié ce garçon dont les ambitions dépassaient son petit corps - mais ce problème ne se posait plus, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il l’atteindrait au genou, et son ventre frottait à présent le bois poli de l’Arène - et qui lui avait laissé le _choix_, la possibilité de suivre son rêve à lui, qui s’était révélé n’avoir jamais été le sien. Trois souvenirs se faisaient conflit - sa dresseuse originelle Mary, l’Ombre, et le Tcheren du passé. Le symbole de sa dresseuse originelle - Matis - secoua la tête.

« Vous aviez le Chacripan ... Depuis le début ? »

« ... Non, » admit le champion. « Il ne m’a jamais accepté comme dresseur. Je l’ai laissé partir, il y a cinq ans. Telle est la Réalité que j’ai dû affronter : je voulais le garder auprès de moi ... mais je n’avais pas telle Force. » Le Léopardus se relâcha un peu, mais seulement pour faire mine de se lécher l’arrière des oreilles. Renoncer à sa fierté aurait été indigne de son espèce.

« Je voulais le ramener à ma frangine. C’est son Chacripan. C’est notre grand-père qui lui a offert. »

« Je vois. » Le pauvre Pokémon avait été volé par la division de la Team Plasma de l’époque, et avait dû être amené à Amaillide, là où il l’avait capturé, par le sbire lorsqu’ils avaient assisté à l’un des premiers discours de Ghetis, un Chacripan spécialement confortable avec les humains qui intriguait un certain N ; le reste était de l’histoire ancienne. Etrange, comme les événements impersonnels paraissent plus proches dans le temps que ceux qui nous concernent, chaque journée, une éternité !

« Mais s’il ne veut pas de dresseur, j’ai pas le droit de le forcer. » Figaro le dévisagea, presqu’interloqué. Tcheren le remarqua, car sa main se resserra nerveusement sur son nœud de cravate ; comme une invitation à jouer, le Pashmilla se mit en branle, rejetant en arrière ses tentacules poilus.

« Et si nous laissions ce combat en décider ? » Le Léopardus miaula de contentement, s’avançant de lui-même au centre de l’Arène. Un combat de Pokémon mettait en suspens les conflits et les discussions, pour une psychique injection d’adrénaline, et n’est-ce pas ce qui l’avait attiré au départ chez l’aîné de Renouet ? Matis se détendit à peine, mais l’injonction du champion le força bien à réagir. Tout en suspens. « Pashmilla, Plumo-Queue ! »

« Léo-- Figaro, Bluff ! »

Le félin intercepta la lame d’air du panache de ses deux pattes puissantes, et le dernier duel commença.

***

Les Studios Cinématographies Pokéwood étaient des fabricants d’illusion. On y confondait bâtiments réels et bâtiments en papier mâché, étoiles populaires et météores, avec une confondante banalité. Mais il n’y avait aucune pièce qui amenait autant de paradoxes que la salle de _brainstorming_ : où l’on se triturait les méninges pour trouver le prochain script « à la bouchée » pour l’exportation sans rien inscrire sur les feuillets, où se mélangeaient relents de parfums divers et omniprésent tabac fumé, où se trouvaient sans ordre aucun les maquettes de films catastrophes et costumes de Larveyette géants. Pour la énième fois, E. Wood repassa de la gomina à l’arrière de son crâne, seule constante de son monde, lui qui démontait des villes entières aussi facilement que des châteaux de cartes. Umber la Mastouffe, affalée sur son coussin, se satisfaisait pourtant de cet univers constamment renouvelé, l’aventure qui lui était promise. Elle écoutait avec la paresse due à sa forme les conversations élevées des humains, se contentant de temps à autre d’amener ses longues moustaches tactiles hors du chemin.

« Je comprends votre crainte, Wood, mais si nous voulons exporter nos prochains films, il va nous falloir un casting de Pokémon étrangers, c’est inévitable. » Pokéski passa une main négligente contre l’un de ses bras annexes : la Mastouffe le redirigea avec un grondement vexé vers son menton. Bien sûr qu’elle en était venue à accepter le prestigieux réalisateur comme son dresseur - les entraînements pour les cascades demandaient autant de discipline qu’un combat de Pokémon -, mais c’était un homme d’un naturel pressé et égocentrique : il n’avait pas sa patience si particulière, et les doigts tremblant d’un énervement artificiel - il empestait le café froid - ne valaient pas les siens, rigoureux et assurés, qui savaient exactement où aller. Il continua : « Déjà, nous avons le partenariat avec les centres de Concours d’Hoenn et de Sinnoh. De nombreux coordinateurs peuvent d’ores et déjà prêter leurs Pokémon. C’est une pratique courante entre les deux régions, » dut-il ajouter.

« Ce n’est pas la logique de nos spectateurs, et vous le savez bien. Ils aiment les Pokémon qui leur sont familiers. Surtout les jeunes en passe de devenir dresseurs. Et c’est d’autant plus facile pour nous à gérer. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous rappeler qu’il y a un océan entre Unys et le Vieux Continent ? »

Umber l’entendit la première : ce pas à la fois lourd et léger, retenu, le parfum subtil, mais jamais atténué, des pins de Pavonnay. Son aboiement arrêta net le débat entre les deux têtes, alors qu’elle se leva promptement pour capturer son ombre dans le couloir. Wood et Pokéski penchèrent la tête dans leur direction depuis leurs places respectives : l’un trouva la voix familière, l’autre simplement charmante de banalité.

« Salut, toi, je t’ai manqué ? ... Tu as grandi, dis donc ! Arrête, je ne peux plus te porter, voyons ! » Wood rattrapa de justesse le dossier de sa chaise en se levant.

« Ah ! Mélis ! »

C’était bien lui, le _challenger_ prodige de Strykna, avec les mêmes pattes de lièvre qui retombaient de chaque côté de sa visière et la même nonchalance dans ses mouvements. Il semblait aussi, d’une certaine façon, plus mature. Restant droit sur ses pieds, une assurance dans son sourire : la candide innocence qui marquait ses traits avait disparu. Derrière lui, Umber le portait de ses moustaches tactiles, avec des jappements enthousiastes. Le garçon leva la main en signe de salutation, avant que Wood ne l’enlace.

« Nous t’avons attendu, vois-tu ! »

« Ouais, bonjour ... Vous m’étouffez ... » Le directeur relâcha son étreinte. Pokéski s’approcha à son tour, avec une main tendue se faisant plus réservée. N’en voulons pas au réalisateur d’avoir oublié le dresseur originel de la Mastouffe-star, les artistes comme lui ont toujours eu cette mémoire sélective relevant des plus grands génies. Wood repassa un coup de main dans son coupé platine.

« Alors, ce voyage ? Instructif ? »

« Sûr ! » Le sourire de Mélis s’élargit. « Je sais quelle histoire je veux raconter, maintenant. »

***

FMC4, scene 04, A, take 01.

La rue Volute avait retrouvé son calme d’un zénith d’été. Mis à part quelques vitrines passées à tabac et les commérages dans les hauteurs étourdissantes des immeubles, tout semblait à sa place, attendant la vague des employés de l’après-midi et la rumeur qu’ils emmèneraient avec eux. L’obscurité des Skelénox, maintenant restreints dans leur Poké Ball, avait totalement disparue ; ne restaient que les dents d’ombre projetées par le soleil. Les Pokémon resteraient considérés comme des possessions personnelles jusqu’à l’absolution de la peine.

FMC4, scene 04, B, take 01.

C’était certain que le Ninja Skelénox était moins impressionnant, son corps déjà petit courbé sous l’étreinte des deux agents le forçant dans le véhicule carcéral et, bien sûr, sans ses Pokémon éponymes ; et, pour une fois, le petit sourire en coin, à peine dissimulé dans le creux de son vêtement, avait l’air sincère. Il ne s’échapperait plus, avait-il promis à Robokeuf, et cette fois, il le croyait.

FMC4, scene 04, C, take 01.

Cette enquête était pourtant incomplète de bien des façons : le criminel repenti avait réussi à lui filer entre les doigts par deux fois - trois même, mais il refusait de mettre une quelconque responsabilité sur le dos de Poline, et même si l’intéressée aurait été plus que ravie d’être une part du nouveau Lieutenant Trois-Lieues -, et il doutait même maintenant qu’il soit vraiment repenti. Naissait-on héros, ou le devenait-on ? Pour lui, le Ninja Skelénox avait la réponse, mais n’était pas un dénonciateur très honnête ...

ROBOKEUF : Ninja Skelénox.

FMC4, scene 04, B, take 02.

Le garçon tourna la tête.

ROBOKEUF : Prénom = ?

Son sourire s’élargit, comme s’il avait raconté une bonne blague. Le super-policier remarqua, sans raison apparente, la légère fissure entre ses incisives, qu’il partageait avec sa petite sœur.

NINJA SKELENOX : Je te le dirais ... Quand on se reverra !

FMC4, scene 04, C, take 02.

Robokeuf ne chercha pas à en tirer davantage de lui, alors qu’un agent poussait sa tête dans la voiture. Ils se reverront. Quand, où, et en quelles circonstances surtout ? Ca ne paraissait pas avoir d’importance. On avait, parfois, d’inexplicables certitudes ...

FMC4, scene 05, A, take 01.

Quatre ans et une heure plus tard, la rue Volute et son zénith avait été échangée pour la faune bruyante de la plus étroite rue Vogue. Dans la foule protestataire, l’homme en capuche violette essayait de se frayer un chemin d’une seule main, l’autre fermement attachée à l’objet de son délit - une toile du peintre Artie à la valeur surestimée. La masse se refermait derrière lui, et Robokeuf se retrouvait dans l’étau des employés de bureau pressés. Il ne pouvait que voir déboucher, Arceus bénisse les talons compensés de son squelette robotique, le voleur sur la Grande Place.

FMC4, scene 05, B, take 01.

L’autre agent n’avait pas ce problème. La Distorsion de son Pokémon partenaire lui permettait de se maintenir avec aise au-dessus du monde, sur un damier imaginaire. Mais comme ça ne pouvait pas être si simple, il ne pouvait que voir, sous lui, un ciel fictif qui le mettait « à l’envers ». Il n’attendait donc que le signal lumineux de l’inspecteur, au travers, qui puisse lui adjoindre d’attaquer sans mettre la foule en danger. Il patientait, balançant ses pieds dans le vide comme deux gigantesques étoiles noires.

ROBOKEUF : Ninja Skelénox !

NINJA SKELENOX : J’arrive, j’arrive !

Le jeune policier prit même le temps de s’étirer sur le damier imaginaire : la Distorsion n’avait pas besoin de le porter, lui ; avant de voir le laser rouge lui passer au travers et lui indiquer la direction. Rhett n’attendit pas l’élancement du bras de son dresseur pour se jeter à la poursuite du point de lumière et, d’un coup, le cube gravitationnel sembla vaciller. Le Ninja Skelénox resta un instant sur son arête avant de se laisser retomber près de son partenaire.

FMC4, scene 05, C, take 01.

Pour le voleur sans nom, la toile en soi n’avait aucune importance. C’était une des expériences d’Artie, _Insecte au Couvent_, montrant un groupe de Larveyette sous le couvert d’un chapiteau lumineux, alternant les pièces de verres et la peinture à l’huile ; et il fallait vraiment plisser les yeux pour voir les Pokémon derrière les serpents-vitraux de leurs capuches. Mais c’était une toile unique, à la valeur inestimable pour les galeristes, et n’était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour la voler ? Il crut avoir le temps de l’examiner quand, en relevant seulement la tête, il trouva à la place du ciel la foule grouillante au-dessus de lui.

FMC4, scene 05, A, take 02.

Inspecteur et agent de police n’entendirent que le cri d’incrédule stupéfaction du voleur - qui, contrairement à ce qu’il imaginait, n’avait pas été pendu par les pieds, mais se trouvait simplement dans les quatre miroirs de la Distorsion. Robokeuf put prendre le temps de souffler - ses poumons trop humains pour soutenir la machine s’épuisaient plus vite qu’il y a quatre ans ... Là où il semblait au bout du chemin, le Ninja Skelénox à ses côtés, l’œil expert capable de discerner l’attaque de son Pokémon Spectre, rayonnait d’une jeunesse nouvelle. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait devenir un héros, mais il pouvait essayer de l’être ! Dans son ombre et ce doute, la rétine cyclopéenne d’un Skelénox les examinait. Le jeune policier mima le salut militaire.

NINJA SKELENOX : Affaire classée !

FIN


	24. Ouverture

Au cœur d’Unys, il y avait une île mystérieuse nommée le Heylink. On ne savait pas grand-chose du Heylink - c’était une tache d’encre au milieu des livres d’histoire, sans nom ni habitants, qui alimentait les fantaisies. La Seconde Civilisation avait amené son matérialisme virulent, et personne n’eut cessé de construire des ponts amputés pour rejoindre l’îlot - de par Arpentières, Parsemille, ou Janusia, des cornes à la terre qui ne menaient nulle part. C’à quoi Ludvina aurait répondu : _nulle part, c’_est _quelque part_ ; mais Ludvina était alors trop occupée à sauver Unys. Bianca avait fait de ce bras de béton à Janusia son lieu d’adieu à la jeune fille : revenant de Sinnoh, elle avait été surprise d’y trouver bougies et encens à la fumée sauvage par-dessus le fleuve, des étoiles de jour. Elle ne saurait jamais assez la remercier. Sinon, en fermant le pont du Heylink. Derrière elle, la périphérie de Janusia reprenait lentement ses couleurs de jaune pastel et de rouge de lierre mort.

La fin du complot contre la Team Plasma lui donnait des envies de méditation. Bianca appréciait encore d’entendre simplement le bruit du vent humide contre ses tympans, de la ville et de ses premières voitures, des Lakmécygne sur le fleuve. A ses pieds, le tout jeune Arkéapti admirait ses derniers avec des yeux rêveurs, ses propres ailes primitives rampant lourdement sur le sol. Il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour que les choses redeviennent normales - elle irait acheter des bonbons à Arabelle, elle monterait jusqu’à Volucité faire les soldes, elle apprécierait chaque bouffée de smog chaud qu’elle pourrait y avaler, tant cette banalité lui manquait. Ensuite, elle chercherait son premier stage. Pavonnay, sans doute - l’école d’Ogoesse lui semblait lourde de souvenirs. Ce n’était pas la seule raison-- l’Arkéapti poussa un hurlement jaloux vers les Lakmécygne.

« Allons, allons ! » Bianca prit le jeune Pokémon dans ses bras. Celui-ci n’arrêta pas sa cacophonie, excité par quelque chose qu’elle ne voyait pas ; les oiseaux nageurs s’en envolèrent précipitamment. « Chut, c’est fini, » l’apaisa-t-elle du bout du doigt. L’Arkéapti s’en saisit de ses griffes pour le téter de son bec.

« Ca ne fait que commencer, » lança un vieil homme derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Pépé, » le salua-t-elle. Le vieil homme se contenta de lui sourire tranquillement. Elle se décida à lâcher l’Arkéapti ; en lâcha son Pokémon ; ce dernier trébucha sur le bord du pont dans un nuage de cendres et de poussière d’encens, flirta avec l’eau, avant de voler maladroitement hors de portée. Il savait où il allait, bien sûr - son hurlement perçant leur servait de fil d’Ariane à travers la brume. Bianca attendit un instant de voir cet éclat de couleur disparaître sans revenir en boomerang, avant de précipiter son bras au secours de Pépé. Une bougie à la main, sa canne sous son coude, il attendait patiemment depuis longtemps, déjà ; il n’était pas à une minute près, se dit-elle quand la demoiselle embarrassée se proposa de l’aider avec un bégaiement prononcé.

De l’autre côté du « pont », une petite fille aux cheveux bruns rencontra un Arkéapti volant.

***

La tour de l’horloge, Port Yoneuve, s’agitait en tout sens aujourd’hui. La Team Plasma, bien sûr, espérait voir ces Pokémon oiseaux abandonnés reprendre leurs instincts sauvages, et cela venait souvent en automne ; quand l’éclairage tombait plus tôt sous la lucarne, que la lumière artificielle de la volière devenait plus fréquente, que les fondations étaient envahies des odeurs mixées d’_oolong _et de café, ils savaient que c’était l’heure des grandes migrations. On partait en couple mal assorti - Lakmécygne et Poichigeon, Tylton et Vaututrice, ou Chovsourir nocturne en instance de divorce. Toute cette agitation ne manquait pas de rendre les humains nerveux, entre fientes et plumes perdues dues au stress, et la menace constante de Bardane de les mettre à la porte si le tapage ne cessait pas ; en cinq ans, jamais mise à exécution, mais on connaissait trop bien les sautes d’humeur du Roi de la Mine pour le prendre à la légère une année de trop.

Ce soir-là, Weiss, fidèle membre de l’ancienne Team Plasma, du haut des trente-neuf ans que Mélis ne lui aurait jamais donné, s’acquittait des tâches ingrates : enlever les bagues, nettoyage du cloaque, lever des œufs non fécondés. Mais il le faisait avec le sourire - du moins, ce qui s’approchait d’un sourire chez quelqu’un qui considérait sa figure comme une scène de crime ambulante. A ses côtés, sa nouvelle équipe. Russet le Miradar déplaçait les oiseaux restants dans leurs nichées, Columbia la Couaneton inspectait les nids dans les hauteurs inaccessibles, et le nouveau Bucket le Vivaldaim chassait les odeurs omniprésentes. Mais soudain, Russet s’arrêta : sur ses quatre pattes, le dos et la queue en une ligne droite, grondant à un ennemi à la porte. Boucles rousses par-dessus les racines noires, yeux bleus étroits d’un homme de Jotho ...

« ... Schwarz ? » L’intrus resta dans le cadre de porte, se contentant d’un signe de main timide. La main de Weiss était, à force, devenue plus assurée sur ses Pokémon ; la paume sur la tête du Miradar, ce dernier se détendit rapidement, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le dénommé Schwarz. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Franchement ... Je sais pas. Parler un peu. »

« Je ne peux pas t’excuser, tu sais. » La voix n’avait pas de véritable tension, juste un infini regret, un timbre humide. Schwarz eut un rire jaune.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas. » Malgré ça, Weiss se mit machinalement à descendre les escaliers, sans quitter son ancien acolyte du regard ; derrière lui, son équipe suivait dans une aile protectrice qui le mit mal à l’aise. « Belle collection, » railla-t-il. Il lui avait fallu sortir de la Neo Team Plasma pour voir, en souvenir, tous les défauts qu’_il _avait conçus de la sienne, d’une carapace ouverte et couverte de champignons à un Miradar maladroit à la queue coupée. Qu’étaient-ils devenus ? Mieux, espérait-il. Loin de cette humanité empoisonnée. Son ami se pinça les lèvres.

« N’en parle pas comme ça. »

« Désolé, désolé. Je voulais juste ... M’expliquer, tu sais ? » Sur l’air perplexe de Weiss, Schwarz enchaîna : « Tu te souviens pourquoi nous avons rejoins la Team Plasma ? Pour nous racheter ? Je pensais qu’elle m’aiderait à changer ma voie ... Mais au final, ni Nikolaï, ni Ghetis n’ont réussi à me changer. Toi, tu as réussi pourtant, par toi-même. Peut-être que tu as quelque chose de _bon _en toi, et pas moi. Peut-être n’avons-nous simplement pas ... le même Idéal. » Son ancien acolyte ne l’interrompit pas, et quand il releva les yeux, il vit son visage s’être paradoxalement durci et apaisé. Ses traits crispés, mais les yeux incroyablement clairs. A Jotho, ils n’étaient pas comme ça - comme les siens, ils étaient couverts du voile de la nicotine et de la pollution d’esprit. Schwarz perdit le fil.

« Tu te souviens, comment on s’est rencontrés ? Grâce à nos prénoms. Weiss ... et Schwarz. Blanc et noir. » Le premier nommé étira la main sur la poignée de porte pour la fermer dans son dos.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, » lança le Weiss du présent entre deux souvenirs. « Je le fais pour tes futurs Pokémon. Toi, tu es ... un _gros idiot._ »

***

Un bateau prenait la mer, direction Kalos, les océans de sel rose et de pure écume verte. La coque battait vigoureusement contre les vagues contraires - c’était une belle coque, recouverte de Coquiperl agglutinés, d’algues et de filets abandonnés - ; de la proue, Nikolaï regardait les gratte-ciels de Volucité s’éloigner, perdre de leur gigantisme, pour ne devenir qu’un nuage de smog pourpre dans le ciel bleu maritime. _Adieu, Unys,_ pensa-t-il en réajustant le feutre noir sur sa tête. Cette région lui avait offert les réponses qu’il voulait, et n’avait donc plus aucun intérêt. Les légendes poussiéreuses méritaient de rester ceci : des légendes. Sur son épaule, Ridhel le Neitram, suivant en esprit le mouvement des Mamanbo et des Lovdisc derrière eux.

« Les professeurs Akène et Platane, d’Illumis, disent avoir trouvé des pierres d’essence capables d’altérer temporairement la forme d’un Pokémon. Je suis curieux de connaître leur fonctionnement. Pas toi ? »

▲ - ◥.

_Intéressant._

Ridhel le sentait, l’esprit de Nikolaï utilisait moult subterfuges pour ne pas atteindre sa pensée. Des toiles de pensées résiduelles sur lesquelles le chercheur se focalisait - en boucle passaient les lacs roses, les madeleines, les cultures de Kokiyas ; alors qu’il ignorait si facilement le rare vent de paillette de Flocombe, le tube-village sous-marin qui s’installait sous Papeloa, le seul sable millénaire ! Et, bien sûr, des mots, des paroles qui l’empêchaient de se concentrer. Oui, il avait entendu parler de la découverte de ces pierres d’essence, il en avait trouvé le fil rouge au milieu des nattes de Migalos.

◃▵▸ - ◤.

_Qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe ?_

« Je me demandais, » lança-t-il enfin, « quelle était la raison de ta venue sur Terre. Tu ne me l’as jamais dit. Je pensais jusqu’à maintenant que c’était à cause du réveil imminent de la cho-- de Kyurem. Mais tu es encore là. »

◃▵▸ - ◤.

_Tu es mon dresseur, et je me suis attaché à toi comme n’importe quel autre Pokémon. Tu sous-estimes ton propre « potentiel maximum », Nikolaï._

◥.

_D’autant que je ne suis pas seul à notre mission. Kyurem n’était qu’un début. Ghetis avait raison sur une chose : la Seconde Civilisation telle que vous l’entendez basculera. Dans un an ou un siècle, je l’ignore, mais c’est pour cela que nous sommes là._

« Telle que nous l’entendons ? » La voix du chercheur se colora d’un intérêt malsain.

◥.

_L’univers tout entier en sera chamboulé._

***

Il manquait une pièce au puzzle géant d’Unys.

C’est avec cette pensée que Galaad galopait sur la mer du sud, de ce galop maladroit qui le laissait parfois trébucher dans l’océan, dans le crin des Luminéon et des Mamambo. En temps normal, il aurait apprécié le vent salé qui se collait à sa peau, l’écume sous ses sabots, fleur tellement plus douce que les herbes folles des forêts de ses pères, et le châle que lui faisaient la bectée des Yanma. Mais là, il se pressait. Commandé non pas par la raison, mais par l’instinct, tel qu’il commandait ses pères et les pères de ses pères depuis des millénaires. C’était bien la première fois, et le Keldeo était pris de panique. Mais, enfin, l’Ile Liberté et son arbre de lumière étaient en vue.

Il y a deux mille cinq cent ans, la Grande Guerre mit fin à la Première Civilisation d’Unys, dans des bois d’éclairs et des montagnes de feu. Les livres d’histoire se souviennent de Reshiram, symbole de la Réalité ; et Zekrom, symbole de l’Idéal. Ajoutez à ces deux Fondateurs Kyurem, le simplement agréable et constant. Personne ne reconnaissait l’existence de Kyurem, et il est fort probable que Kyurem ne connaisse lui-même pas sa nature, sans le Héros pour lui avoir donné la force motrice dont il avait désespérément besoin. Voyez-vous le problème ?

L’Ile Liberté était fidèle à elle-même, avec son phare inébranlable couvert de plantes grimpantes, l’odeur des géraniums sauvages et de la pierre humide, le blanc de coquille d’œuf sur camaïeu de bleu, et le nuage subtil - mais présent - d’un feu de tabac. Galaad y posa son sabot tentativement - étrangement, il lui semblait plus difficile de parvenir en ce lieu que se disputaient ses souvenirs d’emprunt, que de marcher sur l’eau. Ce qu’il désignait comme arbre de lumière projetait sur l’aube le brillant de son feuillage. Immuable. Sinistre. Le Keldeo se donna un appui dans une vague pour monter vers le balcon.

Au contraire, le dragon originel n’était pas lié de près ou de loin au dernier roi d’une civilisation vouée à la décadence. Il était un simple dresseur, bien qu’équilibré, qui donnerait à d’autres les vices de rigueur et de paresse. De ce fait, il y avait quelque chose d’_autre _ qui avait été évanescent, né du même Pokémon que Reshiram, Zekrom ou Kyurem. Qui équilibrait Idéal, Réalité et Constance. Qui, s’il avait été lâché sur le monde, l’aurait mené à sa destruction pure et simple.

Dans la chambre d’enfants, dans un cercle psychique tournaient nonchalamment les jouets. Peluches, coffres entiers, avions de papier ; c’est comme si la pièce entière tournait sur elle-même dans un sceau d’or bien visible à Galaad. Victini, le nez sur le plafond et les ailes le poussant en avant, en arrière, se laissait bercer par la danse tranquille des petites voitures et des grelots. Les yeux bleus dans une transe profonde qui pourrait bien prendre quelques décennies. Ouf ! Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de Kyurem.

Ce quelque chose d’évanescent, c’était la Volonté.

Victini bailla d’impatience.

FIN ... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Importé de Tumblr / Nuzlocke France.


End file.
